Prompt and you shall receive
by Paige Terner
Summary: This is not a continuous story, but a collection of Castle fics I've written from prompts. I'm rating it T even though only some of the stories will need a T rating. UPDATE: due to the volume of prompts I currently have outstanding to write, I'm not taking any new requests until further notice. Thank you for your understanding, and thank you for reading.
1. Story 1

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Castle and Beckett take a bubble bath together.**

* * *

"Okay," Castle says, "you can open your eyes."

Beckett does as she's told, and immediately bursts into laughter. Castle has worked his hair into a mohawk and given himself a Santa like beard with the bubbles.

"So," he raises his eyebrows, "what do you think?"

"The punk hairstyle with the old man beard isn't exactly your best look ever," Beckett answers.

"Oh come on," he protests, "I make this look good."

Before she can argue, he reaches out and grabs her shoulders, then tugs her over to him. Water sloshes all around them, some splashes over the side, but Castle presses his lips fiercely to hers before she can fuss at him for making a mess. He breaks away all too soon, and smiles devilishly at her.

"What is it, Castle?" she manages to gasp out through the breathlessness from the quick but passionate kiss.

"You have a bubble beard now too."

Beckett lifts a hand to feel her face, finding that she indeed does have soapsuds all over her chin and cheeks. She lets out another laugh and wipes her face clean, then starts to do the same for Castle.

"Hey," he whines, "I worked hard on that."

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you again with soap all over our faces."

Castle pushes her hands away and quickly removes the remaining bubbles, and Beckett is still laughing when she leans in and touches their lips together.


	2. Story 2

**Anonymous tumblr prompt: Kate sees Alexis give her brother or sister Monkey Bunky.**

* * *

Kate can hear someone talking softly as she makes her way down the hall. When she reaches the open door, she peers inside without saying anything, and what she sees puts a wide grin on her face. Alexis is leaning over her little brother's crib, speaking in a low tone, holding in her hands a ratty, faded, stuffed monkey.

"Monkey Bunky has been there for me for a long time, little man," Alexis shakes the toy gently, earning a small laugh from the baby below. "Now I want you to have him, so even when I'm not home, you'll have a piece of me around," she reaches out and sets it down beside him and chuckles. "He's bigger than you are, isn't he, Jackson? Well, that's okay. You'll grow into him," she caresses his cheek with her fingertips and he coos, then gurgles, causing a spit bubble to form on his lips.

When it pops he blinks a few times in surprise, and Alexis laughs again. Suddenly Jackson turns his head and starts fidgeting and grunting, so Alexis turns to see what grabbed his attention. She sees Kate leaning against the doorjamb and smiles at her.

"Hey," she gestures towards Jackson. "I heard him making noises so I figured he was awake."

"Yeah," Kate straightens up and steps into the room, "I came to see if he was up. I figured he'd be hungry if he was."

"Um, is it okay that I gave him Monkey Bunky?"

"Oh, Alexis," Kate closes the space between them and hugs her tightly. "I think it's wonderful that you did."

"Good," Alexis returns the embrace, then pulls back and is shocked to see tears glistening in Kate's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," Kate grins. "I just still get overwhelmed sometimes at how lucky I am to have your dad and Jackson and you and Martha in my life."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Alexis hugs her again. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Alexis."

They separate and Alexis starts to head for the door. "I'll let you feed Squirt. See you downstairs in a little while?"

"We'll be there soon," Kate nods.

After flashing Kate one more smile, Alexis leaves to let her stepmother feed her baby brother.


	3. Story 3

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Alexis/Caskett kid bonding moment**

* * *

Now that all the other visitors have left, the room has fallen quiet. Her father will be back soon, after he has dropped Grams off at her place and stopped by the loft to pick up the bag of clothes and other necessities that they'd forgotten to grab in their hurry as they'd left. For now though, the only people sharing the room with Alexis are her sleeping step-mother and her wide-awake newborn sister. Alexis can't help but smile as she looks down at brilliantly blue eyes struggling to focus back up at her. The newest Castle is dressed in a tiny orange onesie that reads _I just spent nine months on the inside_., and is wrapped snugly in a NYPD baby blanket, handmade to everyone's surprise by Gates.

"Hey there," Alexis says as she shifts the baby around slightly in her arms and lifts one hand up to run a finger down the smooth skin of her sister's cheek. "Hey Harper," she lets out a chuckle when Harper coos at her, almost as if she were responding to her name. "You're so beautiful, little one. I'm so glad you're finally here. We've been waiting and waiting, but it was worth every second. I've always wanted a little brother or sister to spoil and play with, and now I've got you, don't I? We can have tea parties and read together and play laser tag with Dad. Oh, speaking of Dad, let me just tell you, we have the best one in the world," Alexis glances over at the bed, but Kate is still fast asleep, her breaths even and slow. "And you are going to love your Mommy so much. She's a great mom. I'm glad I get to share her with you." Harper blinks and reaches one hand up, so Alexis sticks a finger out. The infant grabs hold of it tightly and lets out another couple of coos, earning her another grin from Alexis. "So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Dad and Kate. Dad is so much fun, but you have to keep an eye on him. He's really just a big kid. Kate, your mommy, she is so full of love and strength, but she is a lot of fun too. You're going to love them both so much. And then there's Gram. You met her earlier. We have the best family, Harper, and it's even better now that you're here with us."

Harper suddenly yawns, her tiny pink tongue sticking out between her gums. "Oh, are you sleepy?" Alexis asks before she stands up and starts pacing back and forth across the floor, rocking Harper in her arms.

Alexis hums softly as she walks, and in no time at all, her baby sister is sound asleep. Moving slowly, she takes her over to the rollable bed that the nurse had used to bring Harper in a while ago, and lays her down in it. She waits a few moments in silence, making sure that Harper is really asleep before leaning over and pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Harper," Alexis whispers. "I'll see you when you wake up."


	4. Story 4

**Prompt from allthesongsmakesense on tumblr: Season 5 Castle & Beckett go out drinking/dancing.**

* * *

The music changes from fast and upbeat to slow and soothing, and Castle grabs Beckett's hands and tugs her in closer. She comes willingly, erasing the small gap between them and pressing her body fully against his. She wraps her arms around his sides, letting her hands sprawl across his firm back muscles. He mimics her hold, draping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her even tighter to him. Beckett cranes her neck and touches her lips to Castle's. They share a long kiss, lips moving slowly and tongues exploring lazily. After several minutes, Beckett breaks away and tucks her head up under his chin, and they begin swaying gently in a lethargic circle, barely keeping up with the even tones of the jazz floating out of the speakers. There is just enough alcohol flowing through their systems to make them both loose and relaxed, and neither feels like talking as they continue spinning together. Beckett can feel and hear Castle's heartbeat, and it lulls her, makes her eyes droop. The day had taken an emotional toll on both of them, but the wine, the music, and the dancing is certainly helping to erase all the built up tension. Here in Castle's basement office at The Old Haunt, the rest of the world fades away. There are no bombs, no killers, no mysteries. There is just them, partners, lovers, friends. And right now, neither of them would have it any other way.


	5. Story 5

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle talking Kate through the delivery of their child.**

* * *

Kate squeezes Castle's hand with a vice like grip as she pushes yet again. He presses his lips to her sweaty temple, then touches his forehead to the same spot so his mouth is hovering near her ear.

"You're doing great, honey," he says softly, "just keep it up."

She lets out a frustrated groan as the sensation to push fades away and her head falls back on the pillow.

"I'm so tired," she sighs out with a raspy tone.

"I know you are, love," Castle slips his arm under her neck and lets his hand come to rest on her shoulder, hugging her as best he can from the side of the bed, "but it's not going to be much longer now," he glances down at the doctor. "Isn't that right?"

"The baby is crowning," comes the reply from behind the blue paper mask, "things are going smoothly, so hopefully you'll be holding your baby soon."

"Hear that, Kate?"

"Yeah," she nods before closing her eyes.

Castle reaches awkwardly out to his side and manages to grab hold of the damp cloth sitting close by. He takes it and slowly wipes down her forehead and cheeks, cleaning away the beads of perspiration that cover her pale skin.

"Rick," her voice wavers, "can you get behind me? I want to be able to lean against you."

"I can't really do that, Kate. There's kind of a bed behind you."

"Oh yeah," she closes her eyes. "I guess I'm not really thinking straight."

"Well, you have a lot on your mind," he chuckles. "I'm right here though, and I'm not going anywhere," he turns slightly and tosses the cloth back down. "Do you want some water to drink?"

She shakes her head and leans up to look at the doctor.

"I want to push again."

"Okay," he replies, "let's sit you back up and give it another go."

Castle uses the arm behind her head to help her rise to her pushing position, then kisses her temple again.

"You just keep on squeezing my hand as hard as you need to, Kate," he whispers against her skin.

A contraction starts and Kate hears the doctor telling her to push, and she focuses so hard on pushing that she holds her breath. Castle quickly notices and moves his free hand from her shoulder to her back, where he rubs it up and down in hopes of soothing her.

"Breathe, Kate," he reminds her, "you need to breathe."

She grits her teeth and does as she is told, breathing in and out shallowly as she pushes with everything she has until she just has to stop.

"Good job, Kate," Castle praises her. "You're still doing great."

"Mrs. Castle," the doctor interjects, "if you can go ahead and push again, now would be a great time to do so."

Kate clamps down on Castle's hand once more and starts pushing, remembering to breathe this time.

"I want to stop," she grunts out a few moments later.

"If you can keep going," the doctor tells her, "we might just get this baby out right now."

"You can do it, Kate," Castle encourages. "You're the strongest woman I know. Keep pushing, sweetheart."

Her husband's words spur her on, and she renews her efforts.

"Keep pushing," the doctor says, "we're almost there."

"Come on, Kate," Castle increases the speed of his hand on her back. "come on, love. Breathe and push."

Kate closes her eyes and gives it all she has, groaning loudly with the exertion. Suddenly she feels something give way and hears Castle gasp in wonder.

"You can stop pushing, Mrs, Castle," the doctor advises. "The hard part is over."

"He's out, Kate," Castle whispers in awe. "You did it."

Kate opens her eyes just in time to see the doctor standing up with her son in his arms. He places the newborn on her chest, and tears fill her eyes as the baby lets out his first cry and begins to move his arms and legs. She stares at him, at this child that she and Castle have made, and love fills her, bursts from her entire body. She watches is stunned silence as Castle cuts the umbilical cord and then a nurse takes him off of her to clean him up and take all his measurements. The tears start to fall, and she immediately feels Castle's hands on her cheeks wiping them away.

"Castle," she looks up at him. "We have a son."

"Yes we do, my love," he leans down and kisses her lightly, then touches his forehead to hers, the move a familiar one to them. "I'm so proud of you, Kate. You did so good."

"He's so beautiful," she sniffles.

"Just like his mother," Castle smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kate," he gives her one more brief kiss. "I'm going to go tell everyone the good news. I'll be right back."

"Rick," she takes hold of his hand again, tugs him back. "Thank you for helping me through this."

He grins broadly at her, his owns tears of joy and love threatening to fall.

"Always."


	6. Story 6

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Alexis catches Castle and Beckett taking a nap together at the loft.**

* * *

Alexis slips her key in the door and makes her way into the loft. It's quiet, so she immediately assumes that Gram isn't home. In fact, it's so quiet that she wonders if anyone is home. She sets her small suitcase down and pockets her keys.

"Dad?"

She waits for a response, but when she doesn't get one she heads towards his office. He's not at his desk, so she goes in to look for any notes that might indicate where he is. Kate is off this weekend, so she doesn't think he would be at the precinct. A quick once-over of the desktop gives Alexis no clues to his whereabouts. She straightens up and is about to head back out to get her phone and call him when she finds him.

A smile spreads across her face when she realizes he is fast asleep on his couch, snoring softly. Laying half beside him and half on top of him is Kate, who is also sleeping soundly. Her father's arms are wrapped around his fiancée, and their legs are tangled together. Kate is using his shoulder as a pillow, and both of them have a hint of a smile on their face, their expressions otherwise relaxed and peaceful.

Alexis glances at her watch. They're all supposed to be leaving for the Hamptons soon for their summer kickoff slash send Kate off to DC in style weekend, but traffic is going to be a nightmare soon, so they might as well wait for a while until it dies down some. Her mind made up, Alexis goes into Castle's room and grabs a blanket, then brings it back in his office and covers the sleeping couple with it. Knowing him, her dad will keep them up late each night with games and fireworks and swimming and who knows what else, so they could use the extra sleep now. She watches them for a few moments before heading out to the living room. She has a book that can keep her company until Gram gets back or her dad and Kate wake up.


	7. Story 7

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Castle and Kate wake up together the day after their wedding.**

* * *

Kate blinks her eyes open slowly. As the sleep fades away and her pupils focus, Castle's smiling face fills her view. She grins widely back at him, unable to stop the expression from forming of its own volition.

"Hey," she murmurs, her voice heavy and gruff with lingering lethargy.

"Hey yourself, Mrs. Castle."

Kate lets out a soft chuckle. "I am Mrs. Castle now, aren't I?"

"You most certainly are," he replies. "Have been for over twelve hours now."

"What time is it?"

"I don't have a clue, and I don't care," he adjusts his hold on her and tugs her closer, erasing what little space was between them. "All I care about right now is my wife," he presses a light kiss to her lips.

Before he can break away, Kate pulls her hands from where they're curled between their bodies and pushes on his shoulders, turning him onto his back. Without letting their lips separate, she gracefully slides one leg over him and comes to rest on top of him. With their bodies flush and their legs tangled together, Kate deepens the kiss. After several lazy minutes, she lifts her head just enough to be able to speak.

"I love you, Rick."

The way his eyes bore into hers makes her shiver involuntarily. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and hugs her with his perfect mix of tightness, enough to make her feel anchored, supported, secure, but not so much that it hurts. No one gives hugs quite like her husband does.

"Kate," Castle whispers, "I love you more than I can put into words. Thank you for marrying me."

"It's me who owes you a thank you," Kate picks her head back up to look at him again. "Well, several, really, but I'll just say thank you for never giving up on me, for sticking around and waiting me out. Thank you for helping me knock down that wall."

"I'd do it again a thousand times over, my love."

"And I'd marry you again in a heartbeat, Castle," she smiles.

"I thought you were a one and done kind of girl," he retorts with a wink.

"For you, I'd make an exception," another chuckle slips out and she shakes her head. "Wow."

"What?"

"We're married."

"Yes we are."

Castle uses his arms to bring her back to him, and this time the kiss is bursting with passion. When her lungs can't keep up with the frenzied pace any longer, Kate stops and touches her forehead to his. For a few moments they simply stay still, catching their breath. Castle is the first to to break the silence.

"So, what should we do today?"

"Well," Kate hums, "maybe we could rent a boat and go out on the water for a while."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," he says excitedly. "We can pack a bag with some towels and our bathing suits and a change of clothes, then go grab some breakfast. After that we can stop by that little market we saw last night to get some wine and food for the boat, and then head down to the marina."

"You forgot one thing, Castle."

"What did I forget?" his face contorts in confusion.

Kate leans down and whispers breathily in his ear.

"If we're going out for breakfast, we need to work up an appetite first."


	8. Story 8

**Ficlet prompt from seulementmoi101 on tumblr: Beckett and Alexis. Alexis finally admitting that she is jealous because her father loves Kate more than her, and Kate telling her how much she loves him and how Alexis will always be his little girl. Happy ending please :)**

* * *

Alexis looks up from her textbook when she hears a light knocking on her doorjamb.

"Hey, Alexis," Kate says when their eyes meet. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she lays her pen down to mark her page and then closes the book, and gestures at the chair near her bed. She waits for Kate to sit down before saying anything else. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard you say before dinner," Kate pauses and licks her lips, "I didn't mean to overhear it, but I was walking from the bedroom to the kitchen and you were on your phone in your dad's office and I heard you and I'm sorry."

"Kate," Alexis interjects, "I get it, you heard me on accident. What did you hear?"

"I heard you talking about how your dad rarely spends time with you anymore because he's with me and when you do hang out with him he talks about me and how he's changed."

"Oh."

"Alexis," Kate continues, "I want you to know that no matter what, you are the number one girl in Cast- your dad's life. I'm so sorry if I've put a strain on your relationship with him, but you should hear how much he talks about you, how proud he is of you. He brags about you to people at work all the time, and his face just lights up whenever you're the topic of conversation."

"Kate, did you hear what I said after that?"

"No, I felt bad for hearing that much, so I hurried on to the kitchen. I'm going home so you can spread the weekend alone with Castle, but I wanted to come tell you that before I left."

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Kate simply nods in reply. "I don't want you to leave."

"But you don't get to come home from school every weekend, and I get to see Castle everyday. You should be able to spend this time together."

"Kate, maybe you should have kept listening to me," Alexis chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"What I went on to say was that part of the reason we don't hang out much anymore is because I'm at school, and I'm glad he has you to be with since I'm gone and Grams is busy with her school," she smiles. "And yeah, Dad talks about you all the time, just like you said he talks about me when he's with you. Also, the changes I was talking about were that he's so much happier now that you two are together." Kate stares at her, obviously unsure of what to say, so Alexis presses on. "Kate, Dad isn't the only one in this family who cares about you and who likes have in you around. I hope you know that."

"I do," Kate replies hastily, "and I care about you and Martha."

"I know," Alexis smiles. "Look, don't leave. Stay. I've done enough studying for the night. Let's go downstairs and we can all watch a movie. What do you say?"

Kate reaches up and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then smiles at Alexis.

"We haven't watched _The Princess Bride_ in a while. How about that one?"

Alexis gets up off her bed. "It would be inconceivable to watch anything else."

They both laugh and Kate stands up beside her, and they start heading for the door, one after the other. Once they go down the hall and descend the stairs, Alexis turns to face Kate.

"Would you go make some popcorn while I go get Dad?"

"As you wish," Kate says with a smile.


	9. Story 9

**Anonymous**** prompt from tumblr: Castle helps Kate take down her murder board**

* * *

Most everything is packed already. She's not taking a lot of furniture because Castle has everything they need. Her dresser is going - it was her mother's, but everything else can stay. Her books took the longest to pack, though Castle insists it was her shoes that took the most time.

They've been through every room, boxed up the parts of her life that are mobile, save for one thing. The hardest thing. Honestly, she should've taken it down long ago, right after she re-struck the deal with Bracken, but instead she'd just closed the shutters it and let it be. Today is the last day to clean it up though, because she's spent her last night here. Once she walks out this time, she won't be coming back.

"Are you ready?" Castle asks gently.

"No," Beckett chuckles nervously, "I feel like I'm putting away a part of her, packing her memory up like a set of sheets or something."

Castle takes hold of her shoulders and pulls her into a tight embrace. "That's not what you're doing at all, Kate. Your mother isn't there in that murder board. The mystery of her death, the clues you found and the connections you made, that's all you have behind those shutters. Her memory is here," he pulls back slightly and presses his index finger into her chest above her heart, "and in here," he kisses the crown of her head.

"I know," she smiles weakly up at him, "it's still hard though. It's like I'm at the last chapter of a really good book and I want to finish it, I need to finish it, but if I do, then it will be over."

"Like one of my books, right?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and slaps him on his chest, but the touch is playful, grateful. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

He leans down and kisses her, soft, slow, and long. When he breaks away a few moments later, she smile at him again, this time it's fuller, happier.

"Thank you, Castle, for being here, helping me pack, getting me through this."

He gives her one more quick kiss and whispers against her lips. "Always."


	10. Story 10

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Jim, Martha, Rick, and Kate go to a baseball game**

* * *

"Castle," Kate chokes back a laugh as he flops dejectedly into his seat, "you've been trying to start a wave for the entire game. When are you going to give up?"

"After I start a wave," he replies, disappointment and determination mixed up in his voice.

"Maybe you can get one going after the seventh inning stretch is over," Jim suggests.

Castle puts his elbows on his knees and props his chin in his hands. "Yeah, maybe," he sighs.

Kate smiles and rubs a hand across his back, letting her long fingers trail gently over his broad shoulders. A few minutes pass as the group watches the other baseball fans mingle around. 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game' blares over the loudspeakers, and the sun bathes the foursome in a deliciously warm light.

"Oh look," Martha exclaims excitedly as she points across the stadium.

Jim, Kate, and Castle follow her finger with their eyes and see the large screen displaying the words 'Kiss Cam'. Right in the middle of the image sits Kate and Castle.

"Well go on, Richard," Martha urges, "give her a kiss."

Before Kate can react, Castle stands up and grabs her hand, using it to pull her up alongside him. He wraps his arms around her and dips her low, then kisses her. After the surprise wears off, Kate starts laughing against his lips and throws her arms around his neck. People around them start cheering and clapping, and fireworks shoot off behind the screen that is showing their public display of affection. Castle straightens them both back up and joins in with Kate's laughter. He turns to look at his mother and Jim, sees big smiles on their faces, and looks back at Kate.

"Now that we have everyone's attention," he waggles his eyebrows, "lets try for that wave again."


	11. Story 11

**Prompt from a 'Castle Confessions' post about upcoming Caskett angst leading to another hot makeout scene, this time with Beckett being the one to push Castle up against the door. (Written prior to 'Still' airing.)**

* * *

Castle is reaching for a mug to fix Beckett some coffee when she bursts through the door to the break room and storms over to him. She grabs his wrist and he almost drops the ceramic cup, but manages to set it on the counter before she starts dragging him out of the room.

"Beckett, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet, Castle," she hisses in reply.

He does as he's told, and lets her lead him down the halls of the precinct. They reach the door to one of the maintenance closets and to his further confusion, Beckett pulls Castle inside. She lets go of his arm and reaches behind him to push the door closed. Once it slams shut the small room is pitched into almost total darkness. Castle can't see Beckett, but he can hear her breathing and feels when her hands press against his shoulders hard enough to make him stumble back until he collides with the door.

Before he can try again to ask what is going on, her body is flush with his and her lips take over his mouth. Castle is shocked at first, but quickly gives in as his eyes slowly close in pleasure. He touches his tongue to her lips and she lets him in, groaning deeply as he runs his hands frantically over her back. She is insistent in her kiss, passion and want and love pouring from every place where their skin connects. Her hands find their way to his hair, ruffling the normally perfectly placed strands. Castle tries to turn them to put her back to the door, but she thrusts her hips against his, keeping him in place. A feral grunt escapes from deep within his throat, and he intensifies his efforts by pulling her bottom lip in between his.

They are soon panting, but neither shows signs of slowing down. Tongues tangle, lips swell, sweat peaks on their brows, but still they pour more into the kiss. He slips a leg between hers to bring her even closer to him and she gasps into his mouth, a hot puff of air that tastes like a mixture of them. Beckett slides her hands down and caresses his cheeks, letting her thumbs rub tight circles over his five o'clock shadow. Finally she breaks her lips away from his and touches her forehead to his, and they freeze in the position that has become theirs. They stand in silence as they try to catch their breath.

"Kate," Castle whispers several moments later, "not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"I love you, Castle."

Castle's breath catches in his throat, and it takes him a while to respond. "I know you do," is all he can muster.

"But I haven't said it," Kate argues, "and we've been through so much lately, and I should have said it by now, and we still need to finish our discussion from earlier but I needed you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

He presses his lips to hers, and this time the kiss is languid and sweet. They wrap their arms around each other, hugging tightly, losing themselves together.

"Now," Beckett says as she pulls away, "let's go solve this case so we can go home and finish this," she grabs Castle's upper arms gently and spins him around. "I'm going out first. Wait two minutes before you come out. Got it?

"Got it," Castle replies, his smile wide enough that Beckett can see it even in the dark.


	12. Story 12

**Anon prompt from tumblr: Castle returns home with his daughter, but has PTSD- he was almost shot to death, found Alexis in a cage, and still dreams of Kate dying on the grass.**

* * *

Castle bolts upright, his breath ragged, sweat covering his body. He turns to his left, panic clouding his mind, but she is fine. More than fine, she is perfect. She isn't sprawled on the grass, covered in her own blood, losing her life in his arms. Her chest rises and lowers slowly with each breath, her face is relaxed and everything about her is peaceful. But she is only one person he was dreaming about.

He gently slips out from under the covers and quietly leaves the room, moving carefully so as not to wake her. Once out in the living room he picks up his pace, and when he reaches the stairs he takes them two at a time. He moves quickly down the hall until he is outside her room. He slowly turns the knob and opens her door halfway, just enough to see her in the bed. Seeing her here, safe, sound asleep, not on some kidnappers video or photo, it calms his rapid heartbeat. His baby girl is okay. She is home, and has been for nearly two weeks now.

But in his sleep he still keeps seeing her in that cage, hears the bullets whizzing and the bombs exploding. He hears the pounding of her feet behind him as they run, still feels the fear for her life. He can feel the burn in his chest from their run for safety and the sweat between their palms as they gripped each other's hands desperately.

It's just like his dreams after Kate was shot, the reality of them, the sounds, smells, feelings, and emotions. He'd stopped having the nightmares except for every so often. But now, with the fresh trauma of his daughter's kidnapping, he was relieving both events in his mind every night.

He sighs and tiptoes through the darkness, coming to a stop by her bed. He leans down and kisses her forehead, then tugs her covers up a little further onto her shoulders. She stirs, but doesn't wake up, and after a few more minutes of staring to convince himself that she really is here and really is okay, he turns to leave.

Once back in his room, he slides back between the sheets. He is careful not to jar the mattress, but not quite careful enough.

"Castle?" Kate murmurs as she looks at him with barely open eyes.

"Sorry," he whispers as he scoots closer to the middle of the bed, closer to her warmth.

"Whatsa matter," she mumbles, "can't sleep?"

"Everything is fine, Kate," he lies.

She either doesn't believe him or just wants to be closer, because she maneuvers herself towards him. They meet in the center of the bed and she tucks herself into him, her forehead against his chest. His arms weave their way around her and he tugs her even tighter to him before tangling their legs and feet together. He kisses the crown of her head and closes his eyes. She falls back asleep right away, and her deep, even breathing starts to lull him towards his own slumber. Maybe everything in his dreams wasn't fine. But with his daughter safe upstairs and the love of his life in his arms, everything else in his world was.


	13. Story 13

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Martha chatters on to Kate about the last time she worried about him flying off to Europe, back when he was a boy.**

* * *

"This isn't the first time he's run off to Europe, you know."

Beckett finishes attaching the sign, steps down from the small ladder and looks over at Martha. "What do you mean?"

"When he was fourteen he got himself a passport and used all the allowance money he'd saved up to get on a redeye flight to Paris," Martha laughs. "I thought he was staying the weekend with some school friends."

"Did he go by himself?"

"He certainly did. I actually didn't even know he'd gone until a couple of weeks later when I overheard him telling one of the other actors in the show I was in at the time about it. I thought he was making up stories at first, but when I asked him what he was talking about, the guilt on his face gave it all away," she sits down on the couch and laughs again. "He never has been a very good actor. He's always been one to wear everything on his sleeve."

Beckett sits near Martha. "How did you not know he'd gone to Paris?"

"Well, like I said, he took a redeye over there, stayed for a day, then caught a flight back. He came home on Sunday, and I just assumed he'd been at his friend's the whole time." Martha shakes her head. "I felt horrible after I found out, just for the fact that I felt I wasn't keeping a close enough eye on him. I felt like a bad mother."

"Him flying across the world doesn't make you a bad mother, it makes him a devilish child," Beckett smiles. "But no matter how bad a kid he may have been, he turned into a great man."

"That he did, my dear."

"Did he ever say why he went?"

Martha puts her head in her hands and sighs, then looks back up at Beckett. "His friends dared him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Beckett laughs.

"Oh Kate, I could tell you so many stories about that man, things I know he'd never admit to. I bet he lets you think the naked horse theft was his only nude wrongdoing, doesn't he?"

"Oh, please do share. I need some more dirt on him."

"I've got more dirt than a garden store."

They both laugh at that, but just as Martha is about to begin her next story they hear the doorknob turn. Relief floods them anew as Castle and Alexis enter the room, and they stand up and head towards them.


	14. Story 14

**Prompt from findinggaby on tumblr: Quick, someone write a fic in which Papa Castle meets Papa Beckett!**

* * *

Now that the hustle and bustle of the day has slowed down, Jim decides to take a moment to himself. He steps out on the balcony, stopping when he sees the other man looking out at the ocean below. He almost turns to go back inside, but at the last second he changes his mind and walks up beside the man he knows as Jackson Hunt.

The two men stand in silence next each other, neither knowing what to say. They'd been introduced that morning, but other than a polite greeting, they'd said nothing and parted ways after shaking hands. It wasn't that they disliked one another, they just both had a lot on their minds.

"It was a nice ceremony," Jim finally says after several moments.

"Hmm," Jackson nods, "it was. Your daughter was radiant."

"Thank you," Jim smiles, "your son looked dashing in his tux."

"They make a beautiful couple, don't they?"

"Indeed they do," Jim agrees, "and I have to admit that I'm hoping we'll have some beautiful grand babies crawling around soon."

Jackson laughs. "I'll drink to that."

He raises his glass of champagne, and Jim clinks his glass of sparkling cider to it. They each take a sip and then turn back to the ocean, both fathers swept up in the joy they're feeling for their children.


	15. Story 15

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett runs into Agent Stack while out with her and Castle's toddler son**

* * *

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate stands up and looks at the man standing a few feet behind the stroller. His face is familiar, but she can't place who he is. Her expression must give away her confusion, because he introduces himself.

"Jared Stack," he steps forward and extends his right hand, "we worked the drone case together about three and a half years ago."

Realization washes over her face and she shakes his hand. "Agent Stack, yes, of course. How are you?"

"Please, just call me Jared, I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"Things are good," she smiles. "What brings you to New York?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh, sure. I understand."

Stack walks around the stroller and is met with the wide, blue-eyed stare of a brunette toddler staring back at him. "Is he yours?"

Kate grins proudly. "He is indeed."

"How old is he?"

"He turned two last month."

"Is he why you gave up the job offer back then?"

"No," Kate answers without hesitation, "he's part of what I almost gave up for the job. A life on the road, away from my loved ones most of the time, that's what the job would have meant."

"You would have been great at it," Stack crosses his arms, "and you would've made a real difference."

Kate smiles knowingly. "I make a real difference here every day, Jared. When my team and I bring a killer to justice and find closure for the victims families, that makes a difference. When I get to come home to my son every night, that make a difference in his life, and he makes a difference in mine."

Stack looks down at the baby, who has pulled a small Spider-Man action figure from who knows where and is making little whooshing noises with his mouth as he waves the toy around. He stops suddenly when something behind Stack catches his attention and he bounces against the harness excitedly.

"Daddy!" he points and looks up at Kate with a giggle. "Look Mama, it's Daddy."

Kate looks where her son is pointing. "Yes, I see him, Philip."

Stack turns around and sees Richard Castle headed straight for them, then turns back to Kate, glancing at her left hand before speaking. "So, was I wrong before?"

"About what?"

"Is it Detective Castle now?"

"Actually, yes," she smiles again, "it is."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I am glad you never came to work with us, but it looks like everything worked out for you."

Kate doesn't have time to reply with anything but a smile before Castle reaches them.

"Agent Stack?" he says with surprise, "Long time no see. Are you here to ask for our help solving another top secret case?"

"No."

"Oh," Castle shrugs and leans over to hand Philip the ice cream cone he's carrying. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

The three adults watch as Philip tears into the frozen dairy treat, getting more of it on his face than in his mouth. After a few moments pass, Stack reaches out and shakes hands with the proud parents.

"It was good to see you again," he tells them.

"You too, Jared," Kate replies.

"Let us know if you need some extra leg work done," Castle jokes.

"I'll keep you in mind."

And with that, Stack heads off down the path, leaving three happy Castles behind.


	16. Story 16

**This story is combined from two prompts: one from addicted2broadway89 here on fanfictiondotnet: Beckett, Alexis, Martha and Lanie going wedding dress shopping together and Kate finds the perfect dress for her wedding to Castle, and the other from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Kate gets emotional when trying on wedding dresses b/c her mom isn't there & Martha comforts her**

* * *

"There we go," Lanie says as she finishes zipping up the dress. She takes a step back and lets out a small gasp. "Kate. It's breathtaking."

"Yeah?" Kate asks skeptically. This is the eleventh dress she has tried on, after all, and none of them have seemed right so far.

"Absolutely," Lanie nods. "I think this is the one. Turn around and see for yourself."

Kate does as she's told, and as soon as she sees her reflection, she lets out a gasp just like Lanie's.

"It's…perfect."

"I told you," Lanie grins.

Kate stares at her reflection and studies the garment. The strapless dress is slim fitting all the way down, whereas all the others had wider skirts, and Kate just hadn't liked the way they flared out. She wanted to be able to move easily in her dress, because there would be plenty of dancing at the reception. The bodice has exquisite lace detailing, and the design of the lace happens to look a little like cherry blossoms, which amuses her. The bodice and skirt portions are separated by a two inch strip of silver fabric, which Kate hadn't thought would look good, but now that the dress in on her, she likes it a lot. As a bonus, it shows off just enough cleavage that Castle won't be able to stop stealing glances, but not so much that she'll feel like everyone else is getting a free look at the girls. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, she sees Alexis and Martha come back in the room, each of them carrying more dresses.

"Oh Katherine," Martha exclaims. "That's the one. Tell me you love it, because it's perfect."

Kate smiles. "That was exactly how I described it as well."

Alexis drapes the dresses she's holding on the back of a chair and walks up beside Kate with a wide smile across her face. "Kate, Dad is going to be speechless when he sees you in this."

"Castle speechless?" Lanie laughs. "That's something I didn't think could happen, but I think you're right Alexis. If anything could do it, it's Kate in that dress."

Kate looks at each of the other women and then back at her reflection. She's found her wedding dress. She's getting married to the love of her life and she has a dress to wear. Everything is coming together and soon she'll walk down the aisle on her father's arm. Then it hits her. She doesn't get to share any of this experience with her mother. She was afraid this would happen today, but so far things had gone well. Something about finally selecting a dress makes it more real, it somehow makes things more tangible. She'd told herself this morning that she wouldn't cry today, but she's afraid the tears brimming at her lower eyelids are going to beat out her resolve.

Martha clears her throat lightly. "Lanie, Alexis, would you two go let Eduardo know that we have the dress, and we need him to come measure for alterations."

"It doesn't really needs any alterations," Lanie replies. "It fits like a glove already."

"We better have him check it over just to be sure," Martha locks her gaze with Lanie behind Kate and widens her eyes.

Lanie catches on to Martha's unspoken message and starts to head out of the room, followed by Alexis. As soon as they are gone, Martha steps in front of Kate and wraps her arms around her in a tight hug. At first Kate doesn't move, but it only takes seconds for her to bring her arms up and return Martha's embrace.

"My dear Katherine," Martha begins, her voice soft and soothing, "I know that you miss your mother, and that you wish she was here for all this," she pauses, but Kate doesn't say anything, so she continues. "I'll never replace your mother, and I wouldn't even want to try to, but I do hope you know that I love you as if you were my own daughter."

Kate chokes back a sob and takes a few breaths to retain her thin grip on her self control. "Thank you, Martha," she whispers. "I love you too, and I'm so glad to have you here with me today."

Martha leans back and locks her eyes on Kate's. "I'm overjoyed that you're joining the family," she shrugs, "well, officially joining. You've been a member of our family for longer than you'd probably admit to."

Kate laughs, then sniffles. "I suppose you're right about that," she slips from Martha's hold and focuses her attention back to the mirror. "Do you think Castle will like this dress?"

"Absolutely," Martha croons, going along with the subject change without question. She knows she can't push the detective to open up, but that when she's ready to, she'll come to her. "He's going to utterly fawn over you. Of course, he'd fawn over you if you showed up in a plastic trash bag, but that's beside the point."

They both laugh, but before either of them can say anything else, Lanie and Alexis return with Eduardo. The jovial man has a tape measure draped around his neck and a pin cushion strapped to his wrist. He lifts his hands dramatically in the air and smiles widely.

"Stunning," he shakes his head. "You're simply stunning."

"Thank you," Kate blushes slightly.

"So, my beautiful lamb," he drops his arms and steps closer to her, "what can I do to the dress for you?"

"Well, there's really only one thing I'd like to change," Kate replies.

"What's that, dear?"

"I'd like to change this strip of fabric," she points to the silver centerpiece, "to a purple one. Is that possible?"

"For you, gorgeous dove, anything is possible," he turns on his heels and speaks over his shoulder as he heads out of the room. "Let me grab some swatches so you can pick the exact shade you want. I shall return in but a moment."

"Well," Martha says once he leaves the room, "with compliments like that, I need him to follow me around all the time."

The four women are still laughing when Eduardo returns.


	17. Story 17

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: A fic where Beckett saves baby ducklings and brings them home!**

* * *

"Castle?" Kate picks up the box by her feet and steps through the door, kicking it closed behind her.

"Office."

Kate heads in the direction of his muffled voice and smiles when she finds him staring at his laptop, his fingers flying across the keyboard, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips.

"Can you take a break?"

He doesn't answer at first, but Kate knows him well enough to wait - he'll give her his full attention as soon as he gets to the end of his current train of thought. True to form, thirty seconds later he saves the document with a flourish and shuts his computer.

"How was your run?" he asks as he stands up and walks around the desk towards her.

"Good," she replies against his lips as he kisses her lazily.

Castle pulls away by a few inches and looks down at the box that he had to lean over to kiss his wife. "Um, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is that box cheeping?"

"It's not cheeping, Castle."

"I hear cheeps."

"No, you hear quacks."

"Okay, why is that box quacking?"

"Because it has four baby ducks in it."

"Why do you have a box with four baby ducks in it?"

"I found them while I was running," she frowns. "The mother had been hit by a car and the ducklings were standing around her. I watched for a while but no other ducks showed up and it was sad so I found a box and brought them home."

Castle's eyes grow wide. "You brought ducks home?"

"Yes," worry crosses her face, "I didn't think you'd have a problem with that."

"The only problem I have is that you haven't shown them to me yet."

Kate laughs and sets the box down, then opens the flaps. The four young birds look up at them, cocking their heads to the side over and over as they study the strange creatures above them.

"They're adorable," Castle whispers, "can we keep them?"

"Why do you think I brought them home?" Kate chuckles again. "I was going to call one of the bird sanctuaries, but they're so darn cute. I say we raise them for a little while, then when they get too big to keep here we can take them to one of the bird sanctuaries then."

"Isaac is going to freak out."

"Is he still taking his nap?"

Castle nodded towards the baby monitor on his desk. "Yep. I haven't heard a thing but little bitty breaths."

"How about we set these guys up in the guest bathroom, then do some research to see what we need to take care of them. Then when Isaac wakes up, they'll already be settled."

"Oh man," Castle says giddily, "I gotta call Alexis and tell her to come over for dinner so she can see them too."

"Alright," Kate picks the box back up, "I'm going to start running some water in the tub. You call Alexis, then grab a couple of the old towels from the laundry room and meet me upstairs."

"Okay," Castle trots over to grab his phone from the desk and heads out of the room.

Kate makes her way up the stairs, smiling as she listens to Castle chattering excitedly to his daughter.


	18. Story 18

**Prompt from Christy811 here on fanfiction . net : Kate finds out she's pregnant and figures out a fun way to tell Castle.**

* * *

"Hey, Castle?"

"Hmmm?" Castle looks up from his computer and smiles at Kate.

"I have a suggestion for you for the new book."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You should make Nikki pregnant."

"I should?" he chuckles.

"Yes," she nods.

"Why?"

"Well, she's based on me, right?"

"Largely, yes."

"Then you should make her pregnant."

Castle's face scrunches in confusion as he mulls over her words. After a few seconds of silence, his expression changes to one of awe.

"Kate, you're pregnant?"

She brings her hands from behind her back and holds up a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant," she grins widely, unable to contain her joy.

"We're going to have a baby," Castle laughs excitedly.

"Yeah we are," Kate replies as she crosses the room.

She walks around his desk and sets the pregnancy test down, then pushes his chair back and sits in his lap. She puts her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. They touch their foreheads together and meet each other's gaze.

"So," Kate whispers into the shared air between them, "are you going to kiss me or what?'

"Oh," Castle grins wickedly, "that's not all I'm going to do."

Before Kate can reply, Castle shifts his arms so one is under her knees and the other is behind her back, then stands up. She tightens her hold around his neck to help him support her weight and lets out a gleeful laugh as he starts carrying her towards their bedroom.

"Wait," she says, "you forgot to save your document."

"It'll keep," Castle smiles. "Plus it have auto save. Besides," he waggles his eyebrows. "I may want to do some rewriting later anyway."


	19. Story 19

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett gets pregnant and Gates talks to her about all the different ways her life will change as a mother.**

* * *

"Detective, can you spare a moment?"

Kate looks up from her paperwork. Gates is staring down at her, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Sure, Sir," she lays her pen down, "what's up?"

"I'd rather speak in private, if you don't mind."

Kate nods and stands up, pushing her chair back slightly as she does so. Gates turns and heads towards her office, so Kate follows. Once inside the room, Gates closes the door, gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk and waits for Kate to sit before taking her own seat.

"How are you feeling?" Gates begins.

"Fine, thank you," Kate smiles, "the morning sickness seems to have passed completely now."

"That's good to hear. How are you doing with desk duty?"

"I miss being out in the field," Kate admits, "but I'm doing everything I can to help the guys from here with our cases."

"I've noticed," Gates chuckles. "they'll be calling you up at home when you go on maternity leave."

Kate smiles. She and Gates both know that Ryan and Esposito don't need her to solve a case, but there is no denying that they do all work better as a team.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kate asks, hoping to cut to the chase.

"Your plans after you have the baby," Gates replies.

"I'll stay at home for a few months, as you and I have discussed, and then I'll come back to work."

"I know that, but I was wondering if you'd considered in what capacity?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking."

Gates leans back in her chair. "You're a brilliant detective, Kate, and I know the job is important to you, but your priorities are going to change the moment you lay eyes on your son. You won't mean for them to, but they will."

"I'm sure they will, Sir," Kate interjects, "but I don't have any plans to be a stay at home mother, if that's what you're suggesting."

"It's not," Gates shakes her head, "but things like running after perps in dark alleys or the possibility of a gun fight will all of a sudden scare you in a way they never have before."

"I can't let the risks of my job scare me away." Kate swallows hard, but continues with her train of thought. "My mother lost her life, and she wasn't a cop, so I can't use my career as an excuse to stop working."

"I don't want you to quit at all," Gates explains, "quite the opposite in fact. Let me approach this a different way. My husband has been trying to get me to retire early. If I were to do so, I'd want to handpick my replacement," she pauses, but Kate doesn't make a move to say anything so she keeps going. "I want you to take over as Captain."

Kate's eyes widen, but she otherwise maintains her composure. "Sir, I'm flattered, but surely there are plenty of other people far more qualified than me."

"I disagree. You are a natural leader, you respect the law, and you care about the victims and their families immensely."

"What about hierarchy? Aren't there people in line for the job ahead of me?"

"Perhaps," Gates shrugs, "but only due to political reasons. That's why I've called in some favors so that if you agree, you'd be guaranteed the job once I leave."

"With all due respect, Sir, if I was to become captain, I'd want to earn the title, not have it handed to me."

"You have earned it," Gates lifts her eyebrows. "That's why I'm willing to call in the favors to cut through any red tape that might trip me up in naming you my successor," she holds up a hand when Kate opens her mouth. "Don't give me an answer right now. Go home, think about it, talk it over with your husband."

A laugh slips from deep in Kate's chest. "You know Castle will be gung-ho about the thought of me as Captain."

Gates smiles. "Maybe that's why I want you to talk to him about it. That man could convince a blind man to buy a pair of reading glasses," they both laugh at that. "In all seriousness though, give it a few days, think it over, discuss it with your loved ones. I know that it's a big decision."

Kate bites her lip as she mulls the conversation over in her mind, then nods. "I'll do that."

"Good," Gates stands, and Kate follows suit, "I look forward to your answer."

Kate steps towards the door, turns the knob, and pulls it open.

"Oh, one last thing, Detective," Gates says, halting Kate's movements.

"Yes?" Kate replies over her shoulder.

"You're going to make a fantastic mother."

A wide smile spreads across Kate's face. "Thank you, Sir."


	20. Story 20

**Prompt from microgirl8225 on tumblr: Set after Caskett marriage and baby. Meredith visits Alexis & sees how happy Alexis with her sibling and Castle & Kate**

* * *

Meredith shouldn't be jealous, but she is. She's never wanted this, she has always been too much of a free spirit. It's part of why she and Rick didn't work out - he wanted to be a family, she didn't. It wasn't that she didn't love Alexis, she had since the moment she saw her, but raising children, balancing motherhood with work, it was the last thing she'd ever wanted. That's why she's surprised that as she sits here at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee by herself while she watches Alexis smile and laugh as she plays with her three month old sister, she's full of jealousy. Maybe she's jealous that she wasn't the one to put that joy on Alexis' face. Maybe it's that Rick is far happier with Kate than he ever was with her. Or maybe it's that she's starting to get tired of being alone except for the occasional fling. Maybe her desires are slowly changing, and the things she's never wanted are becoming the things she wants. Before she can figure out the true reason for her jealousy, her thoughts are interrupted by her daughter.

"Hey mom," Alexis calls out, "do you want to come hold her?"

Meredith hesitates as she looks back and forth between her smiling face and the baby in her arms. She doesn't normally like babies, and they must sense it or something, because the feeling usually seems mutual. But perhaps this would be a good first step to start changing some things around in her life.

"Actually," she sets her coffee cup down and stands up, "I'd love to."


	21. Story 21

**Prompt from mrs-chanandler-bong21 on tumblr: Alexis interrupting them...if you know what I mean? ;)**

* * *

Alexis can't contain her giddy smile as she slips her key into the front door of the loft. Her dad had asked if she could come over for the weekend, and she'd told him she couldn't because she had to study. He'd had no clue that she was lying, and had left school as soon as her last class for the week had ended.

She unlocks and opens the door, then makes her way inside. She sets her bag down and is about to call out for her dad when she hears moaning coming from the direction of his office. Her first thought is that he'd tried some experiment for his latest book and gotten hurt. Then she hears another moan, which sounds more like a woman, and she wonders if maybe it's Gram who's hurt. Panic sweeps through her as she makes her way further into the loft.

As soon as she runs into his office she finds out that no one is hurt. Her dad is one of the people making noise, but it's due to pleasure, not pain. He is shirtless, his back to her, and his face is pressed into the side of Kate's neck. Kate is up against one of the bookshelves, her arms wrapped around his sides, her hands roving wildly across his back. She throws her head back with a blissful moan, then opens her eyes as she lowers her chin back to his shoulder. Embarrassed horror sweeps across her face as her eyes meet Alexis'.

"Castle," she whispers harshly, "stop!"

"Why?" he murmurs against her neck.

"Because your daughter is here."

Castle starts to stumble backwards and turn towards her, but Kate grabs his arms to keep him in front of her. Alexis quickly realizes it's because Kate is also shirtless, and if he had kept moving she would have seen much more than Kate's shoulders. Castle steps closer to Kate, covering her, and turns his head to look at Alexis as best he can.

"Um, hey, Pumpkin," he grins awkwardly. "I thought you couldn't come home this weekend?"

"I, uh, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly accomplished your goal."

Kate groans and lowers her forehead to his shoulder.

"I," Alexis clears her throat nervously, "I think I'll go up to my room for a little while, maybe do some studying or something."

She turns and leaves the room before either of them can reply. As she heads up the stairs, she is certain of one thing. She is never coming home unannounced again.


	22. Story 22

**Prompt from pursuitoftappiness on tumblr: 'social media'**

* * *

Castle flops down into his chair. "I figured it out!"

"You wanna narrow that down, Castle?" Beckett replies without looking up from her paperwork.

"I know who has been messing with me on twitter."

"You do?"

"Yes," he nods.

Beckett puts her pen down and leans back in her chair. "How do you know?"

"Well, it has to be someone I've known for a while. They know too much about me to be a random person."

"Do I know this person?"

"Most definitely."

Kate licks her lips and swallows. "So, who is it?"

"Ryan!" Castle whispers excitedly, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"Ryan?" Beckett echoes, biting back a grin.

"Shh," Castle glances over his shoulder, but the other detective doesn't appear to have heard them. He turns back to Beckett, ignoring the look she is giving him for shushing her. "Twice I've passed by Ryan today and noticed he was on twitter, and shortly after both times, I got one of those trolling tweets."

"What are you gonna say to him?"

"Nothing," Castle raises his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to let him think he's safe, and then get back at him somehow when he least expects it."

"Richard Castle, if you start a prank war in this precinct, I promise you'll regret it."

Castle laughs and holds up three fingers. "I won't start a war. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, remember?"

"Details, shmetails."

"Castle," Beckett warns, but he can hear the laughter under her tone. "Okay, look, if you want me to be able to leave at a decent time today, I need to finish this paperwork."

"Say no more," he stands up, "I'll go make you a cup of coffee."

"That would be great," she smiles, "thank you."

As she watches Castle sneak not so subtle glances in Ryan's direction as he walks towards the break room, Beckett can barely hold in her laughter. Her identity as the mastermind behind the twitter account _trollingtheCastle_ was still safe.


	23. Story 23

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett go back to his bedroom and have a real convo about him leaving and going to Paris.**

* * *

It's been over five minutes since Castle finished telling Beckett everything that happened in Paris, and she's still processing it all. They are sitting on his bed, facing each other, legs crossed with their knees almost touching. Castle is fiddling with a small string hanging off one of his socks, and she watches his fingers absently as she mulls over what it is she wants to say. She has so many questions, but one looms larger than all the rest, so she starts there.

"Why did you go without me?"

Castle shifts, shaking her slightly as the mattress moves with him. "I don't know."

"Bull," she frowns and shakes her head, "don't give me that," she reaches over to take one of his hands in hers and tangles their fingers together. "Why did you go without me?" she repeats softly.

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes, like even the thought of answering is too much to handle. "First of all, I didn't want you to be in danger too. I couldn't risk that. Even if your life wouldn't have been in danger, your job would have been, and I didn't want to force that on you," he pauses and opens his eyes, knowing she wants to respond to that, but when he looks at her he can tell that she is going to let him finish. "Moreover, I just didn't want you to see me anymore, not with the way I was acting. I didn't care about anything but finding Alexis, no matter what I had to do, and I-" he sighs again and drops his head, "I don't regret anything that I did, but I regret the way I acted towards you, and the guys and my mother, and I knew that over there I'd be worse, be more reckless."

Beckett waits a few moments before replying, giving him time to say more if he has more to say. "Rick, look at me," she waits for him to do so before continuing, "if I had to choose between my job and you, I'd choose you, no hesitation."

"I know, but-"

"No, let me finish," she squeezes his hand lightly, "and with regards to my safety, you should know by now that when it comes to staying alive, we are pretty good at it when we're together. So don't ever let that be a reason to shut me out again," she lifts her free hand to his cheek, stroking her thumb over his skin as she keeps speaking. "And you have nothing to regret about the way you acted, Castle. You've seen me go down the rabbit hole many times, but did it ever make you think any less of me?"

"No, never," he rushes out.

"Then why would you think I'd think any less of you for being a loving, devoted father?"

Castle shrugs. "I don't think I thought you'd think less of me, but I wasn't thinking clearly about much of anything. I just wasn't myself."

"You were yourself, Castle," she lowers her hand from his cheek and puts it on top of their joined hands, "it was just another side of you."

"I hope it's a side that never has to come out again."

"Me too," Beckett leans forward and kisses him, letting her lips linger on his, "because that would mean something bad has happened to you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Castle presses his forehead to hers, and they both close their eyes, finding comfort in just being together. "I'm sorry, Kate," he whispers.

"Don't be sorry, Castle. Just know that I'm here for you."

"I do."

"Good."

"You know, I was always okay with not knowing my father."

Beckett's eyes fly open with the shock of the subject change. Those words were the last thing she expected to hear. But if he was ready to talk about his father, she was more than ready to listen. "And now?"

Castle opens his eyes and stares at her. "Now that I've met him, I want to know so much. I mean, I thought he was completely absent from my life, and yet it turns out that a large part of who I am is because of that day in the library. I'm grateful, because in a way I found you thanks to him, and yet I'm angry because Alexis' life was put in danger because of him," he chuckles. "I guess I don't know what all I feel about him, but I do know that I wish he hadn't left my life as suddenly as he entered it."

"Hey, give yourself some credit Castle," Beckett smiles, "you would have been a great at whatever you'd chosen to do, and don't tell me that you think we wouldn't have found each other if you hadn't been a writer."

"You think we'd have made it here otherwise?"

"Hey, if there's anything I've learned from you it's that fate can't be beaten. So yeah, I think we'd have somehow made it here," she bites her lip, then darts in for another kiss. "Now come on. We've had a lot of long days, and it's late. Let's go to bed. Unless you want to talk some more?"

"No, you're right," Castle returns her smile. "Let's get some sleep. Being a spy is exhausting."

Beckett can't stop the loud laugh that bursts from deep within her chest.


	24. Story 24

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate wanders around his bedroom, exploring as she never has before; needing to know more about him/perhaps seeing him with Alexis as a child.**

* * *

Alexis and Castle are safe. Their plane has landed, and they are in a taxi on the way to the loft right now. Beckett knows this, and it fills her with relief. But until they come through that door and she can see them and touch them, it won't be real enough. So now, though it is not as rampant as before, she is still filled with anxiety. The living room is decorated, the food is ready, so all that's left to do is wait.

That's why she is pacing around his bedroom. Other than his office it's the room that is the most him, naturally. It's filled with furniture and decor that is him, it smells of him, and it just feels like him. She runs her fingers over the ridiculously soft comforter, steps over to look at the elephant painting, and then sits in one of his chairs.

She's spent a lot of time in this room since that night she first came to him, but Castle was almost always in here with her. This is the first time she has really just been in here to be in here, and she is noticing things in a different way than she has before. There aren't many family pictures in here, because most of them are in his office or other parts of the loft, but there are three on the dresser. She stands up and crosses the room to look at them closer.

One is of Castle and his mother, another is of him and Alexis, when she couldn't be more than two or three years old. Freckles dot her face and her hair is in braids. If only the braids were sticking out sideways she could be Pippi Longstocking. The third photo is one of herself and Castle. She picks it up and can't help but smile. The frame showcases the two of them embracing, almost fully silhouetted by the brightness of the Christmas lights behind them. Alexis had snapped it with her phone without their knowledge, and it is Beckett's favorite picture of them.

She sighs happily as she sets it back in place, feeling a bit more calm from the happy memories of that Christmas night. She turns and goes in the closet, where she unashamedly takes a large whiff of several of his jackets. Oh how she loves the way Castle smells. The only way she can describe it is happiness. He smells of books and coffee and expensive cologne, and it all just combines into a distinct aroma that is only him.

She walks out of the closet and debates what to do next. Stay in here? Go into the office? She doesn't have to decide though, because she suddenly hears Martha calling to her from the living room, saying something about the doorman. Castle and Alexis must have just entered the lobby. Beckett takes one more look around his room. No, it isn't just his room anymore. It is slowly becoming her room as well, more nights than not. And that's a trend she is okay with, so much so that she actually surprises herself with the thought.

The smile that spreads across her face at the that thought stays with her as she leaves the room.


	25. Story 25

**This one was prompted by a post on 74flawsasofyesterday's tumblr. I couldn't link it here, but it is a gifset from when Castle makes the elevator door close during the 2nd season episode 'The Double Down.'**

* * *

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Castle replies all too innocently.

"Make the doors shut before Esposito and Ryan could get on the elevator."

He turns to face her fully and steps to her, bringing their bodies flush. He reaches up and takes a hold of her face gently.

Then he kisses her.

The kiss is not frantic, there is no hurry in his touch. He simply lavishes her lips with his own, slowly, passionately. Her eyes slip shut and she moans under him, but doesn't move to deepen the kiss. Suddenly and all too soon, he pulls away. The bell dings, announcing that they have arrived at the first floor.

"That's why I did that," he smirks and lifts his eyebrows. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Good," he nods and starts to walk off the elevator.

"Castle, wait."

He stops and looks over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I think I left something up at my desk," she presses the door close button. "We should go back up just to check," she says with a wink as she steps back over to him.


	26. Story 26

**This was prompted by people talking on tumblr about whether or not Gates knew about Caskett. I wrote it before Still aired.**

* * *

She watches him. She sees the way he looks at her. He doesn't know that she sees it, but she does. She sees the way his eyes light up when she enters the room. The way he makes sure she has her coffee. The way he ebbs and flows with her, in synch as if they were physically connected. The way his smile for her crinkles his eyes differently than his smile for anyone else does. She sees the way his emotions are a reflection of hers.

She also is well aware of how much he affects her. How he brings joy into her life, a kind of joy she's never known before. How she is a better detective with him around, even if it is only because there is less worry and strife in her life. He calms her, settles her, and uplifts her. He loves her, all of her, for who she is and was and will be.

She knows they complete each other. She doesn't care how cheesy it sounds. They are two sides of a coin, opposites attracting each other in a fierce and almost inexplicable way. She often thinks on how surprising it is that it took them so long to get where they are.

Yes, Gates knows that Beckett and Castle are together. She's known since the day Beckett quit. Because one of the only things Beckett loves more than her job is that man. And that love, as well as Castle's love for Beckett, had begun long before that day. That was evident from his books.

Gates knows that they think she doesn't know. And for now, she's going to let them keep thinking that. Because it's rather fun watching them try to keep it a secret. But a love that strong can't stay hidden. That's how she knows.


	27. Story 27

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett waking up from a nightmare and Castle comforting her?**

* * *

Beckett jolts awake with a panicked gasp. Her breathing is sharp and heavy, her forehead is covered with perspiration. Before she even has a chance to try and catch her breath, she feels two strong arms wrapping around her, one sliding under her back and the other over her belly.

"It's alright, Kate," Castle whispers, "you're safe, I've got you."

She turns on her side and presses her whole body flush with his, tangling their feet and tucking her head under his chin. She then forces herself to focus on him, his voice, his scent, and his firm hold, and soon her rapid breaths begin to calm.

"Was it Maddox again?" he asks.

"No," she replies, her words warm against his chest even through his teeshirt. "It's already kind of a blur, but Tyson was in it, and my mom."

"Old Jelly Tyson, huh?"

Beckett lets out a laugh at that, a small one, but a laugh nonetheless, and she's grateful to Castle for the joke. He always knows the right thing to say. She sighs loudly, relishing in the large rush of air that hits her lungs, then kisses his chest. She shifts enough to place her ear to the spot where her lips had just been. The soothing cadence of his heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest quickly lulls her frazzled nerves.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she murmurs, "maybe in the morning, but for now, I just want to sleep."

"Then that's what we'll do," he leans down and kisses the crown of her head.

They both settle down a little further under the covers, still cuddled together.

"Thank you, Castle," Beckett hums, "I love you."

"You're welcome, Kate. I love you, too."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Only a few minutes pass before they're both sleeping soundly once more.


	28. Story 28

**Ficlet prompt from sarahspencer125 on fanfiction . net: 3x11 Kate calls Lanie after seeing Rick "kissing" the Nikki Heat actress.**

* * *

"He did what?"

Beckett winces at Lanie's outburst and lets out a silent sigh so she won't hear it through the phone.

"He kissed Natalie Rhodes," Beckett repeats a moment later.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"They were in the elevator, so even if I'd wanted to do anything, which I didn't, I couldn't have."

"You can't expect me to believe that you're okay with this?"

"Lanie," Beckett sighs again, louder this time. "I have a boyfriend."

"So, if you didn't have a boyfriend, then you'd be upset?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it, either."

Beckett can almost hear the smirk that she knows is plastered on Lanie's face.

"Even if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'm not dating Castle, so why would I care if he kissed anyone?"

"Girl, I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night," Lanie chuckles. "You may want to pretend that you aren't into that man who writes love stories about you, but you ain't fooling me. And Kate?"

"What?"

"You told me that she dressed up like you right before all this, right?"

"Yeah," Beckett shrugs, then remembers that Lanie can't see her. "So?"

"So, he didn't make a move before then, right?"

"Get to the point, Lanie."

"My point, Kate, is that until she looked like you, he wasn't interested."

"Oh come on," Beckett groans.

"No, hear me out. In his mind, I bet you anything that he was imagining that was you in the elevator with him."

"No way, Lanie."

"Kate, when are you going to wake up and smell the coffee? Castle has one girl on his mind."

"He's probably sleeping with Rhodes right now, you know that don't you?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"You keep that denial up, you're going to get an ulcer."

"Look, I didn't even call you to talk about Castle," Beckett says to change to subject. "I wanted to make sure we were still good for Friday night."

"Oh, we're good. If you don't spontaneously combust by then."

"Goodnight, Lanie," Beckett's tone has a hint of sarcasm in it, but she knows that her best friend won't take it personally.

"Goodnight, Kate."

Beckett hangs up her phone and heads towards her bathroom. She needs a bubble bath and a glass of wine. And to not think about what Castle might be doing right now.


	29. Story 29

**Ficlet prompt from bones35 here on fanfiction . net: Kate is told how much Castle is worth, maybe when he revises his will.**

* * *

"Hey, Kate," Castle calls out, "can you come in here for a minute?"

"What's up?" she asks as she walks into his office.

"I want to show you something. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but we've been so busy, and I just kept forgetting."

"What is it?" she comes around his desk and stands next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I met with my lawyer a few months ago to revise my will, and I want you to see it now, so that there are no surprises later."

"Castle," she sighs.

"Kate," he looks up at her, "we agreed that we need to be more open, talk about more things, and this is the kind of thing that where we should both be on the same page."

"Okay," she nods, "you're right. What exactly is it that you want to show me?"

"Here, trade places with me," Castle moves to stand up and waits for Kate to sit down, then leans over her to point to the screen. "This is a digital copy of my will. The original is in my safety deposit box."

"Okay."

"I have a life insurance policy that when I die will be paid into a trust that is basically set up so that any grandchildren I have at the time of my death will get equal shares, and if they are minors then there portions will be set up as a college fund. My lawyer will handle all the specifics of that, so no one in the family will have to," he reaches for the mouse and scrolls down to a different page. "That's what it's worth."

"Holy..." Kate trails off. "Castle, your life insurance policy is for five million dollars?"

"I want to make sure any grandkids are well taken care of."

"What happens if you don't have any?" she glances up at him. "I mean, I hope you do, but what if you don't?"

"Then the money will go into your mother's scholarship fund."

"Castle. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kisses her forehead and then nods towards the screen. "Let's move on," he waits until she's looking back at the monitor before scrolling to another page. "This is the start of the section that lists what I'm leaving to my family and friends."

Kate skims over the words for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

"You're leaving Ryan and Esposito each a Ferrari?"

"Yep," he grins widely, "and enough money to pay the taxes on it."

"You're so thoughtful."

"I try. Anyway, you can look over all the details of what everyone is getting later if you want. Basically, other than gifts to my closest friends, everything goes to you, Alexis, and Mother."

"Wait, didn't you say you did this a few months ago?"

"Yeah."

"But we weren't even engaged then."

"So?"

"So," she twists to look at him again, "you put me in your will when we were only dating?"

"Kate, you've been in my will for around four years or so now. The revision I just made was setting up the life insurance policy and the trust and adding a few small things for some friends, not adding you to it."

"Why have you had me in your will for so long?"

"Because I take care of the people I love."

Kate reaches up and places a hand on each cheek to pull him to her. The kiss is full of languid passion, a silent outpouring of their mutual adoration. She pulls away a few minutes later.

"I love you, Castle, more than I know how to put into words."

"Speaking of words, there's one more thing I want to talk to you about," he kisses her once more, briefly, and she drops her hands and turns back to the computer. He takes control of the mouse again and changes to another document. "I want to put your name on my accounts as a signer so you'll have access to them."

"I don't need access to your accounts, Castle."

"I want you to have access to them Kate. What's mine is yours."

"Castle, I -"

"No arguments, Kate," he interrupts. "I've already had the paper work drawn up, all we have to do is go down to the bank one day and get you to sign it. I want to go ahead and show them to you so you'll be able to get a feel for what we have."

Kate sighs before letting herself read over the numbers on the screen. The more she takes in, the wider her eyes get. When she makes it to the final number, the figure showing his overall wealth, her mouth falls open.

"Good lord, Castle," she looks back at him. "That's um, that's a lot of money."

"Well, Nikki Heat has been really good to me," he grins, "both the fictional," he leans down and kisses her neck, then whispers against her skin, "and nonfiction versions of her."

Kate shudders as a jolt of arousal burns through her entire body.

"Can we be done talking about finances now?" she murmurs.

"I suppose so," Castle moves his mouth to her ear, taking the soft lobe in between his lips.

"Good," Kate pushes him back and stands up. She grabs his hand and starts towards their bedroom, pulling him behind her. "Because the nonfiction version wants to be good to you right now."


	30. Story 30

**Ficlet prompt from castle-fan-379 here on fanfiction . net: Kate takes Rick to meet Johanna at the cemetery for the first time?**

* * *

Kate grips his hand tightly as they approach the grave marker, but he doesn't mind in the slightest. He can't imagine how hard it must be to come here, to be reminded that her mother is gone and never coming back. Nor can it be easy for Kate to bring him along, to share this part of her life with him, one of the few things left where she still shuts him out sometimes. But here they are, together, walking up to a simple stone. He sees the name, the dates, and the words _Vincit Omnia Veritas_ emblazoned right in the center of it all. He smiles to himself. Even in death Kate's mother proclaims the goodness of truth, fighting for justice from beyond the grave. The Beckett woman really are an amazing breed.

"So," Kate sighs as they come to a stop a few feet from the tombstone, "this is my mom, Castle. Mom," she looks down, "this is Rick Castle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Beckett," Castle says solemnly.

"I know it sounds silly to talk to her as if this was actually her, but-"

"No," Castle interrupts gently, "it's not silly."

Kate smiles at him gratefully and gives his hand another soft squeeze before looking back to the stone.

"I know I should have brought him to meet you sooner, Mom, and I don't have a good reason for why I haven't. He has done so much for us, Mom, for your case. Without him, I never would have looked back into it, I would have never found Bracken," she sighs again, a long, soft exhalation, before continuing. "Last time I came by I told you I was leaving for the job for D.C. and that Castle and I were engaged. I had a good time down there, and caught some really bad people, but it wasn't home, Mom, and I missed my friends and family," she bites her bottom lip. "Today I'm here to let you know that I moved back last week and I'm back in New York for good. I figured it was time for the two of you to finally meet, so that's why I brought Castle."

After a few moments of silence Castle clears his throat.

"May I say a few words, Kate?"

"Of course."

"Mrs. Beckett, I love your daughter with all my heart. I'm so sorry that she has had so much pain and suffering in her life, but I promise you that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to keep her sadness to an absolute minimum from here on out. I will protect her to the best of my ability from pain, both physical and emotional. I know I'll be far from perfect, but I'll try. I'll never be able to do for her what she's done for me, because she's made me a better person, but I'll do whatever I can to make up for it," he swallows and licks his lips, restoring some of the moisture stolen away by the wind. "One last thing. I'll also make sure that long after we're both gone, your memory and the goodness you fought for, gave your life for, will never be forgotten. You may be gone, Mrs. Beckett, but you'll live on forever in the hearts and minds of any who seek justice and truth."

He glances at Kate and sees tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto her leather jacket. He pulls her to him and wraps her in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Castle," she whispers against his chest.

He pushes her away just enough to reach up and wipe her tears away with his thumbs, then tugs her back to him. This time she puts her arms around him too, and they start to sway slightly.

"I love you, too, Kate," he lays his cheek on the crown of her head. "Thank you for bringing me here today."


	31. Story 31

**Prompt from missy52061 here on fanfiction . net: FBI agent Jordan Shaw needs Castle & Beckett's help & she meets their kid, and she'll say something like "so he does touch things."**

* * *

Kate hears the knock, makes her way over to the door, and opens it with a smile.

"Agent Shaw," she greets the visitor warmly, "please come in."

Shaw walks inside and Kate closes the door before moving around in front of her.

"Where's Castle?" Shaw crosses her arms.

"He's in the living room with his mother and Chris," she turns and starts to walk away, continuing to speak over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll tell him it's time to go."

Shaw follows her further into the loft. When they reach the living room, she sees a redheaded woman sitting on the couch, facing away from them, and a few feet in front of her, Castle is sitting on the floor looking down.

"Castle," Kate calls out, "Agent Shaw is here."

He looks up at them and grins, then stands. He leans back over and when he straightens up again, he's got a brown haired, wide-eyed baby perched on his hip.

"Agent Jordan Shaw," he chuckles, "it's good to see you again."

"And you, Mr. Castle."

"Castle," Kate walks towards him, "are you ready?"

"Yep," he lifts Chris high in the air, which earns him a cooing giggle, then lowers the infant and kisses him loudly on the cheek. "Bye, little man. You be good today for Gram, okay?"

He hands Chris to Kate, who gives him a kiss as well, then hugs him to her shoulder as she takes him over to the redhead on the couch.

"You two have fun," she tells them as she takes Chris and sets him on her lap.

"Thanks for watching him, Mother," Castle says as he heads over to Shaw.

"Yes," Kate adds, "thank you Martha."

"You're welcome," she smiles down at Chris. "I love spending time with my grandson."

Kate joins Shaw and Castle and gestures towards the door.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes," Shaw nods.

Kate leads the way, followed by Shaw and then Castle. Once they are out in the hall waiting on the elevator, Shaw leans over to Kate and speaks in a low voice.

"So, seeing as how you two have a son now, it looks like Castle does more than just touch things these days."

Kate chuckles, and a hint of red stains her cheeks, albeit briefly. She doesn't get a chance to reply, because Castle, oblivious to their conversation, starts one of his own.

"Agent Shaw," he asks, "did you bring that cool taser with you?"

"I did," she answers.

"Can I use it this time?"

"No."

Kate is still trying to suppress her laughter when the elevator arrives.


	32. Story 32

**Ficlet prompt from ArieaLeighaGrace here on fanfiction . net: would love to read one of Rick and Kate's wedding please, or just the receptions best man toast**

* * *

"Ahem," Esposito says loudly as he stands up.

Ryan stands alongside him and taps his knife against his wine glass.

"Thank you," Esposito nods at Ryan before continuing. "It's time for the best man's toast."

"And," Ryan adds, "since Castle selected both of us to be his best man, we're going to give the toast together," he looks over at Kate and Castle, and they are both beaming wide smiles back at him. "A little over five years ago, we caught a case."

"It was a bizarre case," Esposito takes over, "and as fate would have it, we needed Castle's input since the murder scenes were right out of his novels."

"Of course," Ryan smiles, "the two of us didn't know that, but Castle's biggest fan did," he jerks a thumb towards Kate and the crowd erupts into laughter.

"Yes," Esposito clears his throat, "and after that case was said and done, we couldn't get rid of the guy," he pauses while more laughs echo through the room. "Ryan and I didn't mind, but then again, it wasn't us that Castle was following around like a puppy, it was Kate," everyone lets out a collective 'awwww'. "And trust me when I say that watching her try to deal with that was, well, it was hilarious."

"Yes it was," Ryan agrees. "As the years have gone by, things have changed. Not only did Esposito, Castle and I become best friends, but Kate's initial dislike turned to love."

"Our recently hitched pair," Esposito points to the couple, "have been through all sorts of things since they met. They've solved crimes and cheated death, inspired and annoyed each other, found answers that seemed undiscoverable, and grown as both individuals and as partners."

Both of them raise their glasses towards the new husband and wife, and wait for the rest of the people in the room to raise their glasses up as well.

"To Castle," Esposito grins.

"Both of you," Ryan adds, earning more collective laughter.

"We wish you many, many happy years together."

Everyone takes a sip of their drinks and then loud applause fills the room.

"One last thing," Esposito continues on once the clapping dies down.

"if you need someone to take care of the Ferrari while you're on your honeymoon, you can count on your best men," Ryan finishes off.

This time the laughter is almost deafening.


	33. Story 33

**Prompt from Srathor here on fanfiction . net: I guess what I really want to see is that Castle is not a cop in paper but he is Blue, he is a true friend to these people and Kate's "issues" do not forgive the casual long term pain she causes him and them. Their friends see it, and with all that happened maybe in the "divorce" Dad might get the boys and Lanie as well. **

_A/N - Srathor, I'm not quite sure this is what you were looking for, but this is what I came up with from your prompt. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

As Kate gets ready for her first official full day at the 12th since moving back from D.C., she can't help but think over the last week. She knew before she left that things would be different, that relationships would change, but she'd been surprised at the reactions she got when she came back.

Lanie had told her all about how Castle had kept working with Ryan and Esposito, which Kate already knew. What she hadn't known though was how they hadn't been quite the well oiled machine they'd been before. It wasn't that they couldn't solve the cases without Kate, that wasn't a problem. There was no doubt though that Kate had been the glue that held the team together, gave them direction, and without her there they'd had to readjust their tactics, much like the summer after she'd been shot. They'd found a rhythm of their own, sure, but the prescient just hadn't had the same feel.

Ryan and Esposito were happy to have her back, but unlike the last time she'd been gone for several months, they seemed a little leery of her, like they weren't sure she was really back for good. Kate hoped that things would quickly get back to normal, that the three of them would soon find their same cohesiveness that made them such a fantastic team.

Gates had talked to Kate for a long time when she'd come to ask for her old job back. At first she'd tried to talk her out of it, telling her that she was throwing away a fantastic opportunity. After Kate had convinced her that she was coming back to New York no matter what, she agreed to let her back on the force. Their conversations after that had been a little terse, but Kate hopes that they'll be able to get back to the mutual respect and easiness around each other that they used to have.

And then there's Castle. While she was working in D.C. they'd spent as much time together as possible. He'd flown down to her a lot and she'd flown up here a few times. They were still engaged, still making wedding plans, still fiercely in love, but the distance had put a strain on their relationship. Not as much as she'd been worried it would, but it's hard to be apart from someone that much when you're that in love. She'd moved into the loft when she'd moved back, so they were trying to get used to that, going from weekend visits to being together all the time. It would take a while to get used to, to get back into the swing of things, but she wasn't worried. They were in this together.

Overall, Kate's life had changed when she'd left, and so had the lives of those closest to her. She didn't know how long it would take for things to feel normal. One thing she does know though, without a shadow of a doubt, is that she is back where she belongs, doing what she is meant to do.

She is home.


	34. Story 34

**Ficlet prompt from anon: Castle comforting Beckett during "that time of the month".**

* * *

"Okay," Castle proclaims as he enters the bedroom, "dinner is served."

Kate smiles at him as he crosses the room and brings the tray of food over to her side of the bed.

"Castle, this is really sweet, but you know I'm perfectly capable of coming to the kitchen to eat."

"It doesn't matter how capable you are. This is the first time you've had to deal with this since Avery was born, and I want you to relax."

He sets the tray down over her legs before she can respond, and then darts off towards the closet. She examines the food he's prepared for her while she waits for him to come back. She shakes her head and chuckles when she realizes the pancakes he'd made are chocolate with chocolate chips in them, and since she is still breast-feeding and not drinking much coffee, he'd made her a mug of hot cocoa. Hearing him come out of the closet, she looks up.

"Do we actually have any chocolate left in the house now?" she laughs.

"A little," he rebuts with a grin of his own. "I found the heating pad," he holds it up and comes back to her side of the bed. He leans over and plugs it into the wall behind the bedside table, then turns it on and lays it across her lap. "For the cramps," he explains, then points to a small saucer with two pills on it. "That's Midol, if you want to take it after you eat."

"Before I get all settled, I better go check on Avery," Kate starts to lift up the tray, but Castle puts a hand on it to stop her.

"Kate, you kind of are already settled," he smiles sweetly, "and I just checked on him before I brought your food in here. He's sound asleep. Take a few minutes to yourself and enjoy breakfast for dinner before you go up there."

"I'll agree to stay on one condition."

"Name it."

"You come sit with me and share. I'm never going to be able to eat six pancakes on my own," she squints playfully at him, "but I have a feeling you already knew that."

"I don't know what you're implying," Castle puts a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "I simply didn't know how hungry you'd be."

"Mmmhmm," Kate chuckles again, "whatever. Now come sit with me, and let's eat before it gets cold."

Castle trots over to his side of the bed and sits down carefully. Kate leans over and kisses him lightly.

"Thank you," she whispers against his lips.

"Always."


	35. Story 35

**Ficlet prompt from mrs-chanandler-bong21 on tumber: Castle and Beckett have a sparing session like she had with Demming in "Den of Thieves"**

* * *

"Come on," Castle pants out, "is that all you got?"

"I'm not sure you can handle 'all I got', Castle," Kate retorts.

"Oh, I can handle you quite well," he throws a right hook at her that she easily avoids. "In fact, I've never heard you complain about the way I handle you."

Kate raises her eyebrows as she bounces on the balls of her feet. When she sees his gaze flick predictably to her chest, she punches him in the side and he doubles over. His breathing becomes hard and heavy, and when he doesn't straighten up right away she actually gets worried. Kate steps over to him and is reaching for his shoulder when he suddenly jerks forward and weaves around her, grabbing her in a chokehold as he does so. She snorts out a laugh and tries to pull his arms away, but his grip is solid. He's really holding her more around her shoulders than her neck, and he should know better by now than to go easy on her. She lowers her arms and jabs both of her elbows back into his sides, and literally hears the air being knocked out of him. He releases her and stumbles away, holding his arms around his torso as he fights to get his breath back. Kate waits him out, lets him get back to normal before advancing towards him again. As soon as she starts in his direction, he holds his hands up in surrender.

"I'm done for the night, Kate," he grunts. "That last hit got me."

"I thought you wanted more, Castle?"

"I thought so too," he smiles weakly. "I was wrong."

"Okay then," she pulls her gloves off and changes directions to head towards the bench where they'd left their bags.

She doesn't make it two steps before she hears him coming, and she has a huge grin on her face when she swings around and sweeps his feet out from under him. He hits the ground hard and his eyes grow wide.

"Fool me once, Castle," she trails off and wags a finger in the air.

She turns away and is actually surprised when his hand closes around her ankle and pulls her down to the mat next to him. Before she can react, he's maneuvered himself on top of her and lowers his head so his mouth is hovering by her ear.

"Why don't we take this back to the loft?" he whispers.

"Oh no," she murmurs, "I'm not letting you in my car with those sweaty clothes on."

"Kate," he runs his tongue along the shell of her ear and smirks when he feels her whole body shiver under his. "I don't think you want me doing to you what I have in mind to do to you here."

"Castle, what part of no sweaty clothes in my cruiser don't you understand?"

"Kate," he whines, he doesn't care that he's whining, he wants to take her home. Now.

"You're not catching my drift, Castle."

"And what drift is that?"

"Since I don't want you wearing those nasty, smelly workout clothes in my work vehicle, we should hit the showers before we head home, shouldn't we?" she grins wickedly.

"Ahh," he nods once, "and I suppose we should conserve water by sharing a single shower stall?"

"Now we're on the same page, Mr. Castle," she kisses him, a quick, fiery thing full of love and desire. "Then, once we're all spic and span, we can go home and you can remind me just how good you are at handling me," she puts her lips right by his ear. "Not that I could ever forget."


	36. Story 36

**Ficlet prompt from hugs-n-tugs on tumblr: Kate finally tells Castle how his books got her through her moms murder.**

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" Castle asks as he flops down on his side of the bed.

"Um," Kate hesitates, "_Hell Hath No Fury_."

"You're pulling my leg."

"Nope," she shakes her head and holds up the book for him to see. "I just finished that Jasper Fforde book and couldn't decide what to read next. So I decided to reread this one. It's been years since I read it."

"You really are a hardcore Castle groupie, aren't you?" he waggles his eyebrows.

"Don't let it go to your head," she smirks. "I don't think you can fit any more ego in there."

He lets out a loud laugh, the skin next to his eyes crinkling with his mirth. It's infectious, and soon Kate is chuckling along with him. She marks her place in the book and turns to lay it on her bedside table. Then she scoots over and places her head on his chest, slides one arm behind his back, and drapes the over his belly. He stops laughing and wraps his arms around her in his own embrace before pressing a gentle yet lingering kiss to the crown of her head.

"Castle," she says, her voice quiet, her tone serious. "I want to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"Alright," he replies simply, not pushing for more, letting her go at her own pace.

"You know that I have all your books."

"Yeah."

"Did you know I have two copies of _In a Hail of Bullets_?"

"No. Why?"

"Because one is in my normal book collection, and one is in my keepsake box. It was my mother's copy, and the first one of your books I ever read. I found it in her things after she died and read it to try and feel close to her, to hold what she'd held, read the words she'd read. I enjoyed it so much that I bought every one of your books after that one," she snuggles a little closer to him, relishing in the warmth of his body that she can feel even through their clothes. "Anyway, my dad said that my mom had liked all your books she'd read, so that was another reason I wanted all your books. It gave me a connection to her, made me feel a little bit like she was still around, because it was something I could share with her even though she was gone."

"Kate, that's, wow. I don't know what to say."

"There's more."

"Okay."

"The second copy of _In a Hail of Bullets_, the one in my keepsake box, you signed it for me."

"When?"

"A little over a year after I joined the force I heard that you'd be at a bookstore near my apartment I was living in at the time. I left work early that afternoon and went to the signing."

"How long did you have to wait? Sometimes those lines can last a while."

"Just over an hour."

"That's a long time."

"I would have waited all day and night if I'd had to. I wanted to meet you, to see you face to face."

"Why?"

"Because you gave me a lifeline, both for myself and for my mother. You gave me something that could be forever ours together, one last good memory, even thought she wasn't there to share it with me. I've always been grateful beyond measure for that and I couldn't pass up the chance to meet the man behind the words."

"Did I write anything or just sign my name?" he asks her, curiosity weighing down his tone.

"After only asking for my name you started writing on the inside of the front cover, then closed the book and handed it to me. You smiled and thanked me for coming, and I thanked you. I didn't read what you'd written until I got outside. I thought you'd just signed your name, but I was wrong."

"The suspense is killing me," he smiles. "What did I write?"

"Even back then you could somehow read me like an open book. You wrote: _Kate, your smile lights up the room. I hope the pain of whatever it is that makes you have to force it out fades soon._"

"I don't remember any of this," he sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she shifts so she can look up at him. "Don't you see, Castle? You saved me once long before you came into my life for good and saved me again."

He leans down and presses his lips to hers in a long, languid kiss. When he pulls away, he smiles down at her, adoration pouring from his eyes.

"Do you want to see it?" Kate asks him.

"Maybe tomorrow," he answers. "I'm perfectly happy where I am right now."

"Well, that makes two of us," Kate smiles as she leans in for another kiss.


	37. Story 37

**Prompt from 41319Vic here on fanfiction . net: Can you write a story where castle is playing with their children and doesn't know Beckett is watching**

* * *

Kate reaches the top of the stairs and makes her way down the hall. She hears voices when she gets close to the playroom, so she slows down and peeks in the open doorway. When she is sure that Castle and the kids haven't noticed her, she takes a few more steps and leans against the doorjamb with her arms crossed. She smiles when she realizes the three of them are having a tea party. They have a blanket laid out and are each sitting on one side, with the fourth occupied by several stuffed animals. The topic of conversation is if dachshunds were bred with Great Danes, could the resulting breed of Great Dachshunds win a battle against robotic unicorns. It seems that Castle and Sara think the dogs would win, with their superior height and length, but Lincoln is adamant that the metal unicorns would be victorious. Every so often Sara offers her father and little brother some more tea, and fills their cups when they need her to. Castle keeps reminding the kids to drink with their pinky out, so they can be fancy. It takes Kate a while to realize that all three are wearing dresses of some sort. Sara is in one of her princess costumes, Lincoln is in another, and Castle has a sheet wrapped around him. By now Kate has forgotten what she came up here for, but as the smile on her face continues to grow, she figures it wasn't important enough to interrupt her family anyway.


	38. Story 38

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: I saw this GIF floating around on tumble with a fix request and knew it'd be perfect for you. Castle and Kate's daughter comes home from school crying because the kids are teasing her about still believing in Santa. Kate explains that it's important to still believe in magic**

* * *

Kate is busy fixing a snack for her daughter when she hears the front door open and close.

"Hey Taryn," she calls out, "I'm in the kitchen."

A few moments later she hears the shuffling of small feet and looks up with a smile. The smile disappears instantly when she sees tears tears streaming down Taryn's cheeks.

"Sweetie," Kate sets down the knife she's using and rushes over to her. "what's wrong?"

"The kids at school said I was stupid because I think Santa Claus is real," Taryn sniffles loudly. "They called me a baby and a dummy."

"Oh, honey," Kate helps her take her backpack off, then her scarf, hat, mittens, and coat. "Come sit with me," she takes her by the hand and leads her in to the living room, where they sit down on the couch, Taryn in Kate's lap.

"Mommy," Taryn turns her tear stained face up to look at Kate. "I don't care about the names they called me, because I told the teacher they were being bullies like you and Daddy taught me to and she helped me."

"That's good, Taryn," Kate kisses her forehead, "so then tell me why you're crying, my love."

"They said Santa isn't real, Mommy," she sniffles again. "Is that true?"

"What do you think?" Kate asks after a few moments hesitation.

"You and Daddy told me he is."

"So, do you believe us?"

"Yes, I want to, but why do all the other kids say he's not?"

"Well," Kate sighs and hugs Taryn closer, "some people find it hard to believe in magical things like Santa."

"Why do we believe them? Our family, I mean."

"You have your Daddy to thank for that," Kate answers with a smile. "See, I used to have trouble believing in magical things, too."

"You didn't believe in Santa Claus?" Taryn's eyes grow wide.

"For a while I didn't, but Daddy helped me remember how to believe."

"How did he do that?"

"He told me that if I didn't even believe in the possibility of magic, then I would never find it. Then, because he loved me so much, he kept showing me all the magical things that life has to offer."

"And then you started to believe in Santa again?"

"That, and so much more, Taryn."

Taryn sniffles again, but she's no longer crying. Kate lifts one hand and wipes away the remnants left behind on her cheeks, then kisses her forehead again.

"So, as long as I believe Santa is real, then he will be?"

"Exactly, sweetheart. Magic is as real as you let it be, no matter what kind of magic it is."

Taryn shifts so she can wrap her arms around Kate's sides.

"I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you," Kate tightens her hold. After a few moments of silence pass, Kate pulls back and meets Taryn's eyes with her own. "Are you hungry? I've got some celery with peanut butter ready for you."

"Can I put raisins on them?"

"Of course you can."

" Daddy taught me that. He calls it ants on a log," Taryn giggles. "He's silly."

"Yes he is," Kate grins, then glances at her watch. "Speaking of your silly Daddy, he should be home from his meeting soon. Do you want to help me make some extra ants on a log for him to eat when he gets here?"

"Yes I do!" Taryn shimmies out of Kate's lap. "Race you to the kitchen, Mommy!" she squeals excitedly.


	39. Story 39

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Can you write about Kate coming to NYC to spend the weekend and Castle saying that now that she is a tourist they should do tourist things, and then they go into one souvenir store... (continued after the story).**

* * *

"Hey," Kate stops and tugs on Castle's hand to get him to stop too. "Let's go in here."

"A souvenir store?"

"Well, you said I was more like a tourist than a local these days, so, why not?" she shrugs.

"Okay," he laughs, "let's go in."

They head inside, still hand in hand, and after gazing around for a few moments, Kate loosens her grip and walks off on her own. It doesn't take her long to find what she's looking for, and she grins as she grabs it off the rack. She looks for Castle and finds him trying on sunglasses that resemble the Statue of Liberty's crown.

"Castle?"

"Hmmm?" he turns to face her with a goofy grin.

"Will you buy this for me?" she holds up the dark navy blue piece of clothing with the letters NYPD emblazoned across the front.

"Um, Kate, you're in incredible shape, but I don't think a onesie will fit you."

"Well, it's not for me, per se."

"Who's it for, then?"

"Our baby."

"We don't have a baby."

"We will in about eight months."

"Kate," Castle whispers, "are you telling me that you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she smiles widely.

Castle takes off the glasses and puts them back on the shelf before stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her cheeks. He then presses his lips to hers in a slow, deep, passionate kiss. He doesn't stop until the elderly Chinese man behind the counter clears his throat, which causes both of them to start laughing and pull away from each other.

"So," Kate sighs happily, "I take it that you're okay with this?"

"I couldn't be happier, Kate," Castle replies as he reaches for her hand. "Come on, let's buy that onesie and go home," he waggles his eyebrows, "I want to celebrate."

She laughs again and lets him lead her to the line of people waiting to buy assorted knickknacks and doodads.

"Do they make onesies with the Attorney General's office logo on them?" Castle asks while they wait.

"I doubt it," Kate shrugs, "plus, I don't see a reason to dress our child in clothes for the AG's office when I won't be working there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Castle turns towards her.

"I'm going to quit and move back here, if that's okay with you."

He gives her a look that's a mixture of surprise and confusion as they move forward with the line.

"Of course it's okay," he tells her, "it would be more than okay. It would be great, but you don't have to quit just because you're pregnant, Kate."

"That's not why I want to quit, Castle," she smiles. "I've been thinking about it for several days, and I was going to talk it over with you while I was up here this weekend. Then I found out I was pregnant and thought I'd just tell you it all at once," she squeezes his hand gently. "I miss you, Castle, I miss working with you, and Ryan and Esposito. I miss being able to bring killers to justice, helping find peace for the families left behind. I miss my dad. I miss being home."

"What kind of time frame were you thinking?"

"Once we close the case we're working on, I'm going to let them know I'm leaving. I'll work out the details then."

"Oh, Kate, I'm so excited."

They take another step forward in line.

"There's one more thing," Kate bites her bottom lip.

"What's that?"

"When I do move back, I want to go ahead and move in with you. Would that be alright too?"

A huge smile erupts across Castle's face as he drops her hand, wraps her in a bear hug and swirls her around, narrowly avoiding the people in line in front of and behind them. Kate actually starts giggling, her joy mingling with his to the point that she just can't keep it in. Castle sets her down and steals a quick kiss.

"We're having a baby," his smiles grows even wider, his eyes crinkling with his exuberance.

"Yes we are," Kate takes hold of his hand once more.

A few moments pass before they move up in the line again, now there's only one person ahead of them.

"Hey," Castle's smiles droops, "What if Gates won't let you have your job back?"

"Well," Kate replies. "If that happens then I guess it's a good thing I'm marrying a millionaire."

Castle is still laughing when they step up to the register.

* * *

**A/N - this is the rest of the prompt: Kate sees a baby onesie with nypd writen on it and decide that buying this is the best way to tell Castle that she will be back to ny and she is pregnant.(It's a bit suspense because u dont know that she is pregnant at first). **


	40. Story 40

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett curl up on the couch on a rainy fall afternoon and they read one of the Nikki Heat books together**

* * *

"So much for our picnic in the park," Castle sighs dejectedly as he looks out the window at the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry, Castle," Kate rubs her hand across his back slowly.

"I was going to woo you," he turns to look at her.

"You've already wooed me, Castle," she bites back a laugh, "I'm wearing your engagement ring, aren't I?"

"One should never stop wooing the woman he loves."

Kate can't help but laugh at that, and then she kisses him, a brief but tantalizing press of her lips to his.

"Well, Castle," she crosses her arms, "in that case I guess you'll just have to woo me here then."

"And just how would you like me to woo you?"

"You go get us some wine, and I'll pick out a book. Then you can read to me."

"I love the way you think," he grins. "I'll be right back!"

He hurries off to the kitchen while Kate heads to his office. She looks over his shelves, and it only takes a moment for her to pick out a book. She pulls it down and runs her fingers over the spine and the cover, a smile creeping across her face as she does so. After a moment she returns to the living room, and Castle joins her a handful of seconds later. He hands her one glass and she takes a sip before setting it on the coffee table.

"Let's sit on the couch," she suggests.

Castle puts his glass next to hers and sits down with his back propped up on the armrest. Kate settles down in the vee of his legs and leans up against his chest. She pulls her knees up and lays the book on her thighs so Castle can see it. He wraps his arms around her and takes it from her hands.

"This is the one you want to read?" he asks her.

"Yep," she nods.

"But you've already read _Heat Wave_."

"True, but you've never read it to me. I want to hear the story as you intended it to be heard."

Castle leans forward slightly and kisses her temple, then sits back, clears his throat, and opens the book.

"It was always the same for her when she arrived to meet the body."


	41. Story 41

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett build a blanket fort and watch movies.**

* * *

"Castle," Kate calls out excitedly as she comes back in the living room, "I've got the popcorn. Where are you?"

"I'm already inside."

Kate grins and walks around the couch to the 'door' of their blanket fort. They'd spent nearly an hour building it, and the final result is a structure tall enough for them to stand up in, stretching ten feet wide by almost fifteen feet long. They built it with the entertainment center at one end so they would be able to watch movies. It is, without a doubt, the finest example of cloth construction that either of them has ever seen. When she ducks through the opening and the sheets fall closed behind her, her smile grows wider. She hasn't been inside since it had been finished, and it is awe inspiring.

They'd moved the coffee table out of the way before they even began building, so it's all open space inside. Castle has been busy while she was making the popcorn, as there is now a pile of pillows and their favorite, comfy fleece blanket for them to snuggle under. He'd also grabbed a couple bottles of water, so she leans down to set the bowl of popcorn next to them.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Castle asks her when she straightens back up.

"It's more than cool," she laughs. "It's fantastic."

"So, what movie should we watch first?" he steps over to the DVD cabinet.

"How about _Valentines Day_?" she smirks as she comes to stand beside him.

"How about no?"

"Okay," she replies with another laugh. "I'm in the mood for a good romance though."

Castle turns towards her and reaches out for her hands, using them to tug her close to him. He kisses her, a soft, slow, languid dance of silent love.

"We have a good romance," he whispers against her lips.

"No," she murmurs, "we have a great romance."

He smiles before breaking away and looking back to the cabinet, though he only lets go of one of her hands. He glances over the collection for a few moments, trying to make a decision.

"Aha," he pulls a DVD off the shelf, "how about _Notting Hill_?"

"Is it good?"

"Katherine Beckett," he takes on an expression of shock, "are you telling me you've never watched _Notting Hill_?"

"Yes I am."

"That's it," he releases her hand and goes to put the movie in the player, "we're watching it. It's one of my favorite romance movies."

"You're more of a sucker for romance than you like to let on, aren't you?" she chuckles as she sits down by the pillow nest he's set up.

"Don't tell anyone," he comes to sit by her, "but just to balance it out, we'll watch a scary movie after this one."

"You sure you can handle a scary movie, Castle?"

"I can if you'll hold my hand," he leans back, propping himself in a position halfway between sitting up and laying down.

Kate hands him the popcorn bowl, which he places in his lap, then she scoots in close to him and lays her head on his shoulder. They both sigh contentedly, in unison like they so often are, and then Castle hits play on the remote.


	42. Story 42

**Ficlet prompt from nciscastle here on fanfiction . net: Castle telling their new born baby what their mum has done.**

* * *

Castle smiles at his wide-eyed son, then glances at his wife. Kate is sound asleep, worn out from giving birth and all the excited visitors. She'd finished feeding Hunter a few minutes ago, then passed him to his father and promptly dosed off. Not that Castle minds - it allows him some time to bond with his new-born.

"Hey there, Hunter," he keeps his voice low, not wanting to disturb Kate. "I've been waiting for you for what seems like forever, little guy, and I'm so glad you're finally here. Let me tell you, son, you're a lucky dude. You've got a fantastic big sister, a couple of wonderful grandparents, and your mom...man, you hit the jackpot," he smiles and just stares at Hunter.

The tiny infant is staring right back at Castle, his grayish-blue eyes surprisingly focused for only being a few hours old. Castle can't help but smile wider, fatherly pride and love beaming from his face. He adjusts Hunter in his arms, twisting him a little so their gazes are more level with each other's, and then he starts talking again.

"So, about your mom," he chuckles, "she's a Detective. You don't know what that is, but trust me, it's cool. She keeps the world safer for little ones like you, and big guys like me. I hope you inherited her spirit, her ferocity for truth, and her kind heart. All you really need from me is my sense of humor and ruggedly good looks. Everything else, trust me, you want to get it from Mom," Castle looks up and confirms that Kate is still asleep, so he continues. "She always stands up for what's right, she fights for those who can't fight for themselves. She's an amazing woman, Hunter, and you and I are the two luckiest guys in the world, because she is in our lives."

Hunter yawns and his tongue sticks out from between his bright pink gums. Castle smiles again, then slowly stands up and tucks Hunter up against his chest. He starts walking around the room, rocking slightly, lulling his baby to sleep. He has so much more to tell him, so much he wants to share with him, but there will be time for that later. Right now, Castle is perfectly content to just be in this quiet moment with him.


	43. Story 43

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate has a cold and Castle convinces her to go home during a stakeout to take care of her.**

* * *

"Come on, Kate," Castle sighs, "we haven't seen even the slightest movement since we got here and your cough is getting worse."

"Castle, I can't just leave. It's a stakeout."

"Get someone else to come watch the place," he insists. "Look, if you'll let me take you home, you can soak in a bubble bath or take a long, hot shower while I make you some chicken noodle soup, and then you can take some cough syrup and go to bed. Maybe after all that and a good night's sleep you'll feel better."

"That all sounds wonderful," she sniffles, "but it doesn't change the fact that someone has to be here to watch for our suspect."

"Someone, yes, but not necessarily you."

"Ryan and Esposito are still going to be in court for the next few hours."

"Get a uniform to take over."

"Castle, I-"

"Kate," he interrupts, "call Gates, tell her you need the rest of the day off. She knows you're sick, she even asked if you were okay to be working. Let her know you're going to call dispatch to have a uni sent out, and that you'll stay until they get here. That way the building isn't left unattended, but you can go home and rest so you'll get better."

Kate starts coughing again before she can reply, and it takes several moments for her lungs to settle down enough for her to talk. That's when she realizes that Castle is right.

"Okay Castle," she grabs her phone from the center console. "I'll call Gates on one condition."

"Name it."

"After I eat my soup, you have to make me a strawberry milkshake."

"Deal," he smiles, "we'll need to stop by the store on the way to get some strawberries though."

"That little market we like is on the way between here and home."

"Good, we'll stop there," he points to her phone. "Now you go ahead and take care of business so I can take care of you."


	44. Story 44

**Prompt from hugs-n-tugs on tumblr: Beckett and Castle role play as Nikki and Jameson**

* * *

"Go faster," Beckett hisses, "it'll be better if we go at the same pace."

"I'm trying," Castle pants in reply.

"Try harder."

"I need a moment to catch my breath."

"We don't know how much time we have before someone comes back."

"We've been at this for almost 30 minutes now. I just need a few seconds, and then we can keep going."

"Okay," she huffs out.

Castle takes in several deep breaths, relishing in the feel of the fresh air hitting his lungs. He can feel Beckett moving against him, obviously anxious to get going again. Sweat drips into his eyes, making him blink in surprise.

"You would think this blindfold would keep the sweat out of my eyes," he says.

"It is for me," Beckett replies.

"The only thing it's keeping out of my eyes is the light."

"The blindfolds were your idea."

"I know," he responds. "Alright, I'm ready. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, why don't we try going at it a different way this time?"

"What do you suggest?"

"We should pull our legs in as far as we can. The new angle might give us what we need."

"Sounds good."

They both pull their feet up and start pressing against each other with such intensity that they almost fall over.

"Wait," Beckett gasps, "we need to work together."

"On the count of three, then?" Castle asks.

"On the count of three," she agrees.

They count in unison, and as they say 'three' they push against each other again.

"Yes," Beckett suddenly groans, "that's it. Just like that. Keep going, don't stop."

"I can't hold out much longer," Castle grunts in his exertion.

"We're almost there," Beckett says with a strained voice.

Suddenly, they are able to straighten their legs and come to a full standing position.

"See," Beckett hums happily, "I told you we almost had it."

"Alright," Castle sighs, "we've worked our feet free, sat up, and stood up. Now we just need to get our torsos untied and get these blindfolds off, then I'll have everything I need to be able to write the scene."

"You know," Beckett chuckles, "helping you figure out the bedroom scenes is a lot more fun than the escape scenes."

"Well, we can always work on a bedroom scene later."

"Oh, we will," Beckett nudges his side with her elbow, "but let's not get Alexis to tie us up for that one."

"Agreed," Castle laughs.

"Come on, _Rook_," Beckett puts an extra emphasis on his character's name, "let's finish this up."

"Lead the way, Nikki. It's your name on the cover after all."


	45. Story 45

**Ficlet prompt from wendykw here on fanfiction . net: Jackson Hunt and Martha see each other for the first time in 40+ years. Jackson apologizes to Martha for abandoning her and Rick; Martha thanks him for giving her a son that is the joy of her life.**

* * *

The wedding is over, and now the guests are relaxing, dancing, drinking, and just generally enjoying themselves at the reception. Martha steps out on the balcony to have a moment to herself, but she doesn't get it. She hears footsteps following her, and turns to see the father of her only child smiling at her. They'd talked off and on all day, but it had been nothing more than idle chitchat, 'how are yous' and 'lovely wedding' type conversations. As he steps closer to her his smile fades aways and sadness floods his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Martha," he blurts out, his deep gravely voice unchanged from all those years ago when they'd spent that magical night together.

"For what?" she is truly confused, unsure of what he could have to be sorry for.

"That I left your life as quickly as I entered it, and never contacted you again."

"Oh, Phill-" she pauses, chuckles, "I mean, Jackson, you have nothing to be sorry for. Richard told me how you kept an eye on us, how you were there without being there, and I understand. I've never harbored any ill will towards you."

"Even so," he sighs, "I am sorry. I'm sorry you had to raise him alone, and I'm sorry we only had that one night together. It was for your protection, but that has not made it any easier to stay away," he takes another step closer, lowers his voice slightly. "I loved you from the moment I saw you, Martha, and I've never stopped. I wish I could have had you in my life, and I wish I could have been in your life and Rick's life."

"Oh, but you were," she smiles warmly. "Every time I look in Richard's eyes, I see you. I've thought of you often, and in that one night we shared, I loved you more than I've ever loved a man since. You were never fully gone from my life, and from what Richard told me about the book you gave him when he was a young boy, you haven't ever really been absent from his life either."

"Still, I regret leaving you with nothing but a life as a single parent."

"Richard is the best thing that ever happened to me," Martha chokes up, her voice wavers, "and you gave him to me. He has made my life so full and rich, and I could never thank you enough for him."

"You're an amazing woman, Martha Rodgers," Hunt grins and extends his bent arm towards her. "Would you please come dance with me? We still have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd love to," she slips her arms into the crook of his elbow, and they make their way inside.


	46. Story 46

**Ficlet prompt from Mina here on fanfiction . net: please please, can you write Caskett buying a puppy? (just after they got married, so no kids.. maybe a trial run?) **

* * *

"Castle," Kate tugs on his hand, "where are you going?"

"They keep the big dogs back there," he points to the door that leads to the large breed kennels.

"I thought we agreed on a small dog."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten," he gives her a goofy grin.

"A big dog isn't ideal for the loft, Castle."

"Royal liked it."

"He was there for a day," she reminds him. "If we get a big dog and he gets bored by himself he could ransack the place."

"Little dogs can make a mess too," he argues.

"Let's stick with the plan," Kate starts walking in the other direction again. "Maybe someday when we have some little Castle babies running around and we live in a house instead of the loft, then we can revisit the big dog idea."

"Yes, mom," Castle lets out an annoyed sigh, but Kate doesn't miss the excited twinkle in his eye.

Kate knows he just wants a dog, any dog, no matter the size, so he really doesn't care that they won't be getting a big dog. They go into the room where a shelter employee is waiting on them. Inside there are nearly three dozen cages, all holding one or more small dogs or puppies. The sound of innumerable yips and yelps and sharp barks and high pitched whines pierce the air.

"Wow," Castle murmurs, "how are we going to pick one?"

"I don't know," Kate replies.

"Hello," the chipper employee greets them, "my name is Amanda."

"I'm Rick Castle, and this is my wife, Kate."

"It's nice to meet you," she grins, and they all shake hands. "Feel free to look around, and when you find someone you want to take out to play with, just let me know."

The couple splits up and start making their way around the room. They see scruffy dogs, skinny dogs, scared dogs, excited dogs, growling dogs, and everything in between. All of them are cute, and Castle would take them all home if he could, and he knows Kate would too. Since they can only get one, this is going to be a harder decision than either of them thought. They just hadn't expected to see so many dogs.

Almost fifteen minutes have passed when they both come across a cage in the middle at the same time. Inside there are two tiny puppies, curled up together, looking quietly at the Castles. Immediately Castle notices that one of them has mismatched eyes, one dark brown and the other light blue, while the other has two brown eyes. Their fur is a mottled reddish color, and they have floppy ears and short, stubby noses.

"What kind of dogs are these?" he asks Amanda.

"Oh, those are dachshunds."

"I thought dachshunds had long noses?" Castle bends down to get a better look at the dogs.

"Not when they're puppies," Amanda explains, "and those are actually miniature dachshunds, so they are even smaller and stouter than the normal sized version of the breed."

"What's wrong with that one's eye?" Kate points to the one with multicolored eyes.

"Oh nothing," Amanda waves a hand nonchalantly, "she was born that way. Their coloration is called dapple, and about 1 in 4 dapple dachshunds have two different colored eyes."

"I take it they're siblings?" Castle stands back up and looks at Amanda.

"Yes," she nods. "The girl was the runt of the litter, and her brother there is quite protective of her," she smiles.

"I need a moment to discuss something with my wife. Is there somewhere we could go to talk?"

"I'll step outside to give you two some privacy," Amanda starts to walk to the door. "Just holler when you're ready for me to come back in."

As soon as she shuts the door behind her, Castle and Kate turn towards each other.

"I want both of them," they say in unison, which makes them start laughing.

"If we got both, then we wouldn't have to worry about the whole alone at home thing," Kate says.

"And since we'd have a boy and a girl we can-"

"No," Kate interrupts him, "we aren't naming them after Nikki and Rook."

"Alright," Castle laughs again and holds his hands up in defeat. "But I really do want them both. They're so adorable, and I would hate to separate them."

"You're preaching to the choir, Castle."

"Let's get Amanda back in here so we can take our dogs home," he grins ecstatically. "Kate," he bounces on the balls of his feet, "we're getting puppies!"

As he goes over to tell Amanda they're ready, Kate kneels down to look at the two puppies again. A wide grin spreads across her face when they untangle themselves and walk up to the cage door. She will probably never tell Castle, but she's just as excited, if not more so, about taking these bright eyed, snub nosed, furry siblings home than he is.


	47. Story 47

**Prompt from saved240307 here on : I'd love a chapter from you in which it's made obvious nothing really happened with Jacinda...**

* * *

"So," Jacinda coos as Castle holds the door open for her and they step out into the cool night air, "shall we go back to your place? Mine is rather public," she giggles.

"I thought I would take you to my bar for a night cap," Castle smiles.

"I don't think the health department looks kindly upon people sleeping together in a place were food and beverage are prepared."

"Well," Castle laughs uncomfortably, "you just went straight to the point there, didn't you?"

"I've had a great time with you, Ricky, and I'm flying out tomorrow, and so tonight may be our last chance to make love," she moves closer and presses her body flush to his.

"Look," he takes a step back, "perhaps I've given you the wrong idea, but that's not what I'm interested in."

"What do you mean? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No," Castle says hurriedly, "that's not what I meant at all. I just...I needed someone who I could go out with and have some fun with, but I'm not looking for anything physical in any way. Please don't take it personally, Jacinda, I like you a lot, and you're a beautiful woman, but - "

"But you're in love," she interrupts him. Castle swallows hard, surprise washes across his face, and she chuckles. "I don't know why I didn't pick up on it earlier. I'm your distraction."

"My dis- what...no."

"Rick," she smiles, "it's okay. I get it. Things aren't going well for you and your girl, and you needed a way to get your mind off of her," she sighs. "Look, if the offer to go to your bar is still good, then why don't we go have that nightcap and you can tell me all about her. I'm an awfully good listener."

Castle hesitates, mulls over her words, then lifts his arm to signal a passing taxi. Once it stops, he opens the door for Jacinda, and she starts to climb in.

"Thank you," he tells her, "for understanding, and for not making me feel like a jerk for using you."

"Oh, you won't be thanking me when you get my bill for the therapy session," she winks up at him.

Castle laughs as he shuts the her door, then he makes his way around to the other side. A thought hits him as he slides in into the car. Perhaps when he'd said that Jacinda was what he needed in his life right now, he had been even more right than he thought.


	48. Story 48

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett are prompted to discuss having kids of their own once they find out that Jenny is pregnant and/or after they meet Baby Ryan for the first time**

* * *

"Wow," Castle sighs, "Ryan's gonna be a dad."

"I know," Beckett steals a glance at him from the driver's seat, "it's almost surreal, isn't it? They've been trying so hard, and now they're pregnant."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

They fall silent for several blocks, both musing over their thoughts.

"Castle?"

"What?" he turns to look at her.

"You said a while back that you want the option to have more kids. Is that still the way you feel?"

"Yes, but I don't just want kids for kids sake."

"What does that even mean?"

"I love Alexis with all my heart, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her," he pauses and Beckett nods in understanding. "Even so, she was a surprise, and although she was the best surprise of my life, if I were to have any more children, I would want to plan for them. Well, it wouldn't really have to be planned per se. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I would want to be with someone I loved who also wanted kids, so that we would be in it together, we could enjoy it together," he reaches out and places one hand on her right thigh. "Kate, if I was to ever have more children, the only person I would want to be their mother is you."

"Castle-"

"That being said," he interrupts her, "having kids is something we need to discuss and agree on, and if you don't want children, I can be okay with that."

"Okay, well-"

"Wait, that wasn't what I meant to say," he interrupts again. "What I meant was I'd rather be with you and have no more children, than be with anyone else and have more children," he sighs frustratedly. "That still didn't come out right. What I mean is-"

"Castle!" Beckett takes a hand from the steering wheel and lays it on top of his hand on her leg. "Can I say something?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"I'm trying to tell you that I want kids too," she shoots him another quick look, "someday. I don't know when, but I do know I don't want to wait too long. I also know that I want you to be their father."

"So," Castle grins, "Maddie was right?"

"Maddie? What does she have to do with this?"

"You really do want to make little Castle babies."

She picks her hand up and punches him in the shoulder, but the touch is light, playful. Then she takes hold of his hand again, this time tangling their fingers together.

"Yeah," she says with a chuckle a few moments later. "I do want to make little Castle babies."

"Kate?"

"Yes, Castle?"

"You're going to be a fantastic mother."

She squeezes his hand, and he knows that it's a grateful response. They then fall into a comfortable silence that lasts the rest of the ride home, but the air in the car is full of a happy, hopeful feeling. Someday, perhaps in the not so distant future, these quiet moments will be few and far between, when they are replaced by the pitter patter of little Castle feet.


	49. Story 49

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: a suspect they are chasing punches castle in the face, like has happened before, but this time since caskett is together, beckett gets all protective and worried and comes to castle's aid?**

* * *

"Castle," Beckett drops to her knees next to him, "Castle are you okay?"

"Go get the guy," he says, his voice muffled behind his hands.

"We already got him because you tripped him up after he punched you," she tells him. "Ryan and Espo are with him now. Move your hands so I can see."

"I'm fine, Kate."

"Castle, I can see blood coming through your fingers. You're not fine."

He slowly moves his hands down, and Beckett's eyes widen when she sees the blood pouring steadily from his nose. She reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out his handkerchief, then presses it to his nostrils.

"Ow," he moans, "it hurts."

"I know," Beckett puts her other hand on his shoulder, "but we need to stop the bleeding."

"I can hold the handkerchief, Kate," he tries to take it from her, "go do whatever you need to do."

"I am doing what I need to do," she replies gently. "The guys can take care of the suspect, so let me take care of you."

"Kate-"

"Stop arguing, Castle," she interrupts, "I'm not going anywhere."

She moves her hand from his shoulder and brushes her fingers lightly through his hair, getting out the little pieces of gravel and dirt that had gotten there when he'd first fallen down. When she can't see any more, she lowers her hand and rubs her thumb over his cheek one time, then takes the handkerchief away from his nose.

"Well," she sighs, "the bleeding seems to have stopped, and it doesn't look broken. You might have a black eye though. Maybe even two."

"I can live with that," he grins, but then grimaces in pain. "A broken nose could affect my ruggedly good looks too much."

Beckett rolls her eyes, but the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile.

"Alright, Butch," she quips, "let's go back inside the hotel and find a bathroom to get you cleaned up before we head back to the precinct."

She stands up and offers him a hand to help him, and they start walking towards the front of the building, side by side.


	50. Story 50

**Prompt from ekinham on tumblr: Kate and Rick are engaged and they are walking in central park just chilling on a hot sunday day when a girl comes to ask Castle's autograph and starts to fangirl about the ring and begin asking questions like when are they gonna have babies because they are the real life inspiration for Rook and Nikki, so Kate gets a little embarrassed but answer soon enough. When the girl lives she tells Castle that the soon enough is before he imagines touching her belly.**

* * *

"Richard Castle?!"

Castle and Kate both look towards the voice and see a young woman heading towards them.

"Oh my lord, it is you!" she squeals when she gets closer. "Mr. Castle, I know you hear this all the time, but I am your biggest fan. Could I pretty please have your autograph?"

"Sure," he says with a wide grin. "Do you have something I could write on and a pen?"

She pulls a pen and a small notebook from her purse and holds it out to Castle, who lets go of Kate's hand to take them from her.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Megan."

He writes her a short note and signs his name, then hands it back to her. Megan then turns to Kate and holds the pen and notebook out again.

"Can I get your autograph too?"

"Mine?" Kate's face scrunches in confusion.

"You're Detective Kate Beckett, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, you're the inspiration for Nikki Heat. I would love to have your autograph too, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Kate takes the proffered items somewhat reluctantly.

"Holy bling-bling," Megan gasps and points at the ring on Kate's finger. "So it is true that you two are engaged."

"Yes," Castle smiles broadly, "it's true."

"That's so cool," Megan gushes excitedly. "Does that mean Nikki and Rook will get engaged in the next book? What about kids? Are they going to have kids? Are you two going to have kids? That would be so awesome, like a modern day fairy tale."

"I don't want to give away any spoilers," Castle answers her, "but perhaps there will be a marriage and kids someday."

"Kids for them or for the two of you?"

"Who knows?" Kate chuckles nervously as she hands the notebook and pen back to her.

"Oh wow," Megan reads the writing and holds the notebook to her chest. "This is just so awesome. This is the best day ever. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Castle replies, and Kate nods in agreement.

"I suppose I should leave you alone now. Thanks again. You two are the best."

Megan turns and heads away from them, pulling a cell phone from her pocket as she does so. Castle and Kate can't help but laugh when they hear her start loudly chattering to someone about meeting them. Once they can no longer hear her, Kate takes hold of Castle's hand again and they start walking down the path once more.

"That was...interesting," Kate says.

"Yeah," Castle shrugs, "pretty par for the course for me though."

"She sure was interested in Nikki and Rook's future," Kate laughs.

"And ours," Castle laughs with her.

"You know, it's funny that we met her and she brought kids up."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because it just so happens that someday is only about eight months away," she lays her free hand on top of her stomach.

Castle stops walking and turns to face Kate, his face skewed as he mulls over her words.

"Kate, are...are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she nods, "I was going to tell you tonight over dinner, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity."

Castle places his hand over the one she has on her stomach and stares at her in awe.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispers as s smile begins to spread across his face.

"Megan will be so pleased."

Castle is laughing when he presses his lips to hers.


	51. Story 51

**Prompt from 41319Vic here on : OOH CAN YOU WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM FIGHTING BUT INSTEAD OF CASTLE FIGHTING FOR THEM IT'S BECKETT?**

* * *

"Castle, why are you mad at me?" Beckett crosses her arms and leans against the doorjamb.

"I'm not," he replies without looking up from his laptop.

"You've been avoiding me since I got to the loft, you're barely talking to me, and when you do talk to me, you give me the shortest answer possible."

"That doesn't mean I'm mad."

"We agreed that we need to get better at communicating, so don't shut me out. Talk to me, Castle."

He doesn't reply, so she lowers her arms and walks across the room, around his desk, and closes his laptop.

"Hey," he glares up at her, "I'm trying to work."

"Well, we need to talk, so work will have to wait."

"So, my work doesn't matter as much as yours then."

"What?"

"I come stay with you in D.C., Kate. I spend almost every weekday down there with you, sitting in your apartment by myself while you're out working, then maybe get to see you for a little while before you have to go to sleep so it can all start again the next day. I go out of my way to see you and yet I barely get to actually see you. But then you come visit me up here, for the first time in three months, I might add, and when I have to work then forget about it because you want to talk. "

"Is that seriously what you're mad about?"

"And then you insult me when I answer your question," He leans back in his chair. "That's great communication, Kate."

"I wasn't insulting you, Castle, I was asking for clarification, to make sure I understood."

"It's not exactly what I'm upset about, but it is a good example. I told you I wanted to marry you no matter what, and I meant that, and I still mean it, but I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one of us who's fully invested in our relationship."

"See, this is why we need to communicate better," Kate leans up against his desk. "Haven't you been wondering why I even came up here this weekend, Castle?"

"Of course. It surprised me that you'd leave all your new friends for so long."

"Well, how about instead of ignoring me and fighting me, why don't you ask."

"Fine. Why did you come up here this weekend, Kate?"

"I came up here to tell you in person that I'm moving back."

"You're what?" his tone is a little softer.

"I'm coming back to New York, Castle." The anger fades from his face, replaced by wonder and confusion. "I miss you, I hate being away from you, not being able to work with you, and I want to come home," she pushes herself off the desk and steps closer to him. "I thought I wanted both you and the job, but I don't, at least, not anymore. I want you, Rick, and I want you more than for just a few hours at night. Even if you moved down to D.C. we still wouldn't have any more time together than we do when you visit. I also miss my Dad, and Lanie and Ryan and Espo. I miss my life, the way it was. I miss home."

"You swear you aren't just doing this because you think it's what I want?"

"I'm doing it because it's what I what, Castle," she moves even closer, drapes her arms over his shoulders, and runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work, to make us work, but why make things any harder than they have to be?"

"Won't you regret giving up a career with the feds for me, for life here?"

"It's not giving up one thing for another, Castle. It's choosing what I want."

"Why would you choose to come back? Why would you give up what you've worked so hard for?"

"Because," she leans down and kisses him briefly, then touches her forehead to his. "the heart wants what the heart wants."


	52. Story 52

**Prompt from sarahspencer125 here on fanfiction . net: after caskett start dating, they talk about their "numbers"**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Kate scoffs.

"Why are you so against it?" Castle replies.

"Why are you so for it?"

"I'm all for full disclosure," he shrugs, "I don't have anything to hide."

"It's not about hiding anything, Castle, it's about not rubbing salt in an open wound."

"I can handle it. Can you?"

Kate sighs loudly, locks her eyes to his, bites her lip.

"It's just," she pauses, "once you know something, Castle, you can't ever un-know it."

Castle studies her, keeps their gazes frozen together.

"Okay, Kate," he smiles, "I can see that you don't want to talk about it. I'll drop it."

"No names," she replies.

"What?"

"We can swap numbers, but no names. Not because I want to hide anything, it's just that I really don't want to know all the names of the women who've been in your bed, Castle."

"I'm fine with that," he nods.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Nine."

"Nine," Castle echoes. "Does that include me?"

"Yes," Kate chuckles, "that includes you."

"Okay, are you ready to hear my number?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"If you don't want to know, I don't have to tell you."

"No," she nods, "I told you mine, so go ahead."

"Twenty-seven."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? I thought you'd...I thought twenty-seven was a lot."

"I was expecting a much higher number," Kate explains, "or that you would say something like there had been so many you'd lost count."

"Why would you think that?"

"Before we met, and for a while after, you had a pretty strong playboy image. You even did a fair amount of bragging about rather vast amounts of women."

"Ah," he chuckles nervously, "a lot of that image was just an image. Yes, I did use my fame to land a few one night stands, but, um, well, women tend to buy more books from male authors who seem...accessible, so to say."

"What?" Kate laughs.

"That's what research shows, anyway."

"What research?"

"Research done by Black Pawn. Look," he holds his hands up, "I find this all rather embarrassing all of a sudden."

"Hey, you started it," Kate smirks.

"Yeah, and I should've listened to you."

"I'm going to remind you of that next time you have a bad idea," she smirks.

"You do that," he smiles.


	53. Story 53

**Prompt from Falon here on fanfiction . net: Could there be one where Castles sister and Ryan end up together? **

* * *

"Ryan, Jenny," Castle calls out and waves them over. "come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Hey Castle," Ryan smiles as he walks up with his wife. "I gotta tell you, man, it was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yes it was," Jenny agrees.

"Thank you," Castle grins widely. "Now, I want you two to enjoy the reception, but first," he points to the man standing next to him, "I want to introduce you to my-"

"Dad?" Jenny interrupts.

"Yeah," Castle's face scrunches in confusion, "uh, how'd you know?"

"Know what?" Jenny replies.

"That he was my dad."

"This is your dad?" she looks back and forth between Hunt and Castle.

"Yes."

"Rick," she swallows, "this is _my_ dad."

"What?" both Castle and Ryan exclaim at the same time.

"Jenny," Ryan looks at her, "I've met your father before. This isn't him."

"No, you've met the man that raised me," she explains. "I call him my father, but my mom had me shortly before they met. This man," she points to Hunt, "is my biological father."

"How can that be?" Castle turns to Hunt. "This isn't true, is it?"

"Rick," Hunt sighs, "perhaps there's somewhere where we could go talk. I have some things that I obviously need to tell you."

Castle stares dumbfounded at him, unable to think of a response. If this was all true, if his father was Jenny's father, then that would mean...

"Castle. Hey, Castle. Castle!"

Castle jerks awake and sits up with a jolt. He looks around groggily until his gaze falls on Kate.

"You okay, Castle?" she smiles. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Uh," he clears his throat and wipes his mouth, "no, I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream."

"That's what you get for staying up late to write after a long case and falling asleep at your computer," she chuckles. "It's after midnight, come to bed."

"Yeah, let me just shut the computer down, and I'll be there in a second."

He watches her leave and then saves his document before shutting down the laptop and closing the screen. Perhaps Kate is right about late night writing after a case. Whatever caused him to have that dream doesn't matter right now though. All that matters is that his wife is waiting for him in bed.


	54. Story 54

**Prompt from bones35 here on fanfiction . net: Kate comes across Castle's diary.**

* * *

She hadn't meant to find it. She certainly hadn't been looking for it. But here it is, in her hands, and Kate is torn between wanting to open the dairy and read every word and wanting to put it back in the drawer and pretending she'd never found it. To read it would be such an invasion of Castle's privacy, and she knows that if it were the other way around she would be extremely upset if someone, even her husband, read her personal thoughts. She runs her long fingers over the smooth leather, thinking about how Castle's hands have held this book, how he's put down his innermost thoughts just behind the plain brown cover.

They no longer keep secrets from each other, that's a thing of the past, they are so much better at communicating now. Because of this, Kate can't help but wonder what would be inside, since he tells her everything. Surely he isn't secretly hiding things from her. No, she trusts him, knows he wouldn't do that. Even so, if he's totally open with her, as he appears to be, what would he need a diary for? Maybe he just writes down things in here in addition to telling her, or maybe it's just a place for ideas for his books.

Kate lets out a long, loud sigh. No matter what's inside, she can't do this to him. She can't break his trust in such a way, she just can't. In fact, she doesn't want to. Whatever is in the diary isn't worth causing a rift between them. A few years ago, she wouldn't even have hesitated to open it, but now things are different. She's going to ask him about it though, tell him she found it by accident. She'll tell him that he doesn't have to tell her what's in it, but she knows he will, just like he'll know that she was tempted to read it but didn't. Her mind made up, she slips it back where she'd found it in and closes the drawer, then goes to look for Castle so they can talk.


	55. Story 55

**Prompt from Thatgirljess here on fanfiction . net: Could you do a prank war where the whole precinct gets involved?**

* * *

Three weeks ago, no one would have predicted this outcome. Things had started small, gum that turned your mouth black, whoopie cushions on chairs and the like. There had been pails of water over doors, changed passwords on computers, and sodas shaken up before being offered to the unlucky recipient. The lids on the salt and pepper shakers in the break room had been loosened, the sugar for the coffee was replaced with salt. When Beckett had first found out that Castle, Esposito, and Ryan had been waging a prank war right under her nose she'd been furious with them, but when they'd temporarily joined forces and played one on her by slipping pureed sardines into her milkshake, she couldn't help herself. She fought back. That was when things started getting more elaborate, more devious.

Beckett had put jello powder in the shower heads of the men's locker room so they all got hit with a sticky, cherry flavored spray. Ryan and Esposito had been trapped in the elevator. All the bathroom sink faucets had been covered so they sprayed directly up in the face of whomever was washing their hands. The pranks continued, with more and more people getting involved, until nearly the entire homicide department of the 12th precinct was a part of it in one way or another.

But now the prank war was officially over. And the person who'd won had surprised everyone. Gates had found out about the prank war and called a department meeting for all the detectives that had taken part in the pranking. She'd told them all that she was forced to put them all on suspension without pay for improper conduct. They'd be unable to return until after an official review from the Chief of Detectives. While they were all out, she'd be bringing in some people from other departments to handle their cases. Then she'd sent them all home. It wasn't until the next morning, after they'd all been fretting about the outcome all night, that she revealed via mass text that it'd been a prank and they had all better report to work for their normal shifts - but that there were to be no more pranks.

So, after three weeks of groans, laughs, and retaliation, it was the Captain of the 12th who'd won. And no one but her husband and herself knew that she'd enjoyed every second of her ruse.


	56. Story 56

**Prompt from missy52061 here on fanfiction . net: Rick & Kate tell Alexis they're getting married**

* * *

"Okay," Alexis says as she plops down on the couch. "What was it that you wanted to tell me."

"Alexis," Castle begins, "a couple months ago, I showed you something that I had bought for Kate."

"Yeah," Alexis says warily, glancing back and forth between her dad and Kate in confusion.

"Um," he continues, "due to new developments, I went ahead and presented it to her yesterday."

"You did?"

"I did," Castle nods. "Like I said, something new came up and I couldn't wait. I needed Kate to know what I wanted for us now, rather than later. I'm sorry to spring this on you like this."

"No, it's fine. I understand." Alexis looks at Kate. "So, did you say yes?"

"I did," Kate smiles.

"So, you guys are getting married?"

"Yes, we are," Kate answers.

Alexis stands suddenly and puts on her coat.

"Wait," Castle stands up too, "where are you going?"

"We have to go out and celebrate," Alexis tells them.

"So, you're okay with this?" Kate asks nervously as she rises next to Castle.

"Okay with it?" Alexis chuckles. "I'm just glad Dad finally asked you. I was even going to help with the proposal. Well, the original plan for the proposal. You two go get ready to go while I call Gram and tell her to meet us. Where should we go?"

"You pick," Kate smiles.

"Can you call your dad?" Alexis asks Kate. "He should be there too."

"He's actually out of town at our cabin," Kate says.

"Then we'll have to go out again when he gets back," she makes a shooing motion with her hands. "Go get ready. We've got a lot to talk about. I want to tell you about Dad's original proposal plan, if that's okay with him," she looks at him and he nods, "and I want to know what this big development is," she gasps, her eyes grow wide. "Kate, are you pregnant?"

"Uh, no," Kate laughs. "It's not quite that big of a development."

"Okay. Well, you can tell us all about it at dinner."

Castle and Kate start to head towards the bedroom while Alexis pulls out her cell phone to call Martha.

"Hold on," Alexis calls out a second later as she steps over to them.

She hugs Kate, holding her tightly, then lets go with one arm and wraps it around her dad, who wraps his arms around them both, so they're all pressed together in a big group hug.

"I happy you're officially going to join our family, Kate," Alexis murmurs from deep within the embrace.

"Me too, Alexis," Kate replies.

"That makes three of us," Castle adds.

They all laugh, then break apart to get ready to go out and celebrate an engagement that has been a long time coming.


	57. Story 57

**Prompt from ArieaLeighaGrace here on fanfiction . net: i don't know if you would do it or not but how about a outdoor sex scene**

* * *

It had started innocently enough - they were having a picnic in the warmth of a late spring afternoon. However, once they'd finished eating, Castle had leaned in for what he'd meant to be a quick, chaste kiss. Kate had other plans though, and they soon found themselves in a full on make out session. Kate had climbed onto Castle's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, and they'd both twined their arms around each other, allowing for their hands to rove wildly over backs and through hair.

"Castle," Kate murmurs breathlessly against his neck, "take me home."

"No, let's just stay here," he argues as he claims her mouth again.

"We can't do," she pants out, "what I want to do if we stay here."

"I haven't seen," he pauses to suck on her earlobe, "anyone walk by for over an hour."

"There a thing called indecent exposure," she bites his bottom lip, then kisses the pain away, "I know you're familiar with the term."

Castle chuckles as he presses a kiss to her collarbone. "There's a little patch of trees right over there," he kisses the other side of her collarbone, "no one would see us and it's a lot closer than home."

"You seriously want to have sex with me in the trees?" she slides her tongue past his eager lips.

"Mmmhmm," he ducks down and kisses the throbbing pulse point in her neck, "I'd have sex with you just about anywhere."

Kate lets out a frustrated groan, and pulls away enough to look at the bunch of trees he's talking about. She glances around and doesn't see anyone else. The last thing she wants is for them to get caught, but she really doesn't want to have to wait for them to go home either.

"Alright," she huffs out, "fine. Let's go over there."

"Yeah?" Castle replies, excitement and want deepening his voice.

"Yes," she starts to stand up. "Now."

Castle gets up after her and hastily grabs up everything by bundling it in the blanket, which he then shoves in the oversized basket they'd brought. He carries the basket as he follows his wife to the small piece of undisturbed nature that will be their safe haven.

* * *

Six hours later, a much less happy Castle is sitting on the side of the bathtub while Kate rubs calamine lotion on his back.

"I told you that plant was poison ivy," she says as she spreads the pink lotion all over his angry, red rash.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighs dejectedly, "no wonder you wanted to be on top."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Castle," she chuckles and leans down to kiss the crown of his head. "I'm not allergic to it," she closes the lotion, then moves to the sink and sets the bottle on the countertop. I'm all done. Let it dry for a while before you put your shirt back on," she instructs while she washes her hands.

"You know," Castle stands and comes to her side, "the whole 'sex outside with my smoking hot wife' fantasy never ended with my entire body itching."

Kate laughs and rises up on her toes to kiss him. "I'm sorry you got covered in poison ivy, Castle."

"Me too," he frowns.

"But look at the bright side."

"What exactly is the bright side?"

"You got to have sex with your smoking hot wife outside."

"That is true," he purses his lips.

"And," she grins, "most people can't pull off the calamine pick color, but it doesn't look too bad on you."

"Hardy har har."

"Alright, Pinky," she starts to leave the bathroom, "you go put on a shirt, and I'll go make you some of that comfort cocoa you love so much."

"Pinky? Really?"

The only reply he gets is the smug yet sexy smile Kate shoots over her shoulder as she leaves the room.


	58. Story 58

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Can I request a prompt based on a prompt? What happens after Castle convinces Kate to go home from the stakeout :)**

* * *

"How is the soup?" Castle asks as he walks into the bedroom?

"Great,' Kate replies with a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," he smiles. "If you're ready for it, I have your milkshake here," he holds up a frosted glass.

"Oh yes, please. My throat is so sore."

"Did you take the medicine I brought in with the soup?" he moves around to her side of the bed.

"I did," she nods and takes the milkshake from him.

"Good. It should help with your cough and headache, as well as the sore throat," he points to the tray on her lap. "Are you done with that?" Kate nods in reply as she sips up some of the milkshake through a straw. "Okay, I'll take it to the kitchen."

"Hey," she swallows the ice cream before continuing, "will you come back and lay down with me?"

"You bet," he gives her a sweet smile. "Let me go tidy up the kitchen while you take care of that shake, and I'll be back in just a little while."

"K," she murmurs, her lips back around the straw.

Just as she finishes the frozen dairy treat, Castle returns to the bedroom. She sets the empty glass down on her bedside table while he climbs into his side of the bed. He settles down so that he's in the middle of the bed, and Kate lies down next to him. He wraps his right arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. She drapes one arm over his stomach, and curls the other between them. Castle takes hold of the hand that is laid across him, and then presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Castle," Kate says after a few moments, "maybe this isn't a good idea. You might catch my cold."

"Kate, if I'm going to catch it, I've already caught it. I'm not going anywhere," he squeezes her hand. "Now stop talking and go to sleep."

"M'kay," she murmurs. "I love you, Castle."

"I love you, too."

Within minutes, Kate is sound asleep, and it doesn't take long for her slow, quiet breathing to lull him to sleep as well.


	59. Story 59

**Prompt from time2procrastinate on tumblr: Alexis reads Nikki Heat fanfiction!**

* * *

"Hey, Alexis, come check this out!"

Alexis turns to look at Brittany, then gets up out of her seat and walks across the room to her desk.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of fanfiction?" Brittany glances at her over her shoulder.

"No," Alexis shakes her head, "what is it?"

"It's where people who are fans of movies or tv shows or books write stories with the established characters from those sources," Brittany explains. "It's basically a way for people to make things happen between their favorite characters that don't happen in the show or book."

"Okay, so what did you want to show me?"

"I was on this site reading some Harry Potter fics, and just to see what would happen I did a search for Nikki Heat fics," she points to the screen, "and I found 47 pages of it."

"Wait, you found what?" Alexis leans down further to get a better look at the words on the screen.

"People have written hundreds of stories about Heat and Rook and the other characters in your dad's books. Some of them are just continuations of the actual books, others totally make up stuff. Some are about new cases that they work together, others are set in the future or past," she looks back up at Alexis. "Then there are the M rated fics."

"M rated?"

"Yeah, the ones that are really violent or have, um, other types of adult material in them."

"Wait, people write porn based on the Nikki Heat novels?"

"Yep," Brittany nods. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Send me the link, would you?"

"What, to the porn?"

"No, to the site," Alexis laughs. "I've got to send it to my dad. He'll get a kick out of it all."

"He won't care that people are using his characters?"

"Nah, not for things like voicing their creativity and sharing their talent," Alexis shrugs. "He'll be honored, actually."

"Okay, I'll send you the link."

Alexis goes back to her own desk and grabs her phone. She types out a text to her dad, telling him that she's about to email him something he needs to check out. She can't wait to hear his reaction. When her instant messenger lights up she pulls up the chat box with the link that Brittany had just sent. After sending it off to her dad in an email, she saves the link in her bookmarks. Maybe later, after she's done studying for tomorrow's test, she'll give some of it a read too.


	60. Story 60

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle telling Gina and Paula about his new relationship with Kate.**

* * *

"Rick, are you listening to me?"

"What?" he replies.

"I asked if you were listening to me," Gina repeats.

"Oh," Castle clears his throat, "yes, of course I am."

"Then what did she just say?" Paula smirks.

"I'm sure it had something to do with wanting the rest of the _Deadly Heat_ manuscript."

"You said you'd have it to me by the beginning of May," Gina crosses her arms. "Well, it's now June, and you still haven't gotten it to me."

"I've, uh, been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Um," he laughs.

"Oh, come on Rick," Gina throws her arms up in exasperation. "You haven't finished the book because you've been too busy sleeping with some woman?"

"No," he sits up straighter in his chair, "it's not some fling," he looks back and forth between his agent and his publicist. "It's much more than that," he sighs, then smiles. "It's Kate. We're together now."

"It's about time," Paula groans, but Castle doesn't miss the twinkle in her eyes.

"Rick," Gina leans forward and props her arms on the table. "I need that book."

"I can have it to you by the end of the week."

"I'm not messing around, Rick," Gina warns. "You're under contract and you're way past due."

"I promise you that you'll have it by the end of the week," he glances at Paula, then looks back at Gina. "It's already done for the most part, I just want to tweak the ending a bit and do a little more clean up work."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Rick. You have until Saturday morning to get it to me."

"No problem. Are we done?"

"Yes, we're done," Gina sighs.

"Alright," he stands up. "I'm heading home to work on it right now, I swear," he takes a few steps towards the door, then turns back to them. "Um, look, I need my relationship with Kate to stay private, mainly for work purposes, but also because she isn't a page six kind of girl."

"Trust me, Rick," Paula replies, "I don't want the woman out there that buy your books knowing you aren't one of the most desirable bachelors anymore. It's better for all of us if you appear unattached."

"Thank you," he smiles and nods, then heads for the door again. "See you two later," he says over his shoulder.

"Hey Rick?" Paula calls out, causing him to look back again. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he grins gratefully.

"I am too, Rick," Gina echoes.

"Thank you," he nods again.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want that book by Saturday."

"I got the message," Castle chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll email it to you when it's done, and call you to let you know I've sent it."

Before either of them can say anything more, he darts out of the room. They don't need to know that he finished the book almost three weeks ago, but he just likes pushing their buttons by stalling as long as he can. It had been easy to write the last few chapters, the words had poured out of him. After all, when an author has his muse in his bed, inspiration is never far behind.


	61. Story 61

**Prompt from mrs-chanandler-bong21 on tumblr: Caskett getting frisky and their kids keep interrupting them**

* * *

Castle backs his wife up until her calves hit their bed, and leans down as she sits so their lips don't break contact. He grabs the hem of her pink sleep shirt and starts to lift, but before he even can get it above her belly button the sound of an extremely upset infant comes through the baby monitor's speaker. Castle sighs and pulls his lips from Kate's, then touches his forehead to hers.

"Give it a minute," Kate pants, "maybe he'll go back to sleep."

"He's going to wake up-"

Before Castle can finish his sentence, a second pair of lungs joins the first.

"Wanna go tag team them?" Castle asks as he lowers her shirt and lets go.

"We could wait and see if they'll just cry themselves back to sleep," Kate suggests.

"Yeah, we could do that," he smiles, "but I want to have sexy fun times with you, and screaming infants aren't exactly romantic."

Kate laughs at that and gives him a kiss, sliding her tongue into his more than eager mouth. She pulls away far too quickly for either of them to be happy about it, then pushes on his shoulders so she can stand up.

"Let's go," she starts towards the door, grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind her. "Who do you want?" she asks as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll take Morgan," Castle answers, "Miller is such a mama's boy at night."

"Sounds good. Let's just hope they didn't wak-" she stops mid-word when she climbs the last step and sees their oldest son standing in the twin's doorway, looking into the darkened room.

"Tucker," she sighs. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mommy," he turns to look at his parents, "why are the babies crying?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, that's why we came up here, so we could see what they need."

"I'll put him back to bed," Castle tells Kate, "I'll be in there to help you in a minute."

Before she can reply Castle pulls his hand out of her grip and walks over to Tucker. He bends down and scoops the five year old up in his arms. "It's time to tuck in the Tuck," he says as he carries him towards his room, and Kate can't help but smile when her firstborn starts giggling.

After they disappear into Tucker's room, Kate makes her way into the twin's room. They are both still loudly letting her know that something has made them unhappy, though she is fairly certain Morgan is only crying because her brother is. She stops at Morgan's crib first, and leans over the side so she can run a finger down her tear-stained cheek.

"It's alright, love. Daddy will be here in just a minute," she stays there for a few seconds, then moves on to her far louder and much more upset son. "Alright my man, mommy's here," she picks him up and cradles him to her chest. Within seconds, the two-month old starts to calm down, his sobs fading to heavy breaths, his tears slowing from a steady stream to a trickle. "What exactly has you so worked up?" she murmurs. "Your diaper feels nice and dry, and there's no way you're hungry again," she leans down and nuzzles her nose to his.

She walks back to Morgan's crib, and after adjusting Miller so she can hold him with just one arm, she reaches back down to stroke Morgan's cheek again. While it does practically nothing for Miller, for some reason Morgan loves to have her cheeks touched. It almost always soothes her, and this time is no different. By the time Castle comes into the room a few minutes later, Morgan is asleep and Miller isn't far behind.

"Well," Castle whispers, "looks like you didn't need me."

"Oh, I still need you," Kate lifts her eyebrows and gives him a wicked smile. "I just didn't need you with the twins. I guess I got lucky."

"Speaking of getting lucky," he steps up behind her and kisses her neck, "is our baby boy ready to go back in his bed?" he murmurs against her skin. "Because I'm ready to go back in ours."

Kate lets out a quiet laugh and turns her head to give him a proper kiss. Then she looks back at Miller, and upon seeing his eyes closed and his breathing even and slow, she walks back over to his crib and eases him down into it. Castle and Kate wait for several moments to make sure the twins are really asleep, then they leave the room, pulling the door mostly shut behind them.

"Is Tucker all settled?" Kate asks.

"Yep," Castle nods, "he said the babies woke him up and he got out of bed to see what was wrong," he grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Now the only thing wrong is that we are still up here."

Kate laughs again and leans in to kiss him. He groans into her mouth and lets go of her hand to grab her thighs. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, and he takes a few steps before he stops and presses her up to the wall so he can deepen the kiss. As their tongues join the frenzy, Kate bucks her hips against him, pulling another, more feral groan from deep within her husband's chest. Suddenly Castle turns away from the wall and starts towards the stairs.

"Hold on," she breaks her lips away from his, "I know you aren't about to carry me down the staircase."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Uh, because I have plans for you once we get to the bottom of that staircase, and I don't want you hurting your back."

Castle is about to fire off a retort when he sees Tucker's bedroom door opening over Kate's shoulder. His expression must give away something, because Kate turns her head to follow his gaze. She loosens her legs and Castle releases his hold on her, and they both walk over to Tucker's room.

"Why are you up again, Tuck?" Castle asks.

"I heard a monster in my closet, Daddy," he whimpers. "It made a big boom."

Kate bites her lip when she realizes that the sound he must have heard was Castle bumping her into the wall. She looks over at him and instantly knows that he's had the same thought. He runs a hand down his face and bends down to pick up Tucker again, this time propping him on his hip.

"Tucker," Kate comes up beside him and kisses his cheek, then runs her fingers through his hair, something he loves, just like his father. "That wasn't a monster, baby, it was Mommy bumping into the wall."

"Oh no, Mommy," Tucker's eyes grow wide, "did you get hurt?"

"No, honey," she smiles at him, "I'm perfectly fine."

"That's good. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Thank you, baby. Now, how about we get you back to bed?"

"Okay," he nods.

Kate follows Castle into Tucker's room, watching as he puts him into the bed and pulls the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight, son," Castle kisses Tucker's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy. Goodnight," he looks over at Kate, who has moved to the other side of his bed. "I love you, too, Mommy."

"I love you, my precious baby boy," Kate kisses him in the same spot Castle had. "Goodnight."

Tucker shuts his eyes, and his parents hastily leave the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Castle asks once they're back out in the hallway.

"What?" Kate gives him a confused look.

"Tucker had a valid point," Castle shrugs. "You could be hurt. I think I should give you a through examination just to be sure."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Kate nods solemnly. "I think an exam would be for the best."

Castle waggles his eyebrows at her, and they head towards the steps again. They don't even make it down three stairs before they hear a small voice call out.

"Daddy?"

Castle sighs, then goes back to the top of the stairs. "Yes, Tucker?"

"I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water? Please?"

Castle turns to look at Kate, who is shaking her head and chuckling. "You go on to the bedroom," he tells her. "I'll get his water and be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Kate nods in agreement and makes her way to their room while Castle tells Tucker to get back in bed and wait, then goes to the kitchen for the water. Kate waits, rather impatiently, for several minutes that feel like hours before Castle rushes into the room. He shuts the door behind him and quickly strides across the room to her. Kate pulls his shirt up and lifts it over his head, throwing it somewhere to pick up later. Castle grabs her cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss, then once again marches her backwards to their bed.

He crawls over her and lowers his mouth to her neck, lavishing the tender skin with kisses that are far too gentle at this point of the night. She wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over, smiling at Castle's surprised laughter, then runs her hands over his exposed chest, letting her nails drag lightly over his skin, causing goosebumps to rise up. She dives in for another kiss, this one fierce and wild and full of the passion they've had to keep putting off. They're both soon breathless, but neither shows any signs of slowing. Castle reaches around to her back and is about to slide her shirt up when yet another interruption makes itself known.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Kate jerks upright, accidentally kneeing Castle in the side as she does so, making him grunt loudly in pain.

"Oh, Castle, I'm so sorry," she apologizes as she slides off of him.

"It's alright," he sits up and they both look over at Tucker. "What's up now, Tuck?"

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Why not?" Kate asks.

"I don't know, Mommy," his voice wavers and he sniffles loudly. "I'm just scared when I close my eyes."

"Tucker," Castle sighs. "listen, there's nothing that can hurt you here. We're safe at home, remember, honey?"

"Okay," Tucker whimpers, "I'll try hard to not be scared."

"It's okay to be scared, baby," Kate tells him, "it's just that there's nothing to be scared of here at home."

"Okay," Tucker repeats, this time barely containing his tears. "Can you at least come tuck in the Tuck again, Daddy?"

Castle looks at Kate, and without having to say a word they both know what the other is thinking. He looks back at their son and smiles.

"Do you want to sleep with us, Tucker?"

"Can I?" Tucker asks, his voice a trembling whisper.

"Of course, sweetheart," Kate answers. "Come on over."

Tucker runs towards the bed, his eyes still watery but his face much happier and relaxed. He stops halfway there and bends over, then continues to the bed.

"I found your shirt, Daddy," he holds up the tee shirt he'd picked up.

"Thank you," Castle takes it from him and puts it on.

Tucker climbs up onto the bed, crawls to the middle, slides under the blankets, and then Kate and Castle settle in on either side of him.

"Thank you so much," he says. "You're the bestest Mommy and Daddy ever."

"You're welcome, Tuck," Castle says softly. "Now, go to sleep, buddy."

Tucker's only response is to close his eyes, and it only takes a few minutes for his breathing to become slow and even.

Castle raises up slightly. "Do you want me to take him back upstairs?" he whispers.

"Yes," Kate sighs and props herself up too, "but you know that'll just wake him up again."

"Yeah, I know," Castle smiles. "Oh well. We'll just have to give mommy and daddy private time another shot tomorrow."

Kate bites back a laugh. "That is about the least sexy way to refer to what we were trying to do that I've ever heard."

Castle chuckles, a low, humming type of laugh, then leans over Tucker and gives her a long, slow kiss. "I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"I love you too, Castle," she gives him another kiss, this one quick, then smiles again. "And although it may mean less mommy and daddy private time, I wouldn't trade our lives for the world."

"Me either," he looks down at Tucker, then back up at Kate. "But you're right."

"About what?"

"That is the least sexy way to describe what we were trying to do."

Kate snickers and gives Castle one more light kiss, then they lie back down. The exhaustion from another day of raising three small children quickly catches up with them, and it doesn't take long before they join their son in slumber.


	62. Story 62

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle reads the signs and figures out that Kate is pregnant before she herself knows (and she doesn't suspect she is either), so Castle plants the idea in her mind/has to figure out how to tell her somehow.**

* * *

It started four days ago with the magazines. Parenting magazines and baby magazines, dozens of varieties. When Kate had asked Castle why he'd bought them, he told her it was for research but wouldn't elaborate. The next day he brought home several books on pregnancy and giving birth, and when she again asked why, he gave her the same reason. Kate pressed him for details about why he was researching such a topic, but he wouldn't budge. Then last night, as they were laying in each others arms after a long day at the precinct, Castle had told Kate that he wanted to do something with the spare room upstairs, maybe paint it, get a new bed. Right as she was drifting off to sleep she could've sworn she heard him whisper something about a nursery, but this morning he told her she must have dreamt it. All day long Kate had been trying to figure out if she'd really heard it or not, and little did she know that she'd soon have her answer.

"Kate?" Castle calls out as he shuts the front door behind him. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

Castle walks into the room and smiles, then comes over to her and kisses her briefly.

"How was work?" he asks.

"Good," she shrugs. "but paperwork days are so boring."

"And that's why I stayed home to write today," he smiles again.

"Whatcha got there?" Kate nods at the paper bag in his hand.

"Um, pregnancy tests."

"Okay, Castle," she chuckles, "I've let the magazines and books slide for the most part, but you have got to tell me why you have those."

"I need to test them," he replies as if that is a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Test them for what?"

"To see how fast they give results and what those results look like."

"Exactly how many are in there? That's kind of a big bag for pregnancy tests."

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?" another laugh bursts from deep in her throat. "Why didn't you just get one?"

"I need to know the differences, like which one is the fastest, stuff like that."

"And just how are you going to figure that out?" she smirks.

"I'm going to use them," he shrugs.

"Why didn't you just research them online or read the boxes? Isn't this a little much?" she crosses her arms. "Also, you still haven't told me why you're doing all this research. Are you going to make Nikki pregnant?"

"Nope," he shakes his head.

"Well then why are you doing this?" she laughs again.

"You'll know soon enough," he turns to head towards the bedroom. "I'll be back in a little bit. I've got a bladder to empty."

Kate just shakes her head and laughs to herself again. She loves her husband, but he can be rather eccentric sometimes. Less than ten minutes have passed before Castle joins her back in the kitchen.

"Done already?" she grins.

"I uh, I ran out, so to say. I'll have to drink some water and do some more later. I'm not pregnant, though, in case you were wondering."

"That's good," Kate laughs, "as bad as you were with your busted knee, you'd be a miserable patient if you were pregnant."

"I'd be offended if that wasn't true," he sticks his bottom lip out in a fake pout, then walks up to her and pulls her up against him.

They share a long, languid kiss, and then Kate breaks away and tucks herself up under his chin. They stand together in a silent embrace for several moments before Castle speaks again.

"I better get to drinking, I've still got nine more tests to go through."

"Do you, um, want some help?"

"That's okay," he smiles, "I'm going to try to do all the others at once, or at least a few at a time, instead of one at a time. Then I should be able to finish in one more trip."

"I don't mind," she shrugs, "I mean, I could knock a few out for you, if you want. Plus, it's kind of weird for you to do it," she grins.

"It did feel kind of unmanly," he laughs. "Alright, sure, if you don't mind, knock yourself out. Just make sure you time how long it takes for the results to show up. I left a notebook in there to write the times down on. I'll be out here guzzling liquids."

Kate laughs as she heads towards their bathroom. Castle waits for a few minutes, then heads into the bedroom and sits on her side of the bed. He doesn't have to wait much longer before Kate comes out of the bathroom with a stunned expression on her face.

"What is it, Kate?"

"I'm, um," she walks over to him, takes his hands in hers, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" She nods. "Huh," he grins, "how about that?"

"Castle," she squints at him, "you knew, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions."

"That's what all the magazines and books were about."

"I might have been trying to plant an idea in that beautiful head of yours."

"And last night, you did say something about a nursery, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," he smile grows wider, his eyes twinkle with excited delight.

Kate lets go of his hands and pushes on his shoulders until he falls back, then crawls on the bed over him.

"You're a tricky fellow, Richard Castle. How did you know I was pregnant?"

"I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I had a feeling. There was something different about you."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it," he shakes his head. "There was just something...different."

"We're having a baby, Rick."

"Yes we are," he gives her his biggest grin of the night. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too," she slowly leans down and presses her lips to his.

This time their kiss is anything but languid.


	63. Story 63

**This one is a combination of two prompts. The first one is from TORONTOSUN here on fanfiction . net: How about a chapter that they talk about names for the babies. The second one is an anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett naming their child after he/she is born.**

* * *

"Shall we pick his name now, Kate?" Castle kisses her temple, "or do you want to wait a little longer?"

"No, let's decide now," she smiles at him and then lays her head on his shoulder.

They both look down at Kate's lap where their son is sleeping. He's all bundled up so that only his face shows, and every so often his nose crinkles and his lips twitch.

"Well, we can rule out the girl names we'd picked," Castle chuckles.

"True," Kate agrees. "So that means Amelia Leigh Castle and Heather Rose Castle are out of the running."

"Yes it does," Castle reaches a hand out and runs it gently down the baby's cheek, then tangles his fingers with Kate's. "Alright then, what's our little man's name going to be?"

"Well, we'd narrowed the boy names down to Arthur Blaine Castle, Samuel Martin Castle, and Philip Owen Castle."

"You know, I just thought of something that I didn't notice before."

"What's that?" Kate asks.

"If we go with Arthur Blaine Castle, his initials would be ABC. "

Kate laughs. "That's a good point. How did we not think of that before?"

"I don't know, but he'd either think that was awesome, or hate us for life," Castle chuckles.

"Hey, I know this just adds to the mix, but what about Arthur Owen?" Kate suggests. "I like the way those two names sound together."

"Arthur Owen Castle. It does have a nice ring to it," Castle replies. "What would we call him, Arthur or Owen?"

"I don't know," Kate shrugs. "Either Arthur or Owen would suit me."

"Hmmm," Castle sighs. "What do you think, little guy? Would you like your name to be Arthur Owen Castle?"

The four hour old infant stirs slightly at his father's voice, but he doesn't wake up.

"I like it," Castle says a few moments later.

"Like what?" Kate turns her head to look up at him.

"Arthur Owen."

"Me too," Kate smiles. "I know it isn't one we'd already picked out, but it feels right."

"I agree," Castle nods.

"Okay then. Arthur Owen Castle it is."

Castle grins and leans down to give Kate a long, slow kiss, then smiles against her lips before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Castle," she looks back down at their beautiful baby boy. "Let's call him Arthur."

"Sounds good. Arthur has more nickname potential anyway."

"True," Kate laughs, and then lets out a contented sigh.

She lays her head on Castle's shoulder again, and she feels him lay his cheek on the crown of her head. They fall into a happy silence as they continue to watch their now named son sleep.


	64. Story 64

**Anonymous prompt from guest here on fanfiction . net: How about the backstory to Castle's naked horse-riding arrest.**

* * *

The sun is starting to peek over the horizon, painting the windows of the skyscrapers with a soft, orange glow. Traffic is fairly steady, but nowhere near rush hour volume yet. Castle is able to make his way down the sidewalk without having to weave in and out of a lot of people, which is a good thing, because he is stone cold drunk.

After Kyra had left him yesterday, he'd felt angry, sad, hurt, and lost. So, he'd gone out drinking, and he'd stayed out all night. For the last hour he'd been wandering around, something he'd never do by himself at this time of day if he was in his right mind. But thanks to the tangle of emotions swirling through him, mixed with the vast quantities of alcohol he's consumed in the last twelve hours, he is far from his right mind.

Which is why he decides to steal the police horse that is standing riderless on the corner. Castle walks up slowly and looks around as casually as he can - which isn't nearly as casual as he thinks it is. When he doesn't see any police officers around, he steps closer to the horse.

"Hey there, Mr. Ed," he says. "Can I call you Mr. Ed? I don't know any other horse names."

The only reaction from the strawberry roan gelding is a quick ear twitch. Castle waits almost a full minute and no officer shows up. Now that he feels that the coast is clear, Castle giggles to himself - he's that drunk - and then unties the rope that is keeping the horse tied to the lamppost. He lifts his left foot to put it the stirrup, but stops halfway and puts his foot back down.

Then he strips all of his clothes off.

"Alright, Mr. Ed, you're naked, and I'm naked, so now we're even. Besides," he shrugs, "naked horse riding worked wonders for Lady Godiva, so maybe it'll solve my problems too." He finally climbs up and settles onto the saddle. "Whoo," he exclaims as he sits down, "Maybe the whole nude thing was a bad idea. This is going to chafe something awful."

Before Castle can try to decide if he wants to get down and put his clothes back on or not, he hears someone yelling.

"Hey, get down from there!"

Castle looks towards the voice and flashes a stupid grin at the officer striding quickly in his direction.

"I'm just borrowing your mighty steed for a while," he shouts back to the officer.

"That's city property, Sir," the officer is only about thirty feet away now. "Wait," his eyes widen, "are you naked?"

"As the day I was born!" Castle laughs loudly and then gives the horse a squeeze with his legs and clicks his tongue. "Giddy-up, Mr. Ed. We have to get out of here before the man tries to bring us down." The horse starts walking, and Castle gives him a gentle kick to the flank with his heels. "Faster, Mr. Ed, he's gonna catch us."

Castle steers the horse off the sidewalk so there won't be people in the way. He barely hears the squealing of brakes or the chorus of horns behind him as he urges the horse into a trot.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" Castle chuckles gleefully, "Alright! I remembered another horse name."

After they travel another block, Castle realizes for the first time that he is right by Central Park, and so he directs the stolen animal towards the nearest gate. They pass through it and Castle brings them up to a canter. He makes it about another hundred yards before a shrill whistle pierces the air and the horse comes to a sliding halt. Unfortunately for Castle, he is totally unprepared for the change in pace, and he does not stop. At least, not until he hits the ground. He's still gasping for air when the mounted officer who'd blown the whistle comes into his view, looking down at him.

"Sir, you're under arrest."

"For what?" Castle gasps out.

"For theft of a police vehicle, public indecency, public intoxication, and anything else Officer Anderson can think of to charge you with."

"Who's that?"

"The officer that horse belongs to. He's on the way here."

"That's a neat trick, training the horse to stop when that whistle blows."

"Yeah, it's so drunken idiots like yourself don't run off with them."

"Hmm," Castle manages to take in a full breath again and sits up. "Hey, um, is Officer Anderson bringing my clothes? I'm naked."

"Yeah, I noticed," the other officer scowls.

"Also," Castle slowly stands up and grins knowingly, "have you ever met the Mayor?"


	65. Story 65

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Maybe Kate never did hear what Castle said when she got shot. So once they start getting cozy with each other as they do in season 4, he decides to tell her how he feels. Fluffy Caskett style.**

* * *

Their bellies are full and the kitchen is clean. Alexis and Martha have retreated to their rooms upstairs to study, and Castle and Beckett are lounging in the easy chairs in his study with their third glass of wine each.

"What a day, huh?" Castle sighs.

"Yeah," Beckett takes a sip of her wine.

"It's great research though," he laughs. "If I ever want to put Nikki and Rook in a hostage situation, I'll be able to make it super realistic," he pauses as Beckett chuckles, then continues. "It kinda of makes you think about how fragile life is, how unexpectedly it can end."

"Yes, it does," she nods in agreement.

Castle studies Beckett, watches as she takes another drink of her dark red wine, sucks in a shallow breath at the way her eyes slip closed as she savors the taste, stares as her throat bobs with her swallow.

"Kate," his voice is soft, his tone low. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she sits up a little straighter, seems to sense the seriousness in his demeanor.

"You told me at the end of the summer that you aren't ready for a relationship right now, and I get that and I respect that. I don't want to put any pressure on you, and I'm still willing to wait, but I can't let another day go by without telling you how I feel."

"Castle,"

"Wait, let me finish, please," he pauses and she nods, so he continues. "I've told you before, but it was the day you were shot, and you didn't hear me. Unfortunately, it took another near death experience today for me to realize that I need to say this now, while neither of us in in danger and I can be sure you hear me this time," he leans forward and sets his wine glass on the small table in front of them, then locks his eyes to Beckett's. "Kate, I love you."

Beckett puts her glass of wine down next to Castle's, then turns back to look at him. "When I heard that explosion today, it felt like my life was over," she clasps her hands together. "All I could think about was how I was never going to get a chance to tell you what you've done for me, how you've made my life better. I wasn't going to be able to ever look you in the eyes again, never get to laugh at your dumb jokes, never have coffee with you again. All the things that I'd missed out on and wasn't going to get to do, they were racing through my mind, and I hated myself for waiting too long," she reaches up and tucks a stray tuft of hair behind her ear. "I told Officer Hastings to not let her past get in the way of her future, and it's time for me to take my own advice," she takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you too, Castle, so much, and I'm sorry I've let my mother's murder keep me from telling you that before now."

Castle drops his head into his hands, and then runs his fingers through his hair. When he looks back up at Beckett, she's shocked to see tears brimming at his lower eyelids.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her face skewed with concern.

"I have another confession to make, Kate," he explains, "something else that happened right after you were shot that I've kept from you."

"Castle, you can tell me anything."

"I've still been looking into your mother's murder, and I've been trying to keep you from doing so, for your own safety."

Beckett bites her bottom lip, worries it back and forth with her teeth, then lets out a loud sigh. "I can't say that I'm surprised, Castle. The fact that you hid it from me, that hurts, I can't pretend it doesn't."

"I didn't want to, Kate, but I had to. I swear that it was for your prot-"

Castle stops talking when she covers his mouth with hers. He'd been so focused on trying to explain his actions that he somehow hadn't even noticed her stand and step over to him. She brings her hands up and places them on his cheeks, then slips her tongue past his welcoming lips. Castle reaches for her waist and tugs her into his lap. She breaks the kiss with a laugh, then touches her forehead to his and smiles.

"You interrupted me," she whispers. "I was going to say that it hurts, but I get it, I understand."

"You do?" Castle's chest is heaving, his breath is heavy.

"Yes. The whole time you were trapped in that bank, I just wanted to do everything in my power to get you out safely. I wasn't thinking about anything else. I just wanted you to be okay. So, while you're going to have to fill me in on what you've been keeping from me, I'm not mad, Rick. I can't let my mom's case be the most important thing in my life anymore," she smiles again. "Not when I have you in my life."

"I have it all here," he says excitedly, "I can show you right now."

"Castle," she chuckles, "I said you're going to have to fill me in, not that you have to fill me in right this minute," she kisses him again, a brief but tantalizing touch. "All I want to see right now is your bedroom."

Beckett gasps and then starts laughing again when Castle moves one arm under her knees and stands up. She throws her arms around his neck to help him support her weight, then starts kissing him. He gets distracted, obviously, and runs into the door jamb, causing Beckett to grunt, but not pull away.

"Sorry," he murmurs against the onslaught of her eager mouth.

"Less talking, more walking, Castle."


	66. Story 66

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: It's Caskett's second Valentine's Day together, and this time, they're engaged. Beckett spends the whole day telling Castle that his gift is even better than last year's, so needless to say, he gets excited. That night, when she hands him a simple gift certificate, he's has to try hard to hide his disappointment. That is, until he reads it. ****_(prompt reworded at anon's request)_**

* * *

"Thank you, Castle," Kate leans in for a quick kiss. "They're gorgeous."

"So you like them?"

"I love them," she runs her fingers over the deep purple South Sea pearl necklace and matching earrings. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Rare beauty for a rare beauty," he smiles.

Kate rolls her eyes, but she's far too happy to fully pull off the annoyed look.

"So," she shuts the black velvet box and sets it on the dresser, "are you ready for your present?"

"Yes," he groans, "please. You've been taunting me all day."

"Me?" Kate puts her hands on her chest in mock surprise. "Like I'd ever taunt you."

"Yeah, yeah," he crosses his arms. "Hand it over."

Kate grins, then turns around and pulls something out of the top dresser drawer. When she faces Castle again, she holds out a small, white envelope. He scrunches his face in confusion and cocks his head to one side as he takes it from her.

"Are there tickets to a far off exotic place in here?"

"Nope," she shakes her head.

"The deed to our very own island?"

"Wrong again," she laughs. "Why don't you just open it, Castle, and see what's inside it?"

He chuckles as he slides a finger under the flap and breaks through the seal. As soon as he gets it open, he pulls out the single piece of paper and tosses the now empty envelope on top of the dresser. He reads the first line and his eyebrows knit together.

"A gift certificate?" he glances up at Kate, who nods.

"Go on," she tells him, "read the rest to see what it's good for."

He sighs quietly and looks back at the handwritten certificate. His eyes grow wide as he reads the whole message:

_This gift certificate is presented to Richard Castle from Kate Beckett.  
Value: One baby  
__Disclaimer: Not redeemable until October 2014 (estimated)_

"Kate," he looks at her, "you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant," she gives him a broad smile.

Castle lets out a huff of awed laughter, then steps closer to Kate and wraps her in a tight embrace. He kisses her fiercely, and she gives back as good as she gets. Several moments pass before Castle pulls away just enough to talk.

"Kate, this is the best Valentine's Day present ever."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," she gives him another kiss, a brief touch of her lips to his, "but you have one more present to open."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"What else could you possibly give me? You've already made me so happy."

"Your other gift isn't nearly as original, but I do think you'll enjoy it."

"Okay," he laughs, "So, where is it?"

"You're holding it," she says with a sly grin.

"I love you."

"I know you do," she smiles, "I love you too," she raises her eyebrows. "Now, get to the unwrapping. Your present is getting impatient."


	67. Story 67

**Story combined from two prompts. The first was from katewearmes on tumblr: Can you continue the story when Alexis sees Caskett (you know what i mean). The second one was from missy52061 here on fanfiction . net: Rick & Kate tell Alexis she's going to be a big sister**

* * *

"Well," Castle sighs, "that was awkward."

"Uh, yeah," Kate chuckles.

"So, um, should we tell Alexis what it was that we were celebrating?"

"We should tell her, yes, but let's leave out the celebrating. I think we all want to forget that happened."

"I don't want to forget about what we were doing," Castle waggles his eyebrows, "I just want to forget that she saw us doing it."

"Castle, please don't mention your daughter and us 'doing it' in the same sentence ever again."

"Good point," he laughs, then sighs. "I guess we should pick this up later, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate grimaces, "that whole thing kind of killed the mood. However, I have a feeling the mood will be back later tonight."

"Oh, it most definitely will be," Castle grins.

He leans in and gives her a long, languid kiss. When he pulls away a few moments later, he bends down and picks up her bra and shirt and hands them to her.

"Thank you," she smiles as she takes them from him.

"You're welcome," he retrieves his own shirt and slips it on over his head. "How about I order in some dinner, and we can tell her while we eat?"

"Sounds good," Kate nods.

"Chinese work for you?"

"You know it."

* * *

"Alexis," Castle holds up a container, "do you want some more Mongolian beef?"

"No, thank you," she tells him. "I just got some more orange chicken," she looks at Kate. "Alright, so you said before we started eating that you two had some big news for me. I can't wait any longer. Spill, please."

"Well," Kate glances at Castle, who gives her a quick nod. "Alexis, I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Alexis' eyes grow wide.

"She is," Castle answers. "That's why I, well, we wanted you to come home this weekend. We wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Alexis smiles broadly. "When? How far along are you. Kate?"

"Probably about five or six weeks," Kate replies. "I have an appointment next week with my doctor, and she'll be able to tell us a more exact time."

"Oh, this is fantastic," Alexis sets her chopsticks down and gets up. "Congratulations," she says as she walks over to Kate's chair and gives her a hug.

"So, you're okay with this, Pumpkin?" Castle asks.

"Okay with it?" she grins again as she makes her way to him to give him a hug too. "I'm ecstatic. I've always wanted a little brother or sister. Have you told Gram or Jim or anyone else?"

"No," Castle shakes his head. "We just found out ourselves a few days ago, and we wanted to tell you first."

"Oh man," Alexis sits back down, "there's so much I want to do with the baby. We can go to the park and read books and go see plays and movies and ooh," she looks at her dad, "we'll need a fourth laser gun set so the baby can play with us once he or she is old enough."

"I'm glad you're happy, Alexis," Castle smiles warmly at her.

"Me too," Kate adds.

"Man, this is going to be a long wait," Alexis sighs.

"Tell me about it," Kate laughs. "Not only do I have to carry the kid around for nine months, but I'll have you two, the least patient people I know, to deal with as well."

"I would be offended if that wasn't true," Castle says, and they all laugh at that.

"We should celebrate," Alexis stands back up and heads towards the kitchen, which means she misses the look Castle and Kate give each other. "How about milkshakes?"

"Sounds perfect," Caste agrees as he and Kate get up to join her.


	68. Story 68

**Prompt from anon here on fanfiction . net: Kate loses a bet, and most of her hair.**

* * *

Kate stares at her reflection in disbelief. She should've known better than to agree to a shooting competition with Esposito, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. She lost the bet, fair and square, she doesn't deny that, but it's the loss of her hair that hurts the most. It hasn't been this short since...well, since she was a young child and it just hadn't had a chance grow any longer.

She turns slightly side to side, looking at how it tucks under just below her ears. It's not horrible, the haircut, not really. The red tones she asked the stylist to add seem to help, she likes how they add contrast to her natural brown color. A loud sigh escapes her lips. It's going to be a while before she can curl it again, and she can only imagine that she's going to have to go through an awkward stage where it's not really long but no longer short.

Ugh. If only she'd gotten closer to the bullseye with those last two shots, maybe Esposito would be the one sighing into the mirror. If Kate had won, he would have had to grow a mustache and wear it for a year, and he hates facial hair. He'd told Kate once that he sometimes shaves twice a day to keep the stubble away.

Oh well. At least she had been able to donate her hair so it could help a child with cancer. She would just have to focus on that, on the good that came from this. She wonders what the guys will say, what Lanie will say. Esposito had tried to tell her that she didn't actually have to cut her hair, but she honors her bets, win or lose. It's no use standing here staring at it any longer. That won't make it grow, and besides, she'd just gotten a call from Montgomery a few minutes ago. A body has dropped, and it's time to go to work.


	69. Story 69

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Caskett goes out for a romantic evening after Kate says yes and then they run into Gates and her husband. **

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle."

Castle and Kate look around towards the familiar voice to see Captain Gates. Next to her is a tall man with black hair cut in a military style buzz. His dark brown eyes are full of kindness, and his smile is wide and genuine.

"Captain Gates," Kate chuckles, "what a surprise."

"Indeed," Gates replies.

"Good evening," Castle says as he extends his right hand to the stranger beside her. "I'm Rick Castle."

"Phillip Gates," he replies as he shakes Castle's hand. "I'm Vicky's husband. She's told me a lot about you, Mr. Castle."

"Please, call me Rick," he clears his throat. "So, exactly what kinds of things has she told you?"

"Phil," Gates gestures towards Kate, obviously trying to change the subject, "this is Detective Beckett."

"Pleasure to meet you, Detective," Phillip shakes Kate's hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, Mr. Gates," she replies.

"So," Castle grins, "what brings you two out to this lovely establishment tonight?"

"We're celebrating our 22nd wedding anniversary," Phillip answers.

"Wow," Castle exclaims, "that's fantastic. Congratulations."

"Yes," Kate agrees, "congratulations indeed."

"Thank you," Gate nods.

Just then, the hostess walks up to the pair of couples. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Gates, your table is ready."

"Okay," Phillip looks back to Castle and Kate. "It was nice to meet the two of you."

"You too," they reply in unison.

He starts off after the hostess, but Gates hangs back until he is out of earshot.

"I believe a congratulations is in order for the two of you, as well," she points to the ring that has recently found its way onto the third finger of Kate's left hand.

Castle and Kate both smile, but before they can respond, they hear Phillip calling out.

"Vicky, come on, dear. I'm famished."

Gates lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. "Good night, you two. Enjoy your celebration."

"Same to you, Sir," Kate says.

"Night," Castle adds.

After Gates leaves, Castle leans in to give Kate a quick kiss. "You know," he whispers in her ear, "that'll be us in 22 years."

"I can't wait," Kate grins up at him.


	70. Story 70

**This story is a combination of two prompts from tumblr. The first is anonymous: Rick takes care of Kate after "Still." He has a masseuse waiting at the loft (because her legs hurt) and gets her favorite comfort food. Basically just cuddly Caskett good times. The second prompt is from go-and-make-babies-caskett: your alternative way of castle proposing including beckett's answer & what happens afterwards please :3**

* * *

As soon as she walks into the loft, Kate sees the padded table set up in the living room. She looks back at Castle, who smiles at her as he shuts the door.

"What's that?" she asks him.

"I asked Sarah to come over and give you a massage so you won't be so sore tomorrow."

"Sarah, your physical therapist from when you hurt your knee?"

"One and the same," a female voice responds.

Kate turns to see the speaker, a tall, fit, blonde with emerald eyes.

"Hey, Sarah," Kate smiles, "it's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, and you? Other than today, of course," she chuckles.

"I'm good."

"Good to hear," Sarah gestures towards the table she has set up. "So, Rick told me you were stuck on your feet in heels for hours without being able to move. I've got some great muscle massage techniques that will loosen you up and keep you from feeling too much pain tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful," Kate smiles.

"Why don't you go change out of those clothes, and come back out here when you're ready?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

As Kate heads towards the bedroom, she grabs Castle's hand and pulls him along with her. As soon as they get behind a closed door, she presses her lips to his.

"Thank you," she whispers without breaking contact.

"You're welcome," Castle wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly to him. "After Sarah's done with you, I'll have a hot bubble bath waiting, and I called in an order to Chen for delivery. I told him to have it here at 8:00, so," he brings his left hand up to look at the time over her shoulder, "that gives us just over two hours before dinner arrives."

"A massage, bubble bath, and dinner from my favorite chinese restaurant," Kate grins slyly, "if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were trying to get lucky."

"I have you here in my arms, Kate. I'm already lucky."

Adoration sweeps across Kate's face, and she leans in for another kiss before slipping from his embrace to get ready for her massage.

* * *

Over 90 minutes later, Kate is leaning up against Castle in his oversized bathtub. She'd asked him to get in with her, and he'd needed little convincing. The almost-too-hot water was the perfect follow-up to the knot-erasing massage, and between those two things, the wine in her hand, and the feel of Castle's chest rising and falling against her back, Kate is totally relaxed. She lets out a contented sigh as her her eyes slip shut, and Castle kisses the crown of her head.

"Hey Kate, you awake?"

"Barely," she murmurs.

"Are you awake enough for me to ask you a question?"

"As long as I don't have to think too hard about the answer."

"I hope it'll be an easy one for you."

"Then bring it on."

"Will you marry me?"

"I must be a little less awake than I thought," she chuckles, "it sounded like you asked me to marry you."

"I did ask you to marry me."

Kate opens her eyes and almost drops her glass of wine when she sees his hand out in front of her, a ring clutched in his fingers. She'd been so zoned out that she hadn't even felt him move. Her breathing speeds up as she stares at the sparkling piece of jewelry.

"Castle," she breathes out. She reaches out slowly and sets her glass of wine down on the side of the tub, and turns as far as she can to look up at him.

"Kate," he swallows hard, "I'm in love with you, and have been for almost five years. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I've had this ring for a while now, but I've been waiting for what felt like the right time. You could've died today, and I never would've had the chance to even let you know I wanted to marry you, let alone actually ask you," he touches his forehead to hers, locking their gazes together. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, I want to be your one and done. Will you make me the happiest man to ever live by doing me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stares at him for several moments, and he's uncertain of the reason behind her silence. Then, ever so slowly, the corner's of her mouth begin to turn upwards.

"Yes."

"Yes?" a smile spreads across Castle's face too.

"Yes," she leans in for a kiss despite the awkward position, "a hundred times yes, Castle."

He laughs against her lips, his joy spilling out in the sound, then pulls back and takes hold of her left hand. Kate kisses him again as he slips it on her third finger, and when he lets go of her hand she reaches up to caress his cheek and deepen the kiss. She pulls away a few minutes later and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kate."

"Did you a order a lot of food?"

"Um," he laughs and scrunches his face in confusion. "Yeah, all our favorite dishes. Why?"

"Because," she shifts around until she has her mouth right by his ear and continues in a low, sensual whisper, "we're going to need lots of fuel for later."


	71. Story 71

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts. The first is from ArieaLeighaGrace on ff: I would like a story about a drunk angry castle set in the old haunt!, the second one is from Beckett-Castle4ever on ff: It would b cool if you wrote about a drunk Beckett, and the third on is from an anon on tumblr: Kate brings up the idea of a prenup to Castle.**

* * *

"Castle, are you down there?" Kate yells down the stairs. She doesn't hear a reply, so she starts walking down slowly. "I don't need you to answer, I know you're down there!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" she hears him yell back.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm coming down!"

Kate reaches the bottom of the stairs, but misjudges and misses the last step. She almost falls, but is able to maintain her balance and stay upright.

"Oh great," Castle scoffs, "you're drunk, aren't you?"

"Well if the pot ain't callin' the kettle black," she points to his desk. "I bet that bottle of whiskey was full when you got here, and now over half of it is gone."

"Well excuse me," Castle retorts. "I do own the place after all, and if I want to drink my own alcohol then so be it. How'd you get in here, anyway?"

"I have a key, which you gave to me, remember? You gave me that speech about what's mine is yours and all that crap and you gave me copies of all your keys. I don't even know what they all open."

"Did you honestly come all the way down here to complain to me about keys?"

"No, Castle," she walks over to stand on the opposite side of his desk from him, "I came looking for you because you left in the middle of our conversation and-"

"Ha," he interrupts. "Conversation is a nice word for it, but let's be real, Kate. It was a straight up argument, a lover's quarrel, a fight with words."

"Are you going to keep interrupting me or let me speak?" Kate leans over and puts her hands on the desk to help hold herself up.

"Whatever," Castle shrugs as he pours himself another shot of whiskey and downs it.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't talk about this now. We're both drunk and we've already said things we regret."

"Speak for yourself," Castle presses a finger into his chest. "I've said nothing I regret so far, so if you feel regrets then you're by yourself."

"You don't regret saying, wait, let me think, I believe it was 'maybe we should just call off the wedding then'. Does that sound about right?"

"Well, you were so tied up in your prenup idea and even I kept saying I didn't want one you kept insisting and I figured if you think that our marriage isn't gonna last then maybe you don't really want to marry me and only said yes out of pity or a weird sense of duty or something and so I was just offering you a way out."

"Wow, your verbal punctuation really goes out the window when you're drunk, did you know that?"

"Are we resorting to insults now?" he chuckles ruefully. "Are we stooping that low already?"

Kate lets out a loud sigh that turns into a frustrated groan. "Castle, I don't even really know why we're fighting. All I know is that I suggested the prenup, you got angry, then we were yelling at each other, then you walked out. How did it turn into this, me at home drinking until I was so pissed off that I came looking for you and you sitting here drinking in the basement of your bar? We're obviously both not dealing with this in a healthy way."

"Why do you want a prenup, Kate?" Castle repeats the question he'd asked before at the loft, the one she wouldn't answer, which was the last straw, the thing that sent him looking for solace at the bottom of the whiskey bottle in front of him. "Are you really that certain that our marriage isn't going to last? If you ever left me Kate, then all the money in the world wouldn't be able to heal that hurt so you could take every cent and I wouldn't care, and that's why I said that maybe we should call it off. If you're so convinced that our marriage is doomed to fail, then let's end it before it begins and go ahead and get the heartbreak started now instead of later."

"Castle, it has nothing to do with me thinking our marriage will fail," Kate sighs again. "I just, I want to prove to you that I want to marry Richard Castle the person, not Richard Castle the money."

"That doesn't make any sense, Kate. When have I ever made you think that I thought you were only after my money?"

"Never, but-"

"Then why do you feel that you need to prove to me that you aren't?"

"Because, Castle," she sniffles, feels tears brimming at her lower eyelids, "I have nothing to offer you except that, except the proof that I want you, not your money. I can't offer you anything else, so a prenup is all I have to give you."

"None of this makes any sense to me, Kate," Castle leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and rubs his temples - his overindulgence is already giving him a headache. He looks back up at her a few moments later. "First of all, I didn't have a prenup with Meredith or Gina, and my feelings for you are immeasurably stronger than my feelings for them ever were, so why on earth would I even consider a prenup with you?" She starts to respond but he holds up a hand to stop her and then continues. "Secondly, what do you mean by you have nothing to offer me? As I've already said, I've never once thought you were after my money, and besides, what more could I want other than you? You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my better half, call it whatever you want, but Kate, you're all that I need. Just you, being my wife and being with me, that's all."

"Castle, I've moved into your lofts o you're the one providing our housing, and adding my money to your accounts is like throwing a stone in a quarry, you don't even know it's there. I can never be your equal when it comes to providing for our family, I can never offer you what you can offer me. I just thought the prenup would protect you, so that I could at least offer you that security. That's what I mean by I have nothing to offer you."

"How well do you know me, Kate?" Castle waits, but she doesn't reply. "That's not rhetorical, how well do you know me?"

"I'd say pretty well," she responds quietly.

"I'd say you know me better than anyone," Castle runs a hand down his face, trying to wipe away some of the fog left behind from the booze. "So why would you think that I expect you to 'offer' me anything? You're wearing my ring, you said you'd marry me. That's all I want, Kate. I want to grow old with you, have kids with you, I want to spend our lives together. If I was looking for a wife based on her bank account, I'd have stuck with one of the city's most available bachelorettes," he shakes his head. "I still don't really know why we're talking about this. Where did this sudden desire to offer me something come from?"

"I don't know, Castle."

"That's not good enough, Kate. You brought this up, you started all this, so at least tell me why."

"I don't know," she repeats. "I really don't, I just, I felt overwhelmed with everything going on, planning the wedding in between homicides and autopsies and then we just finished this case where Kingston killed his wife to avoid paying out on his prenup and it got me thinking and I thought," the tears begin to fall now, her emotions and the alcohol combining to make her lose her self-control, "I just thought it was the right thing to do."

Castle stands up, but the movement is a little too fast and he has to grab onto the desk until the dizziness passes. He used to be able to handle his liquor a lot better, but perhaps his age is catching up with him more than he wants to admit. Once he feels steady on his feet, he walks around the desk and holds his arms outstretched. Kate steps into his embrace and they wrap their arms around each other. Her tears turn into sobs, and she buries her face in his neck and just cries. Castle feels tears of his own begin to drip down his cheeks, but he doesn't care. It's not like Kate hasn't seen him cry before, and he's never been the sort to have a problem crying if he needed to anyway.

"What's wrong with me?" Kate whispers into his neck.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Castle replies. "Nothing at all."

"Look at what I've done to us, though."

"We did this to us, Kate," Castle sets his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm as much at fault as you are. I should have seen that you were getting overwhelmed, and then you wouldn't have had to deal with this on your own until now."

"I should have come to you from the beginning, not sat on my thoughts and fears like I normally do."

"We're getting there, Kate," Castle sighs. "We have a long way to go to get to that point where we communicate better, but look at how far we've come. We might never get it perfect, because we do it so differently, but we'll keep getting better."

"I'm sorry," she pulls out from underneath him and nuzzles her nose to his. "I don't think our marriage is going to fail, and nothing could make me want to call it off. And the prenup is off the table, never to be mentioned again."

"I'm sorry too, Kate," he sighs. "I'm sorry I got so mad, and that i just walked out on you, and I'm sorry for what I said. I love you, and I got scared that you were looking for a way out, and I panicked."

"I love you, Castle, and you don't worry about that," she smiles for the first time in hours. "You're stuck with me for life."

"Good," he leans in and kisses her, drinks her in with reverent caresses of his lips, then touches his forehead to hers. He sees the trails left by her tears and reaches up to wipe them away, then smiles when she does the same for him. "Ready to go home?" he asks when he is finished.

"Yes," she blows out a loud sigh, "I need some aspirin and some sleep. I haven't had that much to drink in a while, and I already feel the hangover coming on."

"That makes two of us," Castle chuckles.

He takes her hand in his, and together they walk towards the stairs.

"Oh man," Castle stops and looks up the steps.

"What is it?" Kate asks.

"I should've thought about having to climb up these stairs before I came down here to get drunk."

Kate can't help the laugh that bursts from deep in her chest.

"It's alright, Castle," she squeezes his hand comfortingly. "We'll help each other."

They make their way slowly up the stairs, each supporting the other, as they always end up being able to do.


	72. Story 72

**Prompt from ekinham on tumblr: you need to continue the alexis read ff. I wanna see rick's reaction! ;****

* * *

Kate walks into Castle's office and see him staring intently at the computer screen. She assumes he's writing, but then she realizes that he isn't typing.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks him.

"Oh hey," he replies, "I'm reading."

"Reading what?

"Fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?" she comes around the desk to look at his laptop. "What's fanfiction?"

"It's basically where fans write stories based on characters they like," he glances up at her, "and apparently, people like the characters from the Nikki Heat series. Alexis sent me the link."

"Wait," Kate chuckles, "people write stories about your novels?"

"Yeah they do," Castle smiles up at her, "I have to admit that some of them aren't all that well written, but most of them are quite good. Also, let me tell you, I thought my sex scenes were steamy, but some of these stories makes my writing seem g-rated."

"Wait," she crosses her arms and gives him her best glare, "you're sitting in here reading porn written by strangers based on your characters?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me about it?" she steps away and grabs the desk chair he'd bought for her and wheels it over.

He laughs and shifts the laptop so she'll be able to see it too. He watches her as she starts to read, chuckles as her eyes grow wider the more she reads.

"Wow," she looks at him, "this stuff _is_ steamy."

"I know, right?" Castle grins. "This is the coolest thing ever."

"What, the smut?"

"No," he shakes his head, "just this whole thing. People being creative, my books inspiring aspiring authors," he shrugs. "It's a better honor than any good review or award."

"You're such a sentimental goof," Kate winks at him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"No, I don't love you anyway," she chuckles and leans in for a quick kiss, "it's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Now who's the sentimental one?" Castle waggles his eyebrows at her.

"You hush," she scolds mockingly, "I'm trying to read."


	73. Story 73

**Prompt from riskingmyheart on tumblr: Can you add a little continuation about the Kate finds Castle's diary? Where they talk about it and how that plays out? **

* * *

"Hey, Castle, you got a minute?"

Castle looks up from his laptop and smiles at Kate. "For you, I have all the minutes in the world."

Kate chuckles as she makes her way around his desk. Castle scoots his chair back, knowing without her having to ask that she wants to sit in his lap. She lowers herself down and he wraps his arms around her waist. She puts her arms around his neck and leans in for a kiss.

"What's up, Kate?" Castle asks when she pulls away. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she shakes her head and smiles. "I found your diary."

"It's a journal, not a diary," Castle quips. "Journals are more manly."

"Sorry," Kate laughs, "I found your journal then. I didn't read it. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"I didn't think you would have read it."

"I just wanted you to know I found it in case you want to hide it somewhere else."

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you, Kate."

"Oh, I know," she smiles again, "I didn't mean it like that. I just, I figured it's private and if you don't want me knowing where it is, you should move it."

"There's nothing secret in it. It's just -"

"Castle," she interrupts, "you don't have to tell me what's in it."

"What if I want to?"

"Then you can, I just don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Okay," he smiles, "well, sometimes at night I get ideas for a story, sometimes it's Nikki Heat related, sometimes it isn't. I'll either dream something I want to use or come up with an idea as I'm laying in bed and I don't want to forget it so I'll get up and jot it down in the journal. Or if something happens in a case we work that I want to remember for a story, I write it in there too."

"I kind of guessed that it might be a place for story ideas," Kate smiles.

"That's because you know me so well," he gives her a quick kiss. "I used to keep a journal that was more for personal thoughts, things I wanted to get off my chest but didn't want to share with anyone, but now that I have you, I don't need that anymore," he chuckles. "Once I met you, a lot of those pages were filled with things about you and things I wanted to say to you but didn't dare for fear of my life."

Kate laughs and shifts slightly so she can lay her head on his shoulder. Castle tightens his hold on her, hugging her closer, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

"You can read it," Castle says a few minutes later, "if you want to, that is."

"I don't want to."

"Okay, but if you ever do want to, feel free to do so. You don't have to ask. I have no secrets when it comes to you."

"That's not the reason I don't want to read it," Kate turns her head upwards and presses her lips lightly to his neck. "I just don't want to risk reading a spoiler for one of your books."

That makes Castle laugh, a deep robust sound that reverberates through his chest into Kate, making her laugh too.

"You know," he says once his laughter dies down, "I think I want to write a scene kind of like this for Nikki and Rook."

"Ah, ah," Kate wags a finger at him. "As River Song would say 'Spoilers'. Don't tell me any more."

Castle laughs again, then pulls Kate forward so he can lean in for another kiss.


	74. Story 74

**Prompt from ArieaLeighaGrace here on fanfiction . net: how about one where Castle is preparing for the end of the world!**

* * *

"Kate," Castle calls out excitedly, "can you come in here for a minute?"

"What's up?" she asks as she comes into his office.

"Come see what I just bought for us," he grins at her.

She walks around his desk and looks at the screen where he's pointing.

"Castle," she turns to him, "what is that?"

"It's an apocalypse bunker!"

"Okay," she nods. "So, what is that?"

"It's a bunker for us to live in if an apocalypse hits."

"And just where are you going to put it? It looks huge."

"You know that clear piece of your dad's land? The one about half a mile from the cabin itself?"

"You honestly think my dad will let you put a giant gray box on his property?"

"He already said I could!"

"Wait," she crosses her arms, "you've already talked to him about this?"

"Yep. The cost includes a year's supply of dried and preserved food to get you started, plus enough seeds for five years of crops," he scrolls further down on the page. "I ordered the three bedroom model, which can easily sleep at least ten people, or even more depending on what kind of beds we put in. It'll take about eight months for the company to build it, and when it's done, it'll have a kitchen, a dining room, two living room type areas, and two bathrooms."

"All that fits in that box? It's not that giant."

"Oh, no," Castle shakes his head. "Most of it is underground. The gray box part is the main entrance, and where all the ventilation type stuff is, plus it has some extra storage space," he looks up at her, the boyish grin still on his face. "The exterior is fireproof, bombproof, and zombie proof. Plus, there will be a secret entrance separate from the door in the box, which is super cool."

"What prompted you to buy this thing?"

"He did," Castle points to her swollen belly. "I talked with your dad about how I wanted to make sure if that the third world war broke out or aliens attacked or a zombie plague hit, we would have a place to keep our family safe."

"Richard Castle," Kate squints at him, "let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you used our unborn son to convince my father to let you put an apocalypse shelter on his land?"

"Uh, yes?" the grin drops off his face as he answers hesitantly.

Kate bursts out laughing. "You are such a goofball," she tells him.

"Yeah, well," he smiles again, "you love me anyway."

"That I do," she smiles back at him and leans down for a quick kiss. "That I do."


	75. Story 75

**Prompt from lord-of-the-lamp on tumblr: can you do Caskett (during or post season 5) having a discussion on the events of: the end of season 2, like what happened with demming, etc, and when Castle knew he loved her ( all in one discussion sorta dealy... basically opening up to each other) **

* * *

"Okay, Castle," Kate shifts even closer to him, erasing the little space between them, "you told me about Jordan, so now you get to ask me something that you want to know about me."

"What is this, truth or dare?" he chuckles.

"No," she rolls her eyes as she drapes her right arm over his stomach, sighs contentedly when she feels him wrap his around her shoulders, hugging her tighter to him. "I just feel like I should share something with you too."

"Alright," Castle turns over on his side so they're looking at each other, their faces just inches apart, their legs tangled together. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"You get to pick," she gives him a light kiss. "Go ahead. Ask me anything you want to know about me."

"Hmmm," he murmurs as he thinks. It only takes a few seconds for him to come up with his question. "I've always wondered this, but never felt like I had the right to ask. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"You can ask me anything, Castle."

"When did Demming go away and Josh come into the picture? Did you break up with Demming because you met Josh, or did you end things with Demming first and meet Josh later?"

"How do you know it was me that broke up with Tom and not the other way around?" Kate asks.

"Because I know that there's no way Demming was the one who made the choice to end things, Kate."

Kate bites her bottom lip and lets out a nervous sigh. "I actually broke up with Tom before you'd even left for the Hamptons."

"What? Why?"

"I, um, do you remember when I asked to speak to you in private, right before Gina showed up?"

"Yes, of course."

"What I really wanted to talk to you about then was that I'd decided to accept your offer to go up to the Hamptons with you."

"You had?" his eyes grow wide.

"Yes," she nods, "and I ended it with Tom because I knew he wasn't what I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

"I didn't exactly know at the time, or at least, I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I bet that if I had went with you, I might have been able to accept that I had feelings for you," she sighs again. "Feelings that I most likely would have let myself act on, depending on how the weekend had gone."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Castle. How could you have known? I didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you? I mean, why didn't you tell me?"

"Gina showed up, remember? You looked so happy, Castle, and so did she, and I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"Oh Kate," he kisses her forehead, "I only went with Gina to try to convince myself I didn't love you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd made it clear you weren't coming with me, and I'd seen you kissing Demming, and the two of you had a trip planned, so I figured things were getting serious," he takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I just wanted you to be happy, but I couldn't stick around and watch another man be the one that made you happy, not when I wanted so badly to make you feel that way. It was selfish, but I loved you too much to stick around."

"You already loved me back then?"

"I'd already loved you for a while, Kate. And I was serious about not trying anything funny that weekend, my intentions really were just to show you a good time, take you away from the murder and mayhem for a well-deserved break," he pauses as he chooses his next words. "Even so, I would be lying to you if I said that I wasn't hoping that the trip would lead somewhere eventually, maybe be the first step to us becoming more than friends. I took Gina in hopes of convincing myself that what I was feeling for her after our long phone conversation was real, not just my misplaced desire to be with you."

"That's funny," Kate laughs.

"What is?"

"That's basically the reason I started dating Josh."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left with Gina, I was devastated."

"I hate that I hurt you like that, Kate."

"Hey, it's not like it was intentional," her voice is soft, her tone soothing. "Like I said, there's no way you could've known. Anyway, when I met Josh a couple weeks after you left, I was angry and hurt and confused and lonely, and he was kind and we had a lot of things in common and he was attractive."

"Okay, we can move on to the point of your story," Castle interjects.

Kate chuckles before continuing. "What I'm trying to say, Rick, is that Josh was nothing more than a bandaid for my broken heart. See, I loved you back then too, I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. Then when you left with Gina I thought I'd missed my chance with you, and I wanted to move on. Well," she shrugs, "try to move on."

"You know," Castle smiles, "we're a funny pair, aren't we? It's almost as if fate kept trying to bring us together and we kept inadvertently fighting it."

"Well, we're here now," she kisses him again, long and slow. "And who knows, maybe if we'd gotten together back then it wouldn't have worked out. Maybe we weren't ready and what really happened was fate was keeping us apart until it knew it was the right time."

"Listen to you defending fate," he laughs.

"What can I say?" she grins, "you've rubbed off on me," her expression turns serious, and she brings a hand up to caress his cheek. "I love you, Castle, and although it took us a long time to get here, I'm so glad we made it."

"That makes two of us," he hugs her tight and kisses her. "I love you, too, Kate," he whispers against her lips. "Always."


	76. Story 76

**This story is combined from three prompts. The first one is from a tumblr anon: Castle and Beckett talk firsts. Kiss, love, ect. The second one is also from a tumblr anon: Rick & Kate go to LA together (for whatever reason) and while curled in bed, they confess how they almost went to the other's room in To Live and Die in LA. The third prompt is from TORONTOSUN on : What did they say and do when they went to Remy's, after The Third Man episode.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that Gene Simmons invited us to his party," Kate says with awe in her voice.

"I know," Castle chuckles. "He must have the memory of an elephant."

Kate smiles as she takes in a slow, deep breath, and the familiar scent of her husband soothes her already relaxed body even more. They'd gotten back from the party about an hour ago, and after a shower that involved getting a little dirty before getting clean, they'd collapsed into the oversized bed of their hotel room. Even though there was nearly enough room for them to lay with their arms outstretched and not touch, they'd crawled to the middle, wrapped their arms around each other and settled down. Kate had tucked her head beneath Castle's chin, which is one of her favorite places to be because she can hear his heart beating.

"Remember when we first met him last time we were here?" Castle asks. "We found out that we'd both dressed up as him before."

"Yeah," Kate laughs. "And we met the actors playing Raley and Ochoa?"

"I still get creeped out when I think about them," Castle shudders slightly, then falls silent. "Hey, Kate," he says a few moments later, "I, um, I want to confess something about that trip."

"Okay?" she replies hesitantly, unsure of what he could have to tell her.

"The night we stayed up talking, I waited on the couch after you left. I was," he sighs, "I was hoping you'd come back out. That's horrible, I know, because you were with Josh then, and I've been cheated on so I should know better, but I still hoped anyway. I suppose it's lucky that you didn't feel the same about me as I did about you then, because if you'd given me the chance, I would have slept with you that night."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Castle," Kate adjusts herself so she can slide up and be face to face with him. "I did come back out."

"You did?"

"I did," she bites her bottom lip. "In fact, your door was closing when I opened mine. We just missed each other."

"Why were you coming back out? Did you want to talk some more?"

"Uh, no. Talking was not what I had in mind. Honestly, I'm glad you were gone, because I was ready to give in to my feelings and I would have been a cheater if you'd still been in the main room. I know we would have both ended up feeling guilty, and who knows if we would have ever made it to here."

"Wait, what do you mean that you were ready give into your feelings?"

"Oh yeah, that's the second thing. If you think your feelings weren't reciprocated, think again, buddy. I was already in love with you, but I was in denial. I really don't know why I fought it so hard, I think I was just scared for how strong my feelings were."

"Huh," Castle smiles, "ain't we a pair, then? I wasn't in denial with myself, but I think if you'd asked me straight out, I would have admitted to liking you, but not to loving you, even though I already did."

"When did you first know you loved me, Rick?"

"Wow," he chuckles, "that's a hard one, because it wasn't all at once. I fell in love with you over time, a little more each day," he pauses and gives her light kiss. "My love for you still grows every day, I hope you know that."

"Believe me," she kisses him back, "you never fail to show me."

"Good," he grins. "So, if I had to say when I first realized I was falling for you, it would be after the case where Kyra's bridesmaid was killed."

"Really? That long ago?"

"Yep. How about you? When did you first give in to my rugged handsomeness?"

Kate rolls her eyes, but the corners of her mouth give away her amusement. "Did you know that Kyra came to me after you played her the tape to prove Greg didn't cheat on her?"

"No. What did she say?"

"She told me that you were all mine."

"She did?"

"Mmmhmm, and that was tough for me to process, because I didn't really know how I felt about you then. Anyway, the first time I can remember thinking that I had feelings for you was when you were inviting me to the Hamptons. I'm know I had to have had them prior to then, but that's when I knew I wanted more with you than just being partners and friends."

"You told me that's why you broke up with Demming."

"Yeah," she sighs, then laughs.

The conversation is put on hold when Castle presses his lips to her. She immediately seeks entrance into his mouth with her tongue, and he eagerly obliges. He brings a hand up from behind her and strokes her cheek, his fingers passing lightly over her soft skin. She runs a hand through his hair, making his bed-mussed locks even more ruffled. After several minutes, Kate breaks away to catch her breath, and she touches her forehead to his.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" she asks softly.

"How could I possibly forget?" Castle's eyes grow wide. "At first you looked so shocked, but then you came back for more and your hands were in my hair and you did that little moan thing you do and then you knocked the guy out which was crazy hot but it ended the kiss so it kind of sucked too."

Kate laughs again. "All of that is true, but that wasn't our first kiss."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember you kissing me before that."

"Well, okay, it was our first real kiss, where we both participated, but out first ever kiss was during our first case, where you kissed me on the cheek."

"You count that as our first kiss?"

Kate nods, and a hint of red stains her cheeks. "If I tell you something about that kiss, will you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise to try not to."

"Castle."

"Okay," he relents, "no laughing."

"After you kissed me and walked out, I had a total fangirl moment. And then I realized what you'd taken and I was just mad," she smirks.

"Ah yes, that led to another first," he grins. "The first time I ended up in handcuffs because of you."

"Hey, you did that to yourself."

"Yeah, I guess I did," he tightens his hold on her, hugging her even closer to him. "What do you consider our first date?"

"Define date for the purposes of your question."

"Um, when would you say that the two of us went out somewhere by choice, not work related, just to spend time together?"

"I would probably go with that time we went to Remy's," Kate answers. "We were there alone and we didn't discuss anything work related. And, I enjoyed myself, so I think that adds credence to it being the first date, at least, by your criteria."

"I was thinking the same thing," Castle smiles.

"You know what they say about great minds."

"I do indeed," Castle laughs."I remember that there were only about five other tables that had people at them while we were there, which was odd, even for that time of night."

"Yeah, but it was nice because it was quiet."

"I want to ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly."

"Okay," Kate agrees.

"Were you purposely being suggestive with your straw when you were drinking that strawberry milkshake? And the noises you made, the food and shakes were good, but they weren't really that good, were they?"

Kate bites her lip to try to hide her smile, but it doesn't work. "Alright, you got me. The first time was simply to express my delight, but when I saw your reaction, I kept doing it just to mess with you. I just couldn't help myself."

"I knew it," he scrunches his face in smug satisfaction. "You know, I really did have fun that night, even when you weren't trying to seduce me." Kate rolls her eyes again. "You talked about baseball games with your dad, flea market adventures with both your parents, going to Times Square with your mom to people watch, stuff like that, and I enjoyed learning more about you."

"It was the same for me," Kate smiles. "You talked about memories from being backstage during Martha's performances, and how you'd spend hours at the library, reading and imagining."

"That was definitely a great night."

"Yes it was," Kate yawns.

"Getting sleepy, are we?"

Kate nods and then leans up and looks over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. "I'm not surprised," she tells him. "It's 3:00 a.m. our time."

"I suppose our first date, first kiss, and first love is enough memory lane traveling for one night," Castle says. "Although I wouldn't feel right if we ended this conversation without mentioning our first baby."

"He's not here yet," Kate replies.

"True," Castle reaches down and places an his hand on her stomach. "But he will be in less than five months."

"I can't wait," Kate smiles.

"Me either," Castle leans in for another kiss, this one long and languid.

Kate is the first to pull away again, and she scoots back down to tuck herself up under his chin once more. She presses her whole body flush to his, tangles their legs together, and kisses him on the chest.

"Goodnight, Castle," she murmurs, her voice already starting to get heavier with sleep. "I love you, and I'm glad we've had such a great journey to be able to reminisce about."

"Me too, Kate," Castle sighs happily. "I love you."

They both close their eyes, and the room falls silent except for their soft breathing and the gentle hum of the air conditioner. Within minutes they've both drifted off to sleep, their minds full of happy thoughts from the past, present, and future.


	77. Story 77

**Prompt from eprofilio here on fanfiction . net: One where Rick and Kate are doing the deed and their kids interrupt and they have to explain what they are doing.**

* * *

"Daddy, get off of Mommy, you're hurting her!"

Castle jerks his lips from Kate's and they both turn their heads to look towards their bedroom door. Standing just inside the doorway, staring at them with wide, confused eyes, are their two children.

"Castle," Kate whispers harshly.

He gets the message and rolls off, sitting up to block her as best as he can from the kids. He can hear her fumbling beside the bed, and he's suddenly grateful they hadn't gotten into a throwing-of-the-clothes frenzy. Once Kate has her shirt on, she leans forward so she can see the boys.

"Daddy wasn't hurting me, Avery," she explains to their five year old, who was the one who'd spoken.

"But you were making groany noises, Mommy," he replies.

Kate has to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from laughing. "Yes," she nods, "I suppose I was, but it wasn't because I was hurting."

"Were you wrestlin?" Austin, their three year old asks with a big grin on his face. "The wrestlers on TV make lotsa noises like dat when dey lay on each other."

"I guess you could say that," Castle says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Why are you naked?" Avery asks.

"We aren't naked," Castle lies.

"You don't have a shirt on, Daddy," Avery points at him, "and Mommy had to stay under the covers until she put her shirt on."

"Um, we got hot. Hey," he furrows his brow, "why are the two of you up, anyway? You're supposed to be taking your naps."

"We woked up," Austin shrugs.

"Okay," Kate sighs, "you couldn't have been asleep for more than fifteen minutes. Head back upstairs, boys. We'll be right there to tuck you in again."

The young brothers obediently turn and leave the room, and as they walk out, Kate and Castle hear Austin telling Avery how excited he is that Mommy and Daddy are wrestlers.

"Oh man," Castle laughs, "I hope they don't talk about us being wrestlers to anyone else."

"Hopefully not," Kate agrees. "Oh well, no use worrying about that now. Come on, Daddy," Kate elbows him playfully. "Let's put our pants on and get the boys back to sleep so we can finish this wrestling match."


	78. Story 78

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Gates gushing over a Castle baby.**

* * *

"Detective, you have a phone call."

Kate looks up at Gates, then back down at the baby in her arms. "Okay," she turns her attention to Gates again, "as soon as Castle gets back from the bathroom, I'll be there."

"You know, a homicide department isn't really the place for a baby. Plus, you're on the clock. You should be working, not playing with your son."

"I know, Sir, it's just that I've only been back at work for a couple of days and at home I was getting to spend all day with him, and I missed him so I asked Castle to bring him up here for just a few minutes."

"It's the lab on the phone, I think they have the ballistics results you asked them to rush," Gates crosses her arms and sighs. "I'll watch Conner and you go take the call. Once you're done you can come spend another few minutes with him, but then Castle will need to take him out of here."

"Thank you, Sir, for understanding."

Gates nods in reply, and Kate stands up. She hands the six-week old infant over to the Captain, stares at him longingly for a moment, then heads out to her desk. Once Gates is certain that no one can hear her, she looks down at Conner.

"Hey there," she smiles. "Now, how is it that you get cuter every time I see you, hmmm?" she starts pacing around the room slowly, continuing to talk as she rocks the baby in her arms. "Your hair is just getting so full and those eyes, let me tell you little man, you have your father's eyes, and that is a blessing." Conner coos, earning another smile from Gates. "All my babies are grown up, and I expect it'll be a while still before I have grand-babies, so you'll have to excuse me. I love babies and I can't seem to stop myself from gushing over them. When Detective Ryan's daughter was born, I could barely contain my excitement," she glances through all the windows of the sitting room to make sure they are still alone. "You know, she's not that much older than you, Conner. Maybe you two can be friends and then in about sixteen years or so, you can ask her out. That'd be so cute, the two of you growing up together and then falling in love. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a sucker for romance. Just make sure you treat her like the lady she is, because her father and Uncle Esposito won't allow anything but the best for her. Your daddy won't either, he's sort of like her uncle too." Conner yawns and his tiny, chubby arms stretch out above his head. "It's still a lot for you to experience, isn't it, you sweet little thing, getting out of the house, coming up here. So much going on for you to take in, it must be wearing you out. You just go on to sleep if you want to. You're safer here than anywhere else in the city, that I can promise you," Gate looks up again and sees Castle heading towards the room. "Alright, sweetheart, remember, this conversation never happened. It's between you and me."

"Captain Gates," Castle smiles widely as he enters the room. "How are you on this lovely day?"

"I'd be much better if my detectives weren't treating my precinct like a daycare."

"Duly noted, Sir," Castle nods respectfully.

"Here you go," Gates places Conner in his arms. "Your wife should return shortly," she tells him as she heads for the door. "I told her she could have a few minutes, but then you'd need to go."

"Understood," Castle replies. "Thank you."

"And I'm serious about it only being a few minutes, Mr. Castle," Gates gives him her signature glare. "No more than 25, 30 minutes tops."

Castle swallows a grin and nods again. "Yes Sir. I'll set a timer."

"You be sure to do that," she goes through the door, but stops and turns back. "One last thing, Mr. Castle."

"Yes?"

"Conner is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	79. Story 79

**Anonymous prompt from anon on tumblr: Caskett run into one (or more) of their exes.**

* * *

"Tom?"

Demming turns around and smiles when he sees who'd called his name.

"Hey," he says warmly, "long time no see, Kate. How've you been?"

"I've been doing well, how about you?"

"I've been good, too."

"You working a case around here?" Kate asks him.

"Yeah, some rare art was stolen from the fifth floor," he points at the apartment building behind him. "What about you?"

"We have a homicide in the hotel across the street."

"Small world, huh?" he chuckles.

"Indeed."

Just then, Castle walks up with two cups of coffee.

"Well, hey there, Demming. How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Been great," he replies with a grin as he holds out one of the coffees towards Kate.

Kate reaches out for the proffered cup, and with her hand outstretched, Demming can't help but notice the diamond ring on her third finger.

"Well," he clears his throat, "I gotta get upstairs, but it was good to see the two of you."

"You too, Tom," Kate smiles. "Good luck with your case."

"Same to you," he replies.

"See you later, Demming," Castle waves.

They check for traffic and head across the street, walking as close together as they can without actually touching. Kate laughs loudly at something Castle says that Demming can't hear, and he smiles as he watches them. His time with Kate Beckett may have been short, but he's happy to see that she's found what she was looking for.


	80. Story 80

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Could you write up a little something about Beckett having a stronger reaction to seeing Castle crying when they found the van Alexis and her friend had been kidnapped in?**

* * *

When Lanie told them it wasn't Alexis' blood, a mixture of relief and frustration had flooded through Beckett. Relief that there was still hope, and frustration that they had another dead end. Castle was so upset, hurting so much, and all Beckett wanted to do was take away his pain, put a smile on his face, but there was nothing she could do for him. Until his daughter was safe in his arms again, nothing would make him be okay.

It had taken all of Beckett's strength and tenacity to keep her tears in when she'd seen Castle crying, seen the pure, unadulterated fear and pain on his face. She'd wanted to wrap him in her arms, let him cry on her shoulder, just done something, _anything_ to help him. Instead she'd just told him to wait, told him they didn't know anything, tried to hide the trembling in her voice as she held up a hand to stop him from getting any closer.

That was then. Now Beckett is alone in her cruiser. Castle is talking to Sara's parents, and she had told him she would wait for him here as long as he needed her to. And she hoped he'd need at least a few minutes, because the last thing she wants is for him to see her like this. Tears are pouring from her eyes, her breath is ragged, coming out in choking sobs. Her heart is pounding against her ribs, it feels like it is going to burst from her chest. She's holding her face in her hands, trying to stem the flow of tears, but it isn't working. The salty drops find their way through her fingers and drip down onto her pants.

She hasn't cried this hard since that day in the hallway during the sniper case, when she was crouched on the floor, stripped of her badge and gun. In fact, she hadn't even cried this hard that day. Then she'd felt pain, fear, and more, all for herself, but this time it's worse, because the man she loves so much, the man she'd give her life for, he is the one hurting. His daughter is gone, and Beckett can't find her. Until she'd seen him fighting his emotions outside the van, she'd been able to keep up a stoic front. Although she loves Alexis too, she'd been able kept her feelings in check until Castle's tear-heavy eyes had silently pleaded for that blood to not be his baby's. She'd been able to make herself think of it as just another case, so that she could have that separation she needed to do the job to the best of her ability.

Now it's not just a case. She can't think that way anymore, even if she wanted to. Alexis means a lot to her, and she wants her home safe and sound, but she also wants Castle's grief to end. So she's going to have to hide all of this, her own tears, her own fears, and be Castle's rock, be his comfort. She has to get herself under control before he comes to the car, because she doesn't want him to lose what little hope he may have left. She can't let herself do that to him, steal away whatever he has left to hold on to. If Castle sees that Beckett has given up, she won't be able to offer him encouragement anymore. She'll be completely useless to him.

She tries to force herself to concentrate on her breathing as she lowers her hands and leans over to the glovebox. She opens it and retrieves a handkerchief Castle had left there months ago and uses it to blow her nose. After folding it up so she has a clean area, she wipes her eyes and cheeks, trying to get rid of the evidence of her breakdown. She pulls down the visor and slides the mirror cover open. The whites of her eyes are bloodshot, the skin underneath them is puffy. Hopefully between the dark and Castle's perfectly understandable lack of desire to focus on anything but finding Alexis, he won't notice those tale-tell signs of her inability to keep it together.

Beckett closes the mirror and flips the visor back up, then stuffs the handkerchief in her pocket to deal with later. She grabs her water bottle and takes a few sips, then takes in a full, deep breath, sucking as much oxygen as she can into her lungs. After holding it in until it hurts, she slowly lets the air out. She repeats this two more times, and only then does she feel like her heartbeat is starting to return to a normal speed. She scans the crowd and finds Castle, sees him still standing with the El-Masris. She looks over towards the van where Lanie is still taking notes, sees the CSU officers taking pictures.

After one more slow deep breath, Beckett finally feels in full control of her emotions. Well, at least as fully in control of them as she can be right now. Still, she stays in her seat, turns her gaze back to Castle, watches him talk. His hands aren't moving like they normally would, his shoulders are slumped. His whole body just looks weighed down, the mental and emotional strain taking a physical toll on his body. Beckett wishes this was all a dream, a horrific nightmare that she could wake them all up from so they could have hot chocolate and then lay in each other's arms as they fell back asleep, never to think of this moment in time again.

Since that's impossible, since they are all unfortunately awake, she's just going to have to keep working the case as best she can. She won't stop following every single lead, no matter how small or fruitless it may appear to be until Alexis is found, hopefully alive - she hates to even think it but she can't help it. She won't give up. She can't give up. If not for herself, then for Castle. He's never given up on her, so even if she didn't love him so entirely, she would still owe it to him to not give up.

Beckett notices that Castle has turned around and is making his way over to the car. She closes her eyes, steeling her emotions one last time, focuses on the task at hand. Be strong for Castle. That's all she can do. She'll keep working the case with all that she has in her, but she knows that finding Alexis may be something she can't do, either because it's too late, or simply because she doesn't have the tools, and it will be the feds that find her.

Castle climbs into the passenger seat without a word, and Beckett wastes no time. She starts the car, puts it into drive, then makes her way onto the road. As soon as she is in the flow of traffic, she reaches over to take his hand in hers.

She doesn't let go until they're parked in front of the precinct.


	81. Story 81

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett gets emotional over something silly while being pregnant.**

* * *

"Ugh," Kate exclaims, "I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" Castle looks up from his half eaten burger, concern etched on his face.

"This is a chocolate milkshake," she points to the cup sitting in front of her. "I ordered strawberry."

"Let me call them and get you another one then," Castle reaches into his pocket for his phone.

"No!" Kate demands. "You call them up and tell them we want a refund, because we shouldn't have to pay for something we didn't order."

"Kate, hon, it's alright. I'm sure they'll bring us the right shake free of charge, and even if they won't I'm more than happy to buy you another one."

"It's not alright, Castle, it's the principle of the matter. They can't even deliver a simple shake properly. What kind of business are they running?"

"People make mistakes, Kate. Let's give them a chance to make up for it."

"Don't bother Castle, it's half melted anyway. Even if they were able to actually deliver the right flavor, it's too soupy to be worth eating."

"Then I'll take you down there, and we'll order one fresh. Or we can go somewhere else."

"You don't get it, do you Castle?" her voice breaks and her eyes fill with tears. "Some of us have real jobs where we have to actually work when we're at work. I can't just leave the precinct to go get a milkshake whenever I feel like it," the tears brimming at her lower eyelids start to spill over and her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, Castle, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. You're here with me everyday, even though I'm on desk duty now and I'm not out doing the stuff you think is exciting you're still here with me even though I know you must be bored to death. I'm a horrible wife, saying something like that to you."

"Oh, Kate," Castle fights off a smile as he stands up and steps over to her side of the table, "you're not a horrible wife," he leans down and kisses her forehead then reaches up to wipe her tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sitting here crying about a stupid milkshake," she argues, "and I insulted you for no reason," more tears seep from her eyes, and Castle wipes them away again.

"You didn't mean it, I know that you didn't," he tells her, then he places a hand on her swollen belly. "You've been growing a human for eight and a half months, so in my opinion you have every right to get upset over a milkshake."

"I do think your writing is a real job, Castle, I'm really am sorry I said that."

"It's okay, Kate," he smiles, "I promise it's okay. I didn't take offense because I knew you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't make it okay that I said it. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Kate."

"Please, Castle."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kate," he kisses her gently.

"Hey, Castle," she whispers against his lips.

"Yes?" he pulls away and smiles again.

"Are you going to eat the rest of your fries?"


	82. Story 82

**This story is a combination of two anonymous prompts from tumblr. The first one was: Caskett child gets a fever, and beckett has to come home early to take care of their baby, who she just adores to the moon and back... Suffice to say she feels really bad for their kid. The second one was: Beckett tells her & Castle's first child how Beckett & Castle met.**

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Castle says as he slips his jacket on.

"Castle," Kate smiles, "don't worry about it. Go to your meeting and do what you need to do. Ryan and Espo knew that I'd be leaving, and they'll handle things for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay," he leans in and gives her a quick kiss, then turns to their daughter, who is perched on Kate's hip, her head on Kate's shoulder. "Feel better, Bailey," he kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," the four year old replies, her voice sad and soft.

"I miss my girls already," Castle says with his bottom lip out before he throws up a wave and heads out the door.

"Momma?" Bailey asks as soon as the front door closes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry you had to come home from work."

"Oh, baby," Kate kisses her daughter on the crown of her head, "don't be sorry," she adjusts her hold on her and hugs her tighter. "I wish you weren't sick, but I'm glad we get to have some alone time," Kate turns and walks into the living room. "Now, Daddy told me that your temperature had gone down some when he took it after you ate the soup he made you for lunch, so why don't you tell me how you're feeling?"

"My throat is all scratchy," Bailey shifts in Kate's arms and rubs her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?"

"A little."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"Would it make me feel better?"

"It might," Kate answers.

"Will you lay down with me, Momma?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart."

"Okay," Bailey sighs, "let's take a nap."

"Sounds like a plan," Kate starts to make her way to the stairs.

"Wait."

"What is it, Bailey?"

"Can we sleep in your bed? It's even more comfier than mine."

"Sure," Kate chuckles as she changes direction and heads towards her bedroom.

Once inside the room, Kate sets Bailey on the bed and pulls the covers down so she can crawl under them.

"Let me me go change out of my work clothes," Kate pulls the blanket up to Bailey's chin. "I'll be right back."

Kate goes into the closet and quickly takes off her jeans and button up shirt, then puts on a pair of sweatpants and one of Castle's soft cotton tee-shirts. She then goes back to the bed and slides in under the covers.

"You smell like Daddy," Bailey says as she cuddles up to Kate.

"I do, huh?" Kate smiles.

"Yep," she yawns. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure. What kind of story?"

"Tell me the story about how you met Daddy."

"Hmmm," Kate wraps her arms around Bailey, "I like that story."

"Me too, Momma."

"Alright then," Kate takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "It all started about eleven years ago. Daddy was at one of his book parties, and I was working."

"With Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javi and Aunt Lanie, right?"

"That's right," Kate chuckles. "And some things in the place we were working reminded me of one of Daddy's books."

"You'd read them all," Bailey interjects, "because he was your favorite author."

"Yep. So I went looking for Daddy and found him at his party and took him to my question room."

"That's the white one with holes all over the walls and the magic mirror."

"One and the same. When I brought Daddy there I asked him some questions about my work and his work and some things that were similar between them."

"Then he told you your eyes were gorgeous."

"He did," Kate smiles at the memory.

"And then you rolled those gorgeous eyes at him," Bailey giggles, then yawns again.

"Sounds like Daddy has told you this story recently," Kate laughs.

"He has, but I like it when you tell it too. It's my favorite story."

"It's one of mine too," Kate sighs contentedly and pulls Bailey even closer to her. "So anyway, after I talked with Daddy for a while, I let him leave, but he kept coming back, so we ended up working together. At one point I even had to arrest him," she pauses to see if Bailey will add anything, but when she says nothing, Kate continues. "After a few days, we found all the answers we were looking for. Daddy and I said bye to each other, and I thought that was the end of it, that I would never see him again," Kate stops again and looks down at Bailey. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is beginning to slow, but she's not quite asleep yet. "But Daddy is a persistent fellow, and he decided he wanted to see me again. So he called some friends and made sure he could work with me as long as he wanted to. At first it made me mad, because he would never listen to me, and he was always making jokes, but soon I started to feel different. Over time I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me."

Kate waits for a moment, but Bailey doesn't move and she can hear that her breaths are now slow and even. Her mouth is hanging open slightly, and the rest of her body is loose and relaxed as well. Kate can't help but smile at how peaceful her beautiful baby girl looks, how innocent and pure she looks while she sleeps. Bailey inherited her goofball personality from her father, but it is offset by the tenacity for following the rules she gleaned from her mother, and so she rarely acts upon the unmistakable twinkle of mischief that is almost always present in her vibrantly blue eyes. Sure, she gets in trouble from time to time, as all kids do, but overall she is a great kid.

And although Kate really does hate that Bailey is sick, she loves getting to have this moment, this special time, wrapped up under the covers in the middle of a weekday with her precious daughter. Because while all of the roles she fills on a daily basis - detective, wife, mother, daughter - make her happy, none of them brings her joy quite like the kind of joy she gets from being Bailey's momma.


	83. Story 83

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: One anon gave me two prompts, and I thought they'd work well as one story, so I combined them. The first prompt was: Beckett is pregnant and she and Castle feel their baby kick for the first time and the second was: Castle takes Beckett to the Hamptons for another romantic getaway, but this time they aren't interrupted by a murder or anything else and they get to just enjoy themselves.**

* * *

Kate lets out a contented sigh as Castle tightens his embrace, hugging her closer to him. They'd eaten an early dinner since they had been...otherwise occupied...at lunchtime, and once the kitchen was clean they had come outside to watch the sunset. Castle had purchased two outdoor lounge chairs to put out next to the wooden seats on the lawn, but their oversized stature meant they could comfortably sit on one together. Kate is sitting in the vee of Castle's legs, her back against his chest. He has his arms wrapped around her, and her arms are on top of his, their fingers tangled. Here, in the quiet of the approaching dusk, with no sounds but the waves and the occasional bird call to disrupt the silence, it's almost as if they are the only two people in the world.

Their impromptu weekend is almost over - they have to go home tomorrow - but right now, neither of them cares. They'd spent the last two days doing as little as possible. Well, as little as possible away from the house. They'd stayed up late talking every night, slept in each morning, lazed around reading and swimming and eating and napping during the daytime. There had also been plenty of other activities since they'd arrived at his - no, it's theirs now - Hamptons house, and overall the trip has left them both fully sated, physically and emotionally. No one had stumbled onto their property and died, no one had needed their help on a case, and they hadn't been arrested. The weekend has been, for lack of a better word, perfect.

"Kate," Castle chuckles, "do you have the hiccups?"

"No. Why?"

"I could've sworn I just felt your stomach move under my arms, like you hiccuped."

"I felt something too, but I don't have the hiccups," she shifts forward slightly and turns her head to look at him. "Castle," realization spreads across her face, "I think the baby is kicking."

"Really?" he gives her an awed smile. "That's the baby?"

"It has to be," Kate looks at where their hands are connected on top of her protruding belly. "Oh, there it is again! Did you feel it?"

"I did," Castle replies, his voice an excited whisper. "Kate, our baby is kicking!"

He leans up and kisses her temple, but before he can pull away she turns to him again and presses her lips to his. She reaches up with one hand and caresses his cheek, holding him to her, keeping their kiss is long and slow. They don't separate for several minutes, and even then the only thing that makes them stop is more kicks from their unborn child.

"I love you, Kate," Castle murmurs in her ear, "and I love this baby so much already and I can't wait for him or her to get here."

"Mmmm, that makes two of us," Kate adjusts herself again and settles back into his embrace, leaning heavily against him, reveling in the strength of his hold, the pleasant warmth of his body behind hers. "And I love you too, Castle."

They fall into another comfortable silence, neither wanting to sully the moment with any further words. As they continue watching the sun slip down past the horizon, they feel the occasional kick from the baby in Kate's belly.

If the weekend hadn't already been perfect, this moment would have made it so.


	84. Story 84

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: I'd love if you could write a ff about Beckett finding out she is pregnant in episode 2(lets say she is in dc for 4 months stable on the job and engaged to Castle). Not really fluffy at the begging more like she starts to see the symptoms but doesnt want to believe and goes to buy a pregnancy test shaking, because she is confused about how did this happen, is she ready to be a mom?! How will castle react.. all this stuff.**

* * *

Kate has never felt so mixed up about a purchase as she does about the stick in a box in her hand. It's been four days since she started to notice the symptoms - she has been tired, hungry, and a little cranky - but she'd chalked that up to the long work hours and the difficult case they've been working. Now she is late though, and since her monthly visits from Mother Nature run like clockwork, this morning she had started to think that maybe there was more to her symptoms than being overworked. She doesn't think it's likely that she's pregnant, but Castle comes to visit her at least every weekend, so it's far from impossible.

What's muddling her mind more than anything is that she isn't sure if she wants the test to be positive or negative. She definitely wants kids, that's not the issue, but she hadn't planned on having them now. She's talked with Castle a little about if he wants more children, and she knows that he's open to the idea. Again though, it comes down to timing. She's just getting comfortable in her new job, and they're planning a wedding while also working on their relationship - most of which is just trying to get better at communicating with each other.

Kate takes in a deep breath and lets it out a long, slow sigh. So much in her life would change if she is pregnant, and in Castle's. If she stays here, keeps her new job, she would miss out on so much of the child's life. At least as a Detective, she could be home most nights. Sure, Castle would be able to stay home with the baby, but Kate would want to be there too, want to see first steps and hear first words. She can't help but think of Jordan Shaw, how she talked about missing so many things and having to have so much of her contact through nothing but phone calls. Kate knows what it feels like to not have a mother, and she can't imagine purposely being absent from her child's life if she didn't have to be.

Going back to New York wouldn't be the end of the world, that's for sure. She misses working with Ryan and Esposito, and with Castle for that matter. She misses the interaction with the families of the victims, finding the evidence to ensure a conviction for a suspect, being able to see the good her work does. Everything here in D.C. is so much bigger, it is far less personal. She just doesn't know what to do.

Although, perhaps instead of standing here in a drugstore trying to figure out her future, she should find out if she even is pregnant. If she isn't then there is no need to be making any decisions now. Kate bites her bottom lip and starts to walk towards the front of the store to check out, but pauses and grabs a second test off the shelf first. She might as well test twice, just to be sure either way.

Whatever the results turn out to be, there is one thing Kate is sure of. She and Castle need to have a talk next time they are together, so they can get themselves on the same page. That way, when she does have a positive pregnancy test, whether that happens in an hour or several years down the road, they'll be ready.

* * *

**Prompt from stanathanbabies on tumblr: omg can you please continue this fic. like just her finding out if she is really pregnant and then her telling Castle.**

* * *

Kate shuts the front door behind her and heads directly for the office. She goes through the open doorway and sets her bag down, then makes her way over to the desk. Castle looks up when he sees her in his peripheral vision, and his confused expression quickly changes to a joyous one. Before he can say anything, Kate comes to his side and leans down, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him. He pulls away a moment later and pulls her into his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asks her worriedly. "I mean, I'm overjoyed that you're here, but you didn't tell me you were coming. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Castle," Kate answers softly. "Well, I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

Castle's mouth drops open, then slowly turns into a smile. "You're pregnant?"

"I just found out a few hours ago, and I wanted to tell you but I wanted it to be in person, and I knew if I called and said I was coming but didn't say why you'd worry the whole time."

"You're right about that," he chuckles. "So, why do you just think everything's okay? Are you..." he swallows hard, "do you not want the baby?"

"Oh, Castle," she kisses him again, a quick press of her lips to his, then touches their foreheads together. "Of course I want the baby. It's just that we haven't really ever talked about kids, and we aren't married yet and we're living in two different cities and I'm on birth control so I shouldn't even be able to get pregnant and-"

"Kate," Castle chuckles. "You're rambling, sweetheart. Slow down." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "That's better," he smiles as he leans back in the chair. "Now, you came here to talk about all this, I take it?" She nods. "Okay, so how long can you stay?"

"I'll probably have to fly back tomorrow, but I might be able to stay until the day after," she sighs frustratedly. "See? This two city thing is already making this difficult."

"Look," Castle squeezes her hand gently, "we obviously have a lot to figure out, but we'll get through it, and we'll do it together. Why don't we go in the kitchen and I'll make us some hot chocolate, then we'll sit down and talk. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," Kate smiles.

"Good," Castle gives her a brief but passionate kiss, and then they get up and head for the kitchen, hand in hand.


	85. Story 85

**Prompt from luvcbalways on tumblr: Castle finds about what Kate's middle name is.**

* * *

Castle still can't actually believe Beckett let him stay. Sure, it's on her couch, and she reminded him that she has a gun before she went to her bedroom and firmly closed the door, but she let him stay nonetheless. He'd tried to lay down and go to sleep, he really had, but between the excitement of the day, his natural curiosity, and the fact that he's in Beckett's apartment unattended, he's utterly incapable of not wandering around.

He studies her bookshelves first, smiling broadly when he comes to the shelf that holds nothing but his books. Beckett has a wide array of subjects, both fiction and non fiction. Castle sees everything from travel books to mystery books to classic works and even a few cheesy looking romance novels. Not only is she breathtakingly gorgeous on the outside, but with a book collection like this, he's getting a glimpse as to why her mind is so attractive too.

Castle meanders over to the kitchen and opens the cupboards one-by-one. She doesn't have a lot of dishes, but they are all stacked neatly in sets, and the cups and glasses are in orderly rows. He makes his way to the pantry, chuckling when he sees that it is lacking much of anything outside the basic dry goods and peanut butter. No wonder there's so many styrofoam containers in her refrigerator.

The next room Castle explores is a small office area. The only furniture is a simple computer desk and chair, but the walls have a lot more to offer. There are several pictures on every wall, some of them photos and others paintings. The wall behind the desk has three framed documents on it, and Castle steps closer to read them. The first is her college degree, the middle one is a certificate commemorating the completion of her police academy training, and the last one is a copy of the paper she signed to accept her promotion from uniformed officer to detective. The one thing they all have in common is that they list Beckett's full name.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett," Castle says out loud. "So, that's your middle name? Houghton?" he chuckles.

He's been trying to get her to tell him her full name, but she wouldn't. He's fairly certain that she's been holding out just to mess with him. He's going to keep his newfound knowledge to himself until the right moment. Maybe he'll name a character in his next novel Houghton, or he'll send her flowers or something addressed to Houghton. He needs to wait awhile though, or she'll quickly figure out how he knew.

But if there's one thing he's been learning from Detective Katherine Houghton Beckett, it's patience.


	86. Story 86

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett is pregnant and Lanie works it out before she does, thinking she is hiding it from gates Lanie tells Gates, causing an awkward conversation in which Kate is totally confused about what Gates is talking about.**

* * *

"Dang, girl," Lanie crosses her arms, "how much coffee has Castle given you today?"

"What?" Kate looks up at her.

"That's the second time you've gone to the bathroom since you got here, and we haven't even made it to the body yet."

"Oh," Kate chuckles, "no more than usual, I've just had to go a lot today."

"Not just today," Castle adds, "she's been making extra trips for the last three days now."

"Can we talk about the vic instead of my bathroom habits?" Kate sighs.

"Sure," Lanie bends down and pulls back the cover to let them see the victim. "COD is two gunshots to the che-" she trails off as she looks up at Kate and sees that she has her hand over her nose and mouth. "What's wrong?"

"The smell is just really strong," Kate answers without moving her hand away. "It's making me kind of nauseous."

"He's only been dead for a few hours," Lanie replies. "He hardly smells at all."

"You don't smell that?" Kate scrunches her face in disgust. "It smells like sewage."

"Well, he stinks, sure," Lanie shrugs, "but it's not anything abnormal."

"Let's just move on," Kate yawns, "do you have a time of death yet?"

"Liver temp suggests he died somewhere between 10:00 and 11:00 pm last night. I'll try to get you something more exact once I get him back to the morgue."

"Do you have anything else for us right now?"

"No," Lanie shakes her head. "I'm about to pack him up and take him in. I'll call you if I find anything you need to know."

"Thank you," Kate nods. "I'm going to go talk to Ryan and Espo about their canvas to see if they were able to get any information."

"See you later," Lanie smiles.

Kate turns to walk away and Castle starts to follow her, but he jerks to a stop when Lanie grabs his sleeve.

"What's up?" he asks.

"How long has she been like that?"

Castle glances at Kate before answering. "Um, well, she's been getting symptoms for about a week. Last Sunday she was really tired, and has been ever since. She's been going to the bathroom like crazy, she's had headaches and back pain. In fact, her back is why she's wearing flats."

"I wondered about the shoes," Lanie laughs. "What about the nausea and sensitivity to smells? That been going on all week too?"

"No," Castle shakes his head, "that's a new one."

"I can't believe she hasn't told me," Lanie sighs.

"She will barely even talk to me about it," Castle shrugs.

"Has she been to the doctor yet?"

"No," Castle repeats, "I've been trying to get her to go but she says she doesn't need to because it hasn't been long enough yet."

"So I take it Gates doesn't know?"

"Oh no," Castle laughs, "she won't tell her and told me I couldn't either."

"Why?"

"You got me."

"Well," Lanie says, a tinge of mischief to her voice, "she didn't tell me not to say anything to Gates. Maybe if Gates tells her to go to the doctor, she'll go."

"It's worth a shot," Castle looks over at Kate, "but I don't want to know anything else. Plausible deniability and all that."

"Understood," Lanie pretends to zip her mouth. "I won't reveal my intentions to you any further then."

"Castle!" Kate calls out before he can respond to Lanie. "Let's go."

He turns to Lanie, who winks at him, then he trots off towards Kate while he fights the smile off his face.

* * *

As soon as Kate steps off the elevator, Gates calls out to her from the doorway of her office.

"Detective, can I see you for a moment, please?"

"Yes Sir."

Kate and Castle make their way into Gates' office. She shuts the door and gestures towards the chairs in front of her desk, so they sit down. Gates goes to her chair and sits as well.

"I just talked to Lanie," she begins.

"Oh," Kate replies, "did she already find something?"

"She didn't call me about the case."

"Okay," Kate says hesitantly.

"She informed me of your situation, and although I normally try to stay out of my detective's personal lives, I felt I needed to say something."

"My situation?" Kate glances at Castle, but he just shrugs and shakes his head so she looks back at Gates. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Kate," Gates smiles, "it's important to go to your doctor as soon as you know you're pregnant. You really shouldn't put it off."

Gates is met with several moments of silence as her best detective and her husband stare at her blankly.

"Uh," Kate swallows, "Sir, I don't, um, I don't know what Lanie said to you, but I'm not pregnant."

"You don't have to hide it from me, Detective," Gates smiles. "Just make the appointment and let me know when it is so I can approve the time off."

"Sir, what exactly did Lanie tell you?"

"She told me your symptoms and how you hadn't been to the doctor yet and that you weren't telling anyone, so she knew I didn't know."

"I'm not telling anyone because I'm not pregnant."

"You're really not pregnant?" Now Gates is the one to look confused.

"No," Kate reiterates.

"Kate?" Castle waits until she is looking at him before continuing, "maybe Lanie has a point."

"What?"

"You've been tired and nauseous, you've had headaches and you're back has been hurting. That stuff can happen even as early as the first week of pregnancy."

"Are you a pregnancy expert now?" Kate snaps.

"And then there's the mood swings," Castle murmurs.

"Excuse me?" Kate crosses her arms and gives him a look.

"Nothing," he replies quickly. "I do have some experience with pregnancy, Kate, and now that I think about it, Meredith had a few symptoms even before she knew she was pregnant."

Silence falls over the room again, and nearly a full minute passes before Gates speaks up.

"I guess I was premature in reaching out to you," she stands up. "Thank you for your time, you can go now," she smiles, but the expression is awkward.

Kate and Castle get up and leave her office, both unsure of how they'll get through the rest of the work day after that conversation.

* * *

"So," Castle says eagerly, "What does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything yet," Kate laughs.

On the way home from the precinct they had stopped to buy a pregnancy test, and they are now sitting on the edge of their bed waiting for the results. Kate is bouncing her legs nervously, so Castle lays his hand on her knee that is closest to him to try and help calm her nerves. She reaches down with her free hand and tangles her fingers in his. They stare at the white stick in her other hand, both so anxious that they don't realize they're holding their breath.

"Castle," Kate whispers when the results are finally displayed on the small, digital screen. "Look."

"You are pregnant," he says, awe and excitement in his voice. "Kate," he leans in and kisses her cheek, "we're going to have a baby."

Kate's eyes widen and she bites her bottom lip, then she stands up. Without letting go of his hand, she steps over to the bedside table and lays down the pregnancy test, then turns back to face Castle. She smiles at him, and he smiles up at her before tugging her onto his lap. Once she is seated, she touches her forehead to his and sighs contentedly.

"We're having a baby, Rick."

"Yeah we are," he grins.

"I can't believe Lanie could tell," Kate laughs softly.

"You better call her to let her know. She's got to be sitting on pins and needles."

"I'll call her later," Kate raises her eyebrows and straightens up so she can push on his shoulders to lay him down. "I have other plans right now."


	87. Story 87

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett does not really remember what happened after she got shot, it all comes back after the sniper case, during a very vivid nightmare that makes her relive the day at the funeral.**

* * *

Castle blinks his eyes open slowly. It takes him several moments to realize that the sound that had awakened him is his cell phone. He reaches for it and almost knocks it off the bedside table, but then manages to pick it up.

"Hello?" he murmurs.

"Castle, can you come let me in?"

The panic in Beckett's voice instantly erases the fog from Castle's mind, and he sits upright.

"Let you in where?" he asks as he gets out of bed.

"I'm at your front door."

"I'll be right there," Castle ends the call and puts his phone back on the bedside table before practically running to the door.

He unlocks it and pulls it open, and what he sees waiting for him makes his heart ache. Kate is standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"The day I was shot, you told me that you loved me," she sniffles. "Do you still feel the same way?"

"Of course I do, but wha-"

"Say it," she interrupts.

"Say what?"

"Tell me that you love me, Castle."

"I love you, Kate."

Before he even realizes what is going on, Kate has closed the distance between them and has her lips pressed to his, her hands gripping his cheeks as she fervently kisses him. At first Castle simply gives in, lets her take what she wants from him, but after several moments, his mind overpowers his heart, and he reaches up to take hold of her wrists. When his fingers wrap around her right wrist, she hisses in pain and pulls away.

"What did I do?" he asks, his voice heavy with concern.

"It's nothing," she looks down at the floor.

Castle reaches out again and this time loosely grabs her hand, then slides the cuff of her sweater up with his other hand.

"Let me see," he demands gently when she tries to tug her arm away, and she relents. "Kate," he lets go of the shirt and lifts his hand to raise her chin so he can look her in the eyes, then nods at the blood stained bandage on her arm. "What happened?"

"Can I have something to drink, first?" she looks at him with her saddened eyes. "Just some water, please."

"Of course," he reaches behind her and pushes the door closed, then guides her to the kitchen.

After he fixes her a glass of ice water, they go to the couch in the living room and sit down. Kate takes a few sips of the water, then puts it on the coffee table and turns towards Castle.

"I was drinking," Kate begins, "a lot. Then I thought I heard a gunshot and I panicked, knocked the bottle over and broke it. I cut my arm on the glass when I was sliding across the floor trying to find cover."

"Kate, why didn't you tell me this case was causing you so much grief?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't have to deal with this alone, Kate," Castle reaches for her hands and takes them in his.

"I know," she replies, "but I think I was afraid to verbalize what I was going through because that would make it more real," she sighs loudly. "Every time I see the scar on my chest I'm reminded of that day, but I haven't been able to remember anything that happened. Until now."

"What made you remember? This case?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Well, not exactly. After I finally fell asleep I had a nightmare about Montgomery's funeral. It was so vivid it was like I was there again, like it was happening right then for the first time," tears brim at her lower eyelids.

"Oh, Kate," Castle scoots closer, releases her hands, and opens his arms.

She immediately leans into his embrace, slides her arms around his waist, and tucks her head under his chin. She starts crying again, but this time it's not just tears. Her sobs shake her whole body, her breath becomes quick and shallow. Castle says nothing, he just holds her and lets her cry, giving her the time she needs. After several minutes, her sobs grow quieter and her breathing slows.

"You yelled my name," she sniffles again, "then you pushed me down. I was in so much pain, nothing made any sense."

"In the dream?" Castle asks softly as he brings one hand around to wipe away her tears.

"No, I remember it all now, because of the dream," she shifts herself so she can look up at him. "Then you told me you loved me, you told me to stay with you."

"I thought you were dying," now Castle is battling tears of his own. "I'd never felt so desperate in my life, or so helpless. All I could think of to do was beg you to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me again, after I woke up?"

"You were with Josh," he responds. "and you were planning to leave for the summer to go to your dad's cabin, and I didn't think it was fair to dump that on you while you were trying to recover. Plus, I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship."

"How would it have ruined our friendship?"

"Me confessing that I loved you? Come on, Kate, one sided feelings like that always ruin friendships."

"Is that what you think, Rick? That I don't love you too?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know but I didn't want to take a chance that you didn't."

"You're wrong, Castle," she smiles for the first time since he'd opened the door. "I do love you, and I have for a long time."

She leans in and kisses him, and at first, they're both relatively still - until she strokes her tongue across his lips, silently asking him to let her in. He does, and in that moment, nearly four years of pent up passion explodes from inside them. Kate moans when he runs his tongue across the roof of her mouth, and then she leans further into him. He starts to lay back, pulling her down with him, and the pace picks up even more. Within moments, they are both breathing heavily as they cling to each other as if they'd die if they let go. Suddenly Kate stands up, knocking his arms away as she does, then she bends down and grabs Castle's hands, tugging him up beside her. She leans in and kisses him again, but this time it's light and quick. Then she smiles and hovers her lips right by his ear.

"Take me to bed, Castle."

He does as he is told.


	88. Story 88

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Oooo, can you write a ficlet about Rick asking Jim Beckett for Kate's hand?**

* * *

"Alright, Rick," Jim says once the waitress leaves after refilling their coffee, "you've been making small talk during the whole meal, and not that I haven't been enjoying myself, but I have a feeling you asked me here for a reason."

"Uh, yeah, I did," Castle laughs. "I guess now that lunch is over I should get to it, huh?"

"Please do."

"Well, I'll just be blunt about it, because there's no sense beating around the bush," Castle sighs, then smiles. "I want to marry Kate, sir. I'm not sure yet when I will ask her, but I know I want to. I've already bought the ring, but I wouldn't want to ask her without your blessing."

"What if I said no?" Jim replies.

"That would, um, that would put me in a difficult spot," Castle chuckles nervously. "Like I said, I wouldn't want to ask her without your blessing, but I love her with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't ask her anyway."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I was just kidding with you, isn't it?" Jim smiles broadly.

"What?"

"Rick," Jim chuckles and leans forward, propping his arms on the table, "I would love for you to ask Katie to marry you. I've seen her with other boyfriends in the past, and let me tell you, she's never loved someone the way she loves you, and no one has ever made her as happy as you do. Having you as my son-in-law would bring me joy beyond words."

"I have your blessing then?" Castle grins.

"One hundred percent," Jim nods.

"Thank you, Jim," Castle's expression turns serious. "I swear I will devote myself to making her happy for as long as I live."

"I know you will, Rick," Jim smiles again. "I have no doubt in my mind."


	89. Story 89

**Prompt from Shimy here on fanfiction. net: could you maybe write something cute and funny featuring Kate interrogating Castle in his sleep (like she implies she's already done in "The Wild Rover")?**

* * *

"Castle?" Kate whispers.

He doesn't move, so she props herself up on her elbow and leans over him.

"Castle, can you hear me?" she asks, her voice still low. He doesn't respond, so she tries again. "Castle, I have a question for you. Can you hear me?"

"Mkay," he mumbles.

"Good," she grins, even though he can't see it. "All day today you kept insisting that I fell for you first. Do you really believe that?"

"Course not," he responds, his lips barely moving.

"Why did you say it then?"

"Like messing with you. It made you smile."

"So it really was you that fell in love with me first?"

"Don't know, but I've loved you long time."

Kate chuckles, she can't help herself, then she lowers herself and gives him a featherlight kiss. It isn't light enough though, because Castle blinks his eyes open. He looks surprised to see her hovering right above him, but he smiles up at her.

"Hey," he clears his throat, "whatcha doing?"

"Just watching you sleep," Kate lies.

"I thought you thought that was creepy?"

"Only when you do it," she smiles.

"Oh."

Castle reaches out and wraps his arms around her and tugs her to him. She comes willingly, pressing herself up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. She drapes an arm across his stomach and lets out a contented sigh when she feels him kiss the top of her head. In all honesty, they may never know who actually loved who first, but it doesn't matter. Because they both love each other now, and they always will.


	90. Story 90

**Prompt from sarahspencer125 here on fanfiction. net: I've always thought Kate's reaction to Castle fixing her father's watch was subdued. How about a conversation with Lanie that reveals how much it affected her.**

* * *

"Hey," Lanie points to Kate's wrist, "when did you get your watch back?"

Kate looks at the timepiece and smiles. "Earlier today," she answers as she sets her wine glass on the table.

"I thought you lost in the apartment explosion?"

"So did I, but it turns out that Castle found it and had it fixed and cleaned."

"He did?" Lanie grins and lifts her eyebrows. "Ooh, honey, Writer Boy has it even worse than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate, the man found your father's watch in the ruins of your apartment, then paid for it to be restored to working order. He's completely smitten."

"Lanie," Kate shakes her head, "what he did means more to me than I can adequately put into words. It was extremely thoughtful and heartfelt, and I," she feel tears brim at her lower eyelids and swallows hard to fight them off. "I will never be able to properly or fully express my thanks for him getting it back to me at all, let alone in perfect working order, but he did it because he is a nice guy behind that man-baby exterior, not because he has any interest in me."

"You are living in a constant state of denial, aren't you?" Lanie smirks.

"No, I'm living in a realistic world," Kate picks up her wine and takes another sip.

"Mmmhmm," is all Lanie offers in reply.

Before either of them can say anything further, the waitress arrives with their dinners and sets the food in front of them.

"You ladies need anything else right now?" the smiling college student asks them?

"No, thank you," Lanie says.

"I'm fine too," Kate smiles at her.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while then."

"Thanks," both women respond as she turns and walks away.

The conversation changes to random chit-chat, and although the watch isn't brought up again, the best friends both know that what Castle had done for Kate will never be forgotten.


	91. Story 91

**Prompt from ArieaLeighaGrace here on fanfiction. net: how about one where Rick takes Kate to the dirt track for some loud fun**

* * *

"Man," Kate sighs happily, "that was so much fun."

"I still can't believe you'd never driven go-carts before," he smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

"I beat you anyway, didn't I?" she lifts her eyebrows.

"Beginner's luck," he shrugs.

They reach their car then, and Castle unlocks and opens the trunk. They put the helmets he'd bought them inside, and then he shuts it. He turns to his wife, who's staring up at him with a wide smile.

"What?" he asks with a chuckle.

"I love you, Castle," she says softly. "Thank you for bringing me here. I needed this, to get away from work for a while and do something fun."

"I know you did," he takes her hand and tugs her close, then wraps his arms around her. "I love you too, Kate."

Kate touches her chin to Castle's chest so she can keep looking up at him, then puts her arms around his waist and hugs him back. He leans down and gives her a long, languid kiss, neither of them caring that the angle is slightly awkward. After several minutes, Castle pulls away and grins at Kate.

"Now we can get to the best part of go-cart racing on a dirt track."

"Oh?" Kate smiles again. "And just what might that be?"

"We get to go home and help each other wash all this dirt off."

"I like the sound of that," Kate says, her tone low and lusty.


	92. Story 92

**Prompt from ArieaLeighaGrace here on fanfiction. net: how about one where Castle and beckett go canoeing and Kate purposefully tips the canoe!**

* * *

"Castle, are you sure we aren't lost?"

"Kate, how can we be lost?" he turns to look at her over his shoulder. "We're in a canoe rowing around a lake."

"We left our campsite over an hour ago, and haven't seen it since."

"That's because we were canoeing away for half of that time," he says, "and now that we're heading back towards it, we should see it soon."

"If you say so, Sacajawea," she smirks at him.

He turns back around without responding, and as soon as he does, Kate splashes him with her paddle.

"Hey," he yelps as he looks at her again, "we agreed on no splashing, because the water is freezing."

"Oops," she grins impishly. "My oar must've slipped."

"Mmmhmm," he squints at her before slowly turning around again.

They continue paddling in silence for the next ten minutes, both swept away by the quiet beauty of the great outdoors. It's early spring, and all around them flowers are starting to bud and small, light green leaves are sprouting from tree branches. Birds are chirping loudly, which is the only sound other than the light ripple of their oars moving through the water.

"Ah-ha!" Castle shouts triumphantly. "There we are," he points ahead with his oar. "I told you we were close."

Kate looks to where he's pointing and sees the posh RV they'd rented. They keep paddling towards the small sand landing where they'd launched the canoe, since it's the only place to easily row up to where they can avoid having to get out in the water. The front of the canoe is about fifteen feet from the shore when Kate suddenly begins rocking the small, aluminum boat hard from side to side.

"Hey," Castle stops paddling and looks back at her once more. "What are you doing? We're going to tip ove-"

Before he can finish his sentence, the canoe rolls, tossing them into the water. Castle pops up first, and Kate reappears seconds later.

"Are you crazy?" he sputters as his teeth begin chattering.

"Nope," Kate swims across the few feet that separate them and treads water right in front of him. "I just wanted a good excuse to take a nice, long, hot shower with you."

Castle laughs - he doesn't want to but he can't help himself. "You know, all you had to do was ask," he reaches up and brushes his hair back.

"I know," she gives him a wicked smile, "but the look on your face as we went over was priceless, just like I knew it would be."

"You're gonna pay for this, woman," Castle says in a tone of mock anger and annoyance.

"I certainly hope so," Kate waggles her eyebrows and then puts a hand on the canoe and starts swimming towards the shore, knowing Castle will grab on and help her once he picks his jaw up off the bottom of the lake bed.


	93. Story 93

**Prompt from rupert-trepur on tumblr: Could you write about what would've happened in 04x15 (Pandora) if they couldn't find a way to open the trunk and had to wait hours to get rescued?**

* * *

"Castle," Kate groans, "please stop moving around."

"I'm sorry,' he replies, "I'm bored and I'm getting stiff from being stuck in one position for so long."

"You're not really stuck in one position if you keep moving."

"I can't help it. I'm trying to distract myself."

"Distract yourself?" Kate chuckles. "From what?"

"Uh," he hesitates, "I'm just trying to distract myself, that's all."

"Unuh," she shakes her head, "spill it, Castle."

"You won't like what I have to say."

"Say it anyway. We may still be here a while yet, and now you've got my curiosity piqued."

"Okay, well, we're stuck here together, all alone, and we're just inches apart, and you smell so nice, and we could die, and I just want to kiss you, not because we might die, but because..." he trails off, and lets out a loud sigh.

"Because why, Castle?" Kate asks softly before he can continue.

"Because I love you, Kate. I love you and I've told you that before but it was the day you got shot and so you don't remember, but I've loved you for so long now and I can't stand being this close to you and not being able to touch you. So, I'm trying to keep myself distracted by moving around so I don't just lay here staring at you."

"Are you finished now?"

"Finished with what?"

"Talking."

"Um, I guess so."

"Good," Kate replies.

Before Castle can realize what she is doing, she has leaned in and touched her lips to his. At first the kiss is light, gentle, but after a few moments she runs her tongue along his lips and he grants her access. His confusion and surprise fade away when her tongue finds his, and suddenly she is scooting closer, pressing her whole body to his. He manages to slip his arms around her and his broad hands cover most of her back.

"Kate," he murmurs against her lips before pulling away slightly so he can speak easier, "not that I'm complaining, but I'm confused."

"Castle," she touches her forehead to his, rubs their noses together, "we can talk later, when we aren't trapped in a trunk together. I have a better use for your mouth right now."

"But why are you kissing me at all?"

"Because I love you too," she smiles, "and the only reason I wanted you to stop fidgeting is because you kept bumping into me and driving me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she smirks. "Now, at the risk of sounding cliche, shut up and kiss me."

Castle chuckles as he covers her mouth with his, and the pace of their second kiss immediately surpasses their first. Kate reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, and he moves to kiss her neck. She closes her eyes in pleasure and moans as he sucks on her pulse point, then she whispers his name. The sound of her desire laden voice seems to spur him on, and he moves his eager lips up to her jaw line, then takes her earlobe in between his teeth. When he kisses away the pleasant pain from the bite, she moans again, louder this time. She knew he was a fantastic kisser, but he's even better at making out. She uses her hold on his hair to bring them face to face once more, and she slides her tongue back into his mouth. He responds in kind, and they're soon both panting with exertion. Sweat begins to bead from their foreheads, and the temperature in the small interior of the trunk rises quickly. Sounds of their shared pleasure also fill the air, and though Kate will never admit it, most of them are coming from her.

"Kate," Castle says.

She doesn't respond, she just keeps kissing him.

"Kate," this time his voice is louder, but still, she offers him no answer. "Kate, can you hear me? Kate."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. It takes her a few seconds to realize that he is all the way across the trunk again.

"Kate?" he repeats. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she says, her voice heavy and happy.

"Okay, I just wanted to check. You were moaning in your sleep, and you said my name a couple of times."

It finally hits Kate that the reason she didn't feel him pull away and move over is because he was never up against her in the first place. It had all been a dream.

"Oh, um," she stammers, "I must have been dreaming."

"Of me?" he grins.

"No way, Castle," she lies.

"Then why did you say my name?" he lifts his eyebrows.

"Who knows?" she shrugs. "How long was I asleep?" she changes the subject, hoping he'll go along with it.

"Almost an hour," he answers. "And I don't know if you know this, but you do this adorable little crinkly thing with your nose while you sleep, and you snore a little, but in a cute way."

"I do not snore, Castle."

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "So, If I was asleep for an hour, that means we've been here over three hours now."

"Yep."

"This sucks," she sighs. "I want out of here."

"Me too," Castle agrees. "I'm so bored."

"Find a way to entertain yourself then."

"We could always make out," he give her his most killer smile. "You know, just to pass the time, of course."

"In your dreams, Castle."

"From the sound of it, it's in your dreams too."

She punches him in the arm and rolls over to face away from him, but not before he sees the corners of her mouth turn upwards ever so slightly.


	94. Story 94

**Prompt from castlemonkey47 on tumblr: Beckett comes back from DC after 3 or 4 months, they only skyped and now when she comes back to the loft, they just jump each other, they missed each other so much and they end up against the bookshelves**

* * *

Kate slips her key in the lock and lets herself in. It's been nearly three long months since she's been here, and as she steps inside and shuts the door behind her, she can't help but smile. She's home.

When she'd left for D.C., she had figured that she and Castle would still get to spend plenty of time together. That had turned out not to be the case, because she'd had to travel for her new job more than expected, and even when she was in D.C., she was so busy with training and the caseload that she just didn't have time to come visit. Castle had been unable to come down to see her thanks to Black Pawn demanding that he go on a summer book tour to promote Deadly Heat. He'd tried to get out of it, or at least shorten it, but they'd held their ground. Had it been just his schedule or just hers, they would have found ways to visit, but with both of them so busy, the days had turned into weeks and then months, and other than phone calls, texts, and Skype, they'd almost reached the three month mark without seeing each other in person.

His book tour was ending tomorrow with a final book singing here in New York, and he'd made plans to fly down to see her immediately after it was over. But Kate had grown tired of waiting, and the fact that he was only a short flight away had been too much for her to handle, so she'd caught a red-eye and headed up. She wasn't sure if he'd still be awake, since it is two in the morning, but she is fairly certain he won't mind if she wakes him up.

Kate is literally giddy as she makes her way towards his - no, it's their bedroom, even if she hasn't shared it with him in months - but halfway there she notices the light on in his office and changes directions. Her steps are quiet as she makes her way through the open door, and her smile grows wider the instant she sees him sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop. She just watches him at first, and it isn't until right now that she realizes just how much she's missed him. After several moments, she can't stand the wait any longer, so she clears her throat. Castle glances quickly up at her and then looks back down at his computer. A second passes before he slowly raises his head again and his mouth drops open when his eyes meet hers.

"Kate," he says softly, "you're here."

"I'm here," she echoes.

Castle jumps up from his chair and practically runs across the room. When he reaches her he reverently places his hands on her cheeks and rubs his thumbs gently over her skin, then touches his forehead to hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he whispers into the shared air between them.

"I wanted to surprise you," she answers, her voice just as low as his.

"Well," he smiles, "you certainly did."

"So, Castle," she nudges her nose against his, "are you gonna kiss me or what?"

He chuckles as he closes what little space remains between their lips. At first, the kiss is gentle, slow, but it takes only a handful of seconds before the lack of contact over the last three months catches up with them. He lowers his arms to her waist and hugs her tighter to him, and she throws her arms around his neck. Kate slides her tongue into his welcoming mouth, and his hips buck against hers as a feral growl comes from deep within his chest.

Castle starts walking her backwards until she is pressed up against one of his bookshelves. He pulls his mouth from hers with a loud smack and begins placing fervent kisses all up and down her jawline and neck. She bites down on his earlobe and then sucks the pain away. Their hands begin roving wildly in an attempt to touch as much of each other as they can. They're soon panting, but their pace only quickens as their desire and pent up passion runs more rampant.

"I love you," Kate gasps, "Castle, I love you and I've missed you so much."

"I love you too," Castle murmurs into her neck. "Oh, Kate, I can't describe how much I've missed you."

"Castle," she runs her fingers though his hair, "I promise we'll never be apart this long again. I don't care what we have to do."

"Never again," he agrees as his lips comes back to her mouth and their tongues enter into a wild tango.

A few moments later, Kate suddenly breaks the kiss, buries her face in his neck, and takes a deep breath, letting his scent wash over her. "I need you, Castle," she whispers into his throbbing pulse point.

"I'm right here, Kate," he kisses the crown of her head.

"Not what I mean," she chuckles and straightens up to lock her eyes onto his, sees the same loving look that she is giving him reflected back at her. "Take me to bed."

"Oh," he grins and waggles his eyebrows. "Gotcha. Can do, Agent Beckett."

They both laugh, then he grabs her thighs and Kate instinctively jumps into his hold and wraps her legs around his waist. He gives her one more quick, fiery kiss, then he turns and heads towards their bedroom.


	95. Story 95

**Prompt from hug-me-now21 on tumblr: I just saw a Castle Confession and thought it would be a perfect prompt for you- Kate and Castle catch Alexis making out with her boyfriend!**

* * *

Castle unlocks the door and opens it for Kate, then follows her inside. The loft is quiet, and most of the lights are off, as is the norm for when they come home after work. On the way up in the elevator they'd decided to get some wine and then watch a movie, so they wordlessly head into the bedroom. They change out of their work clothes into something more comfortable, both still silent, just enjoying being in the other's company as they get ready to relax together, Then they head out into the kitchen, and Kate gets two glasses while Castle selects a deep red Burgundy from 2010. She holds out the glasses while he pours, then he sets the bottle down and takes his glass from hers. She reaches out and grabs his hand, then leads him into the living room. They round the side of the couch and Castle almost drops his glass of wine when he sees that it's already occupied by a boy he's never seen, who is currently kissing his daughter rather fervently as she straddles him.

"Alexis?" he exclaims.

She jerks upright and crawls off the boy laying beneath her, who then stands up beside her with a look on his face that is a mix of confusion and fear.

"Um, Dad," Alexis stammers, "you're home."

"Yes, I am home. I didn't know you'd be here."

"I texted you earlier," she crosses her arms and fidgets her feet nervously. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember you asking me if I wanted to meet the guy you've been seeing."

"You said yes."

"I did," he nods, "but I didn't realize you meant tonight."

"What part of 'Great we'll stop by tonight, text me when you're on the way home' made you think we weren't coming tonight?"

Castle reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone, then pulls up their text conversation. He reads over it quickly, then slides the phone back into his pocket.

"I, um, I guess I never saw that message," he grins sheepishly.

"Hi," Kate interjects as she lets go of Castle's hand and holds hers out to the still bewildered young man. "My name is Kate, and this is Alexis's father, Rick."

"My name is George Benson," he shakes her hand and his expression changes to a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Wow," Kate replies after she lowers her hand, "your accent tells me that you're not from around here."

"No ma'am, I'm from Alabama."

"What brought you up here?" she asks.

"I came up here for school," he explains. "I have some family up here, so I'm staying with them."

Kate nudges Castle in the side with her elbow. He looks at her and she nods her head almost imperceptibly towards George.

"Nice to meet you, George," he says as he too shakes his hand.

"You as well, Mr. Castle. Alexis has told me an awful lot about y'all."

"Please, call me Rick," Castle gestures towards the couch. "So, now that the awkward first meeting and introductions out of the way, why don't we all sit down and get to know each other?"


	96. Story 96

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Can you please write a FF about what happened the night when Castle saves Beckett in "Still"?**

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the loft, Castle goes to get them some wine, but before he can start pouring Kate grabs him by the hand and pulls him into the bathroom. She turns on the water and adds some bubble bath, then she starts taking off her clothes. Castle disrobes as well, and once the tub is about halfway full, he gets in and leans up against the still cold porcelain. Kate steps in after him and settles down in the vee of his legs with her back to his chest, and lays her head on his shoulder. Several minutes later, when the tub is full enough, she lifts one leg up out of the soapy water and turns the faucet off with her foot.

"That's so hot," Castle murmurs in her ear.

Kate chuckles, but doesn't say anything. She feels around under the water until she finds his hands, tugs them around her waist and places them on her stomach, then tangles her fingers in between his. She sighs contentedly and closes her eyes. The rise and fall of Castle's chest against her back combines with the heat of the water to quickly lull her, relax her, and the emotional and psychical exhaustion of the day starts to fade away. Castle, always being able to read her, says nothing, lets her have her silence, knows that she needs to just be here together, and he's glad she needs that, because he does too. His eyes soon slip shut, the day has taken his toll on him as well, and in less than ten minutes they're both asleep.

Kate wakes up a while later, she has no idea how long it's been, but the water is only lukewarm now. She cranes her neck so she is able to press a light kiss to Castle's lips, and he slowly blinks his eyes open.

"Hey," Kate says, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Castle echoes. He hesitates as he notices the temperature of the water. "I guess we should get out, huh?"

Kate nods and stands up, and after she climbs out Castle pulls the plug so the water will drain, then he stands and gets out too. They each pull a towel from the rack and begin to dry off.

"Are you hungry?" Castle asks.

"Yeah," she shrugs, "but honestly, I'm too tired to eat. I just want to go to bed. What about you?"

"I feel the same way. We'll just have a big breakfast in the morning to make up for it."

Kate nods in agreement as they hang their towels back up. They brush their teeth and stop by the closet to throw on some shorts and sleep shirts, then they crawl into bed. They all but forgo their sides and instead they both slide right to the middle and lay down in each other's arms. Kate gives Castle a brief kiss before tucking her head up under his chin and twining their legs together.

"Goodnight, Kate," he whispers. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too, Castle," she squeezes her arms slightly, hugging him tighter for a few seconds. "Thank you again for what you did for me today. I love you."

"I love you, Kate," he kisses the crown of her head.

They both fall back asleep within minutes. In the morning, when they wake up, they'll be stiff from staying wrapped up in each other's arms all night without moving, but neither one of them will care in the slightest.


	97. Story 97

**Prompt from hugs-n-tugs on tumblr: Kate and Castle get kidnapped around the time of 47 seconds and Castle blurts out how he knows she heard him say I love you.**

* * *

"Ugh," Beckett groans as she continues to try and open the door-handle. "This is so frustrating."

"We checked in with Ryan and Espo right before we came into the building," Castle reminds her. "That was over two hours ago, so they should realize something is up pretty soon, if they haven't already. And look at the bright side - you got your wish. This time there aren't any tigers."

"This wasn't what I had in mind when said I wanted to do it without the tiger next time," she sighs, then turns to face him.

The room they're in is small, about ten feet by ten feet. The only light source is a single, low wattage bulb hanging above them, and the only exit is the door that Beckett has been trying to get open for most of the time they've been in here. There is nothing inside but the two of them, so they have nothing to use to try and help them get out. Castle is sitting by the back wall, so Beckett walks over and slides down beside him. She leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes to think.

"What did you mean, then?" Castle asks her a few moments later.

"Hmmm?"

"When you said that, about next time. What did you mean?"

Beckett opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him. "If I remember correctly, we were talking about being cuffed together again."

"See, I find that statement interesting for two reasons. First of all, I happen to know that you have an excellent memory, and secondly, I know that you wouldn't want to do anything with me that involves handcuffs, so why did you even say it? Do I really mean that little to you that you would string me along like that?"

"Castle," Beckett straightens up, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"I know that you remember the day you were shot."

"What?"

"I mean, I know that you remember what happened that day, and I know you've been lying to me about it. I just thought you would have at least cared enough about me as a friend to be honest with me, instead of letting me think we had a chance at being something more."

"Okay, I'm still completely confused."

"Did you or did you not hear me tell you that I love you after you were shot?"

Beckett bites her bottom lip and looks down for a second, then meets his eyes with hers again. "Yes. I did hear you. How did you know?"

"I heard you in the interrogation room talking about how you remembered everything from the day you were shot."

"Castle, I...I didn't mean for you to find out that way. I was going to tell you."

"Sure you were," Castle chuckles ruefully.

"I was, Castle, when I was ready to deal with it."

"I've been trying to solve your mother's case so that you can have the answers and justice you deserve, but I've also been doing it so that'd you would be free of it and we could be together, but it's all been for naught, apparently."

"Wait, you're sitting here giving me grief about me keeping a secret from you when you've been doing the same to me?"

"See, it isn't you keeping the secret that bothers me, it's the lying and the stringing me along."

"You keep saying that I've been stringing you along. What do you mean by that? Also, you just told me that you've been lying too, so how can you be so hypocritical?"

"I have never lied to you, I just didn't tell you what I was doing."

"So, lying by omission is okay?" Beckett replies sharply.

"The difference is that I was keeping it from you to keep you safe. I had to promise to keep you off the case to keep you from being hurt again, but I kept searching for answers on my own. You were lying to me for your own benefit."

"You're making even less sense now. Who did you have to promise? And you still haven't told me what you mean by me stringing you along, and how does me lying about hearing you benefit me?"

"You lied about knowing how I felt, but you could have just told me that day in the hospital that you didn't feel the same way," he crosses his arms tightly against his chest. "It would've hurt, sure, but at least I wouldn't have spent all this time since continuing to wait for you and working on a case that I thought would mean we could be together if I solved it."

"Are you serious?" Beckett shakes her head in disbelief. "Do you honestly think that I lied to you because I don't feel the same way?"

"What other reason would you have?" he shrugs.

"The exact reason I told you, Castle, that day on the swings. I told you I would be ready for a relationship once I could put her case behind me."

"Just not one with me, right?"

"Who did you think I was talking about?" her eyes widen in exasperation. "You already knew at that point that I had ended things with Josh, but I wanted to wait until I was able to give you all of me, not some broken down shell of who I could be." He starts to reply, but she holds up a hand to stop him. "I haven't been stringing you along, Castle. I was putting off what I wanted until I could be with you in the way you deserved - totally unencumbered. I do love you though, Castle, and I have for a long time, long before I was shot. Not being with you when I knew for sure you felt the same way has been torture, but whether or not you want to believe it, I really was doing it for you. I figured that if you knew I had heard you, you wouldn't want to wait, because I didn't want to either, but I had to make myself whole again before giving myself to you."

Castle just stares at her, unable to find the words to properly respond. After several silent moments, Beckett lets out another frustrated sigh and rises up to her knees so she is closer to him. Then she leans in and brushes her lips softly over his, the touch so light that he's not sure if it really happened or if he imagined it. Before either of them can say anything, the door suddenly opens and they both turn to see Ryan and Esposito staring at them.

"Uh," Ryan says as he tries to fight off a smile, "are we interrupting something?"

"Yes," Beckett says. "Is the suspect in custody?"

"He is," Esposito nods.

"Then leave the door unlocked and close it. We'll be out in a minute."

They do as she says, and as soon as they're gone, Beckett turns back to Castle.

"We have a lot to talk about," she states the obvious. "Let's go back to the precinct and get this guy into interrogation so we can hopefully wrap up this case. Then, we're going back to my place and we're going to finish what was started here."

She stands up and holds her hand out. He takes hold of it as he stands up beside her, then he tugs her closer. He lifts his free hand up to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he whispers. "I made an assumption because I was hurt, and I see now that I was wrong."

He closes the gap between them and kisses her, then touches his forehead to hers. They remain silent for a few moments before Beckett speaks.

"We better go, Castle," she chuckles. "The boys won't ever stop razzing us if we stay in here any longer."

She starts to head towards the door, pulling him behind her, but stops just before she opens it and turns to face him once more.

"I love you, Castle," she says, her voice trembling slightly with emotion. "Please don't ever doubt that again."

"I won't," he smiles, "I promise."

"Good," she sighs with relief.

"I love you, too, Kate," he gives her one more kiss, a hard, quick press of his lips to hers.

"Yo!" Esposito yells through the door. "If you two want to finish making out soon, that'd be nice. We have a case to solve, you know."

"Yeah," Ryan adds, "and since we had to save you, for the second time in only a few months I might add, it's only fair that you guys should take care of the interrogation and paperwork."

"And so it begins," Beckett sighs, but Castle doesn't miss the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth.


	98. Story 98

**Prompt from fleurdelisno on tumblr: Martha hears Rick and Kate having sex and razzes them both about it later.**

* * *

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

Martha smiles at Castle as she comes down the last few stairs. "I had to come change out of my teaching clothes," she raises her eyebrows. "I have a date. I'm actually about to head back out to meet him. I don't know how late I'll be, so don't wait up."

Castle glances at Kate, who is standing next to him, and the look she gives him tells him he isn't the only one who's grateful that they'd put on clothes before coming out to get something to eat. He turns back to Martha and clears his throat.

"Um, just how long have you been here, Mother?"

"Oh," she waves a hand at them nonchalantly, "not that long at all," she makes her way over to the door. "Don't worry, I only heard a few minutes of your tryst. It sounded like the two of you were having a rather enjoyable time," she winks. "Goodnight Richard, goodnight Katherine."

Before either of them can respond, she opens the door and is gone. Castle and Kate look at each other with equally horrified expressions.

"I don't know which is worse," Kate says. "That she heard us or that she doesn't care."

"Both," Castle sighs. "Both are worse."

Kate starts laughing, she can't help herself, and Castle joins in a few seconds later.

"So," he walks over to the refrigerator once he gets his laughter under control, opens it, and stares inside, "let's just pretend that conversation never happened and decide what to have for dinner."

Kate steps up behind him, slips her arms around his sides, and kisses him on the back. "How about we just order in? Then, since we know we'll be alone this time, we can work up even more of an appetite while we wait for the food to be delivered."

Castle shuts the doors and turns in her embrace. He leans down for a quick kiss. "I like the way you think," he murmurs against her lips.


	99. Story 99

**Prompt from anon on tumblr: How about a fanfic with sexy phone talk between Castle and Beckett while Castle is away on a book tour?**

* * *

"Hey!"

Castle smiles when he hears his wife's voice come through the speaker of his phone. "Hey, yourself," he replies. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Kate answers. "I miss you, though."

"I miss you too," he says softly.

"I wasn't expecting a call until after the signing was over, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just took a break to stretch my legs, and I wanted to hear your voice. Tell me about your day."

"Well, I just put Benny down for a nap. He finger-painted after lunch and he got so messy I had to give him a bath before putting him in bed."

"Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty to me."

Kate's laugh floats through the phone, filling him with joy. "Richard Castle, are you saying that you like dirty talk on the phone?"

"I do when it's from you."

"You want to hear more?" shes asks seductively.

"Yes, please."

"Grimy, filthy, scuzzy, disheveled, contaminated, sloven, sullied, raunchy-"

"I really like that one," he interjects. "Your mind is as hot as your body, you know that?"

"I do," she replies, "because you tell me that often."

"As I should," he smiles even though she can't see him. "Please, continue the sexy talk, if you don't mind."

"Only you would think synonyms are sexy," she laughs again.

"It helps that you're the one saying them."

"Steamy," she whispers, "risqué, arousing, coquettish, salacious, libidinous, provocative, titillating,"

"Okay, you're gonna have to stop," Castle interrupts her, "I still have to be on this book tour for another three days before I get to come home to you, and you're driving me crazy."

"Rick," Paula hollers from down the hall, "come on. Your fans are waiting."

"I'll be right there," he tells her. "Kate, I gotta go, but I'll call you later."

"Benny will want to talk then."

"Good, I want to talk to him too."

"Bye, Castle."

"Talk to you later, Kate."

Castle hangs up and pockets his phone, then heads down the hall with a wide smile plastered across his face.


	100. Story 100

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: a little something tied into the famous "shot too soon" "we could always just cuddle, castle." Maybe more depth to it, or something?**

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me," Castle sighs as he follows Kate out the front door of the shooting range.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Castle," she smiles at him over her shoulder. "I only won by twelve points."

"Yeah, I know," he pouts, "but I still lost."

"Hey," she shrugs, "at least you did better than our first time together at the range."

"You mean when I used expert marksmanship to hit the ten point ring three out of three times after conning you into getting up close and personal?" They reach the car and he opens the trunk. "How exactly did I do better today?"

"This time you didn't shoot too soon," she grins as she puts her bag in the trunk.

Castle puts his bag next to hers, and closes the trunk. "Does that mean that we can't cuddle?" he asks as he moves to the passenger door to open it for her.

"Not at all," she laughs as she stops on front of him. "We can definitely still cuddle."

"Good. At least I have that as a consolation prize."

Kate laughs again and gives him a quick kiss before sliding into the car. Castle shuts her door and makes his way around to the driver's side. Kate notices the wide smile on his face as she watches him, but she'll never know that the reason he's smiling is that he'd let her win their impromptu competition.


	101. Story 101

**Anonymous prompt from here on fanfiction. net: Rick is out of town and Kate receives a DVD of Castle being executed... is it real? or fake?**

* * *

Kate hears her email notification and picks up her phone. She smiles when she sees it's from Castle. She opens the email and finds a video attached, so she hits play. Her smile quickly fades when she sees a man with a black hood over his head shoved to his knees in front of the camera. A gun is suddenly pressed to the side of the man's head, but the rest of the background is so dark that all she can see is a few fingers wrapped around the grip and the trigger. A strange voice, deep and gravelly, comes from the darkness.

"Tell her," he says.

When the hooded figure says nothing, the gun is jammed harder against his temple, and he hisses in pain.

"Tell her," the voice from nowhere repeats, "this is your last chance."

"Kate, I love you. Give Caleb a kiss for me."

Kate's hand flies up to cover her mouth and tears immediately fill her eyes and spill over down her cheeks. The voice of the shrouded man is unmistakably Castle's. Before she can even figure out how to react to what she's seeing, the gun fires and Castle slumps forward out of view.

"Castle!" she screams as the video ends.

With her tears streaming faster down her face, she closes her email, goes to her contacts, and dials his number. It rings four times, then goes to voicemail. His voice comes through, happy on the message, and it only makes her cry harder. She hangs up without leaving a message for him, then dials again. She's on her fifth frantic call when another call starts ringing in and she answers it.

"Castle?" she gasps desperately into the phone.

"No, it's Gina," comes the reply through the speaker. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Where's Castle?" Kate asks, her voice wavering. "He's not answering his phone."

"He's still signing books," Gina replies.

"Are you sure?" Kate pleads, "can you go check?"

"Kate," Gina replies, her tone soft and full of concern. "I'm looking right at him. He's thirty feet from me. He didn't answer because he's at the table with fans lined up, but he asked me to call you for him because you'd called several times. Are you sure you're okay? You sound like you're crying."

Kate takes in a slow, shuddering breath and then lets it out. "I'm fine," she clears her throat, wipes her eyes. "Um, Gina, would you just have him call me when the book signing is over?"

"Yeah, but what reason should I give him for you calling? You really don't sound fine."

"I, uh, I fell asleep and had a nightmare," Kate lies, "I just wanted to talk to him and I guess I overreacted. Just tell him to call after he's done, please."

"I will, Kate," Gina assures her. "With the looks of the line, he should be done within the hour, maybe a little longer."

"Okay, thank you," Kate says gratefully.

"You're welcome, Kate. Bye."

"Bye."

Kate ends the call and slips the phone in her pocket, then starts pacing as she thinks. Castle will call her soon, because he's fine. Gina said he was fine. The video must be fake, some kind of sick joke. Maybe someone she locked up in the past, someone that knows she's married to Castle and they have a son, and wanted revenge so they made the video to mess with her. They could have made the voice sound like Castle with the right technology. Could it be...no, surely not. He's dead. At least, he's supposed to be dead, but Castle has always maintained that Tyson was still alive. Even if he had survived, why would he do this, why would he taunt Kate like this after all this time?

Tomorrow, after she drops Caleb off at school, she's going to stop by the tech department and have them take a look to see if they can figure out who sent it, then she'll tell the guys, maybe Gates too. If they all work together then maybe they can solve the murder of the mystery man in the video. For tonight though, she's going to do her best to push it out of her mind, try not to think about it. If she lets herself focus on this right now she's just going to drive herself crazy. She turns and heads upstairs to watch her son sleep until her husband calls.

* * *

When she feels the vibration in her pocket, Kate jumps to her feet and practically runs out of the room. She's glad that she'd turned the phone on silent so it wouldn't wake Caleb up if it rang, because she doesn't want him to be awake for this conversation.

"Castle?" she answers the phone as she sits down at the top of the stairs.

"Kate," his voice is like music to her ears, so warm and vibrant and alive. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Castle," she sighs and props her head up with her free hand. "I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice."

"Kate, honey, please tell me what's wrong."

"I got an email from you, and there was a video attached."

"I haven't sent you any emails today, Kate," he interjects softly.

"Yeah, well, I figured out pretty quick that it wasn't really from you."

"What do you mean?"

"The video showed a man being shot, but his identity was obscured with a black hood. Right before he was killed, the person with the gun, he," Kate has to pause, take in another deep breath to keep her emotions in check. "He instructed the victim to say something, and he did. He said, 'Kate, I love you. Kiss Caleb for me.', and then he was shot, and Castle, I don't know how, but the man's voice, the one that was killed, it was your voice. That why I was calling you, I had to find out if it was real or not, I had to know that you were okay."

"Kate," Castle's tone is full of worry, but there's anger there too. "Why didn't you tell Gina that you needed to speak to me? The only reason I didn't answer is t-"

"I know," she interrupts, "but at that point, I knew you were okay and it all seemed so silly that I had fallen for it and I, I don't know. Castle," she chokes back a sob, "for a little while I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh, love, no, I'm not going anywhere. Except home. I'll be on the next flight out."

"No, Castle, you have to finish your book tour."

"No arguments, Kate. I'll work it out with Gina. I'm coming home. I'm going to go so I can make the arrangements. I'll call you back when I have it all worked out. Why don't you call down to Jimmy and tell him not to let anyone outside the family up to the loft without contacting you first?"

"I don't think that's ne-"

"If you don't call him, I'll call Ryan and Esposito and get them to come over," Castle demands gently.

"Okay," Kate relents, "I'll call him when we get off the phone."

"I'll call you back soon. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Castle."

* * *

After Castle walks through the front door and locks it behind him, he hurries to their bedroom. Kate isn't in the bed, so he checks the bathroom. When he still doesn't find her, he starts to make his way upstairs, but catches sight of her on the couch, curled up fast asleep under a blanket.

"Kate," he whispers as reaches out and gently places his hand on her shoulder. "Kate, I'm home, sweetheart."

She blinks her eyes open, and when she realizes what's going on she bolts upright and throws her arms around his neck. He sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. They sit in silence for several minutes, just clinging to each other. Kate is the first to move when she turns her head and presses a light kiss to Castle's neck.

"I love you," she murmurs against his skin. "I love you so much."

Castle pulls back slightly and brings his hands up to her face, rubs his thumbs lightly over her cheeks. He smiles at her, adoration pouring from his expression, but worry and anger still linger in his eyes too.

"I love you," he gives her a quick kiss. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, and I'm infuriated that someone did this to you. We're gonna get to the bottom of this together, I promise."

"I know we will," she nuzzles one of his palms, kisses the warm skin.

"Dad?"

Kate and Castle both look towards the stairs to see their excited eight year old bounding down the steps. Castle smiles at Kate again, the stands up and walks towards Caleb, meeting him halfway and swooping him up in a big bear hug.

"How's my man?"

"I'm good, Dad," Caleb laughs as Castle spins him around. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to come home until Sunday night?"

"I missed you and Mom, so I decided to come home early," Castle replies before he kisses his son on the cheek.

"Cool," Caleb grins, then looks at Kate. "Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, sunshine," Kate smiles and glances at her watch. "I bet you're hungry huh?"

"Well, it is time to break my fast," Caleb responds with a laugh at his own joke.

"Let's go rustle you up some grub then, what do you say?" Kate says, which earns a nod from Caleb.

Castle sets Caleb down and he trots off towards the kitchen.

"You must be exhausted," Kate takes Castle's hand and squeezes. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I got a few hours on the plane," he tells her. "I'm good. Let's make breakfast, enjoy some time together, then we'll take the munchkin to school and go get to work on that video."

Kate is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion again, between last night, and only a few hours of sleep, and the happy peace that has settled over them now, so she doesn't say anything, just nods in reply. She steps closer and leans in for a kiss.

"Ewww," Caleb groans a moment later. "You two are going to make me lose my appetite."

Castle breaks away with a chuckle and turns to Caleb.

"You know what'll bring that appetite right back?" he asks him.

"Dinosaur shaped pancakes?" Caleb clasps his hands together in hopeful excitement.

"Dinosaur shaped pancakes," Castle repeats. "You get the mixing bowl, Mom and I will get the ingredients."

This time it's Castle who squeezes Kate's hand, and then they let go and join their son in the kitchen. They may have a lot to figure out about what happened last night, but right now, all that matters is trying to figure out which type of dinosaur to make first.


	102. Story 102

**Prompt from thewriterinthebatcave on tumblr: Kate let's Castle realize she's pregnant throwing various pieces of evidences around the house regarding Batman, Talia Al Ghul and Damian Wayne, like comic books regarding his birth and storyline at last an onesies with the same pattern as Robin's costumes.**

* * *

Castle comes out of his office, his arms raised over his head in a stretch. He looks around for Kate, but doesn't see her. He walks further into the living room and notices a stack of comic books on the coffee table. He goes to the couch and sits down, then starts going through them. He recognizes the one on top, _Batman: Son of the Demon_, and the next one, _Batman & Son_. As he continues down the stack, he finds that they're all Batman comics, and they're all ones he's read. _Battle for the Cowl_ is in the stack, so is _Red__ Robin, Blackest Night_, and _Return of Bruce Wayne_. He continues leafing through them, and when he's looked at them all he realizes they all are part of Damian Wayne's storyline, from origin to death. He didn't buy these, his mother wouldn't have either, and Alexis hasn't been to the loft all week.

"Kate?" he calls out.

"I'm in the laundry room."

Castle gets up and heads towards the sound of her voice. When he gets to the small room, he finds his wife, facing away from him as she folds clothes.

"Want some help?" he asks.

"Sure," she smiles at him over her shoulder, "thank you."

He comes to stand beside her and reaches into the dryer to grab something to fold. "Hey, did you buy a bunch of Batman comics?"

"Oh, yeah," she replies distractedly.

"Why?"

"Just felt like it," she shrugs.

"Okay," he laughs as he sets the folded shirt in the basket of clean clothes.

Kate leans down to get more out of the dryer, and she hands Castle a small, red piece of clothing when she stands up. He starts to fold it, then notices the front isn't all red like the back.

"Uh, Kate, why do we have a onesie that looks like Robin's costume?"

"I thought it was cute."

"It's adorable. But why do we have it?"

"I know," she sighs. "I shouldn't pick out clothes before we know the gender, but it went along with the comics, so I went ahead and bought it anyway."

"What do you mean, before we find out the gend-" he stops when he figures out what she means. "Kate, are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she smiles.

"Oh man," he steps closer to her and wraps his arms around her, "this is awesome."

He kisses her then, a long, slow kiss, and she slips her arms around his waist. Several minutes pass before they break away and touch their foreheads together.

"We have to tell Alexis, and Mother, and your dad, and our friends," he says excitedly. "And we need to celebrate. Do you want to go out, or order in? Or we could just go on a celebratory trip up to the Hamptons."

"Hold your horses, Castle," Kate laughs. "We don't have an Alfred, and this laundry isn't gonna fold itself, so before we do anything, why don't you finish helping a girl out?"

"Are there any more surprises in the dryer?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "just clean clothes."

"I love you, Kate," he kisses her again.

"I love you too, Rick," she whispers against his lips, then pulls back. "Oh, and by the way, this doesn't mean I'm agreeing to naming our first child after a comic book character."

"I've still got a few months to try to convince you."

"It'll never happen," she says as she turns back to the dryer.

Castle just laughs as he sets the onesie down in the basket and takes the shirt Kate holds out to him.


	103. Story 103

**Prompt from lord-of-the-lamp on tumblr: (post season 5) Kate teases Castle about something in the precinct, which leads to Espo and Ryan joining in. Unfortunately, Castle isn't happy and asks them to stop, which they wont, leading him to go home and not come back the next day, worrying the others, and then... stuff happens... iunno XD**

* * *

"Kate," Castle sighs, "can we just drop it, please?"

"What," she smirks, "you can dish it, but you can't take it?"

"It's not that, it's just, I tried my best and I don't need you reminding me that I failed."

"Failed at what, Castle?" Esposito grins as he walks into the break room with Ryan behind him. "We couldn't help but overhear you two."

"He was trying to put together some furniture last night," Kate explains, "but he couldn't figure it out."

"Thanks, Kate," Castle says sarcastically.

"Didn't it come with instructions?" Ryan asks.

"Of course it did," Kate chuckles, "but Castle here couldn't follow along."

"So," Esposito crosses his arms, "you can help solve crimes and write entire novels, but you can't put together a simple piece of furniture?"

"You know what?" Castle starts walking towards the door, "I don't need this."

"Oh come on," Ryan laughs, "we're just messing with you, Castle."

"Yeah, don't run off," Esposito adds. "We're just getting started."

"Castle," Kate calls out, making him stop and look over his shoulder. "Are you seriously about to leave because of a little teasing?"

"Yep," he replies sharply.

Before any of the others can respond, he's out the door and headed for the elevator.

"You just gonna let your man skitter off like that?" Esposito asks Kate.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugs. "He's probably going to pout the rest of the day anyway, so there's no use trying to convince him to stay. Come on, let's get back to work."

* * *

"Yo Kate, where's Castle?"

Kate looks up from her paperwork and smiles grimly at Esposito. "He, um, he didn't want to come in today."

"Why not?" Ryan asks.

"Let's just say he really didn't appreciate being made fun of yesterday. He left me a note last night saying he wouldn't be around for a while."

"He left you a note?" Ryan scoffs. "You mean, he wasn't even at home? He's that upset over such a small amount of teasing?"

"Apparently," Kate shrugs. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we just focus on the case?"

Ryan and Esposito nod and give each other a look before turning back to their computers.

* * *

The work day is drawing to a close, the case has been solved. They'd gotten a confession and brought justice to another victim and his family. As Ryan, Esposito, and Kate are busy taking down the pictures from the murder board, they see Castle striding towards them. He wordlessly takes one of the empty clips and attaches it to the photo in his hand, then slaps it up on the mostly empty white board. He steps back and leans against Kate's desk with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

"I finished it," he says.

Ryan and Esposito stare at the picture, then look at Castle.

"Why did you build a crib?" Esposito asks.

"Well, that's what babies sleep in," Castle replies.

"You don't have a baby," Ryan looks at Kate. "Unless, you are..." he trails off when he sees a smile spread across her face. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"She is indeed," Castle grins widely and moves to stand beside her.

"Wow," Esposito shakes his head in awe, "congrats, you two."

"Yes," Ryan agrees, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Castle slides his arm around Kate's shoulders and kisses her on the temple.

"Thanks guys," Kate reaches up and takes hold of the hand Castle has draped over her left shoulder.

"Wait," Esposito squints in confusion. "I thought you two were fighting because of the teasing thing."

"Please," Castle laughs, "you guys really think I would get that upset over that amount of teasing?"

"It was all a ruse, wasn't it?" Ryan chuckles.

"It was," Castle admits, "but, to make up for it, we're going to The Old Haunt to celebrate."

"Lanie is going to meet us there," Kate explains.

"You told Lanie first?" Esposito puts a hand to his chest in mock disdain.

"I only told her this morning," Kate shrugs. "Don't get your panties in a wad." Castle laughs at that, and Kate sighs happily before squeezing his hand and slipping out from under his arm. "Come on, guys. Let's get this board cleared off so we can get out of here."


	104. Story 104

**Prompt from go-and-make-babies-caskett on tumblr: In Always what would happen if Castle & Beckett did have that movie marathon? Do you they confess their love for each other?**

* * *

Kate tries to hide her yawn, but Castle, ever attuned to her, notices anyway.

"You're not getting sleepy already, are you?" he asks with a smile. "We're only on the third movie."

"It was a long day," she shrugs.

"Yeah," Castle replies softly.

"I think I should probably head home," Kate stands up.

Castle hits stop on the movie and stands beside her. He meets her eyes with his, both of them staring silently at the other. Their breathing begins to quicken slightly, but neither seems aware of it. Castle swallows hard and opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again without saying anything.

"What is it, Castle?" Kate asks.

"Before you go, I..." he sighs, "I need to show you something."

He reaches for her hand and is surprised that she doesn't pull away, that she actually lets him wrap his fingers around hers. He guides her into his office and over to the large screen that holds his secret.

"Maybe I should have shown you this a long time ago, but I was trying to keep you safe."

"Castle, what are you talking about?" Kate squeezes his hand gently. "What is it that you want to show me?"

He sighs again, a heavy exhalation, and touches the screen with his free hand. It lights up, and Kate lets out a shocked gasp when she sees herself looking back at her, along with everyone involved in any way with her mother's murder. She pulls her hand from Castle's and reaches up to hover her fingers in front of the picture of her mother's lifeless body in the alley where she'd died.

"What is this?" she whispers.

"It's everything I have on your mother's case."

"I can see that, Castle, I mean what is this, why do you have all this, and why don't I know about it?" she looks at him, her eyes blazing with anger, confusion, and sadness.

"I got a call, Kate," he begins, "not long after you were shot. I was told that before Montgomery died, he made sure you'd be kept safe, but only if you stayed away from the case. His plan wasn't in place quick enough, which is why the sniper shot you. I was told that if I could promise to keep you from looking into it anymore, you would not be harmed again," he clears his throat, takes the time to figure out his next words. He can tell Kate wants him to go on, because she doesn't even try to say anything while he's silent. "The man that called me never said anything about me investigating it, so I've been doing it in secret, because I wanted you to have the answers you were looking for," he hesitates again before continuing. "I also had hoped that once I'd figured it all out, we might finally be able to be together. Now that I know you aren't interested in that, I might as well bring you back into the fold."

"So you've been risking your life to try and solve this, and lying to me about it?" she moves closer to him, presses a finger roughly to his chest. "You've risked making Alexis lose her father and Martha her son," she drops her hand and crosses her arms. "You've risked me having to lose you, and all for what?"

"I told you, Kate, I wanted you to have your answers, and I used to think that we would have a chance to move on once it was all over. That's what I thought you meant on the swings that day, but I know better now. I still don't think it's safe for you to dig into this, but I can't lie to you anymore," his voice cracks, tears well up at his lower eyelids. "When I found out you'd been lying to me, it hurt, Kate, it hurt so much."

"Lying to you?"

"About remembering the day you were shot, about knowing that I'd told you I loved you."

Realization sweeps across Kate's face. "You heard me in the interrogation room during the bombing case, didn't you?"

Castle nods. "At first I was so angry and I thought I could just stop loving you but I can't and I can't lie to you anymore because lying causes too much pain. I've been trying so hard to make myself stop loving you, but I just can't. So I need your help to finish this case, because I need to separate myself from you, but I can't leave until this case is over because I promised you I wouldn't let you face this alone."

"Are you done, yet?" Kate asks.

"I guess so," he looks down at the ground as a few tears start to fall.

His eyes widen in shock when he feels her hands on his cheeks, feels her pressing up lightly to make him lift his head. She wipes his tears away with her thumbs, and then surprises him even more when she kisses him. His eyes slip closed in pleasure, but then his mind overpowers his heart and he pushes her away.

"What are you doing, Kate?"

"Castle," she shakes her head. "Did you even hear me? I said that you not only risked leaving your family to mourn you, but you risked leaving me behind too."

"I heard you, bu-"

"I wasn't lying because I didn't feel the same way," she interrupts, "I was lying because I did," she steps closer to him and touches her forehead to his. "I love you, Castle, and I have for a long time. I've been scared though, scared to admit it because I didn't want to mess things up for us."

"How could you ever do that?" he whispers into the shared air between them.

"The only reason I wanted to wait until after solving my mother's murder was so that I could give you all of me, Castle, not some broken version of me. If I had to choose between being with you or solving her murder, if I could only have one, I'd pick you, Castle," she kisses him again, a brief touch of her lips to his. "I want to solve her case for me, yes, and for her, but mostly for you, so that I can give all of me to you."

"Oh, Kate," he sighs, "I love you for who you are, not for who you think you'll be when you're mother's case is solved."

Kate starts to lean in for another kiss, but stops just shy of his lips and pulls back. Castle gives her a confused look, but she says nothing. Instead, she takes hold of his hand, locks her eyes to his, smiles, and then leads him towards his bedroom.


	105. Story 105

**Prompt from thesuperwholockedcastle on tumblr: Can you write about Castle being upset about something and Kate taking him to a secret spot (just not a bookstore) she used to escape to as a kid when she got upset?**

* * *

"Okay," Kate stops walking, "we're here."

Castle looks around. "A tiny bridge in the middle of nowhere?"

Kate nods and props her forearms on the side of the little wooden bridge. They're in the woods at Central Park, overlooking a small stream that flows over and between many large boulders.

"Anytime I got upset enough to want to be alone, I would come here," she explains without turning to look at her husband. "If you really focus on the wind blowing in the trees, the rippling of the water, and the sounds of birds, you can all but tune out the car horns and brakes and hustle and bustle of the city. I could stand here and just forget everything that's out there. I would pretend I was in some far off place where there were no other people, just me and nature."

Castle comes to stand beside her, resting on the handrail like her. They both fall silent as they listen to the sounds that vary greatly from the normal sounds of their day. Within minutes Castle feels the stress fading from his mind, feels his tense muscles start to relax, and a wave of peace washes slowly over him. He scoots even closer to Kate and slips his arm around her waist. She lays her cheek on his shoulder and his kisses the top of her head. They both let out a contented sigh, almost simultaneously.

"Thank you, Kate," Castle says softly, not wanting to disturb the moment any more than he has to.

"Always."


	106. Story 106

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate reads a newspaper/gossip magazine article about her relationship with Castle.**

* * *

Kate stumbles across the article while she's enjoying a cup of coffee in the break room. Castle had made her the drink, then stepped out to call Paula about a meeting they had later in the week, so Kate had picked up a magazine from the table to browse through while she waited for him to return. Normally she doesn't read these type of stories, but the headline grabs her attention and won't let go.

_A New Queen for the Castle?_

_By Amelia Jessup_

_Many of our faithful readers have sent letters and emails asking yours truly to find out if Richard Castle, often touted as one of the city's most desirable bachelors, is really off the market, or if the rumors are simply that. Well, sorry to be the one to burst your bubbles, ladies and gents, but there is indeed a new lady in the bestseller's life, and this time, she is far more that a character in a novel. _

_Their relationship began as nothing more than writer and muse, but it has become much, much more. My source, which believe me, could only be more reliable if it were Castle's lady love herself, told me that things got off to a rocky start between the pair. Let's just say that she may love him now, but her feelings used to be comprised of an entirely different four letter word. Over time and thanks to persistence from a determined author, their relationship slowly changed from barely amicable co-workers to partners to each other's betrothed. That's right, dear readers - Richard Castle liked it, and so he put a ring on it._

_Who is this woman who has arrested his heart? Why, it's none other than the real life Nikki Heat: Detective Kate Beckett. Now, it could be said that these two are a real life fairy tale, and it appears that they are headed right towards their happily ever after. They've been through things together that most of us only experience through books or movies, and yet they've survived. In fact, they've grown stronger, as individuals and as a couple. _

_So weep not, my lovelies, over the loss of your chance at wooing the city's best producer of written mystery, murder, and love. Instead find joy in the knowledge that as long as he's happy, he'll keep writing. And I don't know about you guys, but a world where I don't get to look forward to the next Richard Castle novel is a world I wouldn't want to live in._

Kate closes the magazine and sips at her coffee. She doesn't have a clue who Jessup's source might be, but it was the most truthful thing she'd ever read from a gossip columnist. She reaches up to fiddle with the ring that hangs from a gold chain around her neck while she's at work, and a smile creeps across her face as she thinks about the happily ever after that she is most definitely heading towards with Castle.


	107. Story 107

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate is pregnant and works the case of a pregnant lady who gets murdered and castle becomes extra protective of her!**

* * *

"Castle," Kate groans. "there's nothing to be worried about."

"You shouldn't go in there with that guy," Castle repeats. "He's obviously got a thing for hurting pregnant women."

"I've barely even started to show," Kate rebuts, "and this shirt hides what little evidence there is. Plus, he's handcuffed to the table. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Kate," he sighs and looks around to make sure they're alone, "babe, I just, I'm worried. I want to keep you and the baby safe."

"Castle," now Kate is the one to look to see how alone they are, then she grabs his hand and tugs him into the viewing room. Once the door is closed behind them she continues. "You're coming in there with me, aren't you?"

"Of course, but that's not the point. Ryan and Esposito can do the interrogation and then you don't have to be around a man that murdered a woman and her unborn child."

"He's not going to hurt me, Rick," Kate insists again, but her voice is softer, her tone gentler.

"But the way he'll look at you, I can't take it, Kate. I can't sit there and watch him leer at you, think about the things he might imagine doing to you, whether or not he can tell you're pregnant," he takes her hands in his. "I don't care how silly it sounds, but please, for me, don't go in there. Maybe this case isn't bothering you, maybe you aren't scared of what that guy could do to you, but it's getting to me, Kate, and I am scared."

Kate stares at her husband for several silent moments, their eyes locked onto each other's.

"Okay," she agrees, "I'll send the guys in to talk to him," she pulls one hand free and caresses his cheek, then leans in and gives him a quick kiss.

She wraps her arms around his torso, presses herself up to him, and smiles into his chest when she feels him embrace her back.

"Thank you," he whispers out, his breath moving the hair on top of her head. "Thank you, Kate."

She hugs him a little tighter. "Always."


	108. Story 108

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate tries to soothe her colicky baby. **

* * *

"Hey, little man," Kate says as she walks into the nursery. "You're having another bad night, aren't you?"

Her six month old continues crying, but when he hears her voice he turns his head towards her. She makes her way over to his crib and picks him up.

"Did we not get all the gas out of your little belly after your last meal, Fischer?"

She grabs a spit-up cloth and lays it over her shoulder, then lifts him up and starts to gently pat his back. After several minutes he hasn't burped, and his crying isn't showing any signs of stopping. Kate tosses the cloth back on the changing table, then gives his diaper a feel. It's dry as a bone, just as she expected it to be. She adjusts him in her arms and picks up one of his pacifiers, but every time she tries to slip it in his mouth, he turns his head.

"Oh, my poor baby boy," she murmurs as she puts the pacifier down. "I don't like it when you're upset like this, my love," she lifts him back up to her shoulder and starts walking in a circle around the room, rocking him gently as she does. "It's gonna be alright, Fish," she whispers in his ear. "I wish you would just burp, sweetheart, it would make you feel so much better," she kisses his temple and resumes her whispers against his skin.

Another ten minutes go by with her walking, rocking, and whispering, and Fischer is still crying loudly. Kate knows that by now, since she can't get him to burp, there's only one thing she can try that might calm him down. She makes her way out of his room and heads down the stairs. She goes into her bedroom and walks over to the bed. Castle blinks his eyes open before she can say anything.

"Again?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Yep," Kate replies with a sigh.

Castle sits up and takes off his tee-shirt while Kate sets Fischer on the foot of the bed and takes off his pajamas. She picks him up again and hands him to Castle, who lays down and places him on his chest. Kate moves around to her side of the bed and climbs in, then settles down right next to Castle and starts rubbing her hand gently up and down Fischer's back.

"This is the third time this week," Castle says as he looks down at their son. "It's happening more often."

"I know," Kate replies.

"Poor little guy," he sticks a finger up to one of Fischer's palms, and the infant grabs on.

They both stop talking and watch Fischer as he begins to grow more peaceful. The combination of the warmth of the skin to skin contact, the repetitive rise and fall motion of Castle's chest, and the light but constant pressure of Kate's hand moving on his back, it all works and soon his tears stop flowing and his sobs fade away. His eyes close and a couple of minutes later, he lets go of Castle's finger. A full fifteen minutes pass before Kate takes her hand away and Castle wraps his arms around Fischer and sits up. He mouths 'I'll be right back' to Kate, who nods, then he slowly gets out of the bed to take Fischer up to his room. While Kate waits for her husband to come back, she decides to call the doctor in the morning and set up an appointment. Castle returns just a few minutes later, slips under the covers, and then he and Kate curl up together.

"I think we should call Fish's doctor in the morning," Castle says.

Kate chuckles. "I was already planning on it."

"You know what they say about great minds," Castle yawns.

"Yeah," Kate yawns too, then turns over, staying within Castle's embrace.

She puts her hands over his where they rest on her stomach, and they both fall back asleep in minutes.


	109. Story 109

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle and Beckett attend a high school reunion together**

* * *

"Castle, come dance with me," Kate tugs him out among the other dancing couples.

Once they find a spot, Kate presses herself tightly to him, and they wrap their arms around each other. She looks up at him while they sway together in a slow circle.

"Okay," she says, "now that we're as alone as we can be in a room full of people, you want to tell me why you're not having fun?"

"I'm having fun," he replies.

"Castle," she raises her eyebrows, "other than a simple greeting, you pretty much haven't joined in with any of the conversations I've been having. That's not like you. You're like a friend magnet. You barely even talked to Maddie, and you already know her. So tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Kate."

"Hey, mister," she nudges her hips against his, "coming tonight was your idea, you convinced me it would be fun to see all the people I went to school with."

"Yeah, well," he sighs, "that was before I realized how many attractive guys you went to school with."

"What?" Kate chuckles.

"Practically every guy in here has been ogling you all night, Kate, even after you introduce me and tell them that I'm you're husband."

"Castle," she sighs now, a loud exhale of air, then smiles and shakes her head. "Let them look, because that's all they're going to get. There's only one man taking me home tonight."

"I know, it's just," he tugs her even tighter to him. "You're my girl and I don't like them staring you down like a piece of meat."

"What, like you never stare at me?" she grins.

"I'm allowed to stare at you," he retorts. "It's one of the perks of the ring. And I don't look at you the same way they do."

"I seem to recall a fair amount of ogling in our past."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs, "it's not like I was the only one."

Kate laughs, the sound reverberates into Castle's chest and makes him laugh too. She can feel him relax, feel the tenseness in his body fade.

"Are men still staring?" Kate asks.

"I don't know," Castle answers. "Right now I'm only paying attention to the one person in the room that matters."

"Well, just in case, why don't we give them something to stare at?"

She leans in and kisses him, slowly at first, but then she slips her tongue past his eager lips. He gives back everything she gives him, and soon they both are having trouble keeping things appropriate for public. Kate suddenly tears her lips away and moves her mouth right by his ear.

"You know, I did spend four years in this high school," she whispers. "I know the best secret make-out spots."

Castle moves his hands further down her back, going as low as he can without being indecent. "I'd love for you to show me your favorite one."

Without another word, Kate leads Castle towards the main exit of the gym.


	110. Story 110

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle having to choose his best man and Ryan and Espo get competitive and try to bribe him?**

* * *

"Yo, Castle, I made you a cup of coffee," Esposito sets a steaming mug on the table.

"Uh, thanks," Castle looks up at him.

"No problem," Esposito smiles.

Just then, Ryan walks into the conference room. "Hey, Castle, I was wondering if you'd mind signing some copies of your novels later. I bought a bunch for Christmas presents for some friends and family, and they'd love to have your autograph in them."

"Yeah, that'd be no problem," Castle nods, "but you know that you don't have to buy copies. I'm happy to get them for you."

"Just wanted to show my support," Ryan grins and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, that reminds me," Esposito says, "You know how I still haven't cashed in on my time with the Ferrari?"

"Yes," Castle replies.

"I'm not going to be needing that. Consider us even."

"Okay, um, if you say so," Castle furrows his brow in confusion.

Ryan clears his throat. "I was going to order in some dinner, and I'm happy to get some for you and Beckett, too. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"Alright, guys," Kate interjects before Castle can respond. "Have you finished going through those surveillance tapes from the alley?" They both shake their heads. "Why don't you get back to that, then."

"Sure," Ryan starts to head out of the room, but stops and looks back at Castle. "Let me know if you decide about dinner."

"Will do," Castle smiles.

"If you need more coffee," Esposito points to the cup he'd brought, "or anything else for that matter, you just holla at me."

"I will," Castle tells him.

Once they both leave, Kate smirks at Castle. "You do know that they're just trying to bribe you into choosing them to be your best man, right?"

"Of course I do," Castle grins at her.

"So when are you going to tell them that you want them to both be your best man? Or best men, I guess I should say."

"Soon. It's too much fun to watch them trying to win me over."

Kate shakes her head, but chuckles. "You're bad sometimes, you know that?"

"Does that mean you're going to cuff me and take me away?" he waggles his eyebrows at her.

She stands up and walks behind him, then leans over until her mouth is hovering right by his ear. "If you're lucky, I just might do that later."

She reaches out in front of him and takes the coffee Esposito had brought in. After taking a sip, she saunters out of the room, making sure to sway her hips a little more than necessary.


	111. Story 111

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Sort of like the end of squab (just minus the angst) Castle gives Beckett a romantic massage after a long day. **

* * *

The ocean air and sandalwood scented candles combines with the bowl of virgin coconut oil to fill the air with a light, tropical smell. The glasses of wine are sitting untouched, the lights are dimmed, and soft, soothing, instrumental music flows from the speakers.

Castle coats his palms with the coconut oil and starts at Kate's ankles. He would start with her feet, but he knows she's ticklish. He'd learned that the hard way. He soon moves to her calves, rubbing up and down the long, slender muscles, going back for more oil every so often. He does the same to her thighs, slowly releasing all the tightness from a long day on her feet. He massages her hips next, but doesn't linger too long - she's borderline ticklish there too.

When he starts on her back, she lets out a moan that could probably get her arrested for public indecency - if they were in public. He finds knot after knot, and he spends time on each one, applying firm yet gentle pressure until each tight bundle of soreness has dissipated. It takes over half an hour just to work all the kinks out of her lower and mid back, and then he goes for her shoulders. It's more of the same there, tender places that make her hiss in pain when he finds them and groan in pleasure as he kneads them away.

Next he does her arms, hands, and each individual finger, then makes his way up to her neck. It's been nearly an hour and a half by the time he's done and leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Kate, it's time to turn over."

"Hmmm," she mumbles, "I'm so comfy. I don't really wanna move."

"Well, I don't have to do your other side if you don't want me to," Castle chuckles.

"Actually," she turns her head to look at him, "would you run a bubble bath? I think you've pretty much hit all the major areas, and a hot bath would feel absolutely fantastic right now."

"Sure thing," he kisses her temple and starts to walk away.

When he's halfway down the table, Kate reaches out and grabs his hand. He turns back to her to see what she wants.

"Will you get in with me?" she asks.

"Of course I will," he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Good," she sighs, "you know, I love our lives, but I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't nice to be able to come up here and be by ourselves for just one night."

"We'd better enjoy it," Castle chuckles. "Mother and Alexis will be here with Finn and Ashton by lunchtime. Then it'll be back to Daddy and Mommy business as usual instead of just husband and wife relaxing time."

"I love Daddy and Mommy business as usual," she grins up at him, "but I love times like this that we get together, even more so now since they are pretty rare these days."

"Yeah, two kids under five will really cut into the number of romantic evenings alone you're able to have," Castle laughs.

"Well," she lets go of his hand and sits up so she can meet his eyes directly with hers, "don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't trade our kids for anything, not even more nights like this."

He steps closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "Neither would I," he says in a low voice.

Kate returns his embrace and they touch their foreheads together. After a few moments of silence, she presses her lips lightly to his. "Castle?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

She pulls back slightly. "That bath isn't going to run itself."

He laughs loudly, give her one more kiss, then slips from her hold and heads towards the bathroom.


	112. Story 112

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate faints when she gets up too fast in the middle of an interrogation and everyone finds out she is pregnant(including herself)**

* * *

"Look, Dimitri," Kate sits back and crosses her arms, "I can't help you if you don't help me. We have plenty of evidence against you, but I know you weren't working alone. Give me the name of your partner, and I promise to put in a good word for you to help you with your sentence."

"I told ya," the greasy haired suspect snarls, "I ain't saying nothing to nobody."

"If that's your choice, then so be it," Kate shrugs. "Come on, Castle, this guy can't help us."

She pushes her chair away from the table and stands up. The last thing she hears before the world fades to black is Castle calling her name.

* * *

The lights above her are bright, the harshness bites into her eyes as she blinks them open. As her pupils adjust and her focus clears, she looks around the unfamiliar room. It takes her several moments to realize that she is laying down.

"Kate?"

She turns her head and sees Castle smiling at her. "Hey," she clears her throat, "why am I in the hospital?"

"You fainted," he explains, the smile on his face growing wider.

"Two things. One, why did you bring me to the hospital when all I did was faint, and two, why are you grinning like a fool about it?"

"Well," Castle begins, "after you fainted we couldn't wake you up, so Gates told me to bring you in. I rode with you in the back of Ryan and Esposito's car so they could go code and get us here fast. And the reason I'm grinning like a fool, as you put it, is because the doctors figured out what made you faint."

"That doesn't really answer my question, Castle."

He hands her a piece of paper, and she sits up to read it. She feels lightheaded, but only for a second, and once it passes she reads over what he'd given her. When she reaches the last paragraph, her mouth drops open slightly in surprise, then she looks back up at her husband.

"I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant," Castle nods, and his smile somehow gets even broader.

"But the fainting," she says, her face etched with concern.

"The doctor said it was nothing to be concerned about," Castle assures her. "Everything else on the blood work came back perfect, she said you probably were just sitting too long and then stood up too fast. The only thing they found when they tested you was our baby."

"Our baby," Kate repeats in awe, then a smile of her own spreads across her face. "Castle," she whispers excitedly, "we're having a baby."

"Yes we are," he stands up and leans over the railing of the bed to give her a kiss.

"Have you told the others?" she asks when she pulls away a moment later.

"Yeah, I had to let them know you were okay. Lanie is freaking out, by the way." Kate laughs. "I haven't told Alexis or Mother yet, or your Dad either, I thought we should do that together."

"Can we leave now?"

"Let me go tell the nurses that you're awake," Castle answers. "They said they'd want to check your vitals one more time when you woke up, and then we could leave."

"Okay," Kate nods, and then grabs his hand and tugs him back to her for another kiss, then she touches her forehead to his. "I'm so happy, Castle."

"Me too, Kate," he grins.

They stay like that for a few more moments, then Castle squeezes her hand before heading out of the room to find a nurse.


	113. Story 113

**Prompt from Megan here on fanfiction. net: Alexis comes to the precinct looking to talk to Kate instead of her dad**

* * *

"Kate?"

Kate looks up from her paperwork. "Alexis, hey," she replies with a smile. "Your dad is in the break room."

"I actually came to talk to you. Is now a bad time?"

"No," Kate shakes her head and stands up. "I can take a break. Let's go in the conference room."

Alexis follows her into the room, and after Kate shuts the door, they sit down at the table.

"So, what's up?" Kate asks.

"I've been thinking about getting a tattoo," Alexis blurts, like she was afraid she wouldn't say it if she didn't rush it out.

"Okay," Kate responds, unsure of what Alexis wants from her.

"I was wondering if you've ever wished you hadn't gotten your tattoo."

"Ah," Kate smiles. "You want to make sure you really want to go through with it."

"Yeah, I guess so," Alexis shrugs and chuckles sheepishly.

"Well, let me first say that only you can make the final decision. Don't let what I say or anyone else says sway you, because if you don't do what you want, you will regret that. That being said, no, I've never regretted my tattoo."

"Did it hurt?"

"Some, yeah, but only while I was getting it done. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you want a tattoo? It seems kind of sudden."

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while," Alexis sighs, "but I'm not exactly sure what design I want, and, well," she chuckles, "I'm not so sure how Dad would react to me getting a tattoo."

"He'd be surprised, that's for sure," Kate laughs. "My advice though? Tell him before you get it, if you decide to get one. I think you'll find him much more open to it if you can tell him before being able to show him."

Alexis laughs, then looks towards the door. "Speak of the devil, there he is," she points behind Kate.

Kate turns and sees Castle staring at them with his nose pressed against the glass. She laughs now - his puppy-dog expression is too cute not to laugh at, then looks back at Alexis.

"I think our alone time has come to an end," she smiles. "Do you want to talk more later?"

"Actually, if you and Dad don't already have plans tonight, I might just come over to the loft. That way I can go ahead and break the news to him."

"No, we're free tonight," Kate replies. "How about you come for dinner? Say, around 7:00? We should be home by then, but I can text you if it looks like we'll be later."

"Sounds great," Alexis grins and stands up. "Thank you, Kate."

"Anytime, Alexis," Kate stands up too. "This is going to be fun for me."

"What is?"

"Watching Castle spend the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what you came to talk to me about."

They both laugh again as they head for the door.


	114. Story 114

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts that both had to do with laser tag. The first was from missy52061 on :Rick & Alexis play laser tag with her little brother. The second, from thescienceofhedgehogs on tumblr, was a bit more detailed: a Castle family laser tag night, boys vs girls. Castle and his(and Becketts) son team up against Alexis and Kate for a laser tag battle. And maybe both sides call in reinforcements, like Lanie and Martha and Ryan and Esposito. **

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Castle addresses the small group in front of him. "As you all know, today is Tristan's ninth birthday. I asked him what he wanted to do, and he said he wanted a laser tag battle with his extended family. That's why I've rented out the place, so we will have it all to ourselves. It's going to be boys against girls, per Tristan's wishes," he clears his throat. "Now, there are six girls here, and only five guys, but I think we can handle ourselves anyway."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Castle," Kate interjects with a laugh.

"As I was saying," he gives his wife a look of mock annoyance, "once we split up into teams, we'll suit up and start playing. Tristan wants to have some team rounds, where the team with the most points wins, and some sudden death rounds where the last person standing gets a hundred points for their team. At the end of the day, all points from all rounds will be tallied to declare the winning team. Any questions?" Nobody says anything, so he turns to the teenager waiting by the door that leads to the vest room. "Okay, Zach. Take it away."

"Folks," he waves towards himself, "if you'll come with me into the next room, I'll help you all get a vest and gun, and then it'll be time to wage electronic war."

They all follow him, and after almost thirty minutes, everyone is ready to go. He leads them into the dimly lit room that makes up the laser tag arena.

"I'll be able to see and hear everything going on in here," Zach explains. "I can reset timers or the home base targets, anything like that, so whenever you want to start a new round, just call out to me. If anyone needs anything, just holler, and I'll come right in. Now remember the most important rule," he makes eye contact with all eleven people. "Have fun!"

He leaves behind a chorus of cheers, and less than five minutes later, the first of many battles has begun. The group spends over four hours playing, stopping only every now and then to rehydrate. The boys team, made up of Castle, Tristan, Esposito, Ryan, and Jim, win most of the team battles, but the girl's team, comprised of Kate, Alexis, Lanie, Jenny, Martha, and Samantha, Kevin and Jenny's daughter, win more of the sudden death rounds. At the end of the day, the score is 21,632 for the guys, and 21,585 for the girls - a difference of a mere 47 points. But while there can only be one winning team, all eleven participants feel like winners, because fun was had by all, laughter abounded, and tons of good memories were made.


	115. Story 115

**Anonymoue prompt from tumblr: I was reading your fic 'Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs', and I have a prompt based on that: Kate shares all that she is thankful for at Thanksgiving dinner, and in the process she reveals a secret to her family and friends. (prompt reworded at anon's request)**

* * *

Kate stands up and clears her throat, then makes eye contact with everyone at the table - her dad, Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, and finally, Castle. He smiles up at her and gives her a nod, so she turns her attention back to the others.

"Before we bring out the desserts, I wanted to share a few of the things I'm thankful for," Kate begins. "I'm thankful for those of you here tonight, my family and my friends who might as well be family. I'm thankful for my job, my life, and how lucky I am to be able to live it," she glances at Castle, then reaches down and takes hold of his hand. "And lastly, I'm thankful that by late spring, Kevin and Jenny won't be the only ones experiencing the pitter patter of little feet."

Silence falls over the room as all the guests stare up at her.

"Katie," Jim is the first to speak. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am, Dad," Kate grins widely at him.

"Oh," Martha croons as she clasps her hands together, "what wonderful news. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Mother," Castle smiles.

Lanie gets up and comes over to give Kate a hug, and Alexis does the same. Then everyone is up out of their seats, hugging and shaking hands and patting backs and talking excitedly. By the time they start cutting pies and cakes, Ryan and Esposito are already trying to convince Castle which one of them he and Kate should name the baby after if it's a boy, Jim is talking with Martha about the joys of grandchildren, and the rest of the women are discussing nursery ideas and other baby plans.

Throughout the rest of the evening, the conversation topic changes several times over, but it somehow keeps coming back to the Castle in the making. When Kevin and Jenny's daughter, Hayden, wakes up from her nap, she gets passed around and cooed over, and everyone talks about how she will get to grow up with baby Castle. Later, after they all pitch in to help clean up the dinner mess, they move to the living room. As they sit around conversing, there continues to be an abundance of laughter, jubilant smiles worn by all, and hearts filled with love and thankfulness.


	116. Story 116

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: AU where Beckett is an alliance official who actually cares about people.**

* * *

Beckett checks to see if any other officers are around, and when she sees the coast is clear, she goes through the door.

"Let me guess," the man at the table says. "You're here to play good cop?"

"Um, no," she walks up to him and holds out a cup, "I'm just bringing you some water."

"Has it got a truth telling serum in it or something?" he squints at her suspiciously.

"No," she shakes her head. "I've already given some to the rest of your crew. It's not much, I know, but I thought you all might be thirsty. They've been questioning you for a long time."

He stares at her for several moments, then slowly reaches out and takes the proffered drink. He sips at it, cautiously at first, then gulps it down.

"Thank you," he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "You'll have to forgive my suspicions. I'm not exactly used to Alliance folks being nice and the like. And thanks for looking after my crew, as well."

"You're welcome. I'm Beckett," she sticks her right hand out, "Kate Beckett."

"Pleasure to meet you, Beckett, Kate Beckett," he smiles as he shakes her hand. "So, what's a lady like yourself doing working for the Alliance?"

"A lady like myself?"

"You look too smart and too beautiful to be associating with the likes of them."

Beckett bites her bottom lip. This man confounds her. She'd been watching his interrogation and saw him putting on airs of being tough and uncaring, but up close his eyes reveal a kindness that she's sure he doesn't like to be known. From even the little she knows of him, it's obvious that he cares greatly about those who fly with him. And then of course, there's his undeniable handsomeness, the somewhat rugged appeal to his features.

"You lost someone, didn't you?" he asks, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"That's why you work for the Alliance, isn't it? Something happened to someone you cared greatly for, and you think the only way to honor them or get justice for them, or maybe both, is to work here, to wear that uniform."

"Um," she swallows hard, surprised that he could glean that from her in so short a time. None of her fellow officers, not even her superiors, know her reason for joining the Alliance. "Look, Captain Reynolds, I-"

"Call me Mal," he interrupts.

"Okay, Mal, well, I should be going. I'm not really supposed to be in here, after all. You're friend should be out of surgery soon, then you all can hopefully be on your way."

"Shiny," he grins. "Hey, if you ever decide you want to leave this life and join up with a crew that can actually help you find what you're looking for, as well as be able to have a little fun with your life - completely within the confines of the law of course -"

"Of course," she nods, and the edges of her mouth turn upwards, if only for the briefest of moments.

"Anyway, consider it a standing offer. You can join my crew any day."

"Even though I'm Alliance?" she crosses her arms. "I thought you didn't like the Alliance."

"There's exceptions to every rule," he shrugs and gives her a wide grin.

"I'll keep it in mind," she replies before she turns and starts towards the door.

"Beckett," he calls out, and she looks at him over her shoulder. "Nǐ zhīdào ma, nǐ yǒu měilì de yǎnjīng?"

She smiles fully this time, unable to resist, then makes her way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N - If you want to know what Mal said to Beckett at the end, copy and paste this: 你知不知道你有华丽的眼睛？ ****into a translator (I used Google), using Chinese to English.**


	117. Story 117

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Beckett tries to convince Castle to get a dog. during the back and forth, Beckett lets it slip that having a dog would be good for a growing family, thus accidentally announcing her pregnancy.**

* * *

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" he murmurs into her hair.

"Let's get a dog."

He chuckles. "Well, was about the last thing I was expecting you to say."

Kate wiggles out of his embrace and adjusts herself so she is propped up on her elbows, then meets his gaze with hers. "I thought you wanted a dog?"

"Sure, a dog would be cool, but we talked about this a few months ago and decided we weren't a good family for a dog, you know, with us being out of the house so much."

"Yeah, I know," she sighs, "but I think it would be good for us. We'd have extra security, I'd have companionship when you're on a book tour -"

"I don't go on that many book tours, Kate," he smiles, then his expression turns more serious. "Why do you need extra security? Do you not feel safe here?"

"No, it's not that," she shakes her head, reaches out for his hand. "I'm just listing reasons to try and convince you."

"I don't need convincing, Kate. If memory serves, you were the one you made me realize how much we didn't need a dog."

Kate flops over to her back, crosses her arms over her chest, and stares at the ceiling for a few moments before answering.

"Just think though, how nice it would be on a warm spring afternoon to go for a walk and one of us could hold the dogs leash while the other pushes the stroller."

"Why do we need a stroller to walk a dog?" Castle laughs.

"We don't. The stroller is for our baby, silly."

Suddenly Castle is hovering over Kate, his eyes wide with wonder, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. "Kate, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying, Rick?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods, and Castle claims her mouth with his. Kate pulls her arms from between them and wraps them around his neck, pulling him down on top of her, relishing in the way his weight presses her into their bed. She slips her tongue past his welcoming lips, and the kiss is just starting to grow even more passionate when she feels something wet drip onto her cheek.

"Castle," she whispers as she pulls away just enough to look at him, "you're crying."

"Just a little," he smiles.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so happy, Kate," he gives her another kiss, this one quick and light. "I know we've only been trying to get pregnant for a little while, but I've been ready to have kids with you for so long, and I just...I'm overjoyed and I can't wait for our baby to get here and I love you, sweetheart."

"Oh, Castle," Kate brings one hand around to caress his cheek, uses her thumb to wipe away his tears, and smiles up at him. "I love you too, and I'm so happy I can't even begin to put it into words."

"We're totally getting a dog," he grins.

Kate laughs, loud and long, then hooks her leg around his and flips them over. She settles down on top of him and touches their foreheads together. "Yeah we are," she replies softly before she presses her lips to his once more.


	118. Story 118

**This story is combined from two prompts. The first is from Genelle on ff: Kate having to step in and help Rick during a book reading?, and the second is from savannanicoleee on tumblr: Kate reads the dedication to Deadly Heat for the first time at the book release party!**

* * *

Castle is enjoying watching all the action from by the bar. He's done the obligatory handshakes and small talk and now he's free to roam about until the book reading in a little while. Since he doesn't have a desire to pick up women for an after hours party these days, the people watching is now what he likes most about the book release parties. Suddenly someone grabs his hand, and he turns to see Kate.

"Hey," he says warmly.

She doesn't respond, just starts walking away, pulling him along behind her. She leads him out of the room and into another, then lets go of his hand, shuts the door, and pushes his shoulders until he's up against the wall. Her mouth is covering his before he can ask her what's going on, and he quickly gives up on trying to figure it out. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her close, she throws her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Her tongue slips between his lips, and he moans, which makes her buck her hips into his. He moves down to kiss her neck and she slides her hands up in his hair.

"Thank you," Kate pants out.

"For what?" he whispers against her throbbing pulse point.

"The dedication," she replies, still breathless. "I just read it," she tugs gently on his hair and brings him up so their eyes can meet. "I love you, Castle," she kisses him again, light and quick, "and I promise you that our song and dance will go on and on and on," she gives him yet another kiss, "always."

"I love you, Kate," he nuzzles his nose to hers, then kisses her, a long, languid tango of tongues and lips.

"Rick?"

The couple jumps apart in surprise and look towards the door.

"Rick, where are you?"

"That's Paula," Castle sighs. He lifts his left arm up to glance at his watch and his eyes widen. "Holy s-" he looks at Kate. "I'm supposed to do the reading in two minutes."

"Well," she grins, "we need to hurry up and make you more presentable."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you've been making out in a study room," she laughs.

"That's probably because I have been," he replies with a laugh of his own.

"Let me help you," Kate strokes her fingers through his hair again, this time combing it back into place, then straightens his shirt and jacket. "There. Good as new."

"Will you come up there with me?" he asks.

"Where?"

"Up to the podium for the reading."

"Castle, the reading aloud is your thing. I'll be right there in the front row though."

"I want you to read with me, Kate," he gives her a boyish grin. "I'll read the narration and Rook's lines, and you can read Nikki's lines."

"Castle, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please," he does his best puppy dog face.

"You really want me to do it, don't you?"

"Yes."

Kate worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks.

"Richard Castle, wherever you are, you better show yourself right now," Paula calls harshly from outside the room.

"I need an answer, Kate," Castle takes her hand. "Please come up there with me. The fans will love it, trust me."

She sighs, but then relents. "Okay, let's do it."

"Awesome," he waggles his eyebrows, gives her one more loud, smacking kiss, then starts towards the door.

As soon as he opens it, they see Paula standing a few feet away. She turns around and rolls her eyes, but both Castle and Kate see the corners of her mouth turn slightly upwards.

"Come on, Rick, your fans await," she says as she starts to walk towards the main room. "And wipe that lipstick off your mouth before you come in."


	119. Story 119

**Prompt from katewearmes on tumblr: Kate is so jealous of Castle's girlfriend ( in 4x20,4x21) and they fight and that blonde hits Beckett's mouth Castle sees them and stops them after that Caskett talk he says he knows she remembers he takes care of her lip and they kiss**

* * *

"It's Jacinda, right?"

The blonde turns around to see Rick's partner standing a few feet away. "That's right," she replies with a nod. "You're Detective Beckett, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you can just call me Kate," she smiles, but Jacinda can tell it's forced. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"I don't know for sure. I traded my early morning flight to a co-worker, so I can stay at least through the night, if you know what I mean," she gives an exaggerated wink.

"Uh," Beckett clears her throat, "actually, no, I can't say that I do."

"Oh, come on, girl," Jacinda giggles. "Rick is taking me out for dinner, and I wanted to be free for after. That's what I mean."

Beckett laughs. "You actually think he's going to sleep with you, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know," Jacinda flips her hair. "How could he resist this?"

"Did you even ask him if he is interested, or are you just assuming he is?"

"What do you care? It's not like you two are an item."

"That's not the point," Beckett steps closer, tries to keep her tone calm. "Just because he's taking you out and showing you a good time does not mean he plans to take you home."

"You're into him, aren't you?" Jacinda squints in thought. "You're trying to keep me out of his bed so you can get in it."

"That's not it at all. Castle is my partner, and I don't want to see him get hurt.

"Hey, honey, chill. I just want to add him to my list."

"Your list?"

"Yeah. I've slept with musicians and actors and all sorts of other rich guys, but I've never slept with a best-selling author before."

"Listen to me," Beckett hisses. "If you think I'm kidding about not wanting to see him get hurt, try me. You do anything to hurt him in any way and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jacinda interrupts. "Lock me up and throw away the key?"

"No, I'm a homicide detective. I only lock up killers." Beckett crosses her arms. "Look, I think it would be best for everyone if you just turned around and left this building."

"I'm supposed to meet Rick here."

"Not anymore. Leave. You'll just have to find some other author to screw for your list."

Suddenly Jacinda's fist collides with Beckett's face and she tastes the coppery tang of blood as it floods her mouth. Her eyes close briefly as she tries to maintain her anger, but before she has a chance to say or do anything, Castle is standing between them with his back to her.

"Jacinda," his voice is harsh, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans for the evening."

"Rick, she was insulting me."

"Kate," Castle says without looking at her, "do you want to press charges?"

"No," she answers as she wipes the blood from where it's dripping down her chin. "I just want her to leave."

"I can call you a cab if you'd like," Castle offers.

"Don't bother," Jacinda glares at Beckett over his shoulder, then turns her angry gaze back to him. She shakes her head, lets out a scornful chuckle, then turns and makes her way towards the elevator.

As soon as the doors close and she is out of sight, Castle faces Beckett. He sighs, puts a hand on her elbow, and leads her towards the men's bathroom. He opens the door and listens for anyone who might be in there, and when he's certain no one is inside he guides Beckett in.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean up your lip."

"I can do that myself, and in the women's bathroom no less."

"Kate, let me help you, please," his eyes look sad and heavy with guilt.

"This isn't your fault, Castle," she reassures him.

"Just," he sighs again, louder, "let me help, okay?"

Beckett starts to argue again, but something in his tone and expression makes her stop and simply nod. Castle walks her over to the sinks and wets down a paper towel with cool water. He first wipes off the blood that's dripped down her chin again, then gently presses the towel to her lip. Beckett hisses at the contact and he pulls his hand away. She reaches out and takes hold of his wrist and brings it back to her lip. They stand there like that for several moments, both silently staring at the other, then Beckett pulls his hand away so she can speak.

"Castle, feel free to tell me that it's none of my business, but why are you even seeing Jacinda?"

He swallows hard and licks his lips. Beckett can see that he is reluctant to tell her, but she says no more, decides to waits him out.

"I'm trying to get over you," he finally answers.

"What?"

"I know, Kate," he looks down. "I know that you know I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way. I thought that if I started going out with someone, anyone, it would take my mind off of you and help me start to move on."

"Why would you think that your feelings weren't reciprocated, Castle?"

"Why else would you lie about remembering that I'd told you how I felt the day you were shot?"

"Oh Castle," she lets go of his wrist and puts her hands on his cheeks. "You've got it all wrong. I lied," she sighs nervously, "I lied because I was terrified of the way I felt, of how much I cared for you. I had just been shot and Josh was still in the picture and I was all jumbled up inside and so I lied. It was wrong of me, yes, but then I kept the lie going so that I could keep us from going any further until I was ready to give you all of me, not some broken version."

"Kate, I don't think you're broken. I love you for who you are. I want you to have the answers and justice and peace that you deserve, but not because I think you'll be fixed if you get that, but because that's what you deserve."

Beckett doesn't reply at first, just stares into his eyes. Then a small grin lifts up the corners of her mouth. "Did Jacinda do the trick?"

"What?" Castle's face scrunches in confusion.

"Did going out with her make you get over me?"

"Not even remotely," he chuckles.

"I love you too, Castle," Kate moves her thumbs, lets them glide over his temples. "I'm so sorry for making you doubt that, and I'm so sorry for lying to you. I know that we have a lot to talk about, a lot to work through, but," she takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as she touches her forehead to his and slides her hands down to his shoulder, "if you're ready to dive in, I am too."

"I've been ready for a long time, Kate," he whispers.

"Then how about you kiss me?"

"Won't it hurt your lip?"

"I think I'll be alright," she smiles, then pulls back slightly and adopts a more serious expression. "_We're_ going to be alright."

"Yes we are," Castle agrees as he leans in and covers her mouth with his.


	120. Story 120

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Could you write one that kind of fixes TSATQ ending scene where instead of brushing Beckett off, Castle answers her question honestly and they talk about their relationship?**

* * *

"Castle, where are we going?"

"To the bedroom," Castle replies as he looks back at her. He furrows his brow when he sees her expression. "Hey," he turns around and walks over to her, "what's wrong?"

"I didn't mean where are we physically going right this second," she sighs, "I meant where are we going as a couple?"

Castle reaches out and takes her hand, then leads her over to the couch. They sit down facing each other, and he grabs her other hand.

"This is why you asked me what we were the other night, isn't it?"

"Yes," she nods, "we haven't really talked about it and I want to know if we're on the same page."

"I'm sorry," he smiles grimly. "I didn't realize you were asking me that as a serious question."

"No, don't be sorry. I should have been more clear about it."

"We communicate differently, Kate, and that's not a bad thing, but we obviously need to work on it, find a compromise, a system that works for us," he squeezes her hands gently. "Why don't you start. Tell me what's on your mind that brought this up."

"Castle, I love you, and I love being with you, but how long is this going to last?"

"What do you mean? Are you," he licks his lips, "are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh, go- no, no, Castle. I'm not breaking up with you."

"Whew," he huffs out a loud breath, "you had me worried there."

"But see, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, this relationship is something you wanted, but now that you have it, will it eventually become something you don't want anymore? Or is this something that you want to last, something you see having a long-term future?"

"Is that what you think, Kate? That I just need to get you out of my system and then I'll move on?"

"Well, you have been married twice, and you've never told me why the marriages ended."

"You never asked, so I figured you didn't want to talk about it. And do you really doubt my love for you that much?"

"Its not about doubting your love, Castle. It's about not knowing what you want to do with that love, where you want to take it."

Castle looks down at their joined hands as he thinks. He looks back up a few moments later. "Okay, first things first. I divorced Meredith because she cheated on me. And honestly, I could've let that go, I would've given her a second chance, but she also kept hurting Alexis. She would break promises, pull no-shows, all sorts of stuff like that and I couldn't bear seeing her break my little girl's heart over and over. And with Gina, well, I think we were in love with the idea of being in love, not really in love with each other. We started fighting all the time, over the stupidest things, and it eventually just got to be more than either one of us wanted to deal with, so we got a divorce."

"See, what if that's us, Castle? What if we're just in love with the dance we've been doing all this time? Now that we're together, what happens to us if the music stops?"

"I want to show you something," Castle lets go of her hands and goes into the bedroom. He comes back out a minute later and sits back down. "Do you remember what you said to me one time when I asked how you know when you're in love?"

"I told you that all the songs make sense."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "that's what you said. You make the songs make sense for me, Kate. I love you."

"I know you do, Castle," she sighs. "I told you, I don't doubt your love."

"You just don't know where I want to go with it?" She nods. "Well, this is where I want to go with it," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a diamond ring. "Hold on," he says when her mouth drops open, "I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I just wanted to show you this so you could see what my intentions are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kate. I want to spend every day reminding you that I love you. We're going to have fights, we're going to drive each other crazy sometimes, but I know that we'll only grow stronger as a couple. I want to have kids with you, and get a dog, maybe a house in the suburbs, I don't know. All I know with certainty is that wherever life leads me, whatever happens from this day forth, I want you there to experience it with me. Now," he slips the rings back in his pocket, "it's your turn. Where do you want us to go?"

Kate takes in a deep breath and lets it out shakily. "Not long after we met, I told you that when it came to marriage, I was a one and done kind of girl."

"I remember," Castle interjects.

"What I meant by that is that I have to be absolutely certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone before I'd even consider marrying them. I would have to be unconditionally in love with them, I'd have to feel incomplete without them, like we'd become two halves of the same person. I would have to love a man the way I love you to make a relationship worth the work. To find my one and done means I would have to feel the way I feel about you, Rick. See, I'm at the stage in my life where I see no point in continuing a relationship with someone I don't feel that way about. That's why I wanted to know where you wanted us to go," she reaches for his hands and tangles their fingers together. "I can't stand the thought of us not working out sometime down the road, and if you didn't see us being together forever, I would've wanted to get the heartbreak over now, instead of in the future after many more years of happiness when the pain of it ending would just be worse."

"So," he clears his throat, "it sounds like we're on the same page, then. We both want this, us, to be a forever kind of thing."

"Well, we aren't exactly on the same page."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't asking me to marry you right now," she grins, then bites her lower lip.

"Yeah, I just wanted to back up what I was telling you. I don't want to rush you into anything though."

"What if I said I wanted you to ask me now?"

"Do," he swallows hard, "do you want me to ask you now?"

"Why don't you ask me and find out?"

Castle untangles his hands from hers and slides off the couch onto one knee. He pulls the ring back out of his pocket and holds it up. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"That's all you got?" Kate lifts an eyebrow. "You make a living off of words, and all you have for a proposal is 'will you marry me'?"

"Uh, well, I've kinda already said what I would've said during the actual planned proposal," he cocks his head to one side. "Besides, I thought you said the best proposal was an intimate one."

A wide smile spreads across Kate's face. "I'm just messing with you, Castle. Of course I'll marry you."

His eyes grow wide and full of excitement as he slips the ring on the third finger of her left hand. As soon as it's in place, Kate grabs his cheeks and pulls him to her for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips.

"I love you, too, Kate."

"Castle," she pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes, "the massage and wine and candles, it's all so sweet, and I appreciate the gesture, but would you mind if I got a raincheck?"

"Why would you want a raincheck for a romantic massage?"

"Because," she moves her mouth right by his ear, "I have plans for you that involve us getting in that bed over there and I'm not really in the mood to wait."

"Well, far be it from me to go against my fiancée's wishes," he laughs.

"Ooh," she hums as she stands up and starts towards the bedroom. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Castle says as he follows her. "I like it an awful lot."


	121. Story 121

**Prompt from mrs-chanandler-bong21 on tumblr: (before they met.) Kate going to one of Castles book signings**

* * *

She's so excited that she can barely contain herself. It's been just over an hour and now she's next. She is actually going to get to meet the man behind the words that had been part of her salvation, the man who had kept her head above water when it felt like life itself had been trying to pull her under. She gets so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice when the person in front of her leaves the table, and the man attending to the front of the line has to call out to her twice before she realizes that Richard Castle is smiling at her as he waits for her to step forward. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as she crosses the last six feet that separates her from him.

"Hey there," he greets her warmly as she reaches the table, "thank you for coming out." He chuckles when he gets no reply, and then holds out his hand. "Did you want me to sign that?" She hands the well-worn book to him, still struck wordless, all the things she'd planned to say to this wonderful man are stuck in her throat, screaming to get out but unable to. "Wow," he says in awe, "_In a Hail of Bullets_. Now that brings back some memories. You're the first person today to bring one of my old books, and I haven't seen a copy of this one at a signing in ages. Who should I make it out to?"

"Kate," she says, utterly grateful to her brain for finally starting to work. "You can make it out to Kate."

The author smiles again and then bends over the book. He writes for what feels like forever, then closes the novel and hands it back to her. "Thanks again for coming today, Kate."

"Thank you," she replies, feeling somewhat sad as she does because he'll never have a chance to know what all she's really thanking him for.

Reluctantly she steps away from the table so the next fan can have her turn. Kate waits until she's outside before opening the front cover to see what he'd written. Tears fill her eyes as she reads the words over and over, threatening to fall and leave small, salty stains on what has just become one of her most prized possessions.

_Dear Kate, _

_May that beautiful smile never be gone from your face, because you deserve to be happy. _

_Richard Castle_


	122. Story 122

**Prompt from bones35 here on fanfiction. net: At the end of 'Lucky Stiff' Beckett is playing the guitar. What if she wrote a song to describe and honor her love for Castle? Think you could write the lyrics? I think so!**

* * *

_A/__N - I don't have any way to share the tune that I made up as I wrote this, and I'm a much better story teller than song writer, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

I knew you long before you knew me,

but that fateful night of your book party,

is when our paths collided for the second time,

and little did we know the stars had just aligned.

Death brought us together, now it's 'til death do us part,

first you stole my files, but then you stole my heart,

from partners to lovers to husband and wife,

I'll keep on loving you the rest of my life.

Though our relationship began as a chore,

no one can deny it's become so much more,

no matter what life throws at us we will survive,

and each tribulation will only make us thrive,

we will never break no matter how we bend,

because a love this strong just doesn't end,

hear my words and know that they are true,

I promise forever is how long I'll love you,

You make my heart so full it's almost too much to bear,

I cherish every moment that we get to share,

from you bringing me coffee just to see me smile,

to that precious first cry of our firstborn child,

to long bubble baths late into the night,

and making up with you after a fight,

life will continue to be a fantastic ride,

just as long as you are here by my side,

I hope that you have enjoyed this song,

I'm gonna end it now though it's not that long,

words are more your thing than they are mine,

but first I have to add four more lines,

I've said it before but I'll say it again,

you're my indisputable best friend,

I love you Castle what else can I say,

and my love for you will last for always.


	123. Story 123

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: they run into Josh(and he isn't a dick) and Kate is preggo. But he does not see at first(let's say she is at somewhere like a pharmacy that have shelves that you can see the head of the person on the other side. And then Castle shows up. :DDD**

* * *

"Kate?"

Kate looks up when she hears the familiar voice. "Josh," she smiles, "hey. How are you?"

"I'm good, Kate. How about you?"

"Really good," her smile grows wider. "Are you still doing Doctors Without Borders?"

"No, not for a couple of years now."

"So you just save lives around here, huh?" Kate chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess," he grins. "You're still with the 12th I assume?"

"I am, but I stay in the office these days."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I guess you can't tell from over there," she laughs again. "I'm p-"

"Kate!" an excited Castle interrupts as he walks up hurriedly. "I just found out that there is a little mom and pop toy store just three doors down. Can we go when you're done here? Please? For the baby, of course."

"The baby?" Josh asks.

Castle looks over at him for the first time - he'd been too caught up in his excitement to notice him standing there before now. "Josh. Hi," he glances at Kate, then back at Josh. "Oh, um, I'm sorry that I interrupted, I didn't realize Kate was talking to anyone."

"No worries," Josh walks over to him and extends his right hand, which Castle shakes. He opens his mouth to say something, but he hesitates for a few seconds before speaking. "Rick, look, I um, I never apologized for that day in the hospital. I was upset, yeah, but what I did, uh, it was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Castle smiles as they drop hands, "it's water under the bridge. How is life treating you these days?"

"Things are good," Josh replies. "So, what's this about a baby?"

Kate comes down the aisle to stand by Castle, and as soon as she steps around the shelf, Josh gets his answer.

"Oh," his eyes widen, "that baby. When are you due?"

"Next month," Kate answers with a grin. "Five more weeks."

"Congratulations, you two," Josh tells them.

"Thank you," Kate says.

"Yes, thanks," Castle echoes.

Josh glances at his watch, then grimaces before looking back up at them. "I'd love to catch up, but I gotta run. I just stopped in here to pick up a couple of things before work, and my shift starts soon."

"It was good to see you, Josh," Kate gives him a little wave. "Take care."

"Yeah, you too. See you around, Rick."

"Bye," Castle nods.

They watch Josh for a moment as he heads toward the front counter to check out, then Castle turns to Kate.

"So," he raises his eyebrows, "can we go to the toy store after you get your vitamins?"

"For the baby, right?" Kate smirks.

"Of course for the baby," he responds, trying unsuccessfully to look serious.

Kate rolls her eyes, but she can't keep herself from smiling. "Okay. Let's go pay for these," she holds up the bottle in her hand, "and then we can go over there."

"Awesome," he leans down for a quick kiss, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she says with a laugh.


	124. Story 124

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: During a thunderstorm, Castle and Beckett's kid(s) spends the night in their bed.**

* * *

"Mommy?"

Kate blinks her eyes open and sees her five year old daughter and three year old son staring at her. She glances at the clock on the bedside table and groans inwardly when she sees that it's just past three in the morning.

"What are you two doing up?" she asks her children through a yawn.

"The sky is being weally loud, Mommy," Patrick says, his voice trembling slightly. It takes a few moments for Kate to wake up enough to hear the wild wind and the rain pelting against the side of the house. "Can me and Lia sleep wif you and Daddy?"

"Of course you can, baby," Kate smiles as she lifts up the covers, "climb in."

Amelia helps her little brother get up on the bed first, then follows him. They both move under the covers to the middle of the bed before laying down. Kate turns over so she is facing them, and all the movement finally wakes up Castle.

"What's going on?" he mumbles sleepily as he opens his eyes.

"There's a thunderstorm," Kate explains, "the kids are scared."

"Well, that just won't do," he grins at Amelia, who is laying next to him, then wraps his arms around her. "Nothing is allowed to scare my darling children, isn't that right, Lia?"

"That's right, Daddy," she giggles. "'Cause Mommy is a detective and she fights all the bad guys, and you make sure the scary things turn out okay in your books."

Now Castle yawns, so it takes him a few seconds to reply. "That's right, baby girl," he kisses her temple, then looks at Patrick.

"How's my little man doing?"

Patrick is laying with his head on Kate's arm instead of a pillow, so he turns enough to look up Castle.

"I don't like all da noise, Daddy."

"I know you don't, buddy," Castle smiles, "but it can't hurt you."

"How come it wains so loud here?" Patrick asks.

"It's not really louder here," Castle explains, "but at home we're in our big building and there's extra walls and city sounds and stuff. Here at this home, it's just our house and then the beach around it, so the storm sounds louder."

"Will it still be raining in the morning?" Amelia looks at Kate.

"I don't know, sweetheart. We'll have to wait and see."

"But we awe supposed to have a boys against girls sandcastle contest," Patrick says worriedly.

"If it's still raining in the morning, we'll just have to postpone it for a little while," Castle reassures him. "Don't worry. If we get stuck inside, we'll still have lot of fun."

"Can we cook breakfast together and eat in the sunroom?" Amelia turns to Castle. "Although I guess it'd be the rain room if the storm is still happening."

Castle and Kate laugh, which seems to relax both of the kids some.

"We can definitely do that," Kate answers her.

"What should we make?" Castle wonders aloud.

"S'moreletes!" Amelia responds enthusiastically.

"Ewww," both Kate and Patrick say.

"Sounds like just you and me will have the s'moreletes," Castle tells her. "Mommy and Pat can have plain old cheese omelets."

"I love cheese!" Patrick sits up excitedly. "It's my favowite."

"We know," Kate tugs him gently back down. "You and I can make our yummy cheese omelets together, how about that?"

"Dat sounds great," Patrick tries to fight of a yawn, but is mostly unsuccessful.

"Let's all go back to sleep," Kate suggests. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner it will be time for another fun day."

Goodnight Mommy and Daddy and Pat," Amelia says before shutting her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kate and Castle reply, one right after the other.

"Love you, Lia," Patrick whispers, "and you Mommy and you Daddy."

"I love you, Pat," Castle says.

"I love you, honey," Kate tells Patrick as she hugs him tighter to her.

"Goodnight, John Boy," Castle murmurs with a half hearted chuckle.

If Kate wasn't so settled in and comfy, she'd have reached out and smacked him on the arm.


	125. Story 125

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: I'd love for Beckett see Jordan Shaw while in DC and open up about everything going on.**

* * *

Beckett hears a light knocking on her open door and looks up from her desk. "Agent Shaw," she says in surprise as she stands up.

"No need to get up," Shaw says. "I was wondering if I could come in for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Beckett gestures to the couch across the office, "let's sit there."

Both she and Shaw walk over and take a seat facing each other. "So," Shaw begins, "I'd heard you'd gotten a new job, and I thought I'd stop by and see how you're settling in."

"It's different," Beckett smiles, "the cases, the pace of the work, the agents, all of it. I expected it to be different, sure, but not quite as different as it turned out to be."

"I bet it's also different not having Castle as your partner anymore," Shaw chuckles.

"Oh, um, well," Beckett bites her bottom lip to try and keep her smile under control, "he's still my partner, just not in a work capacity."

"Ah," Shaw grins, "please do elaborate."

"We're engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Is he going to be moving down here?"

"We haven't actually talked too much about the specifics yet," Beckett shrugs. "We're leaning towards next May for the wedding, but that's not nailed down, so all the other plans that come along with getting married haven't really come up."

"If you don't mind me saying, you two had better get on the same page as soon as possible," Shaw sighs. "It's not the easiest marriage in the world, a government agent and a civilian, but I'm sure the two of you will be just fine."

"Thank you. So, how are you and your family doing?"

"We're good. My daughter is growing up way too fast, and my husband is thinking heavily about an extremely early retirement so he can take up online stock trading. Which basically means he'll sit at home and play computer solitaire in his underwear instead of at an office in a suit," she starts laughing, and Beckett chuckles too.

After a moment, Beckett's expression turns serious. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course," Shaw nods.

"I'm not," Beckett pauses as she tries to come up with the right words, "I'm not sure this job is giving me the things I thought it would. Before I accepted the offer I thought I wanted this, or at least, I wanted what I thought it was going to give me."

"Which was?"

"A chance to make a difference in the world."

"You do make a difference, Kate."

"I know," Beckett sighs. "This may sound odd, but I miss the feeling of being able to connect with the victims families, being able to actually see them realize they're going to be okay even with the pain."

"It doesn't sound odd, not with your background. Are you regretting your decision to take this job?"

"Honestly," Beckett shakes her head, "I don't know. All I know is that I just feel...off balance here."

"I know I've talked a little about being a federal agent and having a family, and while it's certainly doable, if you don't want both of them equally, you'll never feel quite right in this job," Shaw glances at her watch, then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a business card that she hands to Beckett. "I'm sorry, Kate, I have to run, but give me a call if you ever want to go grab dinner or some coffee, or if you just need a little help while trying to find your footing around here."

"Thank you, Agent Shaw."

"Please, unless we're working and around other agents, call me Jordan," she requests as she stands up.

"Okay," Beckett stands up as well, and walks Shaw towards the door. "Hey, thank you, really. I think I needed that talk far more then I realized I did."

"You're welcome, Kate," Shaw smiles and shakes Beckett's hand. "You have my number, so if you need to talk again, you know how to reach me."

With that, Shaw turns and leaves the office, and Beckett goes back to her desk. She still has a lot to think about and to talk about with Castle, but her impromptu discussion with Shaw makes her feel like a weight has been lifted off her chest.


	126. Story 126

**Prompt from caskettheat47 from tumblr: A scene where Kate has said yes to his proposal, and she arrives back at the airport after quitting her job in D.C. and of course Castle is there.**

* * *

She takes the escalator to the baggage claim area, but walks down it like stairs, too impatient to simply ride. She spots him when she's only halfway to the bottom, and she doesn't even try to contain the excited grin that bursts across her face. When she steps off there is only ten feet of air separating them, and she runs to him, not caring in the slightest how ridiculous she might look. His arms are outstretched, wide and welcoming, and when she plows into him he wraps them tightly around her. Their matching smiles are pressed together, and they stand there embracing as if nothing in the world exists but the two of them. They end the kiss far sooner than either of them wants to, but if they don't stop they both know they'll get carried away, and they are in a public place.

"Hey," Castle says softly.

"Hey, yourself," Kate replies.

"You ready to go get your bags and head home?"

Kate lets out a low, humming laugh, then gives him one more quick kiss.

"I'm already home," she whispers against his lips.


	127. Story 127

**Prompt from lifeofallison on tumblr: The alien abduction episode, Beckett said she got a Lego stuck up her nose when she was six, can you please do a prompt about that?**

* * *

"Katie, please be still."

"I'm trying, Mom."

"Try harder," Johanna readjusts the flashlight that's propped on her daughter's stomach so it's pointing back at her nose. "Here, put your hands on top of it," she tells Katie. "That will help keep it from moving as much."

Katie does as she's told, and then her mother turns her attention back to the task at hand.

"Okay," Johanna warns her, "I'm going to put the tweezers back in, so be as still as you can."

Moving slowly and methodically, Johanna slides the long tweezers up the clogged nostril, guiding one arm on either side of the tiny plastic toy. This is the fourth attempt, and she's fairly certain she's learned enough from the three prior tries to get it this time. She carefully pinches the two arms together until she feels like the grip on the lego is secure. Going even slower than on the way in, she starts tugging the tweezers back out. At first she isn't sure it's working, but after a few seconds she can tell it's starting to move. She drags the lego towards the nostril a mere fraction of an inch at a time, and after what seems like hours the little obstruction is no longer causing a big problem.

"There," Johanna holds up the tweezers triumphantly.

"Thank you," Katie says as she sits up and turns off the flashlight.

"You're welcome. Please don't ever stick something up your nose again."

"Don't worry, Mom," Katie grins. "I promise snot to."

Johanna rolls her eyes, but she can't stop herself from chuckling.


	128. Story 128

**Prompt from lifeofallison on tumblr: I forgot the episode, but Castle and Beckett went out for food at a food truck. Can you do a prompt for what happened when they had their "date".**

* * *

"Ugh," Castle groans. "I'm never eating again."

Beckett laughs. "I told you getting that second piece of pie was a bad idea."

"I know, but it was so good," Castle replies, his voice almost a whine.

"It should illegal to make food that delicious from the inside of a truck," Beckett sighs and pats her stomach.

"I concur. Hey, can you arrest the cook?"

"Castle, I'm a homicide detective. What am I gong to arrest the food truck cook for?"

"He just murdered my perfect figure."

Beckett bursts out laughing, and Castle joins in. When they both settle down, Castle picks up the bouquet of fabric flowers she'd given him at the precinct. Their mood suddenly grows somber.

"Castle," Beckett clears her throat, "after I say this, I won't mention it again, but I, um, I overheard the end of your call, and I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Uh, yeah," he shrugs. "I should've known not to try it again with Gina. It didn't work out the first time, I was foolish to think it would this time."

"It wasn't foolish, Castle. You're human, and no matter what anyone says, deep down, we all just want to love and be loved."

"That's pretty poetic, for a cop who once told me that she preferred 'night' over 'until tomorrow'."

"What can I say?" Beckett grins and leans over to shove his shoulder with hers. "I guess you're a bad influence on me."

"Someone has to be," Castle chuckles.

"Well, it's getting late," Beckett sighs and stands up, "we should probably call it a night."

Castle stands beside her. "I suppose so."

"Thanks again for buying dinner," she gestures at the food truck. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

"My pleasure," he smiles. "See you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning, Castle," she nods.


	129. Story 129

_A/N - this one is based on a possible season 6 premiere spoiler. I don't know the source, so I don't know the accuracy, but I thought I should warn y'all so you'd have a chance to hold off on reading this until after watching the premiere if you want to. With that said, let's move on to the story!_

* * *

**Prompt from bones35 here on fanfiction. net: based on Season 6 spoiler of Castle injured in an auto accident. In a vigil, Kate talks to him, encouraging him to come back to her. She admits several things: how his books helped her cope with her mother's death; that she was going to tell him she loved him while locked in the freezer; she left Josh when she discovered he shoved Castle in the hospital, and she now realizes how he must have felt when she did not call him during her recuperation. Plus, perhaps in a over-the-top sappy moment, that she concludes that she does not deserve him, but that she would try prove her love for him for the rest of her life.**

* * *

Beckett looks over at the small couch on the other side of the room where Martha and Alexis are curled up together, the both of them fast asleep. They'd stayed awake as long as they could, but exhaustion had caught up with them about an hour ago and Beckett had convinced them to try and rest on the couch for a while. They agreed only on the condition that she would wake them the moment Castle woke up, which she promised to do. Now that they were asleep though, Beckett finds herself feeling somewhat alone, even with three other people in the room. The only sounds other that the soft breathing of her fiancé, his daughter, and his mother, is the hum of the air conditioning and the monotone beeping of the machines that are the glorious proof that Castle's heart is still beating strong.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Castle, but I really hope you can" Beckett says as she fiddles with the ring on her left third finger. "A lot of people are counting on you to wake up, and that includes me," she sighs and stares at his face that looks overly peaceful for the situation. "I don't really know what to say, but I can't just sit here and be quiet any longer. I wish you would just wake up, Rick, I need you to be okay," she bites her lower lip, worries the skin between her teeth as she tries to figure out what to talk about. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you some things that I've never told you, but should have. If you can't hear me, then I'll have to tell you again after you wake up, but this will be good practice."

She takes a deep breath and then scoots her chair even closer to his bed.

"I'll start with your books, Castle. You know I have copies, and that I enjoy reading them, but you have no idea what they truly mean to me. After my mom died I started reading all the books in her collection in a desperate attempt to keep her as alive in my mind as I could. Among them were some of your earlier novels, and those spoke to me the most. I was training to become a cop, so I liked the mystery aspect, but also, there was the fact that the bad guys were always caught, justice was always served, and that gave me hope. It made me hope for answers to come one day for me, for justice to be served for my mother," she pause and licks her lips. "Your books helped me, Castle, when I felt alone and lost. My father was drowning his sorrows in the bottle, so I drowned mine in your books. I even came to one of your book signings, because I just had to meet you, and I thanked you, but you had no idea back then what all I was really thanking you for."

Beckett reaches out and takes his hand in hers, tangles their fingers together carefully so as not to disturb the IV line going into the top of his hand.

"Let's see, what else should I tell you?" she chuckles. "I bet you'd never let me live this down, if you knew I was sitting here talking to you just hoping you can hear me. Maybe it's better if you don't hear me. Anyway, back to my confessions. Here's a good one. Back on that dirty bomb case, when we were trapped in the freezer, I was going to tell you that I loved you. I thought we were going to die, and I wanted you to know how I felt before it was too late. Of course, as you know, I did wait until it was too late, since I passed out before I could finish telling you, so it's a good thing we were rescued. So, we aren't that different when it comes to our first confession of love, since we both waited until we thought it was too late."

She stops talking and reaches up with her free hand to brush away a stray lock of hair that's fallen over his forehead, then caresses his cheek for a moment before going on.

"You know, I can't imagine what it must have felt like for you to hear me say that I thought Josh and I had chance, since he'd changed his mind about the trip. We'd just nearly died in each other's arms, and though I wouldn't have admitted it then, once we were safe, I was already in love with you and you were in love with me and yet I was with Josh, and I'm so sorry, Castle, for the pain that must have caused you, watching me continue to choose him over you. I actually broke up with him after I found out he'd shoved you in the hospital the day I was shot. I mean, that wasn't the only reason, it was just the final straw in an already failed relationship."

Beckett turns her head to one side, then the other, stretching the muscles to relieve the soreness from hours of sitting and watching over him, waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm also sorry for not calling you after I left the hospital. Now I have a little taste of how you must have felt, with the waiting and the not knowing. I was so confused and hurt, what with what we learned about Montgomery and them him dying, and then trying to heal psychically and emotionally, it was all more than I knew how to handle. Even so, it was still selfish of me not to at least call you from time to time, even if it had been just to say hi."

She glances at her watch, and sees that it's now been over twenty hours since he'd been shot. Suddenly, a wave of emotion washes over her. She hasn't slept in almost thirty six hours, and that combined with the worry and fear and waiting finally catches up with her, and tears being to slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Castle, babe, please wake up," she pleads, not caring how silly or desperate she sounds. "I love you, and I don't deserve you, but I need you, and I want to marry you, and have kids with you, and grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. Wake up for me, and for Alexis, and Martha, and even for Ryan and Espo and Lanie. They'd miss you too if you were gone. Your family is waiting, Rick, all of us. Please come back to us."

Beckett falls silent and stares at him, willing him to wake up, begging him with her thoughts to come out of his sleep and just open his eyes. After several minutes, she sighs dejectedly and lets go of his hand so she can lower the side rail of the bed. She then lays her head down on the mattress by his hip, and quickly loses her fight to stay awake.

She has no idea how much time has passed when she feels a light touch on her shoulder. Beckett jerks awake and looks hopefully up at Castle, who is smiling down at her. She stands up and starts crying again, this time from joy and relief, then she leans over him and gives him a gentle kiss.

"Welcome back, Castle," she whispers against his lips.

"Did you miss me?" he asks, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"So much," she says, then kisses him again. "I love you," she straightens up slightly, but just enough to look him in the eye.

"I love you too, Kate," he smiles.

"Let me wake up Alexis and your mom, then I'll go tell the nurse that you're awake," she gives his hand a gentle squeeze and then starts to walk away but stops when he tugs her back. "What is it?"

"Did you say something about my books while I was out?" he asks. "Or was I dreaming?"

"I'll tell you later, Castle," she smiles. "Once we're home, I'll tell you everything."


	130. Story 130

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate has really bad cramps and goes to the doctor only to find out that she is miscarrying. She is 2 full months along but since she is on the pill she has no idea.**

* * *

_A/N - this one is all angst, y'all. As you can tell by the prompt, it's not a happy topic. Read at your own risk._

* * *

She doesn't say a word the whole way home from the hospital, just sits in the seat with her feet pulled up and her arms around her knees, curled up in a tight ball as she stares out the window. When the car stops in front of their building, Castle gently puts a hand on her shoulder and waits for her to look at him.

"We're home, Kate," he tells her.

He gets out and holds a hand towards her, so she slides across the seat, takes his proffered hand, and climbs out. Castle thanks the driver, then heads for the front door. Kate stays right by his side, clenching his hand, still saying nothing as they make their way to the elevator and then up to the loft.

"Can I get you anything?" Castle asks once they're inside. "Are you hungry?"

"I just want to lay down," Kate says, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"Okay," he leads her to their bedroom.

When they get to the side of their bed he guides her to sit down, then he kneels down to take off her shoes. She realizes what he's doing and shoves on his shoulders, almost knocking him backwards.

"I can take my own shoes off," she hisses angrily. "I'm not an invalid."

Before Castle can reply, her expression changes from anger to sorrow and she starts sobbing. "I'm so sorry," she chokes out as she drops down off the bed in front of him and throws her arms around him. "I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry."

"Shhhh," he kisses her temple as he embraces her. "It's alright, Kate, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Come on now, let's lay down."

They stand up and take off their shoes and jackets, letting it all just fall to the floor to be dealt with later, then they crawl onto the bed. Tears are still streaming down Kate's face as they lay down in the middle on top of the covers, and she buries herself into his chest, her head tucked up under his chin. They put their arms around each other again, and for a while the only sound in the room is Kate's muffled sobs. After almost fifteen minutes she starts to calm down and pulls back slightly to look up at Castle. She notices the telltale shine on his cheeks that reveal he's been crying too.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"Kate, you don't have to apologize for pushing me. It's really okay."

"That's not what I was saying sorry for," she sniffles. "I'm sorry for having a miscarriage."

"Oh, love, it's not your fault."

"But I didn't even know I was pregnant because I was on the pill and I've been drinking wine and coffee, and who knows what else I've done that made this happen."

"Kate, listen to me," Castle reaches up and caresses her cheek. "There is nothing you did or didn't do that caused this. It's tragic, yes, but these things happen, and it nobody's fault."

"You can't know that I didn't make it happen."

"If you want to use that logic, then there's no way to know that it wasn't something from me that made it happen."

"Rick, I'm serious."

"So am I," he sighs. "Look, you can be sad, you can be angry, you can feel a sense of loss, or you can feel nothing at all, that's all fine. If you need therapy or religion or to just not talk about it, any of that is fine too. But the one thing that is not okay, the one thing that will keep you from healing and being able to move on, is blaming yourself."

"How do you expect me not to blame myself?" she asks, her voice breaking. "I was the one who lost the baby."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it your fault, sweetheart."

"My mother had a miscarriage once."

"She did?"

"Yeah, a couple years after I was born, she got pregnant again. She lost the baby at ten weeks, and they were never able to conceive after that."

"Are you worried that will happen to us?" Castle asks gently.

Kate nods. "What if whatever gave her problems was genetic and I can't have children?"

"Then we'll adopt," he gives her a featherlight kiss. "Kate, even if it's something genetic, that still doesn't mean this was your fault."

She starts crying again and Castle tries to wipe the tears away with his thumb, but he can't keep up with the flow so he just pulls her back to his chest and lets her cry.

"You know what I don't get?" she mumbles a few later as her tears begin to slow down. "How can I miss something so much that I never even really had?"

"We lost a child today, Kate. It doesn't matter that we never knew it was there, it doesn't matter that it was only two months along, we still lost something that we made together, something that was a part of us."

She adjusts herself upwards so they are face to face and touches her forehead to his. Silence washes over them as they lay there, eyes locked, breath mixing, just being together.

"Are you still in any pain?" Castle asks several minutes later.

"Not physically, no," she smiles grimly. "I'll be okay though, after some time. I've got you."

"We've got each other," he replies, "and you're right. It's going to take some time, but we'll be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, Kate."


	131. Story 131

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: I will officially prompt you to write a fic based on Kate going through the time portal because I really want to read that**

* * *

Kate has no idea how she got here. This is the definitely the 12th, it's her precinct, but it's not right. Before she walked through that door, she was the Captain of the 12th, now she sees Montgomery's name beside the entrance to the captain's office. Ryan and Esposito have their old desks, and the break room hasn't been painted. From what she can tell, that door somehow sent her back about ten years into the past. She's oddly not worried, she's already confirmed that she can go back and forth, so she decided to scope things out for a bit. She's fairly certain that she shouldn't interfere with anyone or anything, which is why she has kept herself hidden. Luckily for her, the younger versions of herself, her old partners, and her husband must be out on a case, because she hasn't seen them yet. She lingers around for about 20 minutes, but then realizes that she'll be missed back on the other side, in her present, so she had better go back. Plus, there's no point in risking exposure for any longer than she has to.

She heads for the elevator and rides it down to the first floor, then starts to head for the strange time portal that's just a few feet away from the main entrance to holding. Hopefully, if this thing sticks around, none of the people they arrest will find it. She's nearly halfway there when someone calls out to her.

"Detective Beckett!"

She almost doesn't answer at first - she goes by Captain Castle where she's from - but she turns around slowly, hoping she isn't about to disrupt the whole of space and time. Her eyes widen when she sees Penny Marchand striding towards her. She'd come back to this case?

"Detective Beckett," Penny repeats as she stops in front of her. "I had a dream about you last night."

Kate smiles at the further realization of what's happening. "Did you get a strong feeling that you needed to tell me something?"

"Yes," Penny nods, "but I don't know what it is."

"I do," Kate crosses her arms and adopts a serious expression. "Listen, this is going to sound strange, but you are going to go up to the homicide floor just like you'd planned to do when you first came into the building, and then, quite soon in fact, you're going to see me again. Do not tell me that we had this conversation."

"Okay."

"Start off by telling me again that you had a dream about me last night. Tell me that you can't explain why, but you have a strong feeling that you are supposed to tell me something. Then tell me the name Alexander."

"Who is that?" Penny asks.

"That doesn't matter. Just tell me that you don't know who he is or what he means to me. I'll tell you that I don't know any Alexander. You need to tell me that I will someday and that he will be extremely important to me, and that at some future date he may save my life. You can put it into your own words of course, but just pass the message along to me.

"I don't really understand."

"You don't have to understand, Penny," Kate smiles. "Just do this for me, please?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Penny."

"Thank you, Detective Beckett."

Kate turns and starts off towards her exit again, and Penny calls out after her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home," Kate replies over her shoulder. "Don't forget what I told you."

Penny gives her a bewildered look, but then smiles and nods before making her way towards the elevator.


	132. Story 132

**Prompt from sarahspencer125 here on fanfiction. net: Can you do a follow-up to this one. He sends her those flowers she guesses how he knows.**

* * *

_A/N - This is a follow up to story 85._

* * *

Beckett is the first one in, other than Montgomery of course, as is the usual. What isn't usual though, is the extremely large potted plant on her desk. She walks up to it and puts her bag in her bottom drawer, then stares at the flowers. The plant is an orchid with three separate stalks, each over 18 inches tall. There are dozens of the most exquisitely colored purple blooms, not to mention a handful of buds that have yet to open. It is, without a doubt, the most gorgeous plant she's ever seen. She looks for a card, and when she finds it she's surprised to see her full name on the envelope because not many people know her middle name. When she pulls the card out and reads it, she doesn't even try to stop the smile that spreads across her face.

_I thought this would look good in your new place - Castle_

She sits down and continues staring at the flowers as she tries to figure out how he was able to find out her middle name. She knows he addressed the card that way just to let her know that he knew. It takes her a few minutes, but then it hits her. That night he slept on the couch in her old apartment, he must have wandered around and seen her full name on something. With a smirk, she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. Just this once, she's going to let him get away with it, she isn't going to let on that she knows how he knows. The flowers are breathtaking after all, and it was extremely sweet of him to get them for her. Castle can have this victory - for now, at least.


	133. Story 133

**This ficlet is from a combination of two prompts. The first is from an anon on tumblr: Can you write a fic about Kate and the wine that puts her in a particular "mood", and the second is McLiv here on fanfiction. net: Can you do one with Castle surprising Beckett at her apartment in DC?**

* * *

Beckett sighs when she hears the knock on her door. She's exhausted and all she wants to do is call Castle and relax. She has no idea who is waiting on the other side, it's not like she has any friends yet here, and she didn't order dinner. When she reaches the door she looks through the peephole, and the tired expression on her face morphs into one of joyous excitement. She unlocks and throws open the door, then practically launches herself into Castle's arms.

"You're here," she mumbles into his chest as she hugs him even tighter.

"I am," he replies with a chuckle before he kisses the top of her head.

Beckett pulls back just enough to look up at him. "How? What about your book tour?"

"I don't have another signing until the day after tomorrow," he smiles. "I told Gina and Paula I was going to take a detour to come see you and I'd just fly out to the next city from here."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he replies before leaning down to cover her mouth with his.

The kiss is slow and sweet, both of them just happy to be together since it's the first time they've seen each other in almost three weeks. Beckett breaks contact first, smiling as she slides her hand down his arm to tangle their fingers together. He picks up his small suitcase with his other hand and she leads him inside.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asks him once the door is closed and locked and they've made their way into the living room.

"No, you?"

She shakes her head. "No. You want to order something? There's a great Chinese restaurant that can have food here in about thirty minutes if we call now."

"Sounds great," Castle grins.

"Why don't you get us some wine while I call them. Theres a bottle in the fridge that I think would be perfect."

He nods and walks into the kitchen while she makes her way to the phone.

"Hey, Kate?" Beckett looks at him and sees him holding the bottle of wine. "Isn't this the wine that puts you in a," he clears his throat, "particular mood?"

"Why yes, it certainly is," she raises her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip. "I've been saving it for whenever you'd be able to come visit again," her eyes flick down to his lips and then meet his eyes again. She puts the phone down and makes her way over to him. "You know, on second thought, I'm not that hungry. I think I need to work up an appetite," she takes the wine from him and puts it back in the refrigerator. "And I don't need that right now either," she kisses him, this time with much more passion than before. "How about you, Castle?" she whispers against his lips.

"I could definitely stand to work up more of an appetite," he chuckles before giving her several small, quick kisses.

Beckett laughs and pulls away, taking hold of his hand again, then leads him towards the bedroom.


	134. Story 134

**Prompt from wendykw here on fanfiction. net: An idea from when my son was little - Rick and Kate have a big fight; their son tells Kate that if they are getting divorced she is going to have to learn to be silly like Daddy. In the real life version of this story, I told him that Daddy and I loved each other, but sometimes we don't agree about things and things would be alright soon. I've always thought it was interesting that he wanted me to learn to be silly like Daddy.**

* * *

"Well, fine!" Kate yells.

"Fine!" Castle yells back, then he turns around, grabs his keys from the dresser, and leaves the room.

A few seconds later, Kate hears the front door slam, and she sits down on the bed with her head in her hands. She sighs loudly, and then the room falls silent for several minutes.

"Mommy?" a small voice shatters the silence.

Kate looks up to see her seven year old son staring at her with wide, worried eyes. "Hey, baby."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course, my love," she smiles and holds her hands out, "come here."

Oliver runs over to her and she helps him climb up on the bed. She slides back to lean up against the pillows, and he then sits in her lap.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Olli?"

"Since you and Daddy are divorced now, will you be able to be silly all the time like Daddy is?"

"Oliver, sweetheart," she gently guides him to turn around and look up at her. "Daddy and I aren't divorced. Why would you think that we are?"

"Frank at school said his parents just got divorced because they were fighting all the time. He said his Daddy left the house and now he only gets to see one of them at a time, so if I can't see you both every day, I want you to be as silly as Daddy so both my homes are happy."

"Oh, Olli," she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly to her. She almost starts crying when she feels him put his little arms around her too. "Daddy and I aren't divorced."

"But you were fighting and then he left."

"Yes, that true, but that's not what getting a divorce means."

"What does it mean then?"

"A divorce is when two people who are married don't want to be married anymore, for any number or reasons, so they end the marriage. Just having a fight and one person leaving doesn't mean they're divorced."

"So, are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?"

"No, love, we aren't," she kisses the top of his head. "Your Daddy and I love each other so much, and we love you even more, and we aren't getting a divorce."

"Why were you fighting then?" Oliver looks up at her. "And why did Daddy leave?"

"We were fighting because we didn't agree about something, but that doesn't matter. People who love each other are going to disagree sometimes, and Daddy left because sometimes people just need to take a break from whatever is making them upset so they can calm down. He'll be back soon, and he and I will work out our problem, and then everything will be back to normal."

"Why do you fight if you love each other?"

Kate chuckles. "I don't know, Olli, but people are going to have disagreements sometimes because they're different and they think differently or have different opinions. When you love someone though, you find a way to work through the differences and solve the problem."

"Good," Oliver smiles, "I like our home, I don't want to have two homes. Frank says it's not fun."

"I like our home too, Ol," Kate sighs. "I'm sorry that we made you think we were getting a divorce, but you have nothing to worry about. Daddy and I will be just fine."

"Because you're together for always?"

"That's right," she nuzzles their noses together.

Oliver giggles and then buries himself against her chest again. Kate hugs him for a few moments, then separates them so she can look him in the eye.

"And since when am I not silly?" she asks, squinting at him and sticking out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

"You are silly, Mommy," Oliver rolls his eyes, a habit most definitely gleaned from his mother, "but no one is as silly as Daddy."

"Yeah," she laughs and tugs him back into her embrace, "you got that right."


	135. Story 135

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts. The first one is from TORONTOSUN here on fanfiction. net: in a Caskett style, with banter. Having Castle ask Beckett for her hand in marriage, the second one is from ArieaLeighaGrace, also here on fanfiction. net: how about a story where castle becomes a cop so that he is as protected as Kate, and the third one is from an anon on tumblr: A midwinter evening, just Castle and Beckett, alone at the loft, just them, the snow outside the window and the lastest Kate Bush album in the stereo.**

* * *

_A/N - this is just a totally goofy, fluffy, proposal ficlet. It's AU in the sense that we're pretending that Watershed hasn't happened, so Castle hasn't proposed. Okay? Okay. Now on to the story._

* * *

"Who is this?" Kate asks when the song changes to one she's never heard.

"It's Kate Bush," Castle answers. "The album is _50 Words for Snow_."

"Who's that?"

"You've never listened to Kate Bush?"

"Yes, she's my favorite artist. I just asked who the song was by because I wanted something to talk about."

Castle can practically hear her eyes rolling, and he smiles widely even though she can't see it. "I'm just surprised you've never listened to her, that's all."

Why?" Kate snuggles further into his embrace.

"It's just that whenever I talk about something, you seem to have heard it or read it or seen it."

Kate laughs. "They say that great minds think alike."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." A quiet chuckle slips from deep in Castle's chest, the sound reverberating through Kate's back. "It's fitting though, the title of this album."

"What do you mean?"

"You said the album is called _50 Words For Snow_, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's snowing outside, so I just find that amusingly fitting."

"Oh, good point," Castle gently tightens his arms around her.

It's been almost an hour since they'd sat down on the couch, Castle leaning against the arm with Kate settled against him while sitting in the vee of his legs. They've been listening to music, watching the snow fall out the window, and just enjoying being alone together.

"What is the name of this song?"

"_Wild Man_," Castle replies.

"_Wild Man_?"

"Yeah, it about people trying to catch a Yeti. Which reminds me of something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Come on, Castle. Yetis? Really?"

"No, not that," he laughs. "Catching things, bad guys."

"Can we please not talk about work tonight?" she sighs.

"This will only take a few minutes. I've decided to become an actual cop. Like, go to training and everything."

"You've what?" she shifts so she can turn to look up at him.

"Yeah, then I'll be even safer when I'm at work with you and I'll get my own badge and gun, and plus it'll just be cool."

"Castle, there's about a dozen reasons why that's not a good idea, but the biggest one is do you really think Gates can keep turning a blind eye to our relationship if you are actually employed by the department instead of just a consultant?"

"Hey, you thought she'd freak when she found out about us, and she totally didn't. Why would anything change if I was a cop too?"

"Everything would change, Castle," she adjusts herself further until she is facing forward on the couch with her legs hanging over his so she can look at him better.

"What if we were married?" he raises his eyebrows. "If I was a cop and we were married, she couldn't do anything then."

"Okay first of all, being married would probably just ensure that we couldn't work together. Secondly, we aren't married, so that doesn't help the situation even if it didn't mean a certain end to our work partnership."

"We would be married if you said yes and then we got married."

"Said yes to what?" her face scrunches in confusion. "To you going through the police academy?"

"No, if you said yes to my marriage proposal."

"What marriage proposal?"

"This one," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gorgeous diamond ring. Kate gasps softly as he takes hold of her left hand. "I love you, Kate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You inspire me and make me better, both as a writer, and as a man. If you'll let me, I want to be your one and done. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She glances at the ring in his right hand, then brings her eyes back to meet his. "I'll say yes on one condition."

"Anything," he replies without hesitation.

"You drop the whole idea of going to the police academy."

"Oh, that was a ploy to bring up the marriage discussion," he shrugs. "I don't really want to be a cop. I'd have to follow too many rules."

Kate hits his shoulder with her free hand, but laughter bursts from deep within her. Then a wide grin spreads slowly across her face and she nods. "Of course I'll marry you, Castle."

He smiles and his eyes twinkle with excitement as he slides the ring on her third finger. As soon as it's in place, she reaches up and places her hands on his cheeks and pulls him to her for a long, slow, tantalizing kiss.


	136. Story 136

**Prompt from bones35 here on fanfiction. net: Kate discovers Josh shoved Castle in Season 4 premier and that's what spurred her to break up with him.**

* * *

"Kate?"

"I'm in my bedroom, Josh."

Josh heads towards her voice and finds her slowly packing a suitcase. "Hey, do you want some help?"

"No, thank you," she says, the pain of each word etched on her face. "My dad is on the way to pick me up, and I wanted to talk to you before I go."

"Okay, about what?"

"Did you get in a fight with Castle the day I was shot?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Josh," she sits down on the edge of the bed, clutching her side and wincing in pain.

"I was angry, and I confronted him, yeah."

"All you did was confront him?"

"I shoved him, once, but that's all. After that it was all verbal."

"Why?"

"What happened to you was his fault, Kate, and -"

"It was not his fault, Josh," she coughs and has to close her eyes for a few seconds. "The only person to blame is the man that pulled the trigger."

"Had Castle never forced you to reopen your mother's case, you'd never have been in danger."

"He didn't force me to do anything, Josh. I did what I wanted to do."

"You told me that he reopened it against your wishes."

"He did," Kate sighs, "but then I made the choice to move forward with it. I could have stopped at any time and he wouldn't have pressed me to go on."

"Are you certain about that?" Josh raises his eyebrows.

"He," she hesitates, "he cares about me as a partner and friend, Josh, and he would abide by my wishes."

"Is that all he cares about you as?" he crosses his arms.

"Josh, there's never been anything between us but friendship. I've told you that."

"Is that why he had to call you up and tattle like a little kid, hmm? He had to tell his friend that her boyfriend pushed him?"

"Castle never said a word to me about it," Kate's eyes squint in anger. "My father told me about how the two of you acted that day."

Josh sighs loudly and drops his arms to his sides. "Look, Kate, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I acted, but I'm not sorry for how I feel. He put you in danger - no matter what you say - and that infuriates me. He obviously doesn't care for you as much as you think he does, if he's willing to do that to you."

"Josh, I don't have the desire or the energy to fight you about it. I really just wanted you to come over so I could say goodbye."

"I can come visit you, you know," he gives her a small smile. "Your dad's cabin isn't that far away."

"No, Josh," she shakes her head, "I mean goodbye for good. This isn't working out."

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he scoffs. "Because I pushed Castle?"

"No, Josh, that's not the reason, but it was the final straw."

"I don't get it, Kate. I thought we were doing good. I even gave up Doctors Without Borders for you."

"Josh, if you think we've been doing good, you've been lying to yourself. I know I have been, because I wanted us to work out, I really did, but we just aren't. We barely see each other, we don't talk to each other much, and not to mention that you can't stand Castle, which isn't okay with me. And even if it wasn't for all that, I have a long road of recovery ahead of me, and I don't need anything to distract me. That's the main reason I'm even going to Dad's cabin."

"Let me guess, your 'friend'," he holds his hands up and makes air quotes with his fingers to emphasize the word, "can stop by whenever he wants."

"If you must know, I told Castle the day I woke up that I needed some space and some time, including from him. I haven't spoken to him since, and he promised not to contact me and to wait for me to reach out first. But see, that," she smirks, "that attitude, that's part of why I'm breaking up with you. You act jealous of a relationship that isn't there, you're threatened by something that only exists in your imagination."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you feel nothing for Castle?"

"No," she shakes her head, "but I do expect you to believe that I'm telling you the truth about the type of relationship we have, that those feelings are nothing more than friendly and you just don't. We're done, Josh. I'm sorry."

Josh doesn't say anything for several moments, and when he does speak, there's resignation in his voice. "Good luck with your recovery, Kate. It's been," he rubs a hand down his face and sighs, "I'll miss you. Goodbye."

Kate watches him leave the room and hears the front door open and close. She didn't want to hurt him, but it wouldn't be fair to him to keep things going. She still has no idea what to do with the knowledge that Castle loves her, but deep down, she knows she loves him too and someday, she hopes to act upon those feelings. For now though, she can't think about that. She needs to finish packing so she'll be ready when her dad gets there. She really does have a long road ahead of her, in more ways than one.


	137. Story 137

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Castle comes in on Kate's PTSD breakdown at the sniper crime scene. **

* * *

Castle almost doesn't follow her, but he just can't stop himself. She'd rushed away in such a hurry, and gone through some service door. When he reaches the door, he hesitates, still unsure of if he should go after her. Then he hears the sobs and he doesn't care what she would want, he just acts on instinct. He almost loses it himself when he sees her crouched in a ball on the ground, her badge, gun, and jacket discarded beside her as if she's trying to strip away the detective side of herself.

"Kate," he says softly as he drops down next to her. The last thing he wants to do is frighten her.

She looks up at him and chokes back another sob. "Castle, please go away," she gasps out.

"No, I'm sorry," he shakes his head, "I can't do that."

He puts his hands out towards her and she pushes his arms away, but he doesn't give up. He scoots closer and reaches for her again, moving with slow determination. She tries to fight him off, but he keeps going until he has his arms wrapped around her in a gentle yet firm embrace.

"Castle," she cries, "I just want to be alone. Please leave me alone."

"If you want me to leave you alone, that's fine," he replies. "I won't talk to you and you don't have to talk to me, but I'm not going away and leaving you physically alone."

"Please," she begs as she again tries to pull away.

He doesn't say anything, so she hits him halfheartedly on the chest, then grabs onto his shirt and pulls herself closer into him. Then she continues to sob, soaking his jacket and his shirt, but he couldn't care less. He just sits there, rocking slightly as he whispers nonsensically in her ear, and lets her cry. Time seems to stand still, and he has no idea how long they've been sitting there when her sobs begin to quiet and her tears stop flowing. She falls silent and just breathes, trying to get herself grounded again, he assumes.

"I asked you to leave me alone," she murmurs a few minutes later.

"And I said no."

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this, Castle," her tone is angry, but he knows her well enough to recognize that the anger isn't really directed at him.

"I didn't see anything, Kate," he kisses her temple, he doesn't care what she might say about it. "As far as I'm concerned, this never happened. I can't lie and say that I don't want to know why you have a large bandage on your arm, and I wish you would talk to me about what you're going through, but only because I wish I could help take away your pain. Even so, unless you bring it up first, I will never speak of this to anyone, not even you," he moves a hand to her chin and lightly presses up to get her to look at him. "When you're ready to talk about it, if you ever are, I'll be here for you."

She studies his eyes, and the love pouring out of them nearly makes her cry again. Although closed-mouth isn't how she would normally describe Castle, she has no doubt in her mind that he means what he said, that she can trust him with this secret. She's overcome with the urge to to kiss him, she desperately wants to lose herself in his lips and his love, but she steels herself, reminds herself that she can't, not yet. She has unfinished business to attend to before she can let herself have him. For now, she'll have to settle for the warmth that fills her when he looks at her like this, like she is all that matters in the world.

"How are you going to explain us coming out of the hallway with your shirt soaked?" she asks to bring herself out of her thoughts about how she wants him to help set her free from all this pain.

"I spilled water on myself and you were trying to help me find a place to dry off," he shrugs. "No one will think twice about it."

"I'm sure I look like a hot mess," she sniffles loudly.

"Hot, yes, mess, no," he smiles and shakes his head. "Well, maybe your eyes are a little puffy, and there's some snot right here," he points to her cheek.

She shoves him and laughs, and oh is she grateful for him, because she knows he said that for that exact reason, to elicit that the laughter that he is so capable of pulling from her.

"I really would like to wash up a little," she tells him once her laughter subsides.

"Tell you what," he clears his throat, "I'll go out first, and you get all your stuff back on and I'll let you know when the coast is clear. Then, once you're ready, you can come out too and head for the nearest bathroom. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds fine," she nods.

He lets go of her and stands up, then holds a hand out to help her to her feet. He waits a moment, then turns to head for the door, but she grabs his hand and pulls him back to her. She hugs him, grips him tightly around the ribs, and sighs when he wraps his arms back around her. They stand there for several moments before she speaks again.

"Thank you Castle," she sighs once more, the deepest, most relaxed breath she's taken since this case started. She has a long way to go, but maybe this was just what she needed to set her on the right track. "Thank you for everything."

"Always."


	138. Story 138

**This ficlet is combined from two anonymous prompts on tumblr. The first was 'Kate's son or daughter asks where babies come from' and the second was 'While pregnant, Rick and Kate's kid asks where babies come from'.**

* * *

"Hey Gareth," Kate smiles as she and Castle walk into the playroom. "Daddy and I have something to tell you."

The three year old looks up his parents as they sit down in front of him.

"What is it?" he asks them.

"You're going to be a big brother," Castle answers.

"I am? Like Alexis is my big sister?"

"Yeah, kinda," Kate chuckles. "You'll have a little brother or sister just like she has you."

"Do I get to choose which one?"

"Uh, no," Castle laughs, "it doesn't quite work that way, buddy."

"Don't we get to go to the hospital and pick it out? That's what Alexis said about me."

"She said that?" Castle asks.

"Yeah," Gareth nods, "she told me once that she couldn't have picked a better brother if she'd been able to pick from all the babies in all the hospitals in the world."

Castle and Kate look at each other and try not to laugh, then look back at their son.

"Gare," Kate begins, "Alexis didn't mean she actually picked you out from the hospital. Babies are born in hospitals, but they don't come from them."

"Where do they come from then?"

"Uh, wow," Castle sighs, "why did I not expect this to go this direction?" he clears his throat. "Your baby brother or sister is inside Mommy's tummy."

"Mommy ate the baby?" Gareth gasps.

"No, sweetie, that's not what Daddy meant," Kate reassures him. "Babies grow inside their mommies."

"How do they get in there?" Gareth looks at Kate's stomach with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's kind of hard to explain," Castle shoots Kate a glare of mock annoyance when she snickers. "Let me put it this way, son. When a mommy and a daddy decide they want to have a baby, they, uh," he looks at Kate again, obviously unsure of how to continue.

"Un-uh," she shakes her head and grins, "you started that fire, you're going to have to put it out."

Castle turns back to Gareth. "Okay, after they decide they want a baby, they tell each other that they love each other very much, and the baby starts to grow in the mommy's tummy, where it can get food and nutrients to grow until it's ready to come out."

"Does that mean when you tell me you love me that I get a baby in my tummy?"

"No, Gareth," Kate smiles. "It only works for a mommy and daddy."

"Whew," Gareth sighs. "I'm glad, because you tell me you love me a lot, and I don't want to be a mommy."

Castle and Kate laugh at that, unable to keep it in this time.

"Alright, little man," Kate says as she stands up, "let's get you ready to go. We're going out to eat with Gram, Grandpa Jim, and Alexis and Chris."

"Yay!" Gareth jumps up and runs out the door and down the hall to his room.

Castle stands up beside Kate and wraps her in a tight hug. "That went pretty well," he chuckles, then gives her a quick kiss.

"Yeah," she smiles against his lips before puling away. "Nice save on how the baby gets in the mommy's tummy, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm just glad he didn't ask how the baby gets out."

Kate laughs again, gives him one more kiss, then takes his hand and leads him down the hall to their son's room.


	139. Story 139

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts, both from tumblr. The first is from imnotacoptodayhoney: Alexis goes to Kate for relationship advice (bonus points if she goes all the way to DC to talk) and the second is from an anon: Alexis goes through a pregnancy scare and asks Beckett for help while Castle is on a book tour and Martha's away at the Hamptons.**

* * *

Beckett hears a knock on the door and walks over to it. When she looks through the peephole, she panics and throws the door open.

"Alexis, what's wrong? Is it Castle? Martha? Are you okay?"

"Everyone's fine, Kate, I just," Alexis sighs, "I needed someone to talk to."

"Come on inside," Kate moves over so Alexis can walk in, then shuts the door behind her. "Let's go to the living room. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Not right now, I'm fine. Thank you though. Where can I set my bag?" she holds up a small overnight suitcase. "I haven't gotten a hotel room yet."

"And you won't be getting one, either," Kate points down the hall. "This is a two bedroom apartment. You're welcome to stay, unless you would just rather get a room somewhere."

"No, that'd be great if I could stay here, I just didn't want to impose."

"Alexis, I'm engaged to your father. I hardly think you staying over counts as an imposition. If you want to go put your bag in there, it's the first door on the right. The bathroom should be fully stocked."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right back."

Kate sits down on the couch and tries not to look worried, even though she is. Alexis comes back out a few minutes later and sits on the other end.

"So," Kate says, "what's up?"

"Right to the point, huh?" Alexis chuckles nervously.

"Well, you came all the way down here so I figured it was important."

"I hope you don't mind. I know that it's unexpected, but Dad is on his book tour and Gram is up in the Hamptons with a few of her friends and this isn't really something I wanted to talk about over the phone."

"Alexis, you can talk to me about anything you want to," Kate smiles.

"Okay, um, well, you know that Pi is staying at the loft, right?"

"Yes," Kate chuckles. "Castle has made me well aware."

"Well, I'm sure that Dad likes to think that we don't but Pi and I, um we, uh-"

"You have sex?" Kate interjects, causing a deep blush to spread across Alexis' cheeks as she nods. "Hey, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Alexis, but I was your age once, and I had boyfriends then too. I'm not going to judge you for anything, okay, but we also don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"I thought I was pregnant," Alexis blurts out suddenly. "I mean, I took a test and I'm not, but I thought I was and I was freaking out because Dad was going to disown me and I don't know what Gram would say either and -"

"Hold on," Kate interrupts and scoots closer so she can take Alexis' hands in hers. "First of all, your dad loves you more than life itself, and nothing you could ever do would change that. Secondly, Martha had your father when she was fairly young and then he was not much older than you are now when you were born, so I bet they'd be a bit more understanding than you might think."

"There's no way they wouldn't get upset and freak out," Alexis replies.

"I'm not saying there wouldn't be some freaking out," Kate smiles, "Castle and Martha do both have a flair for the dramatic." Alexis nods in agreement. "But they love you and would stand by you and support you no matter what," she squeezes her hands lightly. "That goes for me too, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"Good," Kate lets go of Alexis' hands. "Now, I feel like I have to ask, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Are you and Pi being safe?"

"Yes," Alexis answers without hesitation. "Extremely. That's part of why I freaked out because there's just no way that I could have gotten pregnant, but I was late and started to worry."

"Well, technically there's only one way to guarantee you don't get pregnant," Kate grins, "but it's good to know that you're being responsible. Not that I'm surprised, but like I said, it just felt like I had to ask."

"No, I get it. It's cool," Alexis smiles, and Kate can tell she's starting to relax, her whole body is less tight and her expression is calmer. "While we're on the subject, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"How did you know that you wanted to marry Dad?"

"What, did Pi ask you to marry him?" Kate asks.

"No," Alexis chuckles and shakes her head, "we're nowhere near the point of even thinking of talking about that kind of stuff. I just, I couldn't help but wonder what it feels like to know that you've found that person you want to spend the rest of your life with. A lot goes through your mind when you're waiting on the results of a pregnancy test."

"I bet," Kate laughs. "Well, for me, it wasn't all at once that I knew I wanted to be with Castle for the rest of my life. It was more like a puzzle that put itself together over time. I started to find myself wanting to be around him whenever I wasn't, and I thought about him all the time. I started missing him more and more, just wanting to be around him," she shrugs. "For me, I knew I wanted to marry him because I literally could not imagine how life would be without him. Every scenario for the future that I could come up with, none of them were something I wanted unless he was in the picture. What I can tell you for sure though is that when you find him, you'll know. No matter how it happens to you, whether it's love at first sight or four years of denial first," Kate grins, "you'll know."

Alexis nods and mulls over Kate's words in silence for a few moments before responding. "Thank you for all of this, talking with me, being so understanding, and letting me stay. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kate smiles warmly. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, I think I'm all out of emotional crises for now."

"Okay then," Kate laughs again. "In that case, how does some hot chocolate sound? This woman I know once taught me a great recipe that is guaranteed to make you feel better, no matter what kind of day you've had."

"That sounds perfect," Alexis smiles.


	140. Story 140

**Prompt from fireflyslove on tumblr: After their wedding, Caskett discusses name changes, Castle doesn't want Beckett to change hers if she doesn't want to, and Kate surprises Castle with a certificate that says Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle.**

* * *

"There you are," Castle says as he walks up behind Kate and wraps his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

She sets her pen down and puts her hands on top of his. "Filling out the paperwork to send off to the social security office for my name change."

"Kate, you know you don't have to change your name, right? I mean, unless you want to."

"Of course I know that," she turns in his embrace and presses her lips lightly to his. "But I want to," she whispers against him. "I want the world to know that we belong to each other."

"How poetic of you," he chuckles, then deepens the kiss.

Several moments pass as they lazily lock lips, then Kate reaches up and caresses his cheek before pulling away.

"Besides," she turns back to the counter and picks up the top sheet of paper, "I'm not changing it entirely," she holds up the paper for him to see.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle," he reads aloud. "Now that's a mouthful."

"There's so many inappropriate ways that I could respond to that," she laughs.

"Please feel free to do so," Castle grins.

"Oh, no," she shakes her head, "I'm want to finish this paperwork before I do anything else, so I'm not going down that road right now."

"How much more do you have?"

"Enough that if don't leave me alone, it's going to take me forever."

"Good thing we're married, then," Castle kisses her on the cheek, "because that means we're together forever."

Kate laughs and squeezes his hands, then picks her pen back up. "Would you make us some dinner while I finish this up?"

"Sure thing. What do you want?"

"I don't know, babe. Surprise me."

"I love it when you call me babe."

"I know you do," Kate smiles.

He leans down and kisses the crown of her head. "I love you, Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle."

"I love you too, Richard Edgar-used-to-be-Alexander Castle-used-to-be-Rodgers."

Castle laughs and then steps back and walks around the counter into the kitchen to find something to cook for himself and his wife.


	141. Story 141

**Prompt from eprofilio fierce on fanfiction. net: Kate gets injured on the job and Rick brings their kids to the hospital to see her.**

* * *

"Shh," Castle whispers, "Mom's asleep, boys."

"No I'm not," Kate replies as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey honey," Castle lets the door close behind him and smiles as he walks up to the side of the bed and leans over to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," she smiles back at him, then looks at their sons. "My guys are all here."

"Hi, Mama," Colin, their four year old, says. "How's your leg?"

"Hey, baby," Kate grins at him, "it's doing good, getting stronger every day."

"That's good," Colin sighs, "When can you come home, Mama? I miss you."

"I miss you too, Col, so much. The doctor said I have to stay at least one more day, but that maybe I can come home tomorrow," she turns her attention to her six year old. "Bryant, how are you doing, love?"

"I'm okay, Mom," he answers somberly.

"You don't sound okay."

"I don't like hospitals, and I don't like you being here because that means you're hurt and I don't like you being hurt."

"I don't like it either, Bryant, because it means I don't get to see you and your brother everyday."

"Will you really be able to come home tomorrow?" Bryant asks.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm hoping so. We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says in the morning after my therapy."

"Will you still be able to play with us when you come home?" Colin's eyes grow wide. "Or will your leg always be broken?"

"No," Kate stifles a laugh, "it'll keep healing and I'll be good as new before you know it."

"Hey guys?" Castle says. "Do you want to show Mom the surprise we brought her?"

"Oh yeah!" Colin says excitedly. "Mama, we brought you a surprise. It was Bryant's idea."

"A surprise?" Kate smiles widely. "Just seeing you guys makes me so happy, I might burst if you give a surprise."

"Mama," Colin rolls his eyes, "people don't burst, silly."

"Oh," Kate chuckles, "I didn't realize that. I'm glad you told me. So, Bryant, what's this surprise you thought up?"

"Show her the cooler, Dad," Bryant says, his mood changing instantly to excited.

Castle holds up a styrofoam cooler and waggles his eyebrows at his wife.

"What's in there?" Kate asks.

Castle turns and sets it on the tray beside her bed and takes the lid off. "Bryant," he gestures towards the inside with his head, "why don't you do the honors?"

Bryant walks over to the cooler, reaches inside, and pulls out a tall, white cup. He brings it over to Kate and holds it out to her. She takes it, removes the lid, and smiles up at all three of her visitors.

"You brought me a strawberry milkshake?" They all nod, the boys wearing the same giddy expression as their father. "Thank you, my precious, thoughtful boys."

"Here, Colin," Castle holds out a plastic spoon, which he takes and walks it over to Kate.

"Here's a spoon, Mama."

"Thank you, Col. You guys want some?"

"No need to share, hon," Castle grins. "We brought one for each of us. You get that one all to yourself."

"Good, because I didn't really want to share," she laughs.

Bryant and Colin laugh along, and Castle does too. Then he gives the boys their milkshakes and points them towards the couch on the other side of the bed. He gets his own shake out of the cooler and takes a seat in the unbelievably uncomfortable arm chair that is next to the couch.

"Okay," he says as he removes his lid with a flourish, "last one to get brain freeze wins!"


	142. Story 142

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: At Esposito and Lanie's wedding, Beckett runs into Tom Demming and after some chatting he thanks her for breaking up with him, because that same night he "met the woman he married and now they have the most beautiful baby girl in the world". It's your call whether Castle assist the conversation or is not present at all.**

* * *

"Beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

Kate turns to see Tom Demming smiling at her. "Yes," she smiles back, "it really was."

"May I join you?" he gestures to the chair next to her.

"Of course," she nods.

"How much longer?" he points towards her swollen stomach as he sits down.

"Oh," she chuckles and lays her hands on her belly, "three more weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

"A boy."

"You two have a name picked out yet?"

"No, not yet," Kate grins. "We've got it narrowed down to a few top choices though."

"Where is Castle, anyway?"

"He's on the dance floor with Shannon," Kate answers.

"Ah," Tom nods knowingly, "I just got done dancing with Lily. She wanted to dance with Leigh Anne too, so they're out there now."

"How old is Lily now?"

"She's five and three quarters," Tom laughs. "I get in trouble if I don't include the three quarters."

Kate laughs too. "We should have a playdate for the girls. Shannon loves making new friends, and she's four, so they're pretty close in age."

"That would be great," Tom agrees. "I think they'd get along fantastically."

"We'll set up a time then. Maybe we can meet in the park next weekend or sometime soon."

"Okay," Tom looks out towards the dance floor and falls silent for a few moments, then turns back to Kate. "You know, I have you to thank for meeting Leigh Anne."

"What do you mean?"

"That day you broke it off with me, I was pretty upset about it, and I went out to a bar. It was one I'd never been to before, which was exactly why I went in there, because I didn't to go to any of the usual cop bars where I might've seen someone I knew. I wanted to have a pity party all by myself."

"I'm sorry," Kate interjects.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Tom grins widely. "See, Leigh Anne was the bartender that night, and she picked up on my gloomy attitude right away. She told me that she'd have me smiling before I left, and as much as I didn't want her to be successful, she was, and I just had to see her again. Before I left I asked her out, and that was that."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Tom sighs happily, "so you breaking up with me turned out to be the best thing you could've done, no offense."

"None taken," Kate smiles.

They both fall silent and look out at the dance floor at their spouses dancing with their children.

"Would you like to dance?" Tom asks suddenly.

"Um, I'm not exactly graceful right now," Kate chuckles and points to her stomach.

"That's okay," Tom stands up and offers a hand toward her, "Leigh Anne says I have two left feet. We can just do some simple, slow swaying."

"In that case," she takes his proffered hand and stands up next to him, "I'd love to sway."

They both laugh as they make their way out to the dance floor.


	143. Story 143

**Prompt from castle-fan-379 here on fanfiction. net: Castles reaction to her scars from the sniper and her surgery. Maybe have them explain all the scars they have.**

* * *

After two rounds, the partners turned lovers are both sated and pleasantly exhausted. Beckett falls asleep first, and Castle can't help but stare at her in awe. Four years. It had taken four years for them to finally mutually give in to their feelings. But as he lays here, watching the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms, he knows without a doubt that this was worth every single second of waiting. His eyes start to wander across her skin, and even in the semidarkness of the room, he can make out the scar on her chest.

The scar that nearly took her away from him for good. Such a small thing, this pinkish pucker of slightly thicker skin, but it is a big part of her, of them, a tiny reminder of the mountain of trials they've had to overcome to get here. Earlier, with Beckett beneath him, he'd kissed it reverently, feathered his lips over it until she'd taken hold of his cheeks and made him look her in the eye. They hadn't exchanged a single word, they spoke through their silence, both taking a moment to share the memory, reflecting on it for a moment before she'd gently tugged him to her for a long, slow kiss.

Castle moves the covers just enough to be able to look at her side to see the much larger yet lighter scar that resides there. One day, two scars. One that nearly ended her life, and this one that saved it. He hates them both, not because he thinks they're ugly, but because they represent pain for Beckett. Although the long one he's looking at now was both intentional and necessary, it still is from that day. He knows he shouldn't dwell on the past, especially not with his hope for the future here with him in the present, but it's hard not to. These scars, they are a reminder that life is short and the end can come unexpectedly at any moment, something Beckett was already well aware of.

He pulls the covers back up so she won't get cold, then settles down even closer to her. It doesn't take long before his eyes start to droop closed, and even though he'd been flooded with the melancholy thoughts from looking at the scars, he falls asleep with a smile on his face. After all, he may have almost lost her that day, but now he has her, all of her, all to himself. And that's most definitely something to smile about.


	144. Story 144

**Prompt from Christy811 here on fanfiction. net: how about some back story on what exactly led up to the bedroom photos discussed in Scared to Death and handcuffs "the other night at your place" mentioned in Probable Cause.**

* * *

_A/N - I doubt this was exactly what you were looking for, Christy811, but this is what I came up with from the prompt. Also, this one does tiptoe along the M line, but I feel comfortable in saying that I really don't think I crossed it, that I was able to keep it classy yet tantalizing. Here's hoping I'm correct, and that y'all enjoy it!_

* * *

Castle and Beckett's first night together was full of passion. Since she was soaking wet from the rain, their first round had taken place in the shower, and was quick, needy, and over fast for them both. They'd moved to the bed for round two, which had been tantalizingly slow, a long, wonderful burn of exploration and desire. After all that they'd worked up quite an appetite, and so they'd gone to the kitchen for a snack. But when they'd bumped into each other by the refrigerator, their psychical hunger was replaced by the still not fully sated hunger that came with four years of not giving into what they could now give into, and that was how round three happened.

As their relationship progressed and developed, so did their lives behind closed doors. Both were somewhat adventurous and open to trying new things, for the most part. The handcuffs had been Castle's idea and Kate was all for it, although after the case where Tyson framed him for murder, they didn't use them for a while. The pictures had been Kate's idea, and though Castle had been a bit surprised at the suggestion, but more than happy to oblige.

One of the most magical nights they shared was their wedding night. There wasn't much different about that night than most, other than the fact that they were on a tiny private island in the middle of the ocean, but something about knowing they were husband and wife just made everything better.

Just under two years later, the result of another perfect night came into the world. Having a baby meant a less time together alone, but they didn't mind one bit. Parenthood suited them, they loved having a child together, sharing in the responsibility of caring for the tiny human they'd made together.

When it came to being partners, at work and at home, it didn't get much better than the relationship between Rick and Kate. And when they did find themselves alone and unclothed, from the first time, to every time after, whether it was spontaneous or planned, because they wanted each other or to make up for a fight, one thing was certain: they enjoyed themselves. Always.


	145. Story 145

**Prompt from stars90 here on fanfiction. net: Can you do a story where Castle and Beckett's relationship starts early because some obviously attractive woman comes around the precinct and Castle isn't affected at all?**

* * *

"Yo, that witness was hot, am I right?" Esposito says as he walks into the break room.

"She was pretty, yes," Ryan agrees.

"Nah," Esposito argues, "she was smoking hot. You have your husband blinders on. Let's ask Castle, he'll tell you, won't you, Castle?"

Castle looks up from the magazine he's flipping through as the partners sit down across the table from him. "She was attractive, I suppose," he closes the magazine, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Of course not," Esposito sighs and smirks playfully, "you're too in love with Beckett to care about other women. You're just as bad as Ryan."

"What are you talking about?" Castle whispers harshly as he looks around to see if he can see her through any of the windows.

"Oh come on, bro," Esposito laughs, "a blind man could see that you have it bad for Beckett."

"He's got a point, Castle," Ryan smiles, "it's about as obvious as a stick in your eye that your heart belongs to her."

Castle glances back and forth between them for a few moments as he tries to think up a denial, but he quickly realizes that arguing would be pointless. "Alright fine," he shrugs, "I love her. You got me."

"You need to quit beating around the bush, man," Esposito crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. "She won't wait around forever."

"Well, it's kind of hard to do anything when the feeling isn't mutual," Castle sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan scoffs.

"I'm talking about the fact that she knows I love her but she doesn't love me back."

"Wait," Esposito holds up a hand, "how do you know these things?"

"Because," Castle sighs again, "I told her that I loved her the day she was shot. I should've told a long time before then, but I did the cliché panicked 'she might be dying so I have to tell her how I feel before she's gone' thing and she's been lying to me about hearing me tell her."

"And how do you know she's been lying about it?" Ryan asks. "Maybe she didn't hear you. She was a little preoccupied, after all."

"The first time we spoke after she woke up, she told me she didn't remember anything, and she still says she doesn't. But during the bombing case, I overheard her in interrogation saying that she remembered everything from that day," Castle looks out the windows one more time to make sure Beckett still isn't anywhere around before continuing. "All I can figure is that she doesn't want to hurt my feelings, so she lies about hearing me instead of telling me that she doesn't feel the same way. I would think that she would care enough about me to at least tell me the truth but I guess not."

"You really think she doesn't love you?" Esposito chuckles ruefully. "I'm not so sure I agree with you, Castle, but even if you are right, and she doesn't love you, why would you keep coming here day after day?"

"Because I have to make sure she doesn't investigate her mother's case. She'll be killed if she does."

"What are you talking about?" Esposito's brow furrows in confused anger.

"I got a call from a man that calls himself Mr. Smith the day Kate was shot. He told me Montgomery put a plan into place to keep her safe after he died, but it didn't get to him before she was shot. Smith told me that as long as she kept her nose out of the case from that point on, she would not be harmed. He also explained that I should stay and make sure she doesn't investigate," Castle clears his throat. "I'm still working on the case to try to find some answers so Kate can have the peace and justice she deserves, but I have to do it in secret and keep her out of the case so she stays protected."

"You should have told us, Castle," Ryan replies, his voice heavy with frustration. "We could have been helping you."

"I didn't tell you two so that you wouldn't have to lie to her also."

"Dude, that's messed up," Esposito shakes his head. "You've got to tell Beckett."

"I can't tell her until I've figured it out, and you guys can't either," Castle insists. "I hate to ask you to lie, but I promise you that it's for her own safety."

"Look," Ryan sighs and leans forward, "We'll keep your secrets, but I still think you should tell her about it, and I think you're wrong about the way she feels about you."

"I agree hundred percent," Esposito nods. "You need to talk to her about all this."

"Someday I will," Castle smiles grimly, "but not until I have some answers so that she can be safe and at peace."

"Now that we know you're still looking into the case, if there's anything we can do to help, you just let us know," Esposito tells him.

"Yeah," Ryan grins, "we got your back, Castle."

Before any of them can say anything else, Beckett walks into the room.

"Hey, guys," she says, "I've been looking for you. Ryan, Espo, I put some files on your desks. If you could please go through them and see if you can find any new leads on the case, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing," Esposito says as he stands up.

"We're on it, boss," Ryan adds as he follows his partner out of the room.

Castle stands up and smiles at Beckett. "What are we going to do?"

"Come on, she gestures with her head over her shoulder. "I'll show you."

He falls in step behind her, and when she leads him into the stairwell he gives her a confused look. "What are we doing in here? Why don't we just take the elevator to wherever we're going?"

Beckett doesn't answer. Instead she turns to face him and puts her hands on his shoulders, then gently pushes until he's up against the wall. Then she presses her lips to his. Castle is stunned, unable to think, and it isn't until she moves one hand up to gently caress his cheek a moment later that he finally reacts.

"Kate," he pulls away enough to speak, "what are you doing?'

"You were wrong," she replies as she touches her forehead to his, "and the guys were right. I haven't been lying because I don't love you Castle, I've been lying because I do."

"I don't understand."

"Castle, we obviously have a lot to talk about, but I have to work for a couple more hours before I can leave. Would you be willing to come over to my place after work so we can have the talk we so desperately need to have?"

"Of course."

"Good," she smiles. "Now, let's go find Ryan and Esposito before they come looking for us."

"I thought they were going through those files?"

"I lied," she chuckles, "I overheard most of your conversation with them, and I had to talk to you, so I made up a reason to get them to leave so I could bring you in here without them seeing."

"How sneaky of you," Castle grins.

Beckett covers his smile with her own, and this time the kiss grows much deeper. Reluctantly, she breaks away after only a few seconds, "I'm going to leave now before I lose the ability to do so," she gives him one more quick kiss. "Wait a minute or so before coming out, okay?"

"Okay," he whispers happily.

She steps towards the door and puts her hand on the handle, but instead of turning it she stops and looks back at him over her shoulder. "And Castle?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to call Alexis and tell her that you won't be coming home tonight," she raises her eyebrows. "Because I plan to do a lot more than just talk."

She doesn't give him a chance to reply before she leaves him alone in the stairwell as he eagerly reaches into his pocket for his phone.


	146. Story 146

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Ryan actually does shoot Castle in the season 3 opener. I'd like to know how everyone reacts, then a focus on really early Caskett dealing with it too. Fluff or not. :)**

* * *

_A/N - I decided to make this full on AU, because it'll be more fun that way, and hey, ain't that kind of the whole point of fics, to write what you want to happen? Anyway, for this ficlet, Beckett never started dating Josh, and Castle and Gina broke things off shortly after leaving for the Hamptons. Okay, let's move on to the fic! Hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

"Castle, I'm so sorry."

"Ryan, it's okay. It was a total accident," Castle smiles.

"Still, I feel really bad about it.'

"Hey, it's just a flesh wound, and I don't even have to go to the hospital. Brian here said he'll be done stitching me up in no time."

"Plus, it's not like you were aiming for anything important," Esposito chuckles as he elbows his partner gently in the side.

"Well, my hand is kind of important," Castle raises his eyebrows, "I am a writer after all."

"Yeah," Esposito shrugs, "but since you moved your hand at the last second, it only grazed your forearm. And hey, think about the silver lining, chicks dig scars so your ex-wife slash girlfriend is gonna love it. She might even take extra good care of you too, if you know what I'm saying," he winks exaggeratedly.

"Uh, yeah," Castle looks down at the wound that the EMT is almost done stitching.

"Richard Castle, you come back into town after the whole summer and don't even bother saying hello to anyone, and then you have to go and bleed on the crime scene."

He looks up and sees Lanie striding towards the ambulance. "Um, technically, that last bit isn't totally my fault," he grins.

"Don't you flash that smile at me," she admonishes as steps up in the back of the vehicle. "I'm just here to get a DNA swab from you so that I can figure out which blood is yours when I'm testing the samples," she pulls a swab from her kit. "Open that big mouth of yours," she instructs.

Castle does as he's told, and Lanie wipes the swab up and down the inside of his cheek, then caps it, puts it in a small evidence folder, and labels it.

"Is that all you need?" he asks.

"For now," she squints her eyes at him, "but don't leave town."

"I thought that was my line," Beckett says with a small chuckle as she walks up next to Ryan and Esposito. "Thanks, Lanie. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do," Lanie replies as she gets out of the ambulance and walks back towards her van to get ready to back into the crime scene.

"Ryan, Espo," Beckett turns to them. "I just got done briefing Montgomery over the phone, so he's all caught up. Why don't you two head on back to the precinct and start on the paperwork. I'm going to stay here and make sure Castle gets a cab, then I'll be right behind you."

"Wait," Castle interjects, "why can't I come with you guys? I'm already a part of this case anyway."

"Castle," she crosses her arms and looks up at him, "while being found at an active crime scene with a gun in your hand standing over a victim who'd just been shot does count as being part of the case, I'm not sure you want to get involved further."

"So, you believe me that I didn't do it?"

"I believe that we have to check out your story and confirm your alibi, but," she sighs, "off the record? Yes, I believe that you didn't do it."

"So I can come help?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ah, come on, Beckett. Please?" he widens his eyes and gives her his best pouty lip.

"Yeah, Beckett," Esposito turns to her, "come on, let him come back."

"Whose side are you one?" she asks him.

"The side of justice," Esposito replies, "and the side of Castle buying us all dinner after a hard day on the job as an apology for not letting us know he was back in town."

"You would make me buy dinner for you on the same day I was shot?" Castle asks, a look of mock indignation on his face.

"Hey," Esposito shrugs, "I didn't shoot you."

"Beckett," Ryan speaks up, "if you don't mind, I say let him come in, too. After all, if he knew the victim, he might be able to help us."

"See," Castle smiles, "listen to Ryan."

"Ryan," Beckett glances at him, "are you sure you aren't just saying that because you feel bad for shooting him?"

"That's not why I'm saying it, no," he clears his throat, "but um, yeah, I do still feel pretty bad about it."

"Ryan, it's totally fine," Castle tells him again. "Trust me, I'll be able to brag about this to my writer buddies at our poker game."

Beckett shakes her head and sighs loudly. "I hope I don't regret this, but fine. Castle, you can come work the case with us. Ryan, Espo," she looks back at them, ignoring Castle's excited gasp, "you two head on back and get started on the writeup for this, and I'll wait for Castle to get all finished up here, then we'll follow and be there soon."

"Alright," Esposito nods, "see you there. Later, Castle."

"See ya, 'Sito."

Ryan simply smiles and nods, then the partners head off towards their car. It only takes a few more minutes for Brian to finish stitching, cleaning, and bandaging Castle's wound.

"Okay," the EMT says as he pulls off his gloves, "keep that as dry as possible for a few days, and you can probably just set up an appointment with your doctor to have him look at it and take out your stitches when it's time, if you want."

"Thank you," Castle shakes his hand, then gets out of the ambulance, where Beckett is waiting, arms still crossed.

"Come on," she says before turning and heading towards her car.

Castle follows her, and after waiting for her to unlock the doors he gets in the passenger side and buckles his seat belt. She puts hers on too, then starts the car, puts it into drive, and makes her way into traffic. They only go a block before she makes a right hand turn, and he looks at her quizzically as she goes just a few more feet and then pulls up to the curb and puts the car in park.

"What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking?" she asks him harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean showing up at the crime scene like that, Castle."

"You told me to when you called me."

"No, I told you to call me back in twenty minutes, and then I'd tell you to come down there, so the others would think it was the first time you'd contacted me since you'd left for the summer."

"Oh," he frowns, "I guess I misunderstood."

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"I'm sorry. I just got excited about coming back to work with you, and with the guys, and I...I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she sighs, but her frustrated expression quickly changes to one of concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Castle?"

"I'm fine, Kate," he smiles, "it really was just a graze."

"It could have been so much worse."

"But it wasn't, and like I said, I'm fine. Besides, did you see the look on Ryan's face when he saw the blood on my jacket sleeve?" he grins widely.

Beckett bursts out laughing. "Oh man, he looked so horrified." Once her laughter dies down, she sighs again and releases her seat belt, then leans over and undoes Castle's. "Come here," she says softly.

They both scoot as close together as they can and press their lips together. Beckett reaches up and runs her fingers trough his hair, and Castle wraps his uninjured arm around her shoulders as best as he can, pulling her just a little tighter to him so he can deepen the kiss.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Castle," Beckett whispers against his lips a few moments later.

"Oh," he breaks the kiss and touches his forehead to hers, "I'm so much more than okay. _Naked Heat_ is about to go on sale, I get to come work with you at the precinct again, I'm going to have a cool scar, and best of all," he cranes his neck so his lips can briefly touch hers once more, "I'm dating the world's most stunningly gorgeous woman, who has a gigantic heart of gold, and the sexiest brain I've ever met."

"Mmm," she hums softly, "you're really good with words. You should be a writer."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckles.

"You do that," Beckett gives him one more quick but tantalizing kiss, then moves back to her seat. "Now remember, Castle," she says as he settles back into his own seat. "Montgomery agreed that we can keep working together since you aren't technically employed by the city, but what's the one condition?"

"We have to work a case together without anyone else figuring out we're dating," he answers.

"Right."

"But after the case, if we pass the test, can we finally tell the guys and Lanie that you and are you and I?"

"Definitely," Beckett maneuvers the car back onto the road. "I mean, we can tell them after the case no matter what, it's just that if they figure it out before the case is over, Montgomery won't let you keep working with us, because he wants us to maintain a strictly professional relationship at work."

"We've gone over this about a hundred times, Kate," Castle laughs. "I know what to do. We'll be fine. In fact, at least Esposito thinks I'm still with Gina."

"Well, lets hope that he keeps thinking that during the case," she reaches over and takes his hand in hers, then pulls it to the center so she can keep holding it.

"I thought there is nothing even remotely couplely allowed at the precinct or at crime scenes or anywhere where we're working?" Castle questions her.

"Well," Kate shrugs, "we won't be near the precinct for a while still, so there's no one to see us, now is there?"

"No," Castle laughs, "I don't suppose there is."

They fall into a comfortable silence, and Castle finds himself lost in thought as he stares out the window. Sure, he may have gotten shot today, but even so, life is going great, and he is happier than he's been in a long, long time.


	147. Story 147

**Prompt from proudtobeasouper on tumblr: What if Beckett actually heard Castle's words from the interrogation room, when she said she remembered her shooting in "47 seconds"? I'd like to read about Beckett confronting a furious Castle**

* * *

Castle glances up when he hears his office door close, and his brow furrows. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Castle," Beckett replies.

"So you just barge into my house uninvited?"

"I didn't barge in, I knocked and Martha let me in."

"Well, I don't want to talk," Castle looks back at his computer screen.

"You don't have to talk then, just listen. I'm sorry," Beckett sighs, "I'm sorry for lying to you about remembering the day I was shot, and I'm sorry that you found out the way you did. When I came out and saw the two coffees, I realized you'd been watching the interrogation and heard what I'd said, and, well, that certainly wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"You know," Castle chuckles ruefully as he looks up at her again, "the fact that you could have just told me that you didn't feel the same way, that's not really even what I'm upset about."

"Castle, I-"

"No, you wanted to talk, Beckett, so now I'm going to talk. What pisses me off more than anything is how much we don't actually talk when it comes to important things. You've been lying and keeping a secret from me, I've been lying and keeping a secret from you, but you'd think, after all the crap we've been through, after all the times we've almost died together, you'd think we could at least be open and honest with each other. But no, we lie and we pretend and we ignore and I just can't do it anymore," he pulls a flash drive from a USB port on the side of his computer, then stands up and walks over to her. "Here," he holds it out.

"What's that?" Beckett asks.

"It's everything I've got on your mother's murder. I know I said I would help you find the answers, but this is all that I can do for you now. I just can't work with you anymore, Kate," he grabs one of her hands, places the flash drive in her palm, then folds her fingers closed over it. "Please take this, maybe it will help, and please be careful. Don't let anyone know you're investigating the case, or they'll kill you."

"What are you talking about, Castle?"

"It's all on there. Once you read through all the files, it will all make sense."

"No," she shakes her head, "I mean about leaving. I understand why you left today, you were angry, and justifiably so, but are you saying that you aren't coming back to the precinct at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I know your secret, and now you know mine, and so the slates are wiped clean and we can go our separate ways."

"Separate ways?" she looks down at her hand, but doesn't unfold her fingers. When she brings her gaze back to meet his, he's actually taken aback at the tears he sees brimming at her lower eyelids. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," he sighs frustratedly, "that's why I have to leave, because I love you too much to sit around waiting for a relationship that I can never have, and I'll never be able to even try to move on if I have to see you every day.

Beckett chokes out a confused chuckle. "Why can't we have a relationship?"

"What kind of question is that?" Castle throws his arms up in exasperation. "I mean, last time I checked, you can't have a relationship when only one person wants to be in one."

"You really think I don't love you?" Beckett scoffs.

"You've spent a lot of time lying about knowing that I loved you, so what else am I supposed to think other than you just pretended not to hear me so that my feelings wouldn't get in the way of you finding the answers about your mother's case?"

"Ugh," Beckett moans loudly, "for such a smart guy, you sure can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you to say."

"Castle, what did I tell you after your book-signing, when we were on the swings?"

"You said I lot of things. I don't remember them all, I'm pretty stupid sometimes," he scowls.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to have the kind of relationship that I wanted until after I had solved my mother's case and got rid of the wall."

"Which is why I've been trying to solve it, because I thought you meant a relationship with me," his voice gets louder, his tone angrier. "Now that I realize I was stupid to think that, I'm giving you the case files and washing my hands of it. I love you, but not enough to help you get to where you feel like you can date other men."

"Castle," Beckett rolls her eyes, "I was talking about a relationship with you."

"If that's true, why wouldn't you be honest about hearing me?" he demands.

"It felt like the right thing to do," she responds, her volume rising as well, "I wouldn't have been able to make myself wait if I admitted my feelings, and it wouldn't have been fair to you, or to us, to start a relationship before I was ready. I didn't want to risk ruining it before it even started."

"That makes no sense at all, Kate!" he lets out a frustrated groan.

"Well, it did at the time, okay? I was still all jumbled up inside."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm sorry, and that I want us to be okay, and I don't want you to leave the precinct," she sighs. "Castle, I love you."

"Oh," he says, his voice lowered back to normal.

"Yeah," she chuckles softly. "So, now what?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, that's what."

"Good," she smiles.

He closes the distance between them and she throws her arms around his neck as he wraps her in a tight embrace and presses his lips to hers. They lose themselves in each other so quickly that neither of them notice when flash drive slips from her hand and falls to the floor behind him.


	148. Story 148

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Can you please do a fic where Alexis is having a panic attack after she's kidnapped and Kate comforts her?**

* * *

"Alexis," Kate gently lays a hand on the obviously troubled teenager's shoulder. "Alexis, wake up."

Alexis' eyes fly open as she jerks upright. She looks at Kate with a wild, terrified expression, and her chest heaves with her rapid, panicked breaths.

"It's okay, Alexis," Kate says softly, "you're in the loft, you're safe."

Suddenly Alexis leans over, throws her arms around Kate's waist, and lays her head on her shoulder with her face buried in the crook of her neck. Kate feels the wetness of Alexis' tears as they stream down onto her shirt collar.

"It's alright," Kate whispers soothingly while she wraps her arms tightly around Alexis' shoulders. "It was just a nightmare, you're perfectly safe."

Kate knows all too well what Alexis is going through. She hasn't had a panic attack since the sniper case, but she still remembers the gripping fear. She starts rubbing one hand up and down, hoping the slow, steady rhythm and reassuring pressure on her back will help soothe Alexis. After several minutes, her loud sobs start to grow quieter, and her deep, choking breaths begin to become more normal and relaxed.

"That's it, Alexis, just breathe," Kate murmurs, "everything is okay, sweetie. You're home and you're safe."

Almost another seven minutes tick by before Alexis fully stops crying and her breathing is completely regulated, and another two pass before she lets go of Kate and sits up. Kate lets go as well, and smiles at Alexis when their eyes meet.

"Felling better?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little," Alexis answers. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Kate shakes her head, "there is nothing to be sorry about, Alexis. I've been where you are, and although the circumstances are a bit different, I promise you, I do know how you feel."

"You've had panic attacks?" Alexis sniffles.

"I have," Kate nods. "It's been a while, but I used to get them a lot."

"Were they because of your shooting?"

"Yes, and I used to feel like a burden to my dad if he was around when they happened, so I get why you said you're sorry, but after hearing it enough times, I did finally believe that I had nothing to be sorry about," she takes Alexis' hands in hers. "It may take some time for you to believe it too, but trust me, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I hate them," Alexis lets out a stained chuckle. "They usually happen when I'm asleep, after a nightmare, but I have them while I'm awake sometimes too."

"If you ever want to talk about it, you can always talk to me. I mean, there's no pressure, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but just know that it's a standing offer."

"Thank you, Kate."

Kate smiles and gives her hands a gentle squeeze. "Always."


	149. Story 149

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Can you do a drabble where Kate meets Mal Reynolds, please?**

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Rick and Kate Castle?"

Kate looks up from her desk and her face skews in confusion. She glances at Castle and sees that he is staring open mouthed at the man who'd asked for confirmation of their identities.

"Uh, yes," Kate finally gets out, "we are. Who are you?"

"The name's Malcolm Reynolds."

Kate stares at him for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm sorry for staring, it's, uh, just, um, as you can see, you're the spitting image of my husband," she nods towards Castle. "I mean, you look just like him. Maybe younger, but other than that..." she trails off, then swallows hard. "Um, how old are you?"

"Uh, well -"

"I'm sorry," she interrupts, "that was extremely rude. I was just wondering if you were young enough to be his...his son."

"Oh, no ma'am, nothing like that, although, we are related."

"You and Castle?"

"Actually, I'm related to both of you, though it's a rather distant relation," Reynolds smiles.

The smile unnerves Kate with how much it looks like Castle's adorable, dopey grin. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"I hate to be cryptic and all, but I can't really go into too much detail. Alls I can say is that I've come an awful long way and I'm just passing through so I can only stay for a bit, but while I was around I wanted to meet the two of you."

"Why?"

"Because if you two had never met, I wouldn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"I'm sorry, I really can't say anything else."

Suddenly a noise comes from his pocket and he pulls out a strange looking device. After looking at it for a moment, he puts it away and smiles back up at the still baffled partners.

"That's my cue," he tells them. "Was a pleasure meeting you folks," he extends his right hand towards Kate and she shakes it habitually. He then offers his hand to Castle, who stands up as he shakes it.

"You actually made me speechless," Castle chuckles. "I can't remember the last time that happened," he squints. "Where are you from? And why do you look just like me?"

"Well," Reynolds shrugs, "I'm not so much from a where, but a when, and like I said before, I can't re-," another noise comes from his pocket and he sighs. "I'm sorry, but I hafta be going now."

Before Castle or Kate can say anything else, the stranger in a long brown coat turns and heads for the elevator. Right before the doors close, he nods at them and smiles.

"That was possibly the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Kate says. "Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know," Castle replies as he sits back down. "Maybe he was a space cowboy from the future who traveled back in time and we're his ancestors so he came to meet us."

Kate purses her lips and glares at him. "Really? A space cowboy from the future? That's your guess?"

"He said he was from a when, not a where, Kate."

"Oh, come on, Castle," she chuckles, "It was nothing more than a prank. Someone hired a look-alike, albeit a remarkable one, and they told him to come here and say that."

"And why would anyone do that?" Castle argues.

"Who knows? Maybe it was Ryan and Espo, trying to give us a hard time about the so called time traveler case we worked a few months ago."

"My theory is cooler."

"My theory is actually possible," Kate rebuts. "Now, let's quit talking about time travelers so I can finish this paperwork so we can go home."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great, actually. Thank you."

Castle stands up and starts to walk towards the break room, but stops and turns back to Kate. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, that means I went off to explore time and space with our time traveling descendent."

"You do realize that if you could time travel, you could come back to right when you left, right?"

"Ooh," Castle raises his eyebrows, "I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

"Castle."

"Yes?"

"Coffee."

"Right."

A wide grin spreads across Kate's face as she watches him walk towards the break room.


	150. Story 150

**This ficlet is a combination of four prompts, all from tumblr. The first is from an anon: Can you please do a fic where Castle gets a bad haircut and whines about it to Kate?, the second is also from an anon: Beckett and Castle slow dance while it's snowing outside., the third is from sarahharasb: Beckett is actually blonde but she's been dyeing her hair for as long as she remembers, and the last one is from lifeofallison: Castle finds out that Beckett used to model when she was 17**

* * *

"Castle, it's fine."

"They cut it way shorter than I wanted it," he whines.

"It doesn't look bad though, just, different," Kate smiles and lifts her hand from his shoulder and runs her fingers through his hair. "And it's still long enough for me to do this, so at least there's that."

"Yeah, well," he sighs, "I still don't like it," he sticks his lower lip out.

Kate lowers her hand back to his shoulder and then leans in to kiss his pout away, the languid kiss matching the speed of their slow circling. Christmas music fills the room, loud enough to dance by, yet low enough so they can easily talk with each other. The snow falling outside is the perfect backdrop to the roaring fire. They're only staying at their Hamptons house for the weekend, so there aren't any decorations, but they feel full of the spirit of the season anyway. After several minutes, Kate pulls away and smiles up at Castle.

"You know how my hair always gets lighter in the summer?"

"Mmmhmm," he nods and smiles back at her.

"Well, the main reason for that is that I actually used to be blonde."

"Shut the front door."

"It's true," Kate laughs, "it was a darker blonde, not bleach blonde or anything, but I wanted to have brown hair like my mom, so I decided to start dying it. The first time I did it I used the wrong shade and it ended up this godawful reddish-orange color."

"Oh no," Castle gasps.

"Yeah, and that was just a few days before my modeling audition, so I had to wear a wig. I got the gig, and luckily I was able to fix the color before I started having photo shoots, so I didn't have to wear the wig for those."

"Wait a second," Castle squints at her. "You were a model?"

"Oh, right, you didn't know that either," Kate bites her lip.

"Um, no, I most certainly did not. When we get home, I demand to see pictures."

"Don't get too excited, babe, I was just a sportswear model."

"Does that include swimsuits?" he asks, his voice lower.

"No, and I was only seventeen, you perv," she clucks her tongue and gives him a look of mock annoyance. "Anyway, I was telling you that story so you'd feel better about your haircut. You should be happy that it's just shorter than you wanted, and not some horrible color."

"That is a valid point."

"Of course it is," she chuckles.

She leans back in for another kiss, but keeps this one brief. She then tucks her head up under his chin and they continue to dance in lazy circles. They fall silent, each enjoying just being in the other's company. When they go home the day after tomorrow, they'll go right back to the craziness that comes with raising two small children. And although they are grateful for family members that can watch their kids so they can get away every now and then, neither of them would change a thing about their day-to-day lives.


	151. Story 151

**This ficlet is combined from nine prompts. Yeah, I know, that's a bit nuts, but it all seemed to work, and so I went with it. I hope y'all enjoy! Here are the prompts:**

_1-From an anon here on fanfiction. net: A future family story where they are welcoming another little Castle to the world. Drama ensues at first, but happy ending  
2-From a tumblr anon: Kate is heavily pregnant and can't find a comfortable position to sleep in. After tossing, turning and almost to the point of tears, Rick wakes up and tries to help and comfort her.  
3-From 74flawsasofyesterday on tumblr: I was thinking you'd could write an interesting little story about why Caskett's blankets always end up at the bottom of the bed. Is it a mutual decision (body heat keeping them warm), does Beckett kick them down there, or does Castle?  
4-From a tumblr anon: Kate takes a bath with her baby daughter - fluffy.  
5-lifeofallison on tumblr: Castle and Beckett's daughter asks where babies come from  
6-From a tumblr anon: Rick & Kate's 5 year old daughter asks when she will have boobs.  
7-From Justicerocks here on fanfiction. net: I would love one with a playdate between Ryan and Jenny's child and Kate and Rick's child.  
8-From a tumblr anon: Kate gets hit on by a rude man. Rick gets more upset then her. Caskett are married.  
9-From caskettshipper3 here on fanfiction. net: How a bout an FF about C&B's daughter dating Ryan&Jenny's son and they all find out by catching them kissing!_

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Brynn?" Kate answers.

"Why is Gwyneth in your tummy?"

"Well, sweetheart, babies have to get food from their mommies for a while before they can be born."

"All babies come from tummies?"

"All mammal babies do, and humans are mammals."

"I was in your tummy before I was born?"

"You were, yes," Kate smiles.

"How does the baby get in there?"

Kate gives Castle a glare over Brynn's head when he snickers, then looks back at Brynn. "Um, a mommy and daddy decide that they want to have a baby and put one in the mommy's tummy."

"But how do they put it in there?"

"Uh," Kate clears her throat, "it's kind of tricky to explain, but the simple version is the mommy and daddy hug each other really tight and wish for a baby."

"And it just appears?"

"Yes, let's go with that. It's the miracle of life, my love, and miracles can be hard to understand sometimes."

"Does the baby ever go in the daddy's tummy?"

"Nope," Kate shakes her head, "only mommies can keep a baby in their tummies."

"Is it because you have boobs and boys don't?"

Kate bites her lip to keep from laughing, and she sees Castle clamp a hand over his mouth for the same reason. "That's part of it, yes," she answers.

"So, I won't be able to ever have a baby in my tummy?"

"What?" Kate asks her.

"I don't have boobs like you do, Mommy, so I can't have a baby in my tummy, right?"

"Oh, no, Brynn, that's not what I meant."

"Do girls get boobs when they get a baby in their tummy?"

"No, it happens before."

"When will I get mine?"

"There's no way to know for sure, but you'll probably start getting them when you're around 11 or 12."

"Hey," Castle interjects, "why don't you scoot over here so I can wash your hair, little Brynn-Bug?"

"Okay, Daddy-Bug," Brynn giggles loudly at her joke as she slides across the bathtub.

"Thank you," Kate mouths to Castle.

He smiles and nods before turning on the water to the sprayer on the side of the tub.

* * *

Almost six hours later, Castle blinks his eyes open as the bed jostles yet again, and then he hears his wife sigh heavily. He's cold, and he doesn't even have to look to know that the covers are at the foot of the bed again. She's always been bad about kicking the covers down, from the first night they spent together until now. She always insists it isn't her that does it, but his covers never used to snake their way down the bed before she started sleeping in it, and now they end up there at least three or four nights a week. Not that he minds, he'd rather have her and no blanket than be warmer without her, but it's a good thing she likes to cuddle in bed because it helps compensate for her restless legs. She turns over again and sees that he's awake.

"I'm sorry, Castle," she mumbles. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Her voice is trembling, and even in the darkness Castle can tell that she's on the verge of crying.

"Don't apologize," he responds gently as he sits up. "I wish you'd have woken me up sooner. What's wrong, Kate, can you not get comfortable?"

"No," she whimpers.

"Hold on just a minute, I have an idea," he turns around and picks up both of their pillows and puts them up against the headboard, then scoots back so he's propped up on them. "Okay, come here," he holds his arms out.

Kate sits up and maneuvers herself in front of him, then slowly slides into the vee of his legs until her back is against his chest. She continues shifting around until she finds a position that she likes. She puts her head on his shoulder and sighs, contentedly this time. Castle wraps his arms around her, letting his hands spread across her stomach, and she puts her arms outside of his with her hands resting on top of his thighs.

"You comfortable now?" he asks her.

"Yes, actually. Thank you."

"I guess I should've asked before we got settled, but do you want me to pull the blankets up?"

"Oh lord no, I'm burning up."

"Is that why you kicked them all down to the foot of the bed?"

"I didn't do that," she replies, like she always does.

"Oh okay," Castle chuckles, "I guess they just moved all by themselves."

"Don't tease me," she pouts. "It's your fault I'm hot anyway."

"Oh it is?"

"Yes. I'm nine months pregnant."

"How is that just my fault? I seem to remember you telling Brynn that both the daddy and the mommy had to hug tight and make a wish to put the baby in there."

"I'm allowed to blame anything on you while I'm pregnant. Those are the rules."

"Of course," Castle laughs, "how could I forget?"

"I don't know," she says through a yawn.

"I think it's time we stop talking and try to go to sleep," he kisses her temple. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No, thank you," she closes her eyes. "Goodnight, Castle. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

* * *

Three days after the bath time interrogation, Kate goes into labor. Castle grabs both her bag and Byrnn's bag, and Kate takes hold of Brynn's hand, then they all head down to the car. Once Castle has pulled into traffic, Kate gets her phone out and makes a call.

"Hey Kev," she says into the speaker, "it's me. Yeah, I'm in labor." Castle smiles when he hears her laugh at whatever Ryan's reply was. "Is now a good time for us to bring Brynn by your place, or would it be better for you to come pick her up at the hospital later? Oh okay, good, we'll headed that way then. We should be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Thanks again, Ryan. Yep, bye."

"What did he say?" Castle asks when she hangs up.

"He said it was about time, because Finnegan won't stop asking when Brynn is coming over to play."

Castle laughs and quickly glances over his shoulder at Brynn. "Hear that Bug? Finn is excited for you to come over. Are you excited about seeing him?"

"Finn is my best friend, Daddy. I always like to see him. We have adventures with our imaginations!"

"That sounds fun, sweetheart," Kate smiles.

Suddenly she reaches over and grabs one of Castle's hands off of the steering wheel and squeezes it tightly.

"Breathe through it, Kate," Castle says softly, his voice calm and grounding. "Just keep breathing and squeezing my hand."

When the contraction ends, Kate runs her thumb over the back of his hand and lets go. "Thank you," she sighs.

"Anytime," he grins at her. "You doing okay? Or should we change our plans and go to the hospital first?"

"No, I'm fine, Rick. Let's go on to Kevin and Jenny's place."

"Alright."

Kate rolls down her window to get some fresh air. "Is this bothering you, Brynn?" she asks a few minutes later.

"No, Mommy, it's fine."

"Just tell me if you want me to roll it up, okay?"

"I will," Brynn replies.

Kate leans over a little further in her seat so she's getting more of the air flow on her face. The temperature outside is in the low seventies, but the circulation caused by the breeze still feels fantastic as it washes over her. It feels so good that she frowns when Castle slows to a stop at a red light, but she smiles again when she sees a young boy waving at her as he waits to cross the street with a woman. Kate waves back at him, but then the crosswalk signal changes and the woman tugs on the boy's hand and they're gone. In their place is an obvious steroid junkie with greased back hair and neon clothes so bright Kate almost can't look at them. He notices her looking at him and flashes a smile that is full of fake teeth.

"Hey pretty lady," he calls out, "you look thirsty," he lifts the front of his shirt, "I guess it's a good thing I have this six pack." Kate rolls her eyes and offers no response, but he doesn't give up. "Lady, you need to get out of that car because that frumpy man behind the wheel can't show you anywhere near the good time that I can. I promise you that I don't need no little blue pills," he waggles his eyebrows.

"Hey," Castle shouts out the window, "you listen to me you little punk. Don't you dar-" he stops talking when Kate reaches out behind her and puts a hand on his thigh.

"I got this," she says without looking at him. "Hey, meathead," she hollers, "can you read?"

"Of course I can read," he scoffs, "but I got better things to do with my hands than hold a book all the time, if you know what I'm saying."

"In that case," she sticks her free hand out the window with the first three fingers held up, "why don't you read between the lines."

Before he can respond, the light turns green and Castle steps on the gas.

"That guy was a total d-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Kate interrupts him, "little ears."

"He was a total dork," Castle says through gritted teeth. "And he was way outta line."

"Let it go, Castle," Kate takes hold of his hand again.

"Another contraction?"

"Not yet," she smiles. "Just trying to calm you down."

Castle squints at her, then shakes his head and laughs. "Alright, I'll drop it."

A few minutes later they pull up in front of the Ryan's apartment building and see Kevin waiting outside.

"Hey," Kate says through her window, "you didn't have to come down."

"Just thought I'd save you a trip upstairs," he replies with a smile.

Castle puts the car in park and checks for traffic, then get out and walks around to the passenger side. After shaking Kevin's hand, he opens the back door and helps Brynn climb out. He grabs her bag and closes her door, then walks her to Kate's door and opens it.

"Bye-bye Bug," Kate reaches out and caresses her cheek. "You be on your best behavior for Kevin and Jenny, okay?"

"I will, Mommy," Brynn smiles and leans in to kiss Kate on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, and when I do, you'll get to meet your baby sister."

"Awesome," she turns around and hugs Castle around the legs. "Bye Daddy. Take care of Mommy and Gwyneth."

"I will," Castle picks her up and gives her a loud, smacking kiss on her forehead, which makes her giggle. "I love you, little Bug."

"I love you, Daddy."

He sets her down and Kevin holds his hand out, which she takes. He picks her bag back up and hands it to Kevin as well. "Thanks again for letting her stay."

"Hey, no problem," he replies. "We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we Brynn?"

"Yep."

The adults all chuckle at her simple response, then Castle checks the traffic once more before trotting back to his side of the car and getting in. Kate shuts her door then looks up at Kevin through her window.

"Castle will call you later."

"Sounds good. Bye guys."

Castle buckles up, starts the car, and maneuvers it onto the road.

"You ready to go upstairs?" Kevin asks. "Finn is going crazy waiting for you."

"I was born ready," Brynn answers, earning another laugh from Kevin.

They go inside and ride up the elevator, and they barely get a chance to make it through the door before Finnegan runs up and grabs Brynn's free hand.

"Come on," he says excitedly as he tugs her along with him. "I got a new Lego set and I've been waiting to open it until you got here so we could build it together."

Jenny sees them as they run past the kitchen. "Hey there, Brynn!"

"Hi Jenny!" she yells without slowing down.

"Dinner's in about an hour, okay you two?"

"Okay!" both kids call out just before they reach the playroom.

"They're something else, aren't they?" Kevin chuckles as he walks up to Jenny and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"That they are. Can you help me with dinner?"

"Sure thing, let me just go put Brynn's bag in the guest room."

* * *

"So what do you think the kids are doing?" Castle asks as the two couples step off the elevator.

"Hopefully Gwyneth is asleep," Kate replies over her shoulder. "Who knows with Brynn and Finnegan though."

"I bet they're playing video games," Jenny suggests. "They can't seem to get enough of Mario Kart. You'd think they'd be tired of the game after all these years, but no."

"What a shame," Kevin clucks his tongue. "We all go out for a night on the town and our kids stay at home rotting their brains out."

"Oh please," Kate laughs. "You, Castle, and Espo play more video games than the kids do."

"That may be true," Castle responds while he slips his key into the lock, "but we're grown men. Our brains are already as rotted as they're going to get, so it doesn't matter how much we play."

"You said it, not me," Kate laughs, and Jenny does too.

With the door open, they all make their way inside. The first thing they notice is that most of the lights are off, leaving the room bathed in a pale bluish color from the TV. Mario Kart is indeed on the screen, but the game is paused. The reason for that is the two players are locking lips instead of being locked in competition. The four parents all look at each other in shock for a few moments, then Castle clears his throat loudly. The young couple jerks apart and stand up side by side with embarrassment all over their faces.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Finnegan is the first to speak. "Um, I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Wait," Castle says before Jenny or Ryan can reply. "Brynn, this boyfriend of yours that you haven't let us meet yet is Finn?"

"Yes," Brynn nods.

The adults all look at each other again, then break out in laughter almost simultaneously.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Brynn asks.

"You two are what's so funny," Kate tells her. "Why would you hide the fact that you were dating each other from us?"

"This is just the cutest thing," Kevin adds.

"It is cute," Jenny agrees.

"And that's exactly why we haven't told you," Finnegan chuckles. "We knew you'd all get gushy about it."

"Of course we're going to be gushy about it," Kate gives them a 'duh' look. "You two met when you were only babies, you practically grew up together, and now you're dating. It's just about the cutest thing ever."

"See?" Castle crosses his arms. "I always said that with them only being a year and a half apart, something like this could happen."

"Oh come on," Brynn rolls her eyes, a perfect replica of her mother. "You guys have talked about this before?"

"Plenty," Castle grins.

"So," Finnegan gently takes hold of Brynn's hand, "what you're saying is that you shipped us?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of creepy, but yeah, I guess so," Castle shrugs.

"Finn," Brynn looks at him, "our parents are weird."

"Are you just now figuring that out?"

"Oh no, I've known it for a long time." Everyone laughs at that. "Mom, Gwyneth went to sleep about an hour ago. She was in bed on time, but she wanted each of us to read her a story, so that took a while."

"That's fine, and thank you both for watching her," Kate smiles.

"Well," Castle sighs, "I can think of only one way to end this perfect night."

"And what's that?" Kevin asks.

"You and I versus our lovebird children in a team race on Mario Kart. What do you say, kids?"

Brynn and Finnegan give each other quick glance, then smile and turn back to their fathers.

"You two are going down," Finnegan nods in acceptance of the challenge.

"We'll see about that," Castle takes of his coat and goes over to the entertainment center to get the other two controllers.

"Now wait just a second," Kate demands, making everyone else look at her. She hesitates, drawing out the suspense, then smiles. "Jenny and I get to play winners."

"Naturally," Castle grins.

"That's going to be us, Mom," Brynn winks at her.

"You're talking a big game, little Bug," Castle sighs. "Let's just hope you can back it up on the track."

"Don't worry, Dad," she replies. "I'll let you win one race so you don't look bad in front of Mom."

This time everyone laughs except Castle, but even he joins in a few seconds later. They all spend the next hour taking turns playing each other, laughing and joking and having a good time. While they don't know it yet, the two families will become one in the future. Of course, none of them will really be all that surprised when it happens.


	152. Story 152

**This ficlet is combined from two different anon prompts on tumblr: the first one was Can you do a fic where it's Beckett's 'time of the month' and somehow Castle knows and is all sweet and comforting. Oh and it's pre-caskett, and the second one was Kate has PMS and she's cranky and Castle comforts her.**

* * *

They'd just finished their interrogation and hit another dead end, and now Castle follows Beckett into the break room without a word. She'd been crass with the suspect, and the more obvious it became that he wasn't the killer, the more frustrated she'd become. Castle knows that she's far more upset than she's letting on, he can tell by the the slight slump to her shoulders and how her steps aren't quite as quick and light as they normally are. Her eyes look tired, and the way she keeps pinching the bridge of her nose betrays the headache she's denied twice already.

"Let me," he tells her as she picks up a coffee mug.

"I can do it, Castle," she says tersely.

"I know you can," he replies gently, "but I'm offering to do it for you anyway," he reaches out and wraps his fingers around the handle of the mug, and after a moment, she lets go with a sigh.

She goes to sit at the table and Castle sets about making her an extra strong drink. It takes him a few minutes, and when he turns to take it to her, she has her head in her hands. He puts the drink down next to her, then clears his throat.

"I can help you get rid of that headache," he says.

"I told you I don't have a headache," she responds without moving.

"Beckett, I was raised by a single mother who had me around lots of female actresses, I live with my teenage daughter, and I've been married twice. I'm far from clueless when it comes to women and what they have to go through, and I know you have a headache, so stop saying you don't."

She drops her hands and turns slightly to look up at him, but doesn't reply at first. Castle can tell when she gives in by the change in her expression.

"And just how is it that you can help me get rid of it?" she asks.

"I happen to know a massage technique for headaches," he answers. "I promise I'm not just trying to get handsy," he adds when she gives him her signature glare. "It won't take long anyway."

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, but only halfheartedly, then picks up the mug and takes a sip. "Whoa," she exclaims, "that's strong."

"Too strong?"

"No," she shakes her head as she puts it back down. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Caffeine can help headaches too, so I made it a double," Castle steps closer, coming to stand right behind her. "Okay, lower your head a little, close your eyes, and relax."

Beckett does as she's told, and Castle gingerly puts his hands on her shoulders. When she doesn't shy away from his touch, he starts kneading the flesh with his thumbs. Over the next few minutes, he massages different areas of her shoulders and neck, concentrating mostly on the muscles right at the base of her skull, and tries to ignore the soft moans coming from her throat.

"Okay, I'm going to guide your head to stretch your neck muscles," he explains before putting his hands on the sides of her head.

He gently moves her head side to side and back to front several times, then puts his hands on the back of her chair.

"I need you to stand up so I can turn your chair to face me, Kate," he waits until she stands, then he adjusts the chair. "Okay, sit back down," he waits again, and when she's settled he lifts his hands and hovers them next to her head. "I'm going to touch your forehead now, and I'll be moving back down to your neck in a little bit. Is that okay?"

She doesn't speak, just nods her head. Her eyes are still closed, and Castle can't help but smile at her. She's already looking more peaceful, and her face isn't tight and angry anymore. He puts his fingers on her temples and starts moving them in small circles, then does the same to the spot right behind her ears. When he starts to move down to her neck again, Beckett giggles and jerks her head sideways, trapping his hand between her shoulder and ear. Her eyes fly open and meet his amused gaze.

"You're ticklish," he grins.

"Maybe a little," she tilts her head back upright, "but it'd be in your best interest to pretend you didn't know that."

"Duly noted," he nods. "So, how's the headache?"

"Gone," she smiles, "thank you, Castle."

"You're welcome," he lifts his hand from her shoulder to her cheek without even thinking about it, and rubs his thumb gently over the soft skin. It's not until her eyes widen a few seconds later that he even realizes what he's doing, and then he pulls his hand away quickly and shoves both hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I, um -"

"It's fine, Castle," she stands back up and smiles. "Don't worry about it," she grabs her mug from the table and starts towards the door. "Come on, let's go find us a new suspect."


	153. Story 153

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts, all from tumblr. The first is from proudtobeasouper: They're running out of time, her fellows Feds seem they can't find the antidote and Castle's situation worsens, so she does the only thing her heart wants: love him until his last breath as his wife, so she walks into his room with a priest. I'd like it to be something between the only two of them. I DO NOT want Castle dead, ok? Just them newly married and him sliding into unconsciousness, scaring Beckett to death right before the Feds barge in, injecting him with the antidote. The other two are both from always-3: 1-Beckett talking to Castle about the fact that he might die in a day and break down. 2-what Castle doing at his 'last day to live'**

* * *

Beckett falls silent. She'd just finished telling Castle that they'd figure this out, that he was going to be fine, but on the inside she is having trouble keeping it together. She wants to be strong for him, help him keep his spirits up, but at the same time she just wants to curse the world. She's angry, terrified, desperate, and completely at a loss for how to find the missing antidote.

"Kate," Castle says softly, "is there somewhere we can go, just you and me, where Big Brother isn't watching?" he nods towards the camera.

"Oh, the camera is off. I asked them to give us some privacy."

"Are you certain that they actually turned them off?"

"Yes," she nods, "I trust my partner, she promised to keep them off and to give us a few minutes alone."

"Then stop fighting yourself," he squeezes her hand lightly.

"What do you mean, Castle?"

"Kate, I think it's safe to say that I know you pretty well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well," he tugs on her hands until she stands up, tugs again to pull her onto his lap, then lets go and wraps his arms around her. "Don't hold your emotions in. If we have a few minutes alone, we should use the time to give ourselves a chance to be open, so we aren't fighting to keep our emotions in check while we go get these guys."

"Castle, I'm fine," she tries to get up, but he tightens his hold.

"No, you're not," he argues, his voice wavering slightly, "and I'm not either. I know that we'll get through this, that you and I will find a way to fix me, but I need a few moments to let myself be upset, and I know you do too. I'm not saying we need to tear our clothes, wear sackcloth, and put ashes on our heads, but this is a big deal, and so let's take this time, ground ourselves, and then go out there and do this thing."

Beckett stares at him for several seconds, then sighs and leans into him, tucking her forehead up against the crook of his neck and sliding her arms around his waist. Almost five minutes pass with their breathing as the only sound in the room before she sits up and presses her lips to his.

"I love you," she whispers without pulling away.

"I love you, too," Castle leans back and meets her worry filled eyes with his. "You ready to get to work?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Castle opens his eyes when he hears the door click shut, then presses the button to raise the head of the bed upright.

"Hey," he says with a smile.

"Hey," Beckett echoes as she comes to his bedside. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," he chuckles weakly. "Are my mother and Alexis here yet?"

"Not yet, but their plane should be landing any minute now, and I have a driver waiting for them."

"Thank you."

"Of course," she takes his hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Castle, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Being a federal agent has its benefits, even as the new girl in town. I made some calls and pulled some strings," she holds up a piece of paper in her other hand.

"What is that?"

"It's a marriage license," she answers. "I have a wedding officiant waiting outside, and a couple of the nurses have agreed to be our witnesses. If we sign this, he will perform a short and sweet kind of ceremony. We can get married right now, if you want to, Rick."

"Do you have a pen?' he says without hesitation.

Beckett chuckles. "Yes, but before we sign this, I have to tell you one more thing."

"Alright."

"I'm not doing this because I'm giving up, and so you aren't allowed to give up either. I'm only doing this because you were talking about all the things on your bucket list you haven't done, and until we get you the antidote there is only one thing on the list I can help you with."

"Get married and make it last," he smiles.

"That's the one."

"Other than be with Kate, it was the one I wanted most on the list."

"Good," she squeezes his hand again, and as hard as she is trying to fight it, a few tears slip from her eyes and slide down her cheeks.

"Hey," he says softly, "don't cry. I'll be a good husband, I promise. I'll take out the trash when you tell me. Well, most of the time, anyway."

Beckett laughs in spite of her sadness and shakes her head. She doesn't know how he is able to do that, how he always knows the perfect thing to say to make her feel better.

"If we're going to do this," she tells him, "I need you-"

"Kate," he interrupts. "I know what you're going to say, so let me just say this. I want to marry you, and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you've set this up. I will do my best to hold on until the antidote is found, but let's get this show on the road, just in case," he pulls her closer to him, and then lets go of her hand and reaches up to wipe away the tears as best as he can. "Now, go get the priest, the nurses, and a pen, and then come back in here and marry me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, everything is ready. William Garcia, the officiant, is standing at the foot of Castle's bed, the two nurses, Tammy and Luann are standing off to the right side of the bed, and Beckett is standing by the left side, holding Castle's hand.

"Today," Garcia begins, "we are gathered in room 147 for the marriage ceremony of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett," he looks at Castle. "Are you, Richard, here of your own free will, and is it your intention to marry Katherine?"

"I am, and it is," Castle replies.

"And you, Katherine, are you here of your own free will, and is it your intention to marry Richard?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Is there anyone here who has any reason why this couple may not be lawfully wed?" Garcia looks at the nurses, both of whom shake their heads, and then glances over his shoulders at the otherwise empty room. He looks back at Castle and Beckett with a smile. "Since there are no objections, we may continue. Do you want me to do your vows, or do you have some prepared?"

"Well," Castle looks at Beckett, "we don't have anything prepared, but I'm fine with winging our own vows if you are."

"Sure," she smiles.

"Okay then," Garcia lifts a hand in Castle's direction. "You're first."

"Kate," he looks back at her, "I'm in love with you. I wish I had a more eloquent way to put it, but I don't. I love you, plain and simple. I love you with all of my heart, with all that I am, and I will love you for the rest of my life," he hesitates for a handful of seconds before continuing. "I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, caring for you, providing for you, protecting you, and making you feel as special as you are. We'll hit bumps in the road, but I know that we'll get over each one together, because we're better together. At least, I'm better with you. I love you, Kate, and I always will."

"Katherine, it's your turn." Garcia instructs when Castle goes for several moments without saying anything else.

"Castle, if anyone had told me five years ago that this is where I would be now, marrying you, I'd probably have arrested them for being intoxicated in public," she pauses when he chuckles softly. "But now that I'm here, now that we're here, I can't describe how happy I am to be standing here beside you. No matter what life throws at us, we will get through it, you and me, side by side. You are my partner in all things, my true love, my soulmate, my one and done, and I'm so in love with you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as we write the rest of our story."

"Richard," Garcia clears his throat, "do you take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Always," Castle replies without looking away from Beckett.

"And Katherine," Garcia continues, "do you take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Always," she repeats.

"Well, then," Garcia smiles widely, "since you have made clear your intention to join your lives together in marriage, and have done so in front of these witnesses and myself, it gives me great pleasure to declare that you are now husband and wife. Mr. Castle, you may kiss your bride."

By the time Beckett has leaned down to kiss her new husband, the both of them are crying, though the tears are ones of joy. The kiss is brief yet full of promise, and then Kate straightens back up.

"Now," Garcia sighs happily, "if I may, I would like to, for the first time ever, present to the world, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

Tammy and Luann clap rather enthusiastically, as does Garcia, and Castle pulls his wife down for another kiss. Garcia gestures towards the door. The nurses catch his meaning, and the three of them quietly make their way out of the room. Beckett breaks contact and puts her forehead to Castle's.

"I love you," she says about a minute later. He doesn't respond, so she opens her eyes. "Castle?" Still no answer. "Rick, can you hear me?"

She turns to look at the screen behind her, and she's relieved to see the evidence that his heart is still beating. However, based on the repetitive beeps coming from the speaker, the speed at which each beat comes is slowing.

"Rick," she tries again, this time reaching up to caress his cheek. "Castle, please wake up," her voice breaks and tears fill her eyes. "Don't do this to me, Castle, don't you dare go and leave me and Alexis and Martha here without you. Fight it, babe, fight it will all you've got. Come back to me, please."

There's still no response, and she is on the brink of losing it entirely. She can't do that though, she has to do whatever she can to help him, so she makes her way towards the door to get the nurses back in the room. While she walks, she pulls her phone from her pocket and opens up her contacts. She looks back at Castle as she puts her hand on the doorknob.

"I'll be right back, Castle, I'm just going to get some help. Please hang on," she waits another moment, then hits the call button on her phone and goes out into the hall.

* * *

"Kate?"

Alexis' voice makes Beckett jump up out of her chair. She lets go of Castle's limp hand and turns around to see Alexis staring at her father, with Martha behind her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are here," Kate sighs loudly.

"Kate," Alexis repeats, "Dad's okay, right?"

"He will be, yes. My partner recovered the antidote, and the doctor said we got it to him in time. He's still unconscious, but he should hopefully wake up within the hour, and if the antidote works as well as it's supposed to, he won't even have any lasting side effects."

Both Alexis and Martha sigh loudly with relief, and then make their way further into the room.

"Can I sit here?" Alexis asks, pointing the the chair Kate had been using.

"Oh, of course," Beckett nods.

Alexis sits down and takes Castle's hand in hers. Beckett is watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest when Martha walks up beside her.

"What's this?" Martha asks.

Beckett looks at the piece of paper the older woman is holding. "Oh, um, yeah, about that, Castle and I, we -"

She stops talking when Martha throws her arms around her tightly. "Welcome to the family, officially, Mrs. Castle."

"Thank you, Martha," Beckett returns the embrace.

"Wait, what?" Alexis says without getting up.

"Richard and Katherine are married now, darling," Martha answers her.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Beckett says, "it wasn't our intention to do it this way, we just -"

"There's no need to explain, Katherine," Martha waves her hand nonchalantly. "I'm happy for the two of you."

"Congratulations," Alexis gets up, walks over to Beckett, and gives her a hug. "Make sure you don't let Dad pick the honeymoon location."

"Okay," Beckett chuckles, relief flowing through her that they aren't upset.

Alexis smiles, then returns to the chair, and Martha pulls one up next to her. Beckett drags one over to the other side of the bed and sits down as well. A comfortable, patient silence falls over the room as the three most important women in Richard Castle's life sit and wait for him to wake up.


	154. Story 154

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts, but I'm going to list them after the story so I don't give anything away. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Katherine Houghton Beckett," Richard Castle, the warden of FMC Carswell, begins, "In six minutes, at 12:01 am on March 22nd, 2017, you will be put to death by lethal injection for the crime of murdering Congressman William H. Bracken. This will fulfill the sentence set forth upon your conviction by a federal jury on May 12th, 2006. Do you have any last words?"

"I'm sorry for any pain my actions may have caused," she replies without turning to look at him. "However, I am not sorry for what I did. That bastard Bracken had my mother killed, and then stood on her dead body to help him reach his goals of making it to Congress. Because of him, my father drank himself to death, and I was left an orphan, alone in the world. I will be put to death with a clear conscience."

"Is there anything else?"

"No," this time she looks at him and gives him a brief smile.

The warden had been kind to her all these years, although he was kind to all the inmates. He'd tell stories and jokes, make the prisoners laugh, and every now and then, even if only for a moment, she'd almost forget that she was on death row. Now her life was about to end, though truthfully, it had ended that night her mother's had. Less than a year later, her father died when he drove his car into a building on the way to get more alcohol. The booze in his system that night was nearly enough to kill him on its own, and the only saving grace from that night is that his life was the only one lost. Beckett looks back up at the ceiling and closes her eyes, ready to accept the consequences of her actions. She hears Warden Castle clear his throat, and she knows the first drug will enter her veins within moments.

Before long, a warm sensation washes over her, and she knows it has begun. She feels her body tingling as it goes numb, her muscles falling asleep so she won't feel the pain of her heart stopping. Suddenly, something goes wrong, and an excruciating pain jolts through her entire body. She starts convulsing against her restraints, and she hears the muffled voice of the warden yelling, but can't make out his words.

"Kate!" the warden's voice is much louder and closer now, so he must be right beside her. "Kate, can you hear me?"

If she wasn't in so much pain, she'd find it weird that he was using her first name. Tears start flowing of their own accord, and the pain becomes so great that she cries out, her slow tears becoming loud sobs. Her body is still shaking, she feels the sharp tug as her body fights the restraints that hold her down.

"Kate, open your eyes."

She jerks her head to the side when she feels a hand on her cheek, trying to get away from the unfamiliar touch.

"Kate, please, listen to my voice."

She continues writhing as her sobs get louder and her tears flow faster.

"Kate, it's okay," the hand is on her cheek again. "Kate, it's just a dream, sweetheart, wake up. You're okay, I'm right here."

Finally she opens her eyes as she tries to process what she's hearing. She sees Castle looking back at her, his crystalline blue eyes hovering a few inches above her. The room isn't bright anymore, but she can still make out his worried face.

"Warden Castle?" she gasps between sobs. "What's happening?"

"Warden?" he echoes as his brow furrows. "Kate, honey, I'm your husband, not your warden. You aren't in prison, you're in our bed, you were having a nightmare."

"What?" she's confused, stuck between two worlds, unsure of which is the dream and which is real.

"Look at me," he says softly. "You and I are married, and have been for six years. We have two children together. Our son, Gaines, is almost five, and our daughter, Morgan, just turned two. Whatever life you were living in the dream isn't real, Kate. Take some deep breaths and just let reality come back to you."

Kate now realizes that what she thought were restraints is actually just his body weight. He's laying halfway over her, holding her down. The hand on her cheek is his, she can feel his thumb rubbing slow circles over her skin. Her breathing starts to return to normal and her tears slow down as she stares into his eyes.

"That's it," he encourages her. "You're doing great, Kate, just keep breathing. Focus on me, not on the dream."

She tugs her wrist out from other his other hand and reaches up to touch his face. His skin is warm and he has a slight stubble that pricks her palm.

"Rick," she says, her voice hoarse.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he smiles, then lays down beside her. "Come here," he whispers as he pulls her to him.

She comes willingly, tucking her head up under his chin, burying her face into his chest. She breathes deeply, and his smell calms her even more because it's so familiar, so right. She snakes her arms around his sides and feels him return her embrace.

"Oh, Castle," she chokes out, "it was horrible."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was being executed for killing Bracken, but he was a congressman. Both of my parents were gone, and I was dying alone while strapped to a table."

"I'm so sorry, Kate."

"I hate that I have a nightmare every year on the day she died," she grabs onto his shirt, fisting the fabric to pull him even tighter to her. "I try not to think of her murder before going to sleep, but I just can't help it, and then I have a nightmare."

"Why don't you call in sick today?" he kisses the crown of her head.

"What?"

"You finished up a case last night, and you haven't gotten a call for another body yet, so call in sick. We'll pack a bag for us and the kids and just get out of town. We can go anywhere. You can keep calling in until we're good and ready to come back."

"I don't want to do that, Castle."

"You deserve a break, Kate. Today is a sad day for you, and so you don't need to be around murder all day. Let's go somewhere where all we have to worry about is whether to cook dinner or go out.'

"No, I mean I don't want to go anywhere," she scoots herself back and up so they are face to face. "I'll call in and tell Gates I need a few days, but let's just stay home. You and me and the kids can play and watch movies and read and just do whatever. I just want to be with my family, but I want to just stay home."

"Then that's what we'll do, Kate," he smiles, then leans in for a gentle kiss. "I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N - The first prompt was from an anon on tumblr: inspired by the acting in the scene when castle carries kate out of the hangar in the season 3 finale: kate is having a nightmare (and reacts similar?) and castle wakes her up, comforting her. The second was from an anon here on fanfiction. net: Kate turned bad after her mom's murder and she's in prison. Rick is a warden. The third prompt was from always-3 on tumblr: Can you do a fic when it's Kate's mom Memorial Day and how Castle try to comfort her? I know the dream thing is often considered a cop-out, but I didn't see another way to do the prison AU prompt as a short story, so a dream it is._


	155. Story 155

**Prompt from castleismyoneanddone on tumblr: i saw a thing on tumblr and was wondering if it could be a prompt? it is: imagine your otp starting their first year of university/college and being each other's roommates.**

* * *

"You must be Kate Beckett."

Kate turns around and sees a young man, an extremely handsome one at that, leaning against her bedroom doorway.

"Um, yes," she answers, "but how'd you know that?"

"You're the last one to arrive," he shrugs and flashes her a grin. "May I?" he nods towards her.

"Oh, sure, come on in."

"I'm Richard Rodgers," he says as he steps inside and extends his right hand. "Most folks call me Rick, though."

"Nice to meet you, Rick."

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiles again. "So, what are you here to study?"

"Theatre," she answers. "You?"

"I'm undeclared right now."

"What is it?" Kate chuckles nervously after a few moments of silence.

"What is what?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh," he clears his throat, "sorry. It's just that you have gorgeous eyes. I'm sure you get that a lot, but I had to say it anyway."

"Thank you. Yours aren't so bad either," she smiles widely at him.

"You know, I was skeptical at first about sharing a house with a bunch of strangers," he admits. "But suddenly I have a feeling that it's gonna be great."

Kate bites her bottom lip and flicks her eyes down to his smiling mouth, then looks back up to meet his gaze.

"Richard Rodgers, you have no idea."


	156. Story 156

**This ficlet is combined from two anon prompts from tumblr. The first one is: Castle takes his and Becketts toddler to the precinct to meet for lunch and they run into Demming on the way up in the elevator can it be kind of awkward? Especially when they get to the floor and Beckett is waiting for them at the doors, and the second one is: Castle and Beckett run into either Demming or Josh. They end up saying something to really hurt beckett and castle ends up punching them and breaking his hand, but then cuteness happens when beckett takes care of castle in all ways**

* * *

Castle makes his way through the tall glass doors and adjusts his daughter so she's propped higher up on his hip.

"We see Mama?" she asks excitedly.

"That's right," Castle answers, "we're here to take Mama out to lunch," he takes a few more steps across the lobby before looking up to see that they're being watched. "Detective Demming, long time no see. How've you been?"

"Fine," Demming replies, "and you?"

"Fantastic," he grins widely as he comes to a stop next to the detective.

"So, um, who's this?" Demming nods towards the toddler in Castle's arms.

"This is my daughter, Brooke," he glances down at her. "Say hello, sweetie."

"Hello," she parrots, then lays her head on Castle's shoulder with her face buried in his neck.

"Don't take that personally, she's rather shy," Castle chuckles. "We don't know where she got it from though."

"We?"

"Kate and I. Neither of us were shy as kids, so we don't know where Brooke's shyness comes from."

"You and Kate," Demming clears his throat. "Right. I'd heard you two had gotten together."

"Yep. We've been married four years now."

"That's, uh, great."

Castle's expression changes as he realizes the reason that Demming's tone is so flat. He'd been dumped by Kate all those years ago, and now Castle is inadvertently flaunting his successful relationship with her. The two men stare at each other awkwardly, and several silent moments pass before the ding of the elevator interrupts the quiet. Upon hearing the bell, Brooke turns her head to see what had caused the noise.

"Mama!" she squeals happily, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open into a wide smile as she straightens up and extends her arms. "Hold me!"

Kate grins as she walks off the elevator and reaches out to take Brooke from Castle.

"Hello there, my bubbly Brooke!" Kate kisses her daughter's cheek, then leans over and does the same to her husband. "And hey to you too."

"Hey yourself," Castle smiles back.

"Tom," Kate turns to the detective, "good afternoon. How are you today?"

"In a hurry," he replies, then steps into the still open elevator.

Before Kate can ask why he's in such a gruff mood, another voice calls out from the other side of the lobby.

"Hold the elevator, please!"

Kate and Castle turn to see Detective Ann Hastings trotting in their direction.

"Mr. Castle, good to see you," she nods as she passes him

"Same to you, Hastings," he grins at her.

Hastings then goes by Kate. "Hey Sergeant Castle," she says, "and hey there, Brooke," she adds with a wave.

"Hi dere, Detectif Ann," Brooke responds.

"I'll be back in about an hour, Hastings," Kate tells her as she gets on the elevator. "Catch up with Ryan and Esposito to fill them in on whatever you got from the store owner, and I'll get you to brief me when I get back. The guys are still going through that security footage, and I know they'd enjoy a break."

"Got it, Chief," Hastings replies, using the nickname that most of the detectives on the homicide floor used for Kate these days.

"Can we please go now?" Demming sighs frustratedly.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Hastings turns to him, "and thank you for holding it for me."

"Yeah, sure," he reaches over and pushes the button for his floor. "Hey," he smirks, "do you think Kate slept her way to Sergeant just like she slept her way into Castle's little books?"

The elevator doors don't even get halfway closed before Castle throws an arm out between them and they open back up. Without a word he punches Demming solidly on the jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"Don't you dare speak about my wife like that ever again," he accosts through gritted teeth.

Demming recovers his footing and stands up straight. "You're gonna pay for that," he growls as he rubs his chin. "Assaulting a police officer is not looked upon lightly in this town."

"You go ahead and do whatever you want to do," Castle challenges him. "My lawyer will hang you out to dry and make any charges go away without even having to leave the golf course."

"Detective Demming," Kate steps between him and her husband, then hands Brooke to Castle. "I suggest that you shut your mouth, go up to your floor, and get back to work. I would hate to involve your Captain in all this, but I won't hesitate to do so if need be."

"He assaulted me!" Demming protests, then turns to look at Hastings. "You'll back me up, won't you?"

"Of course," Hastings nods. "I will definitely back up your story that you insulted a higher ranking officer."

Demming looks at each of the people currently staring him down defiantly. "You know," he sighs angrily, "I think I'm just going to take the stairs."

He brushes past Castle and storms off towards the entrance to the stairwell.

"I'll see you in a little while, Chief," Hastings says with a curt nod.

"Thank you," Kate smiles gratefully.

She turns around and gently directs Castle out of the elevator, then starts towards the front door, knowing he'll follow. Once they're outside, she faces him again.

"What in heavens name were you thinking?"

"Kate, what he said was utterly uncalled for."

"I agree, but Castle," she huffs out an exasperated breath, "you can't just haul off and hit people, especially not a police detective. And not to mention you did it in front of Brooke."

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"No," she runs a hand down her face, "honestly, it was quite sweet and chivalrous of you. That doesn't mean it was a good idea, though," she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, um, about it being a bad idea," he chuckles wryly, "I kind of think I might have broken my hand."

"What?" Kate gasps.

"It's throbbing something awful, Kate."

"Let me have Brooke."

Castle passes their daughter to Kate, and it's only now that he realizes that she hasn't said anything since she'd greeted Hastings.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" he bends over to look her right in the eyes.

"What happened in dere, Daddy?" she asks him softly.

"Um, Daddy got upset and overreacted."

"Overyacting is kinda scawy."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Castle leans forward and kisses her forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Let me see your hand, Rick," Kate says a few moments later. He holds it up for her to see and she sucks in a loud breath. "Um, I think you might be right. We better go get that looked at."

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "I've ruined our lunch plans."

"Don't apologize," Kate shakes her head. "Where'd you park?"

"Around the corner."

"Okay, let's go," she starts off towards the direction he'd pointed, and he falls in step beside her. "Look at the bright side," she bumps her shoulder into his, "if your hand is broken, I'll have to play doctor."

"Oooh," Castle waggles his eyebrows, "I like playing doctor."

"I like playing!" Brooke says enthusiastically.

Her parents are still laughing when they get to the car.


	157. Story 157

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts, both from here on fanfiction. net. The first is from Tank: How about Kate and Lanie head out for a girl's night out to a Karoke bar, get a little tipsy, and decide to entertain the room. Unbeknownst to them Castle just happens to be there, and the second is from Genelle: How about Rick singing to Kate? "You are so beautiful", by Joe Cocker would work nicely.**

* * *

Castle watches from the other side of the stage as Kate and Lanie walk arm-in-arm down the steps and head back to their seats at the bar. They get stopped several times by people complimenting their performance of 'Proud Mary', and by the time they make it to their seats, they're both red-faced from laughing, the excitement, and all the attention. Even with the distance between them and himself, Castle can see the confused surprise on their faces when the bartender hands them each a new drink. He can't hear what's being said, but if the bartender is following Castle's instructions, then the girls are being informed that their tabs have been taken care of, and they can have whatever they want for the rest of the night.

The karaoke manager calls out to Castle, pulling him from his thoughts, and informs his that it's time for him to take the stage. He climbs up the steps and crosses to the center where the microphone is waiting. He takes a couple of deep breaths to settle himself, then nods at the manager.

"Okay, folks," she says into her own microphone, "our next performer wants to dedicate his song to the two lovely women who just graced our stage."

Castle sees Kate and Lanie turn towards the stage, and their mouths drop open when they see him. He nods at them and smiles, then the music begins and he starts to sing along to 'You Are So Beautiful', his deep voice blending well with the melody. And although he'd dedicated the song to both women, he doesn't take his eyes off Kate the whole time he's singing.

When the final notes fade away, applause fills the room. Castle puts his microphone back on the stand and makes his way off the stage. His heartbeat speeds up when he realizes that Kate is walking towards him. They meet halfway between the stage and the bar, and the applause only grows louder when she throws her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. Castle is taken aback at first, but he quickly reacts by wrapping his arms around her and running his tongue across the seam of her lips. She grants him entry, and he can taste the alcohol she's been indulging in. Her hands move to the back of his head, her fingers tangle in his hair, and she pulls him even tighter to deepen the kiss.

"Castle," she moans against his lips. "Castle. Castle!"

He jerks his eyes open in shock at her sharp tone change. It takes him a second to realize that she's standing a few feet away, smiling at him.

"You okay, Castle?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, just checking. You were walking towards me and you just shut your eyes."

"Sorry," he chuckles, "I guess I zoned out there for a minute."

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for buying our drinks. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. You're welcome."

"And, um, thank you for the song, too. That was really sweet."

"Well, you are beautiful," he grins, "and so is Lanie."

Kate bites her bottom lip and then gestures over her shoulder. "Why don't you come have a drink with us?"

"Oh, no. Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to intrude on your plans."

"It's fine, Castle, come join us," she offers again. "You're buying, anyway," she smiles widely, then turns and heads towards the bar.

Castle watches her for a moment, entranced by the extra sway in her hips. He notices her start to turn back and looks up just in time to avoid getting caught ogling.

"You coming, Castle?"

He smiles and trots off after her.


	158. Story 158

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts, both from tumblr anons. The first one is: Kate breast feeding for the first time and the second is: Kate is feeling self-conscious compared to all the other beautiful busty women Castle has dated and Castle deals with it.**

* * *

"Do you want me to step outside while you feed him?"

Kate looks up from her son and smiles at her husband. "No, Castle, I want you to stay," she bites her bottom lip, "I'm actually a little nervous," she chuckles. "I don't know why, but I am."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, Mrs. Castle," one of the nurses calls out from the other side of the room, "but you're going to do fine. Just put him in the right spot and he'll do the rest."

Kate looks back down at her tiny child, her smile growing wider as her eyes meet his bright, curious ones. She moves the front of her gown aside, then adjusts him in her arms so he's where he needs to be.

A few moments later she glances up at the nurse worriedly. "He's not doing anything, Kristy."

"Here, let me show you a trick," she walks over to the bed. "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, I don't mind. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," Kristy smiles and pats her shoulder encouragingly. "It's a new experience for him too. We've just got to show him what to do. If you take this hand here," she taps Kate's lower hand, the one providing less support, "and use it to guide your breast right to his lips, his instincts will kick in and soon you'll be trying to figure out how to get him to stop eating," she laughs.

Kate looks at Castle, who nods and smiles, then turns her attention back to Fletcher. She follows Kristy's advice, and within seconds he latches on and is sucking enthusiastically. The hustle and bustle of the room seems to fade away as she watches him eat, and tears of joy fill her eyes.

"He's so beautiful," Kate whispers.

"He gets that from his mother," Castle replies softly.

Kristy smiles again, then walks away to give the three of them some privacy.

"Castle, look what we did," Kate says in awe without looking up at him.

"We did good, didn't we?"

"I knew I would love him, I knew I was ready to have kids, but wow," she glances at him. "Now I know what you meant about when they first handed you Alexis."

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" he grins.

"Yes, but in the best way."

They fall silent as they go back to watching Fletcher eat, and after he's had his fill he pulls his mouth away and blinks up at his mother.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Kate coos as she closes her gown, "are you full now?" she reaches up and gently strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Do you want to burp him, Castle?"

"He may not need to burp, but I'd love to hold him again anyway," Castle stands up and grabs a towel from the bedside table to throw over his shoulder, then comes back to the bed. "Alright, let me have our little man."

Kate lifts Fletcher up and hands him over, then leans back against her pillows. She can't stop smiling as she watches Castle pace back and forth in a small circle, twisting slightly from side to side, with Fletcher propped up on his shoulder as he lightly pats his back.

"Nothing so far, huh?" she asks a few minutes later.

"Nope," Castle shakes his head. "Maybe since he got his food straight from the source he didn't take in any extra air."

"Ah, that's a great way to make your wife feel good about herself," Kate raises her eyebrows. "Call her a food source."

"I didn't mean it like that, Kate, I just meant tha-"

"Castle," she interrupts him, "I was just kidding, babe. But that actually reminds me. I need you to do me a favor."

"You name it."

"Come closer so I don't have to talk quite as loud," she asks, and then she waits for him to do so before continuing. "The bra I brought to wear, I really don't think it's going to fit well once my milk comes all the way in. I guess I underestimated just how, uh, big, I was going to get."

"Let me guess. You need me to help you hold them up?"

"No," Kate rolls her eyes but smiles. "Later, once things calm down a little more, can you go back to that maternity store that we bought the bras at? I want to have a bra that fits for when we get to go home, so I need you to get me some that will fit better."

"Of course I can. I'll go in a couple of hours so I can make it there before they close and get back before traffic gets too bad. Do you know what size you want me to get?"

"Hey, when it comes to big boobs, you actually have more experience than me," Kate shrugs. "You use to sign them, and you dated a lot of women with a lot to offer in the chest area. In fact, now that I'll be breastfeeding, I'll finally have the boobs you wish I had, at least for a little while."

"Kate, I've never wished for anything about you to be different. I love you just the way you are."

"But you asked me once if I would get implants were I given the chance."

"That was nothing more than simple curiosity," Castle smiles. "I didn't want you to get them, at least, not for me. You're breathtakingly gorgeous, and like I said, I love you just as you are. But of course if you did do something like that, I'd still love you."

"I know. I'm sorry," Kate runs a hand down her face. "I don't even know why I brought that up."

"Because you're exhausted from bringing our little Castle baby into the world, and your body and hormones are going haywire as they move on to the next phase of motherhood preparedness," he pauses when Kate chuckles. "I have an idea," he takes another step closer to her and kisses her forehead, then moves back again so he can meet her gaze with his, "why don't you lay down and take a nap, and I'll hang out with Fletcher for some Daddy/son bonding time. When you wake up, you can take over and I'll go get you some new bras. I'll just take the one we brought with us here and use it and the shop owner's expertise to figure out what size to get."

"As much as I just want to hold Fletcher some more, a nap does sound nice."

"Then take one, Kate. You'll need all the sleep you can get. The whole having a baby around the house thing is not so good for the beauty sleep routine. Not that you need beauty sleep, though."

Kate laughs lightly and gives Castle a grateful look before snuggling down under the covers. She sees him sit back in the chair he'd been using and lay Fletcher on his lap, then she watches them watch each other as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


	159. Story 159

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: In Embarrassment of Bitches, instead of leaving after he drops off the dog, Castle stays for a while.**

* * *

"You know, Castle," Beckett says, "if you don't have anything planned, you could stay a while. I mean, you must know more about what Royal likes other than just the thing with the thumb you showed me," she hopes her tone is coming across as nonchalant about his circling thumb as she's trying to make it sound. "That way you could make sure he's settling in okay. If you aren't busy, of course."

"Actually," he replies, "Alexis texted me on my way over here and told me something had come up with some of her friends, so our plans to look at more college stuff are on hold for the night."

"Cool," Beckett smiles, "you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Let's pick one," Beckett tosses the squeaky toy in front of Royal, and he happily grabs it with his mouth, then she turns and walks towards her entertainment center. "Any particular genre you're in the mood for?" she asks as she crouches down in front of the cabinet she keeps her DVDs in.

"Not really," Castle crouches down next to her.

"Me either. Let's just look and see if anything jumps out at us."

"Your DVDs can jump?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and nudges him in the side with her elbow, but he sees the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly. They both concentrate on perusing the titles in front of them, and a few seconds later Castle gasps excitedly.

"You have 'Spaceballs'? I haven't seen that in forever. Can we watch that?"

"Yeah," Beckett chuckles. "That'll be a fun one," she pulls it out of the cabinet and stands up. "Should we make some popcorn?"

"Um, duh," he scoffs jokingly as he rises beside her.

"Alright," Beckett laughs again, "why don't you take off that jacket and come help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes ma'am," Castle grins.

Beckett puts the DVD in the player, sets the case down, and heads for the kitchen, knowing Castle will be right behind her.


	160. Story 160

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Kate's dad comes over to share a box full of old family VHS tapes and they find a video Johanna made for her to watch when she was married. (Or had a baby. Whichever you prefer)**

* * *

Kate hears a knock on the front door, and when she opens it she smiles at her father.

"Hey Dad," she says, "come on in."

"Thank you, Katie," Jim responds as he steps inside.

Kate closes the door and turns to face him. "Are there any other boxes?"

"No," he shakes his head, "This is the only one."

"Okay. Castle set up his old VCR in the living room, so if you want to go on in there and get ready, I'll go get him."

Jim nods and makes his way towards the living room while Kate heads into Castle's office.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" he glances up from his computer.

"Dad is here, so can you come on into the living room?"

"Sure, let me just save this and I'll be right there, hon."

Within a few minutes the three of them are sitting on the living room couch, Kate in between the men.

"Alright Dad," she looks at him, "all you would tell me on the phone was that you had a video to show me. Why all the secrecy?"

Jim clears his throat. "Most of the videos in the box I brought are home videos from vacations and the like. I thought you might enjoy having them. There's one that's different though. It's time for you to see it, but it's probably going to be a little hard to watch.

"What is it Dad?"

"I think it would be best if we just watch it and let it explain itself."

Castle grabs the remote from the table, turns on the TV, and hits play for the VCR.

Kate gasps quietly when her mother face appears on the screen.

"Is it on? Can I go?" Johanna looks at someone behind the camera. "Okay, good," she turns her focus back to the camera. "Hello, Katie." Kate reaches out with both hands, taking Castle's in one and her father's in the other. "Sweetheart," Johanna continues, "if you're watching this video that most likely means you're going to be getting married soon and I'm no longer here to tell you what I'm about to say. I want to start by telling you that I love you, and I'm so sorry I can't have this conversation with you face to face," Kate tightens her grip as tears fill her eyes. "I hope the man you're about to marry makes you feel loved, makes you laugh, and treats you the way you deserve to be treated, just like your father always does for me. If your fiancé is that kind of man, then your marriage will be filled with happiness. Now, that doesn't mean it will be easy all the time, but it's the hard work that makes it so special, because it means it's worth it. If you and your husband can work through your problems, you will become stronger as individuals and as a couple," Johanna sighs and falls silent, her face contorting slightly as if she's trying to decide what to say next. "Oh," she says, "also, if you have children someday, I hope you know that their grandmother will be watching over them. Being a mother is the most difficult yet rewarding job you'll ever have, but I know that you're going to be a fantastic mom," she smiles. "Katie, I know that you're going to be a beautiful bride, and I so wish I could be there to see you walking down the aisle on your father's arm. However, while I may not be there in person, I hope you know that I'll be watching, on your wedding day, and every day after. You are my sunshine, Katie, and I love you so very much," Johanna lifts her hand up and blows a kiss at the camera, then nods at the person controlling it just before the screen goes black.

"Dad," Kate looks at him with tears streaming down her face, "when did Mom make this?"

Jim sniffles, barely keeping his own tears from falling. "Do you remember the Parkers?" Kate nods. "Well, they were hit by a drunk driver and killed on the way home from their daughter's wedding rehearsal."

"I remember," Kate chokes out.

"When that happened, your mother wanted us to make you a video to watch before you got married, in case one or both of us weren't around when the day came."

"Dad, they died just a few months before Mom was murdered."

"I know. Neither of us really thought we'd actually have to use the videos, it just made her feel better about the possibility of not being able to share this kind of stuff with you at this point in your life."

"You," Kate clears her throat, "you made one too?"

"I did, but I'll be able to share my thoughts with you in person on your wedding day."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this video?"

"Your mom made me promise that if she was gone, I'd wait until a few days before your wedding to show it to you. She would've done the same if the roles were reversed," Jim drops his head until his chin is almost touching his chest and heaves a deep, heavy sigh. "Back when I was drinking, I used to play this video just to hear her voice and see her face. I bet I watched it at least a hundred times," he looks back up at Kate. "You mom probably would have hit me over the head with it if she saw me using her gift to you in that way."

Kate bites her bottom lip, worrying the flesh between her teeth. She feels Castle squeezes her hand gently, lets go and stands up, then leans down and kisses the crown of her head. If she'd turned towards him, she'd have seen the glistening of tears on his cheeks as well.

"I'm going to go get us all some iced water," he tells her softly, "that way the two of you can have a few minutes alone, okay?"

"Thank you," Kate says gratefully, still without looking at him.

As Castle starts to step away, Kate let's go of her father's hand and leans into him, wrapping her arms around his rib cage and hugging tight. He hugs her back, and they sit in silent, solemn remembrance of the woman taken from them. There's a lot that they could say, but both of them are better at expressing emotion through actions, so no words would truly express their mutual mixed feelings of the sadness from losing her and the joy from memories made with her the way that their wordless embrace can.


	161. Story 161

**Prompt from always-3 on tumblr: Kate realizes how much she love castle and afraid to lose him so she goes to the airport to leave to another country but Castle going to talk to her and convince her that he wont ever let her go and that he love her**

* * *

_A/N - this is an AU, set shortly after Knockdown. Josh had a Doctors Without Borders opportunity earlier than he did in the canon world, and since Beckett's life hadn't been in danger because the Setup/Countdown arc hadn't happened yet, he went. Okay. On to the story._

* * *

Castle taps his foot impatiently as he waits to be called to the ticket counter, and when it's finally his turn, he practically runs to the waiting attendant.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asks.

"I need a ticket."

"To what destination?"

"It doesn't matter," Castle replies, "I just need a ticket so I can go through the security checkpoint."

"Excuse me?" she shakes her head. "We don't just let people buy tickets to get through the security checkpoint. It is there to keep people out who shouldn't be there," she leans over to look through the opening in the counter where people put their bags to be weighed. "Sir, you don't have any luggage?"

"No, this is a last minute thing. I just need a ticket, please," he glances at his watch. "I don't have much time."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why? I'm trying to buy a ticket."

"Sir, you have no destination and no luggage, and you're acting anxious. Either leave, or I will have to call security."

"Listen," Castle sighs frustratedly and looks at her name badge, "Susan, in less than thirty minutes, a plane is going to start boarding. There is a woman getting on that plane, and she is heading to Haiti. She is the love of my life, and if I let her get on that plane, I will most likely lose my chance to tell her how I feel. I have no destination or luggage because I'm not actually planning to fly anywhere, and I'm acting anxious because I'm on the brink of losing my soulmate. I'm a bestselling author, not a terrorist, and I just want a chance to talk to her before she flies out of my life. Please sell me a ticket. Any ticket."

Susan studies his face for a moment, then smiles. "I'll need to see some identification for the ticket information. Will you be paying with cash or card today?"

"Card," Castle says gratefully as he reaches for his wallet. "Thank you, Susan."

"You're welcome," she takes his proffered drivers license and credit card, then turns her attention to the computer screen. A couple of minutes later, she hands him his two cards back, then hands him a boarding pass. "A little advice? Don't go to that checkpoint," she gestures to the one less than a hundred feet from them. "There's one in the other direction that's a little further away, but is never as crowded. You'll get through faster at that one."

"Thank you again, Susan, you're a life saver," Castle smiles, then turns and jogs in the direction she'd indicated.

When he gets to the checkpoint and he can immediately tell that the line is indeed much shorter here. He makes his way through the queue, removing his shoes, belt, and jacket as he goes to save time. When it's his turn, he hands over his boarding pass and license, puts his belongings in a bin for the X-ray, and steps through the metal detector. Once he's through and reassembled, he checks the screen of flight information on the wall to confirm Beckett's gate number. He sees 'boarding' listed out next to the flight number, and he takes off at a full sprint down the terminal. Less than a minute later he arrives, panting, and searches the line for her.

"Beckett?" he calls out between breaths, hoping she's not already on the plane and will hear him.

"Castle?" Beckett's voice comes from behind him and he turns around.

"You're not on the plane."

"Not yet, no, I had to use the restroom," she explains. "Castle, what are you doing here?"

"Beckett," he takes one more deep breath, getting his breathing under control, "I love you. I know that you're with Josh and about to go see him and I know this isn't fair for me to do this like this, but I had to tell you before you left."

"Castle, do you know why I'm going to see Josh?"

"I have a fairly good idea, but I don't really want to talk about it to be honest with you."

"I have a fairly good idea that your idea is wrong," she tells him as she steps closer to him. "I'm going because I can't get in touch with him on the phone for the 8th straight day, and I'm tired of waiting to end things with him."

"You're ending things with him?" Beckett nods. "Why are you flying all the way to Haiti to do that? Why not just wait until he comes back?"

"Because he isn't coming back for another five weeks, and I'm not willing to wait that long."

"I don't understand," Castle shakes his head.

"Castle, while we were working Raglan's murder, and during everything it led to, I realized something. You are my partner, just like you said, but I've been kidding myself. You aren't just a work partner, or at least, that's not all I want. I only started dating Josh because you were with Gina, and I needed a distraction and he is such a kind person and we have enough in common to enjoy spending time together. But I don't love him Castle, not even close, and it isn't fair to him or me to keep things going between us. Then there was that kiss, Castle, and it started as an undercover thing to safe Ryan and Esposito, but it awakened something in me that I'd been trying to deny."

"Which is?"

"I love you, Castle. I have for a long time, and I'm tired of pretending I don't. So I'm flying to Haiti to tell Josh face to face that he and I are over. I'll be back in two days, and I expect you to be waiting here to pick me up," she steps even closer and caresses his cheek. "Can I count on you to be here?"

Castle smiles and turns his head to kiss her palm, then looks back at her. "Always."


	162. Story 162

**Prompt from 4-anon on tumblr: Hi, I'm the anon of todays fliclet and I was wandering if you could write about the part that she goes to the hospital and the doctors make the exams and give her the news.**

* * *

_A/N - this is a follow up request to story 130, although it does take place before that one. Also, it is angsty, and not a happy topic, so read at your own risk._

* * *

"Excuse me, can I get some help, please?" Castle asks desperately.

"My name is David," a man in scrubs responds as he jogs over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Castle nods at Kate, who is leaning heavily into his side, "my wife is having severe cramps and back pain, and she's bleeding."

"Bleeding as in menstrual bleeding?"

"That's what it seems to be, but she's on birth control and it keeps her cycle regular," he pauses when Kate groans through another cramp. "Her symptoms started about an hour ago, and have gotten steadily worse."

The nurse waves at another scrub-clad employee. "Sarah, can you bring us a wheelchair, please?"

"I don't need a wheelchair," Kate says weakly.

"Kate, you can barely walk," Castle reminds her, "just sit in the chair and let them take care of you."

She opens her mouth to argue, but ends up just sighing and nodding instead. Sarah walks up pushing the chair, and Castle helps Kate sit down.

"Sir," David says, "you'll need to go to the administration desk and fill out some paperwork," he points to a large desk on the other side on the room. "We'll take her back and get started on figuring out what's going on."

"No," Castle shakes his head, "I want to stay with my wife."

"We'll take good care of her, sir, I promise," David starts to walk towards the doors that lead to the exam area.

Sarah begins to follow him, pushing Kate in the wheelchair, and Castle jumps in front of her.

"I want to stay with her," he repeats.

"Sir," Sarah replies gently, "there is some information we need, like medical history and personal information, and if you'll go ahead and do the paperwork, we can take her back and start helping her right now. Otherwise she'll have to fill it out herself and wait for treatment until after she's done. Just like David said, we will take care of her."

Castle looks at Kate, sees her staring up at him with wide, worried eyes, sees her pain written all over her face, then looks back up at Sarah.

"Can I come back once I finish the paperwork?"

"As soon as you're done, the front desk will call back and find out which exam room she's in and someone will bring you to her."

"Okay," Castle relents. "I'll be right behind you, sweetheart," he leans down and kisses the crown of her head, then moves out of Sarah's way.

He watches until the doors close behind them, then quickly makes his way towards the desk across the room.

* * *

"How much longer are they going to make us wait?" Castle huffs frustratedly.

"I'm sure they're working as fast as they can, Castle," Kate squeezes his hand gently.

"I know," Castle sighs, "I just want some answers."

"At least they got my pain under control."

"That's true."

They fall silent, both trying to pretend that they aren't terrified about what could be going on. Several more minutes pass before the curtain parts and the doctor who'd examined Kate returns.

"Dr. Horrace," Castle stands up and reaches out with his free right hand, which the doctor shakes. "Did the tests tell you anything?"

"Well, as you know, I performed the pelvic exam and the ultrasound, and then I was waiting on the blood test results. Now that I have all three tests done, I can confirm that you had a miscarriage, Mrs. Castle. I'm sorry."

Castle looks back at Kate, who has a confused expression just like his. "Um, Dr. Horrace, I don't mean to challenge your diagnosis, but that's impossible. Kate isn't pregnant."

"She was," Horrace's mouth forms a tight, grim line, "the hCG levels in her blood indicate that she was around two months along."

"But I take birth control," Kate tells him.

"Birth control is not one hundred percent effective. Although it's not that common, you can still get pregnant."

"I haven't had any pregnancy symptoms though," Kate argues. "I haven't had any morning sickness or been extra tired or anything like that."

"Again," Horrace clicks his tongue, "while it's not the norm, you can be pregnant and not show strong enough symptoms to know it."

Castle sits back down, suddenly feeling unable to support himself with the weight of the news.

"Is Kate," Castle clears his throat, "is Kate okay?"

"Yes," Horrace assures him. "Other than the symptoms of the miscarriage itself, there is nothing else wrong. The ultrasound showed a complete miscarriage, so I've got the discharge paperwork all ready. Once we're all through in here, you'll be all set to go. Do either of you have any other questions?"

"Do you know what caused it?" Castle asks quietly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for you on that," Horrace sighs. "It could be any number of reasons," he looks at Kate. "If you want to investigate the cause I would recommend going to see your OB/GYN."

She doesn't reply, she just stares at the doctor blankly. Castle rubs his thumb over the back of her hand slowly until she turns her head just enough to look at him.

"Kate, honey, do you have any questions?" Her only reply is a few shakes of her head. "Alright," Castle looks back at Horrace. "I have one more. Is there anything she needs over the next few days? Or any restrictions?"

"The only restriction I would advise is no sexual activity for a minimum of a week, but really two weeks would be better. Of course the best option would be to see an OB/GYN before resuming any activity to make sure everything is healed. Other than that, she can do anything she feels like doing, though I'd recommend at least a day or two of rest if possible."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Horrace, for everything."

"I'll leave these discharge papers on the rolling tray behind me. Just take your time, and if you need anything else before you go, let a nurse know."

Castle nods and Dr. Horrace turns to leave the makeshift room, setting the papers down as he'd said he would, but pauses before going through the curtain.

"One last thing," he says over his shoulder. "I'd like to offer my condolences. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Castle replies solemnly.

After Horrace leaves, Castle stands back up and starts to pull his hand from Kate's, but she tightens her grip.

"Kate, I'm just going to step over here to get your clothes so you can get dressed and we can go home."

"Oh," she whispers.

She lets go of his hand and while he's getting her clothes she pulls back the blanket and turns in the bed so her feet are dangling over the side. When Castle returns, she takes the bag from his hands and sets it beside her, then wraps her arms around his torso and pulls him in closer. As she buries her face in his chest, the tears start to fall, and he returns her embrace. They stay like that for several minutes before Kate leans back and looks up at him, and Castle moves his hands around to use his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you want to take a cab home or do you want me to call for a car?"

"Would you call for a car, please?" Kate sniffles.

"Of course. I'll go call them while you get dressed," Castle begins to walk towards the opening in the curtain, but Kate grabs his hand.

"Can you call from in here?" she asks, her voice still a whisper. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

He nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket while Kate opens the drawstring of the bag. As the phone rings, Castle pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ground himself and focus on the task at hand.

"Uh, yes, this is Rick Castle," he says when the dispatcher picks up the line. "I need a car to take me home, please. The pickup location is the emergency room entrance of New York Downtown Hospital. It's on William street. How soon can you have a car here? Okay, thank you," he hangs up and turns back to Kate. "They should be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay," she mumbles as she finishes pulling her pants up.

Castle watches as she takes off the hospital gown and puts on her bra and shirt. He hates seeing the pain all over her face, and wishes he could take it away. He knows that only time will help though, because there's no bandaid for this kind of wound. Time and each other - that's what will get them through this.


	163. Story 163

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: castle and beckett when they watch forbidden planet?**

* * *

All throughout the movie, Beckett sneaks quick glances at Castle. The giddy smile and childlike awe in his eyes fills her with joy. She doesn't say anything when their hands brush together every so often as they both reach for more popcorn. The theater isn't crowded, so they don't have anyone around them for at least fifteen feet on all four sides. Even so, when they talk about the movie they do so by leaning close and speaking in whispers, and although Beckett will never admit it, she likes having a reason to be that close to him.

Another thing that Beckett will take to her grave is that she knows Castle is lying about never seeing the movie. He's playing the role of a newbie to the film well, showing shock and surprise and reacting to the funny parts when they happen, not early as if it was in anticipation, but he isn't fooling her. She hadn't believed him for a second that he'd never seen _Forbidden Planet_. She knows him too well for that.

However, she didn't bring him along with any immoral intentions, she really did invite him as a friend and partner, and she knows he doesn't intend to do anything that would be considered cheating on her part. They'll go their separate ways after the movie ends, neither of them expecting this night to continue after the credits roll. That doesn't mean that she can't enjoy herself though. Or swipe another one of his Twizzlers when he isn't looking.


	164. Story 164

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts. The first was from an anon on tumblr: Jim takes Kate and his granddaughter out to lunch and the second was from missy52061 here on fanfiction. net: Kate & Grandpa Jim take her daughter to a Mets game for the first time**

* * *

"Dad, why are we pulling into Citi Field?" Kate asks. "I thought we were getting lunch?"

"We are," Jim smiles, "at Citi Field."

"We're going to the Mets game?"

"Yes," Jim glances down at the little girl sitting between them. "Mackenzie is seven years old and it's high time she went to a game," he looks back up at Kate. "I hope this is okay. I know I should've asked but I wanted to surprise you."

"It's more than okay, Dad, it's great. Thank you," she faces her daughter. "Hear that, Kenzie? We're going to see the game in person!"

The little girl looks back and forth between her mother and her grandfather a few times, then smiles widely.

"This is awesome!" she pumps a fist in the air.

Jim and Kate laugh as the cab pulls up int front of the gates. The three generations all climb out of the backseat after Jim pays the driver, and they head straight for the entrance. Jim pulls the tickets he'd already purchased from his pocket while they wait in line, and within minutes they are inside the stadium.

"Alright," Jim says, "let's go get hotdogs and drinks, then we'll go to our seats."

"We have to get peanuts too, Dad," Kate laughs. "We always used to get peanuts."

"Of course, how could I forget?" he laughs too.

"Jimpa," Mackenzie gets his attention using the name she'd created as a baby from hearing people call him Jim while she called him grandpa, "I didn't know we were coming here, so I didn't wear my hat or jersey," her eyes grow wide with worry. "How will the Mets know I'm a fan?"

"Well," he sighs as he shrugs the backpack he's wearing off his shoulders. "I guess it's a good thing I had your Daddy put your hat and jersey in this bag for me," Jim unzips the bag and pulls out the shirt, and then pulls out one more and hands it to Kate. "I asked him to get yours too," he explains with a smile.

"You're sneaky, Dad," she grins as she puts on her jersey.

"Yep, I've still got it," he takes off his jacket, revealing his own jersey underneath, then pulls three hats from the bottom of the bag before putting his jacket inside and slinging it back onto his shoulders, then passes out the hats. "Only one more thing to do before we get our food," he says as he puts his own on his had.

He sticks his hand out and looks at Kate, who puts hers on top of his with another smile. Mackenzie adjusts her hat and places her hand on top of her mom's, then Jim puts his other on the pile, followed by Kate's other hand, with Mackenzie's other hand topping it off.

"On three," Jim instructs. "One, two, three!"

"Let's go Mets!" they all shout enthusiastically as they throw their hands up in the air.


	165. Story 165

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Could you do a ficlet where instead of Kate going into the past, a past Kate goes into the future? Like somewhere in season 5 or 6?**

* * *

_A/N - Okay, so I went a little further than season 5 or 6, but I couldn't help myself. Sometimes the story wants what the story wants._

* * *

Beckett has no idea what's going on. She had woken up and decided to go to the kitchen for a drink of water, but when she went through the bedroom door, something had changed. Make that a lot had changed. She has longer hair and the paint in the hall is different. No, not just the paint, the hall itself is different. She isn't in her apartment anymore. Oh, and she is pregnant. Not just a little pregnant, but a lot. She's trying not to panic by telling herself that she is dreaming, but it's not that easy to believe when everything feels so real. A familiar voice comes from down the hall, and she makes her way towards it. When she reaches the open doorway, she sees Castle and feels a slight wave of relief wash over her. At least he's here.

The relief is gone quicker than it came when she realizes that he's leaning over a small bed, talking in a low whisper to a little boy. She watches him, unsure of what to say even if she could make her mouth work. A few moments later, Castle bends down further and kisses the boy's forehead, then stands up and heads towards the door.

"Hey there," he says softly as he pulls the door closed behind him. "I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you. Logan had a bad dream and came down to get me."

He reaches up to caress her cheek and she's so focused on the gold band on his third finger that she doesn't notice him moving closer until his lips cover hers. She jerks back in surprise, and he looks at her quizzically.

"What's wrong? Do I have bed-breath?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Uh, no," Beckett shakes her head. She desperately tries to come up with an answer, because whatever is going on is not strange to him, only to her, and she doesn't want to clue him into her situation. "I was, um, just distracted and you surprised me, that's all," she gives him a small smile and hope that he buys it.

"Come on," he takes her hand in his, obviously fine with her explanation. "Logan is settled in again, so let's go back to bed and try to get a few more hours of sleep."

"Yeah, um, I'll be right down," Beckett pulls her hand from his. "I need to go to the bathroom," she regrets the poor excuse the moment she says it.

"Why not just use ours?"

"Uh," Beckett thinks fast. "The baby," she places her hands on her swollen belly. "The baby is pushing on my bladder and I really have to go. I'll be right down."

"I'll just wait for you here," Castle smiles.

"That's okay," she starts backing up, "why don't you go on down and warm the bed up for me?"

"Ahh, using me for my hotness again. I see how it is," he winks.

"Yep, you got me," Beckett keeps moving away from him, back towards the door she'd come through. "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be waiting," his smiles widens, and then he turns and heads down the stairs.

Beckett breathes out a sigh of relief, then turns and faces the door. "Please work," she whispers out loud before closing her eyes and turning the doorknob.

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself back in her own bedroom again. She looks down and is overjoyed to see her feet, then reaches up to feel her hair and finds that it's back to the correct length. Her desire for a drink forgotten, she hurries back to the bed and climbs in, hoping that she can fall asleep and pretend that this nightmare had never happened. Well, maybe nightmare is a bad word for it, because the idea of being married to Castle and pregnant with her second child is far from terrifying. She shakes her head. No, it had to have been a dream. Time travel isn't real. She's just been spending too much time with Castle lately. Before meeting him she wouldn't have even thought about time travel. She just needs to back to sleep and forget all this happened.

She closes her eyes, but that's when it hits her, and her eyes fly back open as she quickly sits upright. If she has to go back to sleep, that means she is awake, and if she's awake, how could she have been dreaming? But it had to be a dream. Didn't it?


	166. Story 166

**This ficlet is combined from four prompts, all from tumblr. The first is from letitrainonusforever: Castle's thoughts during the freezer scene when Kate loses consciousness, and the other three are all from anons: the second one is: Something like "cuffed" or another life threatening/ kidnaping situation (you choose)... but in the future and they are worried they won't see their kid(s) and stuff, the third one is: Sort of like Countdown but instead it's when they are in a relationship (any point) and there's a bomb (or something like that) and they think they are going to die and say 'I love you' to each other but are then saved, and the fourth one is: Can you write a fic about the tags that someone put about her crying and her nose being stuffed up and she can't breathe so he comforts her?**

* * *

"The air is really starting to get stale," Kate murmurs. "We have to get out of here soon, Castle, or it's going to be too late."

"Gates and the guys won't give up on us," he replies, "so let's not give up on them."

"Castle, we're trapped in a freezer, buried to an unknown depth, and God-knows where this thing is even buried. You can't tell me that you actually think they can find us?"

"I think that we have to believe in them, Kate."

"What I believe is that we've been in here for at least an hour now, and there's no way we could make it for more than another hour, but that's probably pushing it. We shouldn't even be talking, because that's just going to use up the air faster."

Castle sighs, unsure of how to answer her, so he says nothing and just tightens his embrace, pulling her closer. The one saving grace is that they aren't tied up, so although they are limited by the size of the old freezer, they do have the use of all their limbs. As Kate tucks her head up under Castle's chin, he can't help but think back to the last time they were huddled like this in a freezer. Of course, that one had been on and they almost died from the temperature, not the lack of air, but other than that, this situation is eerily similar.

He can still remember exactly how he'd felt when she had passed out, the memory is burned into his mind as vivid as a picture. In the few moments he'd had alone to himself before he too passed out, he'd been swamped with so many desperate emotions and thoughts. Panic had flooded him as he called her name and curiosity had tickled the back of his mind as he'd wondered what it was she'd almost told him. He'd wanted to help her, keep her safe and warm, but he'd been so weak and cold too that he couldn't, and he'd felt so helpless and angry. He'd been angry with the people who'd put them here, sure, and angry that he couldn't help her, but he'd also been angry at himself because he was going to die without ever telling her how he felt. They'd never have a chance to kiss again, he'd never be able to make her another cup of coffee and she'd never roll her eyes at him again.

The shudder of his wife's shoulders brings his mind back to their present freezer situation. It isn't until then that he feels the wetness on his shirt and realizes that she's crying.

"Kate, it's alright, we're gonna get out of here," he lifts one hand and strokes it through her hair. "Try not to cry, it'll use up our air even faster. Shhhh," he whispers into her ear, "they're going to find us."

"And what if they don't?" she sobs out. "Our children will be orphans, Rick. I know what it's like to lose one parent, and I was nineteen when I lost my mom, but Fritz is only two and Bailey is five. They won't understand at all, and Fritz may not even remember us," she sniffles loudly. "Alexis is getting married next month and you won't be there to walk her down the aisle," her voice starts to sound stuffy as her crying and sniffling intensifies.

"Kate, list-"

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay, Castle," she interrupts. "We need to face facts here. Do you have something to write with and on? I want to leave a note."

"When they searched us they took everything out of my pockets, Kate. I'm sorry."

Her breathing becomes labored, each breath coming as a short gasp. Castle inwardly curses the darkness, because it's so pitch black that he can't see her to look her in the eyes and make her focus on him to help calm her down. Instead he moves his hands to her cheeks and makes her sit up, then touches his forehead to hers.

"You've got to control your breathing, Kate."

"Can't," she chokes out.

"Yes you can," he urges. "Listen to my voice, concentrate on my words. Breathe in through your nose, and then breathe out though your mouth. In and out, over and over. You can do it, love, come on. Just follow my lead. Breathe in through your nose," he does it himself, and can hear her taking in a shaky breath through her nose too. "Good, that's great. Now hold it for just a couple seconds, keep holding it Kate, a little longer, okay, now purse your lips and let it out slowly," he again follows his own instructions and hears her doing the same. "That's fantastic, Kate, let's do it again."

On Castle's command, he and Kate continue to breathe together, slow and steady, until her tears have stopped and her breathing returns to normal. He doesn't have any idea how long it had taken, or how much air they'd burned through, but all he cares about right now is that she's calm.

"Better?" he asks gently.

"A little," she sniffles again, this time a small one. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, let me tell you something. If we don't make it out of here, the kids will be okay. They're strong, just like you, and while it will make them sad and cause them pain, they will be alright in time. Fritz will not forget us. Mother and Alexis and your dad and our friends, they won't let that happen. They'll tell stories and show pictures, so that even if we are gone, the memory of us won't be," he starts rubbing his thumbs in slow circles over her cheekbones. "But we are going to make it out of here, Kate. I know we are. Do you know how I know that?" he feels her shaking her head against his. "Because I'm nowhere near done loving you, okay? I have a lifetime of love left to give you, and I'm not letting some stupid freezer take that away from me, from us."

Suddenly Kate's lips are on his, her tongue seeking his desperately. Her arms come around his neck and her hands weave through his hair, and he embraces her, spreading his fingers wide across her back. The kiss is full of passion and fear and and worry, a silent sharing of emotions between the partners.

"I love you, Rick," she mumbles without breaking the kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kate, and I always will."

She whimpers into his mouth, and he pulls away. "Kate, we need to preserve our air, and that isn't helping."

"You're right," she sighs, "but holding each other doesn't waste air, so I'm not letting go."

"That makes two of us."

They readjust slightly, just so they can be as comfortable as possible and be able to embrace each other even tighter. They say nothing else, since by now they both are really starting to feel the effects of the deteriorating air quality. They close their eyes and try not to think about what could happen to them if they aren't found soon.

Some time later, though they don't know how long, the beginnings of a headache is starting to creep over both of them. They start to hear some weird sounds, but chalk it up to the lack of oxygen. Then the bad air is suddenly replaced with wonderfully fresh air, and a harsh brightness hits their eyelids. They blink up into the light, and when their eyes adjust, wide smiles spread across their faces.

"Oh man," Castle sighs, "am I happy to see you guys."

"That goes double for me," Kate agrees.

"What is it with you guys and freezers?" Ryan asks with a smile that doesn't hide the worry in his eyes as well as he thinks it does.

"Yeah, Castle," Esposito adds, "I thought you were rich. If the two of you wanted some alone time, couldn't you have just booked a hotel room or something?"

"Quit messing around and get them out of there," Gates says from somewhere behinds the guys. "The EMT's need to check them out right away."

"Yes sir," Ryan and Esposito say at the same time as they kneel down and each offer a hand to the couple.


	167. Story 167

**Anonymois prompt from fanfiction. net: CAN U PLEASE DO ONE WHERE MEREDITH COMES TO RICKS LOFT DRUNK AND TRIES TO SLEEP WITH CASTLE, WHILE KATE IS THERE!**

* * *

Meredith closes the front door quietly behind her and then tiptoes towards the bedroom. As she opens the door she peeks through and smiles when she sees Castle's body shaped lump under the covers. She steps out of her heels as she walks towards the bed, then shrugs off her jacket, letting it drop to the floor along with her purse. She crawls onto the bed, moving slowly, like a hunter stalking prey. Once she is hovering over his still sleeping body, she leans down and kisses his neck.

"Wow, Ricky," she slurs, "what are you using on your skin these days? It's so soft."

Suddenly Castle turns over, obviously awakened by her touch and her words. The only problem is that it isn't Castle, but Kate. Both women scream in shocked surprise.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Castle bursts into the room from his office, flipping on the light when he passes the switch. "What the - " he looks back and forth between the two women. "Meredith, what are you doing here?"

"I thought she was in D.C.," Meredith replies.

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing in our house?"

"Oh, that's so sweet," Meredith coos. "You called it our house."

"No," he shakes his head, "not our house," he points to himself and then Meredith, "Mine and my fiancée's house," this time he points to himself and Kate. "So I ask you again, what are you doing here? And get off the bed," he adds with a scowl.

Meredith huffs and slides awkwardly off the bed. "I just came to see if you were in the mood for a little walk down memory lane, that's all."

"I'm engaged," Castle says sternly. "Cheating is your thing, not mine."

"Well, excuse me," Meredith waves a hand in the air. "Like I said, I thought she was in D.C. I figured you two were over or something."

"How did you even get in here?" Castle demands.

"Through the front door, silly," she giggles.

"I locked the front door myself over an hour ago," Castle crosses his arms. "So how did you get in?"

"With my key."

"I never gave you a key."

"No, I had one made while I was staying here when Alexis was sick last year."

"You had a key to my loft made without my permission?" Castle fights to keep his voice at a reasonable level. "Give it to me," he holds his hand out towards her.

"Come on, Ricky, what if I need a place to stay in an emergency?"

"That's what hotels are for," Castle steps closer to her. "Now, give me the key, get your stuff, and get out of my house. I'm not going to ask you again."

Meredith stares at him for a several seconds, then clicks her tongue in disappointment and bends down to get her purse. She roots around in it until she finds the key, and then walks over and places it on Castle's upturned palm. She glances over her shoulder at Kate, who's staring at her with a perturbed expression, then looks back at Castle with a grin.

"You sure you don't want me to sta-"

"Go now," he interrupts.

"Alright, fine," Meredith lets out another loud huff, then picks up her jacket and goes over to slip on her shoes.

She starts to leave the room, and Castle puts the key in his pocket as he looks at Kate.

"I'll be right back," he tells her.

"Okay."

She hears the front door close just a few moments later, then Castle returns to the room and heads for the bed.

"I'm so, so sorry," he tells her as he sits down.

"It's not your fault, Castle," Kate reaches a hand across the bed and lays it on top of his. "You didn't know she had a key."

"I have a feeling no one knew but her," he rubs a hand down his face. "What did she do, anyway?"

"She uh, kissed me on the neck, then asked me what product I used because my skin was so smooth. She thought I was you."

Castle lowers his head and lowers his chin to his chest. "Kate, I don't know how to make this up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for. I already told you that this wasn't your fault."

"I still feel bad though," he looks back up at her.

"Do you have to keep writing tonight?"

"No, I can stop," Castle answers. "Honestly, I am in no mood to write after that anyway.

"In that case," Kate sighs thoughtfully, "I have an idea."

"Name it," Castle says eagerly.

"I don't see myself going back to sleep right now, so why don't you go fix us each a bowl of that delicious salted caramel gelato while I go wash the drunken ex-wife slobber off my neck. Then we can eat our treat and watch a movie, and maybe, if you're lucky, we can even cuddle once we're done eating."

"You want some help washing that off?"

"Now that you mention it, I might have trouble reaching it all," she grins slyly. "If only I had someone that could help me make sure I got it all."

"In the words of Katniss Everdeen," Castle takes a deep breath, "I volunteer," he lets the air out of his lungs loudly.

Kate laughs and leans across the bed for a kiss. "Go save your work," she murmurs against his lips, "and then meet me in the bathroom."

"Yes ma'am."


	168. Story 168

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts. The first is from an anon on : I'd like to suggest some sort of trick/prank that Kate's does to Castle, the second is from an anon on tumblr: As an April fools joke Rick tells Kate he is going to break off their engagement. All goes as planned for him, until he starts feeling bad because of Kate's very emotional reaction only to find out she's playing him right back, and the third is also from a tumblr anon: Can you do a fic where someone lets slip that Kate has hooked up with either Espo or Ryan and howCastle reacts.**

* * *

"Castle, are you ready to go?"

He looks up from his laptop at Kate and hesitates for a few moments, then clears his throat. "I, uh, I'm not coming in with you today."

"Why not?" she walks further into the office.

"Because I'm not coming in anymore. I'm done."

"Done?" she shakes her head. "Why? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Um, look, I didn't want to have this conversation like this, but I guess I'll just go ahead and get it out of the way."

"Rick, you're kind of freaking me out here."

"I got an call a couple of days ago from Kyra."

"Kyra as in your ex-girlfriend who is married? That Kyra?"

"Yes, except that she's not married anymore. She called me because Greg left her."

"Okay, that's sad to hear, but I still don't get why that would mean you can't come to the precinct with me anymore."

"She wants to get back together, Kate," he closes his laptop and folds his hands on top of it. "I love you, I really do, but she was my first love, and I would be lying if I said that I ever truly stopped loving her."

"Are you," she sniffles, and a few tears fall down her cheeks, "are you seriously breaking up with me? You're really ending our engagement because a past girlfriend is all freed up?"

"I'm sorry, Kate. Like I've said before, the heart wants what the heart wants. Listen," he sighs, "if you want to move to the guest room upstairs until you find a place, that's fine. I don't want to just kick you out without a place to move into."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," she wipes her tears away furiously. "You know what? Fine. If you want to go be with her, have at it. I have plenty of former boyfriends and lovers I can go back to as well."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you aren't the only one who has someone willing to take them back. I mean, just from the last few years I have Sorenson and Josh, they would welcome me back into their bed. I'm sure Tom would like a chance to sleep with me, since he never did, so that's three guys," she crosses her arms. "And of course there's Esposito. It's been a while for us, but he's not with Lanie right now, and we always did have a really, really good time together," she smirks. "I guess this won't be so bad after all."

"You slept with Esposito?"

Her only reply is a smirk, and then she uncrosses her arms, takes the ring off her left hand, steps over to his desk and sets it down. "Goodbye, Castle. I'll send my dad over for all my stuff this weekend."

Before Castle can respond, she turns on her heels and storms out of the room. He stares at the doorway dumbstruck for several seconds, and it isn't until he hears the front door slam that he springs into action. He stands up, grabs the ring, and runs out of the office and through the front door. By the time he makes it around the corner in the hall, the elevator doors already closing. A loud groan escapes his lips and he immediately heads for the stairwell door. He bursts through it and barely stops in time to avoid running into Kate.

"What are you doing in here?" Castle asks in surprise. "I thought you were on the elevator."

"That's what I wanted you to think," she shrugs.

His face skews in confusion, but he just shakes his head and changes the subject. "Kate, I'm so sorry. It was all just a joke. I was trying to get back at you for the fake murder last year. I haven't spoken to Kyra in years, and I don't love her anymore. I only love you, and I love you with all that I am. I thought it would be a great prank, but I see now that I was wrong," he reaches out for her hands, hoping she won't pull away. "I want to marry you and grow old with you, and there is no one in the world that could ever change how I feel. Please take the ring back, and forgive me."

"You expect me to believe that?" she does jerk her hands away now. "You're probably just saying all that because you're jealous that I have men I can go back too, and I'm not as upset by all this as you thought I would be."

"No, Kate, I'm begging you to believe me. You can check my phone records and see that I haven't talked with Kyra. I'll take a polygraph if you want. I'll do anything to prove that I was just trying to prank you. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"You would take a polygraph?"

"I'll go take it right now."

"You do know that they aren't admissible in court, right?"

"Doesn't matter. You know they work, at least well enough to allow me to prove that I was joking in my office, and being serious out here."

"See, now, for a prank to really work, you have to be fully committed to it. You were obviously only half committed," she crosses her arms again. "If you wanted me to believe you, you should have actually called Kyra and made sure I overheard you talking to her. Maybe send some emails or texts back and forth and then leave your phone lying around for me to see. I might have almost bought it if you'd only put a little more effort into it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Castle. Why would I take the news about you breaking up with me so well? Why would I be out here in the stairwell waiting for you?"

His eyes search hers for a few moments, and then it hits him. "You knew the whole time that I was kidding, didn't you?" he frowns.

"Yes, Castle," she grins. "I did. You really shouldn't have tried to do this on April first, you goofball. Especially not a year after I pranked you hardcore and you vowed to get me back," she steps closer to him and reaches up to caress both of his cheeks. "Better luck, next time, Kitten," she smiles again before leaning in to kiss him. "Also," she whispers against his lips, "happy birthday."

He lets the kiss linger for a while longer, then breaks away and touches his forehead to hers. "I guess we need to go, huh? I don't want to make you late for work."

"Ah, I haven't told you what your birthday present is, have I?"

"No."

"I took today off from work, and tomorrow too. Martha and Alexis agreed to come over for a birthday dinner tonight, but they promised not to show up until 6:00."

"Are you being for real right now?"

"All kidding aside," she gives him another quick kiss, then drops her hands. "Now, give me my ring back, and then take me to bed."

Castle laughs and steps back so he can put the ring on, then he bends down and swoops her up bridal style, making her laugh.

"I have a question," he tells her as he backs through the door and turns to carry her down the hall.

"What's that?"

"Did you really used to sleep with Esposito?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Oh, my love," he waggles his eyebrows, then pauses to maneuver himself so he can open the door to the loft. "I have ways of making you talk."


	169. Story 169

**Ficlet prompt from imnotacoptodayhoney on tumblr: Maddie and Demming meet during Food to Die For and hit it off. Neither Castle or Beckett mind switching dates.**

* * *

"If you boys will excuse us," Maddie smiles, "we're going to go powder our noses."

"We are?" Beckett asks her.

"Yes, we are," Maddie widens her eyes.

"Oh okay, yes. My nose could use some powder."

"We'll be right here when your noses are powdered," Castle grins, and Demming nods in agreement.

Maddie and Beckett get up, grab their clutches, and head off for the bathroom. Once inside, Maddie checks to see if they are alone, then turns to Beckett.

"What's up?" Beckett raises her eyebrows.

"Look, this might be a little awkward, but, um, could we switch dates?"

"What?" Beckett laughs.

"Well, it's just that almost all night, I've been talking with Tom, and you've been talking with Castle, and Tom is much more my type."

"And what type is that?" Beckett crosses her arms and smirks.

"Really it's any man that's not already madly in love with you."

"Oh come on, Maddie," throws her arms up. "I told you that there is nothing going on between Castle and I. That's why I agreed to this double date."

"There may not be anything going on, but he wants there to be, and I know you, Becks, so I know that you do too, no matter how much you want to deny it."

"Maddie, even if all that were true, how do we just switch in the middle of a date?"

"Let me handle that part. Do you mind switching? I mean, how long have you and Tom been going out?"

"This is only our second time."

"Please, Becks? I'm totally into him, and I'm getting the vibe that he's into me too."

Beckett sighs loudly, then rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Okay, fine. If you can do it without it being completely awkward, then sure, we can switch dates."

"Thank you!" Maddie grins excitedly and hugs Beckett. "Alright," she says after pulling back, "just let me do the talking."

Beckett follows Maddie back to the table and sits down, but Maddie stays standing. "Tom, wanna shake things up and take me for a spin around the dance floor?"

Demming glances at Beckett who shrugs and gives him a 'do what you want to' look, then turns to Castle, who does the same thing. "Alright then," he smiles and stands up, then offers an arm to Maddie, "let's dance."

When they are out of earshot, Beckett scoots her chair even closer to Castle's. "So, apparently Maddie is hoping to end the night with Tom instead of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but don't take it personally. She still thinks that there's something going on between you and I, and she doesn't want to get in the way of it."

"Oh," Castle swallows hard, "right. The whole 'little Castle babies' speech in the interrogation room."

"Yeah, um, that," Beckett answers, suddenly overcome with nervous embarrassment.

"Well, while you two were gone, Demming was asking me about Maddie, like how long I'd known her, if we'd been on a lot of dates, stuff like that, so maybe the feeling is mutual between them."

"That's basically the exact conversation Maddie and I had in the bathroom," Beckett laughs.

"Why don't we help them out?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could pretend you got a call and we have to go, and ask Demming if he can take Maddie home."

"You don't mind?"

"No," Castle shakes his head. "Maddie is kind and funny, and I like her, but she isn't what I'm looking for."

"That's pretty much how I feel about Tom."

Beckett looks towards the dance floor and can see their dates laughing as they spin around. "They do look pretty happy," she looks back at Castle. "Alright, I like your idea, but why don't you and I have a dance too before we go on our fake case? If you want to, I mean."

"I'd love to," Castle stands, comes behind Beckett's chair and pulls it back.

She stands up, links her arm through his, and they make their way over to join Maddie and Demming.


	170. Story 170

**Ficlet prompt from angelsintheoutfeild on tumblr: Alexis comes to Kate with a pregnancy scare to which Kate responds with her own scare story**

* * *

"Hello?" Alexis calls out as she comes into the loft. "Is anyone home?"

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Kate steps out of the kitchen and smiles. "Hey, I'm the only one here. Martha is teaching and your dad had a meeting with Paula and Gina."

"Oh, I um, I actually came to talk to you, if you aren't too busy."

"No," Kate shakes her head, "I'm free. You want to sit on the couch?"

"Sure."

They head over to the couch and sit down. Alexis folds her hands on her laps and looks down at them for a few moments before speaking.

"First of all," she looks up at Kate, "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting."

"Alexis, it's fi-"

"No," she interrupts her, "it's not fine. I've been rude and distant, and it's been unfair to you and Dad. Now, I'm not making excuses, but the reason behind my behavior is that I'm worried for Dad."

"He's had two divorces and you don't want to see him get hurt again."

"Exactly," Alexis nods.

"Alexis, I love your father so much, and I promise you that I will never leave him or intentionally hurt him."

"I know," she smiles, "trust me, Kate, I know. And like I said, I don't mean that as an excuse, because even with that fear, I still shouldn't have acted the way I have been. Life has been changing all around me, what with college, and then, um," she swallows hard, "the kidnapping, and you and Dad, it's a lot of change and I just haven't handled it well. So, I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't think you've done anything that I need to forgive you for, but since you asked, then yes, I do forgive you."

"Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome," Kate smiles.

"I'm also happy for you and Dad, that you're getting married," Alexis adds. "I've never told you that, but I am. You make him so happy, and I thank you for that."

"Well, he makes me happy, too, happier than I've ever been. You and Martha are part of that, part of the Castle package, so to say," Kate chuckles. "The two of you bring me great joy as well."

"We like having you around, too."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere. Now, what else did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I took a pregnancy test this morning."

"And?" Kate asks gently.

"It was negative," she sighs. "I mean, Pi and I, we use protection, but one night, a few weeks ago, the um, the uh,"

"Alexis," Kate interjects, "we're both adults here. You can say condom, it won't embarrasses me and it shouldn't embarrass you either. I understand if you're uncomfortable discussing these types of things with me, but you don't have to be. Trust me, I've probably done anything you have, so there will never be any judging from me, okay? Also, anything you tell me in confidence like this, you can trust me not to say a word to Castle. I might recommend talking to him if I think it would be good for you to, but I will never go behind your back and tell him myself, alright? I promise."

"I know, I've never had problems trusting you. It's just that other than the actual 'talk' I had with Dad, which was really more him stuttering and me filling in the blanks, I've never really talked with anyone about sex stuff, so I'm not really used to it."

"Well, like I said, I've probably been there and done that, so no judging here."

"Okay, so, a few weeks ago, the condom broke, and I don't take birth control. That's why I took the test. All this made me realize that I need to be on birth control so I don't have to worry about this again. I mean, Pi and I are each other's first, so we only use condoms for birth control, we don't need them for any other kind of protection."

"I gotcha," Kate smiles.

"I have a question, but if it's too weird you don't have to answer it."

"Go ahead."

"Do you like your OB/GYN? I don't have one, but I obviously need one."

"Oh yeah," Kate nods, "she's fantastic. I can get you her number if you want it."

"That would be great, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. You know, I had a pregnancy scare once."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and as a matter of fact, I've never told anyone, not my parents or friends. Castle doesn't even know."

"Were you pregnant? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me that."

"No, I want to tell you. That's why I brought it up. And no, I wasn't pregnant. It was when I was dating a FBI agent named Will Sorenson."

"That name sounds familiar," Alexis says.

"Castle met him, not long after he started working with me. Will was working a kidnapping with us."

"Oh, okay. Dad must have talked about him then."

"Probably," Kate shrugs, "but they didn't really get along."

"Then Dad definitely would have talked about him," Alexis laughs.

Kate laughs too. "Anyway, Will and I were together for around six months before he moved away for work. About five months into the relationship, just a few days before he got the transfer offer, I thought I was pregnant. Half of me was terrified while the other half was excited."

"That's sort of how I felt," Alexis sighs.

"Well, I know what you went through. In that short time waiting for the results you think about all the pros and cons of it being positive or negative."

"Exactly!"

"It's amazing how much you can think about such a short amount of time," Kate smiles.

"Yes it is," Alexis flops backwards, letting her head fall back on the top of the couch and sighs again, blowing the exhalation up towards the ceiling. "Are you and Dad going to have kids?"

"I don't know," Kate replies. "I want kids, and I do know that he's at least interested in the option of having kids, but we haven't really talked about it."

"You'd be a great mother."

"Thank you, Alexis."

"Thank you for letting me talk to you."

"Of course."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kate asks.

"Are you having meat?" Alexis turns her head to look at Kate.

"Yeah, I'm making chicken alfredo."

"Then I definitely want to stay. Pi is a great guy, but I'm getting so tired of fruit."

They both laugh at that.


	171. Story 171

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts, both from tumblr anons. The first prompt is: Caskett are divorced and they get into a fight when doing a hand off with their kid/s and their kid/s tells them to stop fighting. Later they talk (either on the phone or in person) and realize they're meant to be, and the second one is: Caskett get in a fight about Castle being too lenient when it comes to disciplining their kids.**

* * *

Castle hears the buzzer and goes to open the door.

"Hey."

"Hello, Castle," Kate replies. "Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Thanks," she steps inside and Castle pushes the door closed behind her.

"James is in the living room," he tells her as he walks over to the bottom of the steps. "Chloe?" he calls up to his eleven year old daughter. "Your mom is here. Come on down."

"On my way!" she yells back.

"James Alexander Castle, what do you think you're doing?"

Castle doesn't have to see Kate to know by that tone of voice that she's got her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. He makes his way into the living room to see what is going on.

"I asked you a question, young man."

"Dad said I could play until you got here."

"Can you remind me what part of being grounded includes video games?"

"But Mom," her eight year old argues, "Dad said it was okay."

Kate turns to Castle. "You told him he could play video games?"

"He was ready for school and did all his homework last night, so yeah, I told him he could play."

"Rick, I told you when I dropped them off that he was grounded, and wasn't allowed to play video games or play on the computer. What would you go directly against that?"

"Kate, I'm sorry. I guess I was busy trying to get them ready and I forgot."

"Of course you forgot," she shakes her head. "You treat the kids discipline like it's more a suggestion than a necessity."

"I said I'm sorry. Having grounded kids is not something I'm used to."

"Sure, because you never had to punish Alexis. She was always so good."

"Don't you dare do that," Castle snaps. "That is entirely unfair. You know that I love all three of my children exactly the same. I don't feel anything for Alexis that I don't also feel for Chloe and James. I simply meant that I had different discipline needs and techniques when Alexis was young, and I haven't adjusted to doing it your way. And I said I was sorry."

"You know what? I don't have time for this," Kate huffs angrily. "I have to get the kids to school and get to work."

"Yeah, go ahead. Run away the second it gets hard, Kate. You're good at that."

Kate opens her mouth to reply, but before she can, James starts crying.

"Stop it," he pleads. "I'll never play a video game again if you two will just stop fighting."

Both of them instantly go over to him and kneel down, one on either side of him. Castle wraps him up in his arms and hugs him tight to his chest.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright," he whispers into James' ear. "This is not your fault, so don't think for even a second that it is," he reaches one hand up and strokes it through his son's hair. "You're right though, we shouldn't fight in front of you. I'm so sorry, honey," he kisses his forehead.

"Your dad is right, James," Kate starts rubbing her hand back and forth across the space of his back not covered by Castle's arm. "This isn't your fault, and we weren't really fighting about you playing video games."

James adjusts his head so he can look at Kate. "Then why were you fighting?" he sniffles.

"Oh, baby, it's hard to explain," Kate smiles grimly. "Sometimes people who love each other fight, even if they don't want to."

"You still love Dad?" James' eyes grow wide.

Kate glances at Castle and sees the same shocked expression on his face. She tries to figure out how to answer him, but is saved by her daughter's appearance as she trots down the stairs.

"Um, what's going on?" Chloe asks when she see the three of them.

James wriggles out of Castle's embrace and runs over to her. "Mom and Dad were fighting because they still love each other!" he tells her excitedly.

"What?" she looks at her parents with confusion in her eyes.

"That's not exactly what I said," Kate sighs. "Look, we need to go or you guys will be late for school. Tell your father bye."

"But Mom," James protests, "you said people who love each other fight. That means you love Dad, doesn't it?"

"James, please tell your father bye so we can leave. We'll talk about this tonight after school, okay?"

He sticks his bottom lip out but doesn't protest again, he just turns around and walks over to his dad with his arms raised in a silent request to be picked up.

Castle obliges his son and hugs him tightly. "I love you," he tells him before kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, Dad," James puts his mouth right by Castle's ear and lowers his voice to a soft whisper. "Do you still love Mom too?"

"I do," Castle answers, also in a whisper, "and I always will, but adults can be complicated, bud. Sometimes other things get in the way of love. Now," he leans back and looks him in the eye, "you go to school, have a great day, be good for your Mom this week, and I'll talk to you on the phone tonight, okay big man?"

"Okay Dad."

Castle puts James down and then walks over to Chloe and bends down to kiss her on top of her head. She hugs him, her arms gripping his torso fiercely, and looks up at him.

"You're coming to my recital, right?" she asks.

"Thursday at 7:00," Castle smiles and nods. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Chloe."

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright kids," Kate clears her throat, "grab your backpacks and let's go."

Chloe releases Castle and she and James head to the door, stopping to pick up their backpacks from where they sit by the foot of the stairs.

Castle walks over and opens the front door, then flashes another smile at his two youngest children as they go by him with a wave. "Bye Kate," he says as she follows them.

"Bye Castle."

He watches until they round the corner in the hallway, then he goes back inside. He lets out a loud sigh, then goes to turn off the TV and video game console. Then he stops by the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and goes into his office to try and get some writing done. He's been typing for a little over an hour when he hear the buzzer go off again. After saving his work he closes the laptop and goes to the door.

"Kate?" he says, knowing his surprise is written all over his face.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Of course. Is everything okay? Are the kids -"

"They're fine, Castle," Kate interrupts. "I just need to talk to you," she steps inside and heads for the couch.

Castle shuts the door and follows her, then sits down on the other end. "So, what's up? Is this about the video game thing? Because I said I was sorry about that."

"No," Kate shakes her head. "I'm here to try to fix a mistake."

"Oh. Look," he sighs, "I know that you only said that to make James feel better."

"Said what?"

"That whole thing about us being in love."

Kate's face falls, her eyes become heavy and the corners of her mouth hang low. "Oh, um," she stands up, "I guess I made an incorrect assumption. I should go."

"Wait. You made an incorrect assumption about what? Did you think I thought you were serious?"

"Never mind, Castle. I'm going to go."

"Kate," he stands up to, blocking her. "I'm even more confused than when you walked in here. What are you talking about?"

"I came back to try to fix the mistake of leaving you, not saying I still loved you. I only came back because I assumed you still loved me, but I was wrong."

"Alright, stop," Castle holds his hands out in front of him. "We're both jumping to conclusions here, and it sounds like we're both wrong. Sit back down and lets do this properly." Kate bites her lip, obviously debating with herself internally, but then sighs and sits down. Castle takes his seat again as well, then clears his throat. "First of all, I was wrong to think you came to talk about what was said this morning. I thought you meant that you made a mistake in saying you still loved me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I got that now. So why were you about to leave without saying what you came to say?"

"When you said that you knew I only said we were in love to make James feel better, that made me think that you didn't love me anymore, so I realized that trying to fix us was pointless since you no longer want there to be an us."

"Kate," Castle scoots closer and takes her hands in his, "I do still love you. I'll never stop. So forget that I said anything. Pretend you've just walked in and I didn't open my big mouth and just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Castle," her voice quivers, "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you. You're right, when things get hard, I run away. When I lost Dad, I should have turned to you, let you be my source of peace and healing. Instead, I got angry, I pushed people away, and I left you," tears fall down her cheeks and Castle lets go of her hands to reach up and wipe them away. "I felt alone because all my family was gone, but that was ridiculous to think because I had you and the kids, but I just didn't handle anything about his death well. I'm so sorry, Castle. Can you ever forgive me for turning my back on you and us and our family?"

"Of course I forgive you," he lowers his hands to her shoulders. "I mean, nothing will ever be the same as when we were married, but maybe now we can move forward."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Castle, I still love you too. Loving you was never the issue, it was all me. I left and filed for divorce only because of my inability to properly deal with Dad being gone," she reaches up and tugs his hands from her shoulders and brings their joined hands back down to her lap. "Rick, would you," she licks her lips nervously, "would you be willing to marry me again?"

"Do you really mean that?" Kate nods. "Are you certain enough about wanting to get married again that you would do it right now?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean exactly that. Would you marry me today, without having to think it through and analyze it? Do you know in you heart and mind that you want it? Because if you don't want it enough to do it right now, if you have to decide whether or not if it's the right thing to do, then I can't go through with it. I know that may not make sense, but we'll never last if we're just getting married to try and fix things. It has to be something you want to do, not something you feel like you have to do. I still have our rings and we could go down to the courthouse and be married before lunch."

"Castle, I don't think we should -"

"No," he interrupts, "I mean it. You know that I'm not an ultimatum kind of guy, but for this, I'm making an exception. It would make me indescribably happy to marry you again, but I need it to be today, not something we have to talk about and decide and debate. I'm sorry if that isn't the answer you wanted, but that's where I stand on the matter."

"All I was going to say is that I don't think we should go without the kids," she smiles. "If we're going to get married today, let's go check them out from school so they can be there with us."

A wide smile spreads across Castle's face, and Kate slides over onto his lap and covers his lips with hers. Their first kiss in over five months quickly has them panting as they cling to each other, desperate to be as close as possible to each other. A few minutes later, Kate breaks away and touches their foreheads together.

"Castle, I know that we have a lot more that we need to talk about, and we have a long road ahead of us to get back to the way we were, but I want nothing more than to go on that journey with you."

"I'm ready and willing to do it too, Kate," he replies. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and our family is worth fighting for."

"I couldn't agree more," she kisses him again, this time keeping it brief. "And I love you too. I love you so much," she stands up and holds her hand out to him. "Now, let's go pick up our kids and go get married. Again."


	172. Story 172

**Ficlet prompt from anon on tumblr: Beckett gets hurt, it doesn't have to be a big injury, just enough to send her to the hospital, and Castle freaks out on the way to there while she's calm and relatively unhurt waiting for him.**

* * *

"Come on!" Castle groans loudly, "turn green already, for the lov-finally," he steps on the gas pedal and drives through the intersection. It doesn't take long for him to catch up with traffic, and he glances over his shoulder to see if he can change lanes. "Either slow down or speed up, but just get out of my way!" he yells to the driver that is keeping him from moving over, even though they can't hear him. He flips on his blinker, but the other car continues at the same speed. "Good lord," his grip is so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles are white. He checks his rearview mirror to look at the car in the left lane again, then pushes the accelerator a little more. When he's almost too close to the car in front of him he has just enough room to quickly merge into the other lane, but his maneuver earns him a long, loud horn honk that doesn't bother him in the slightest.

He's only been in the car for fifteen minutes, yet he feels like he's been driving for hours. By now he's only a couple of blocks from the hospital, but he wants to be there yesterday. His heart is racing - he can feel every beat in his temples - because Kate has been shot. Ryan had told him it wasn't serious, but if it wasn't serious then why hadn't Kate called him herself, and why did she have to go to the hospital? He's tried calling her six times since he left the loft, but she hasn't picked up. Is she in surgery fighting for her life again? Is she unconscious, laying in a bed hooked to machines? Sometimes having a writer's imagination is not such a good thing, because no matter how much he tries to reassure himself that she is okay, he just doesn't believe it. What will he tell their kids if she has to stay at the hospital? What will he tell them if she doesn't ever come hom-

"No!" he yells at himself out loud. "Get it together, man. You can't think like that."

He manages to make it through the last two intersections without hitting another red light, and once he pulls onto the hospital campus he heads straight for the emergency room entrance. He parks right outside the building, a few feet from the doors, puts the car in park, turns it off and gets out.

"Sir, you can't park there," a security guard that appears to be in his sixties calls out from a small booth about twenty feet away.

"My wife is inside," Castle tells him.

"Doesn't matter, sir," the guard shakes his head. "That's not a place you can leave your vehicle."

"My wife is a lieutenant with the NYPD and she's been shot."

"Sir, I don't care if you're married to the President of the United States, you can not park there. That's where the ambulances come in with patients. You'll have to move your car now."

Castle balls his hands into fists and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Fine," he says through clenched teeth. "Where can I park?"

"That parking garage there," the guard points to show Castle where to go.

Without another word Castle gets back in his car, starts it up, and drives over to the parking lot. He lets out a frustrated grunt when he has to stop and get a ticket and then wait for the gate to lift up. He doesn't find a spot on the first level or the second, but then finally finds one on the third. Once more he parks, shuts off the car, and climb out, then he runs towards the stairwell. He takes the stairs two at a time, bounding down them with abandon. At the bottom he bursts through the exit door and sprints back over to the entrance of the emergency room. He quickly spots the admissions desk and runs over to it.

"Excuse me," he says frantically, "my wife is here, she's been shot."

"What is her name, sir?" a smiling, young blonde in scrubs asks him.

"Kate Castle," he answers. "Lieutenant Kate Castle with the NYPD."

The woman types in the information and studies her computer screen for several moments before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry sir, she's gone."

"What?" his eyes and mouth open wide and he shakes his head. "No, that can't be. Check again, please."

"Sir, there's nothing for me to check again. She was brought here for treatment, but she-"

"Castle?"

He turns around at the sound of his name, and relief washes over him. "Kate," he runs over to her and wraps her up in a tight bear hug.

"Ow, Castle," she hisses, "watch the ribs."

He lets go of her and meets her eyes with his. "Kate, what happened? Ryan told me that you were shot, and he said it wasn't serious but you didn't answer your phone when I tried calling you, then the front desk said you were gone, and -"

"Castle," she interrupts with a gentle chuckle. "First of all, I'm fine. Yes, I got shot, but it hit my vest. It was a close range hit, so I have two cracked ribs. I didn't answer my phone because it was in the pocket where the bullet hit and was destroyed," she starts to lift up both hands to caress his cheeks, but cringes with pain and lowers her left arm back down. "And when they said I was gone, they probably were trying to tell you that I'd already been released, because I just got finished up a few minutes ago. I was in the bathroom just now, otherwise I would have been waiting out here. I didn't know Ryan had called you. I thought he and Esposito were picking me up, and I was going to call you from one of their phones once they did," she presses her lips to his, the kiss brief but warm and comforting. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but I'm fine, Rick. I promise. I'll take a day or two to rest at home, then I'll be staying behind a desk for a couple weeks until I'm at one hundred percent again."

"I was so scared, Kate," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," she moves her right thumb in slow circles on his flushed skin.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for," he turns his head and kisses her palm, then reaches up to take her hand in his. "Are you ready for me to take you home?"

"Absolutely," she smiles as they start walking hand in hand towards the door.


	173. Story 173

**Ficlet prompt from rathooligan on tumblr: A little bit of feeling reversal. Beckett is all gooey feelings over Castle, but Castle is stubborn and blind like Beckett was in the beginning. Angsty, dramatic, fluffy…however you want to write it!**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it," Castle sighs as Tisdale is led away in handcuffs.

Beckett turns to him and smiles. "It doesn't have to be. If you want to come back to the precinct and see what happens now that we have him in custody, you can. We'll try to get a written confession just to strengthen the case, and do some other wrap up type of things."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure you're ready to get me out of your hair."

"No, not at all," Beckett replies quickly. "I mean, you were a big help with the case, and it was a nice change of pace to have you on the team."

"You didn't seem to like having me around when I stole your files and you had me arrested," he laughs.

"Oh yeah," she grimaces. "Montgomery made me do that. He wasn't too happy about you taking all that information out of the precinct."

"I kind of figured that out when you put cuffs on me."

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

"No apology needed."

"So, are you coming back to the precinct?" Beckett asks hopefully.

"I should probably head home," he clears his throat. "My agent is all over me to get her a new manuscript and I'm still not even sure who my new protagonist is going to be. Don't tell her that, though," he winks.

"Okay," Beckett nods and tries to hide her disappointment with a smile. Then an idea hits her. "Hey, I almost forgot. Since Tisdale held you at gunpoint, if you want to come in and press charges then I can write them up for you."

"He's going down for murder," Castle shrugs. "Besides, he had the safety on, so my life was never technically in danger. If it will help you with the murder case, I'll do it, but I don't need to press charges for what went down in the alley."

"No, we don't need you to do it for the case," Beckett tells him regretfully. "Well, I guess this really is it, then," she sticks her hand out and Castle shakes it. "If you ever want a break from writing and feel like trying your hand at police work again, give me a call."

"I will, thank you. Maybe I'll see you around, Detective Beckett."

"I hope so," she replies, although she refrains from telling him just how much she wishes their paths cross again.

Castle turns and starts towards the street to get a taxi. Beckett watches him go with her gaze unashamedly focused on the rather attractive seat of his pants. Suddenly she notices him turning around and she jerks her head upright so he won't be able to tell where she was looking.

"Did you really mean that?" he asks her.

"Mean what?"

"That I could come back to the precinct and work on more cases?"

"Absolutely," she nods. "Why?"

A wide smile spreads across his face. "Because I just figured out who I want to base my new protagonist on."


	174. Story 174

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: In Boom, when Beckett is at Castle's, she gets emotional about her place being gone, and the serial killer, and Castle comforts her, but nothing romantic happens, just really good friendship comfort**

* * *

Castle shuffles out of his office and heads towards the kitchen. He's written all he can for the night, but before going to bed he wants some water. As he rounds the edge of the counter he almost trips over a crumpled figure. After a few seconds of staring down at her, Castle sits beside Beckett. Her sobs are soft, but each one wracks her body violently. He doesn't think, doesn't hesitate, he just reacts on instinct when he reaches his arms out and wraps them around her heaving shoulders. She turns into him, buries her face into his chest, tucks her head under his chin, and folds her arms up between them as if she's trying to curl herself up into his embrace.

He doesn't have to ask what has made her so upset that she sank to the ground while in his kitchen. Even with her apartment gone and a madman after her, she's been strong, worn a brave face, and just kept trucking along as she worked the case. Castle is actually relieved to see her like this, to see her let go and shuck off the weight of pretending all is well. As they sit there in the almost silence she continues to quietly cry, her tears soaking the front of his shirt. With one hand he reaches up and strokes his fingers lightly through her hair, hoping the gentle touch will help soothe her, ground her, remind her that she isn't alone. He wants to erase her pain, all of her pain, not just what she's dealing with from this case, but since he can't do that, he'll just keep doing what he can - be here for her.

Castle knows that they'll likely never speak of this. Her sorrow won't be mentioned, his attempts to comfort her won't be brought up. He couldn't care less about that though, because he isn't doing this for attention, he's not looking for thanks or for her to acknowledge his actions. He simply is doing this because he cares for her - loves her, if he's honest with himself - and it's all he has to offer her right now. He continues finger combing her hair for nearly fifteen minutes before her body starts to show signs of her calming down. Her shoulders fall still and then her tears stop flowing a few minutes later. Beckett sniffles, then sits up and gives him a weak yet grateful smile before slipping from his hold and standing up.

She offers Castle a hand and he lets her help him up. Once he's back on his feet, he steps over to the refrigerator, opens the door, retrieves two water bottles, and then closes the door and holds one bottle out towards Beckett. She steps closer, rises up on her tiptoes, presses her lips to his cheek chastely, then takes the bottle from him as she lowers herself back down.

"Good night, Castle."

"Night, Beckett."

They both make their way out of the kitchen and start to head in the direction of their beds. When Beckett reaches the bottom stair, she turns and whispers loudly.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" he looks at her from his doorway.

"Thank you."

"Always," he smiles.


	175. Story 175

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: three year old Kate, figuring out that santa isnt real**

* * *

Katie's bedroom door opens slowly, and a small strip of light from the hallway falls across her face. She turns to look and sees her parents standing in the doorway, and when they realize she's awake, they open the door further and walk over to her bed.

"What are you still doing up, my sweet Katie?" her mother asks. "Santa Claus can't come until you're asleep."

"I know, Mama. I guess I'm just excited."

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner the morning will come, Katie," her father reminds her.

"I'll try real hard to sleep, Daddy."

"Okay, sweet-pea," Jim bends over and tucks Katie in, making the sheets and blanket tight around her just like she likes them. Then he leans down and presses his lips lightly to her forehead. "I love you," he whispers. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Jim steps back and Johanna sits down on the edge of the bed. She reaches out and caresses Katie's cheek, then runs her hand up through Katie's hair.

"I hope you sleep well and have wonderful dreams," Johanna smiles. "And in the morning, we can all have fun opening presents from Santa and then make our traditional Beckett Big Christmas Breakfast."

"Can I help you make the french toast while Daddy cooks the bacon and eggs?"

"Of course you can, my love," Johanna replies. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I like helping you in the kitchen," Katie grins.

"I like having you help me," Johanna smiles again. "Now, go to sleep, little one. I love you so much."

"I love you, Mama."

Johanna stands up and walks towards the door hand-in-hand with Jim. They both turn before leaving to wave at Katie, then they go out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind them. Katie sighs and rolls over on her side. She figured out a few weeks ago that Santa isn't real when she realized they didn't have a chimney for him to come down. Even so, her parents seem to enjoy pretending he's real, and she loves them, so she's still been pretending too. Maybe someday, when she's older, she'll tell them she knows the truth, but for now she'll go along with them. Besides, Grandpa always tells her that magic is as real as you believe it to be, so maybe Santa kind of works the same way.

Katie's real favorite part of Christmas is that both Mama and Daddy get to be home from work all day, so she doesn't care that they are really the ones behind all the gifts. Tomorrow morning will still be so much fun and full of laughter, Santa or no Santa. After all the gifts are opened and they've had their big breakfast, they'll all go over to Grandpa's house for more presents, more fun, and more food. Santa may not be real, but the rest of Christmas is, and that's more than good enough for Katie.


	176. Story 176

**This ficlet is combined from two prompts, both from tumblr anons. The first prompt is: 'Josh never gave Beckett her apartment key back and he decides one night to try and go and win her back and he walks in on her an Castle... Ya know' and the second one is: Could you write a fic that takes place between the first and second episodes of season 5? In the time before Beckett goes back to work. Up to you what happens. Or maybe combine with another prompt if you want.**

* * *

Josh rocks his feet back and forth impatiently as the elevator rises. He glances at his watch to see that it's 3:47. He doesn't know exactly when Kate will be home from work, but as long as she isn't hung up late on a case his timing should be perfect. He'll put the wine in the refrigerator to chill, then work on creating a rose petal path to the bedroom. He'll prepare the salad and bread and prep the rest of the food so all he'll have to do once she arrives is cook the chicken, which he can do while she unwinds with a bubble bath. Once they've eaten, he'll play some mood music for them to dance by, and then see where things go.

The ding announcing the elevator has reached his desired floor brings Josh from his thoughts and once the doors open he steps out into the hall. He walks to Kate's door, moves all the bags he's carrying to one hand, fishes the key from his front pocket, and lets himself in. He makes his way to the kitchen, sets his bags on the counter, and looks for the bottle of wine. When he finds it he takes it over to the refrigerator and puts it inside, then does the same with the chicken and vegetables. He grabs the roses and heads towards Kate's bedroom with a smile on his face, but his expression quickly changes when he hears loud moaning coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Suddenly worried that Kate must be home sick from work, he barges through the door to see what's wrong.

"Kate, are you alrigh-oh my g-" he stops mid word when he realizes who the shirtless man Kate has her arms wrapped is.

"Josh," Kate exclaims over Richard Castle's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be at work," Josh answers. "I wanted to surprise you with dinner. What are you doing at home in the middle of the afternoon Kate, and with him?"

"I'm uh, sort of taking a break from wo- wait," she shakes her head, "it's none of your business, Josh. What made you think it was okay for you to just come into my apartment uninvited, and how'd you even get in?"

"I still have a key."

"So you thought it was okay to use it?" Kate scoffs. "We're done, Josh. We have been for over a year now. Are you daft? Why would you even think that it would be okay for you to come here?" she lets go of Rick and starts to move out beside him, but he grabs onto her upper arms to stop her.

"Hold on, Beckett," he leans over, pulling her with him to continue blocking her from Josh, then grabs a shirt from the counter. "You might want to put this on."

She glances down between them and then looks back up at him. "Thanks," she whispers as she takes the shirt and slips it on.

When Kate steps out from behind Rick, Josh can tell by the way the teeshirt swallows her that it belongs to the other man. He tries to ignore the jealousy that rushes through his entire body, but fails miserably when Rick turns around and crowds Kate's back.

"You told me there was nothing going on between the two of you," Josh says, his voice heavy with accusation.

"Which was true when I said it," she holds her hand out toward him. "Now please give me the key that you shouldn't have and leave my apartment."

"Kate," Josh steps closer, "I came here to tell you that I shouldn't have let you end things between us last year. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you and miss you. I think we owe it to ourselves to give us another chance. What do you say?"

"I say that you should give me the key and leave my apartment," Kate repeats.

"Kate, come on. Think about how good we were together. Listen, we ca-"

"No, you listen," Rick interrupts as he steps up in front of Kate, putting himself between her and Josh. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you just got off of an extremely long and exhausting shift and are therefore not thinking straight. Now, Kate asked you to return the key that doesn't belong to you and then leave. I'd advise you to comply with her wishes immediately."

"Or what?" Josh challenges.

"I'm not going to fight you, if that's what you're trying to goad me into doing," Castle replies. "But right now you're trespassing, which was a crime last time I checked. I have a feeling that criminal activity doesn't look good on a doctor's resume. Seeing as how I happen to know several police officers, it can't be hard for you to realize that your only option is to do what Kate told you, and to do it right now."

Josh looks back and forth between the two of them, meeting their unblinking stares with a scowl. He debates with himself for a moment about arguing further, but instead heaves a loud sigh and digs the key from his pocket. He tosses it on the bathroom counter, drops the bouquet of roses, and turns to leave without another word. He doesn't stop to get the food or wine he'd brought, he just heads out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he goes into the stairwell and starts down the stairs. He's angry, and as much as he wants to be angry at Kate and Rick, he knows his anger is really directed at himself. He should never have let Kate go last year, and he waited too long to try and get her back. His loss was Rick's gain, and when it comes to Kate's heart, Josh might be able to fix it, but Rick is the one that captured it.


	177. Story 177

**I wrote this ficlet because several folk on tumblr asked me to write a follow up to the _Always_ Caskett makeout scene.**

* * *

Castle's bedroom is dark, too dark to see, so he flips the light switch on with his free hand as they pass it. They reach his bed and Beckett turns to face him, meeting his smile with her own. He lets go of her hand and brings both of his up to her face, resting them lightly on her cheeks. His lips cover hers, the touch soft and delicate. He pulls away and lowers his fingers to the hem of her shirt, then searches her eyes with his. She gives him an almost imperceptible nod as she lifts her arms, and he guides the rain soaked fabric up and over her head, then drops it to the floor beside them.

Beckett lowers her arms and begins to unbutton his shirt, never taking her eyes from his as she undoes each button. Once the buttons are all released, she slides the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall near hers. She untucks his undershirt and lifts it off of him, drops it, and splays her hands across his broad chest. She leans into him, finding his mouth with hers again, and when she runs her tongue across the seam of her lips, he opens to let her in.

Castle strokes his tongue across the roof of her mouth, drawing a moan from deep in her throat. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and guides her backwards until her legs touch the side of his bed, and then, without separating, he lowers her down. She slides herself further up on the mattress and he crawls along with her, hovering over her as he continues to deepen the kiss.

Beckett snakes her arms around his sides, pulling him down on top of her. He undoes the clasp on her bra, the tugs his arms free from underneath her and brings one back up to her face. His thumb rubs tantalizing circles over her cheek, the speed and rhythm of his movements matching that of his exploratory tongue. Without warning he pulls his lips from hers and moves them to her jawline. He kisses his way down to her neck, sucking her pounding pulse point and lavishing her flushed skin with quick, gentle kisses. She begins to squirm underneath him and he growls into her neck as he bucks his hips into hers.

Castle moves his hands next to her shoulders so he can maneuver himself further down her body. He slowly pulls her bra off with his teeth, then covers the pink pucker of scar tissue between her breasts with his lips. Her hands move up to his head, her fingers tangling in his hair, and she tugs gently to make him look at her. He is overwhelmed by the emotion in her gaze, so much so that tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Castle," she whispers.

"I'm in love with you too, Kate," he replies, his voice choked with feeling. "I love you so much."

"Show me how much, Rick," she leans up to kiss him.

"I can do that," he murmurs against her lips.

And then he does.


	178. Story 178

**This is combined from two prompts, both from here on fanfiction. net. The first one is from Thatgirljess: Could you do one where they tell the boys and Lanie that they're getting married? and the second is from missy52061-how about a bunch of stories when Kate & Rick told people they were engaged? that was the only thing I missed from Monday's episode. I'd especially love to see Martha's, Jim's & Alexis' reactions.**

* * *

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Alexis asks.

"You got me," Esposito shrugs. "Beckett called me and Ryan and asked us to come by after we left work."

"Same for me," Lanie adds.

"Katie called me too," Jim Beckett tells the others. "I think I know what it might be about."

"Oh please do share, Jim," Martha smiles at him.

"I think I'd better let Katie and Rick do the talking," he replies.

"Thanks, Dad," Beckett says as she walks into the room from the bedroom hand-in-hand with Castle. They sit down on the couch and look at their family and friends. "Thank you all for coming over," she continues. "We have some news to share, and we wanted to tell you all together."

"Kate Beckett," Lanie crosses her arms, "are you pregnant?"

"Um, no," Kate shakes her head, "I'm definitely not pregnant."

"What's up with all the secrecy then?" Ryan asks her. "You've been keeping something from us for a few days now."

Beckett glances at Castle, who gives her a small smile and nods, then she looks back at the others. "I've accepted a job offer with the Attorney General's office."

"What?" Esposito exclaims.

"But wouldn't that mean you'd have to move?" Ryan asks her.

"Yes," Beckett nods, "I'll be moving to D.C."

"When?" Lanie asks what they're all wondering.

"Next week," Beckett answers. "I'll be going down this weekend to find an apartment and do some preliminary stuff for the job."

"What does that mean for you two?" Jim looks at Castle, then back at Beckett.

"Well," Beckett clears her throat, "that's the other thing we wanted to talk to you guys about," she squeezes Castle's hand then lets go and rests her hand on her knee, causing her new piece of jewelry to sparkle in the light.

"Oh, Katherine," Martha whispers excitedly.

Lanie gasps and jumps up, then goes over in front of Beckett. "Come here you," she grabs her by the hands and pulls her up, then wraps her arms tightly around her friend. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lanie," Beckett smiles as she returns her embrace.

Both Ryan and Esposito get up and walk over to Castle, who stands up too. The men share boisterous hugs, and then Lanie gives him a hug and kisses his cheek.

"It's about time you popped the question," she laughs after pulling back.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Castle grins.

After Ryan and Esposito have moved over and hugged Beckett as well, the three coworkers step back so the patiently waiting parents can have a turn. Jim shakes Castle's hand while Martha hugs Beckett.

"Thank you for making my daughter so happy," Jim says to Castle.

"Trust me, Jim, she brings me indescribable joy."

"I'm so happy for you," Martha lets go of Beckett and reaches her hands up to caress both of her cheeks, "and I look forward to you officially joining our family."

"Thank you, Martha."

Jim and Martha swap places and hug their own children.

"I'm proud of you, Richard," Martha smiles up at him, "and happy for you too."

"Thanks, Mother," he smiles back.

"I guess he didn't hate you after all," Jim murmurs next to his daughter's ear. "Congratulations, Katie. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Beckett tightens her hold on him. "And thank you."

When Jim pulls away a few moments later, Alexis is standing close by with a wide smile on her face. She opens her arms as she steps closer to Beckett, and they embrace each other.

"Congrats, Kate."

"Thank you, Alexis," Beckett lifts one hand up to the back of the younger woman's head to pull her even closer, then lowers her voice to just above a whisper before continuing. "I promise that I won't ever come between you and your dad. You'll always be his first love, okay?"

Alexis' arms tighten around Beckett's torso, but the teenager says nothing in reply. Several seconds pass before she moves over to hug her father, who scoops her up in a tight bear hug.

"I love you, Pumpkin," Castle tells her.

"I love you too, and I'm happy that you're happy."

"So," Esposito calls out as Castle releases Alexis, "which one of us gets to be your best man?" he points to himself and Ryan.

"You don't have to answer that, Castle," Ryan laughs. "We all know it's going to be me."

Everyone but Esposito laughs at that, and Castle glances at Beckett then gestures towards the kitchen with his head. She nods knowingly and starts off towards the refrigerator.

"I'll have to get back to you guys on that," Castle says over his shoulder as he follows his fiancée. "Right now it's time for a toast."

He gets down glasses for all of them and Beckett brings over the two bottles of sparkling grape juice they'd bought earlier. She'd tried to convince him that it was okay to have champagne for everyone else and that her father wouldn't mind having the grape juice instead, but Castle had insisted on the grape juice for everyone so they could all partake together, even Jim. The rest of the group walks over to the counter while the couple fills the glasses, and then they pass them out.

"Will you do the honors, Castle?" Beckett reaches out with her empty hand and tangles her fingers with his free ones.

"Of course," he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand and smiles, then leans over to give her a quick kiss. He rolls his eyes and grins at the chorus of 'awws', then faces the others and raises his glass. Once everyone else has theirs in the air too, he clears his throat and looks back at Beckett. "To always," he smiles.

"To always," she echoes as she squeezes his hand.

"To always," the rest of the group repeats.

They clink their glasses and take a drink.

"Okay," Martha waves her empty hand towards the living room. "Let's go sit back down so you two can tell us how the proposal went."

The others nod and verbalize their agreement as they head back to the couches and chairs. Castle looks at Beckett again, and she covers his smile with her own.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips.

"I love you too."

"Yo, quit making out and come tell us how it went down!" Esposito calls out, inciting laughter from everyone, even the kissing couple.

They pull apart but keep their hands intertwined as they walk over to join their extended family.


	179. Story 179

**Ficlet prompt from anon on tumblr: Russian Beckett (from 2x01) has a slight wardrobe malfunction**

* * *

Ryan and Esposito take the murderous Russian from Beckett so they can cuff him and take him out to a cruiser. Beckett turns to face Castle and he rushes towards her.

"Castle," she grunts when he wraps his arms tightly around her. "What are you doing? Let go of me," she tries to pull out of his embrace but he holds firmly.

"Beckett, stop wiggling around and trust me," he starts walking them over to the other side of the room.

"If you don't let go of me right this instant, I'll have you arrested," she tells him, her voice heavy with anger.

"Just wait a second," he sighs as he comes to a stop once they're behind a tall food warmer. He closes his eyes, releases her, shrugs his coat off, and holds it out towards her. "Put this on."

"I don't want your coat," she hisses.

"Look down and you might change your mind."

Castle hears Beckett let out a quiet gasp a second later, then he hears the shuffling of clothing before his coat is pulled from his outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Castle," she says softly. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay," he smiles, "I would've explained myself but I didn't want to announce to the world that the twins had come out to play."

"Real nice way to put it, Castle," Beckett groans, and he knows she's rolling her eyes even though he can't see her. "You can open your eyes now, you know."

"Oh, right," he looks at her and tries to ignore the rush of desire that stirs low in his stomach at the sight of her in his coat. "By the way, thanks for coming to help me out."

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd followed my instructions."

"Hey, we got the guy, right?"

"Yeah, but you saw way more of me than I ever wanted you to. Ryan and Esposito probably did too."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think they saw anything," Castle replies. "They'd wouldn't have been paying much attention to the bad guy if they had. And I covered you up as soon as I saw something wasn't right, so it wasn't like I was ogling for a while or anything. It was hardly even a glimpse, I promise."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes again, then turns and heads towards the exit. "Come on, Castle. Let's go so I can get dressed and we can go back to the precinct for the interrogation."

"If you want a quick confession, maybe you should stay in that outfit."

"If you don't want to spend the night in a holding cell, you'll shut up and come on."

Castle grins widely as he starts trotting after her.


	180. Story 180

**This ficlet is combined from three prompts from two people on tumblr. The first two are from an anon: What Castle and Beckett talked about on their first night together (I'm assuming they talked since he knew in the morning that she'd quit her job). 2) Castle discovers just how big a fangirl of his Beckett is. She's horrified and embarrassed and he's really sweet about it. The third prompt is from stanathanbabies: C&B have a proper conversation about contraception.**

* * *

As soon as Castle had shut his bedroom door behind them, Beckett's lips had found his again. Within moments all the years of repressed desire and want had exploded from deep within them and they'd ended up on top of his blankets in a fury of passion. It wasn't long before they'd collapsed in a still half-dressed mess. Once they'd managed to catch their breath, they'd finished undressing, slid under the blankets, and tangled themselves up in each other's arms.

"My hair is getting your pillow wet," Beckett murmurs into the air between them.

"It'll dry," Castle replies. "It can't be any worse than the comforter."

"The comforter?"

"Yeah, it's all wet from you rolling around in those storm drenched clothes."

"I didn't hear you complaining about me rolling around on your blanket before."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he grins. "I'm merely stating a fact."

She laughs lightly as she presses her lips to his. She spreads her fingers wide across his back, letting her hands cover as much of him as she can reach, then rolls over, pulling him on top of her.

"I'm gonna squash you," he grunts against her lips.

"No you're not," she murmurs, tightening her embrace when he tries to slide off. "I like the way you press me into your sinfully soft sheets," she slips her tongue past his eager lips and laughs again when his hips buck against hers. "Ready for another round, are we?"

"Absolutely," he pulls back enough to lock eyes with her, "but as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I don't have any condoms and we've already gone one round without preventing any little Castle babies."

"I've got birth control handled, Castle," she smiles. "I have an IUD."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's easier than remembering pills everyday," she smiles. "I mean, it's not like I've been sleeping with just anyone," her eyes widen like she's embarrassed and unsure of what to say. "What I meant was I haven't been with anyone since, um," she bites her lip, "since Josh, and you and I don't need condoms because he didn't have any ST -"

Castle silences her with his mouth, soothes her sudden anxiety with his tender touch. He brings one hand up to caress her cheek and rubs small, gentle circles on her soft skin.

"Kate," he breaks contact and smiles, "I know what you meant. And for the record, I haven't been with anyone since Gina, and I have a clean bill of health too."

"So, if we don't need condoms for birth control," she raises her eyebrows, "nor do we need them to prevent anything else, what are we just laying around talking for?"

A low growl comes from deep in his throat as he moves his mouth to her neck and kisses her pulse point. "This time we're going slow," he murmurs before he runs his tongue along her collarbone.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Beckett looks up at her adorably sleep ruffled partner and feels a familiar stirring low in her stomach when she notices he's still dressed in his birthday suit.

"Reading," she answers him. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I woke up because I was cold," he explains as he rubs his eyes. "Someone kicked all the covers down to the foot of the bed," he tries to give her a menacing glare, but it comes across as more of a sleepy pout.

"Hey, if there's one thing I know I've taught you, it's that a suspect is innocent until proven guilty."

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugs and walks over to her, then leans down to give her a light kiss. "Speaking of proving guilt, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's almost 3:00 a.m., and I'll not allow you to blame me for your tiredness at work. Even though it is my fault," he waggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, um," she clears her throat, "about that. I actually quit."

"You quit?"

"Technically Gates suspended me first, but then I quit."

"Why?"

"I told you, Castle," she closes the book and reaches out for one of his hands. "I just want you. I'm tired of letting my job get in the way of us, and of letting it give me the chance to risk my life for answers I may never even get."

"Beckett," he squeezes her hand, "you don't have to choose one or the other. You can have both, you know."

"I know," she smiles. "I didn't quit because I thought I had to do so to be with you. But enough about that, Castle," she sets the book down and stands up. "Let's go back to bed."

"You're reading _Flowers For Your Grave_." Castle says when he looks at the book she'd been holding.

"Yeah," she nods. "So?"

"So, I have hundreds on book in here by dozens of authors and you pick one of my books to read?"

"Well, this was one of the ones I lost when my apartment blew up and I've never replaced it, so I haven't read it in a while."

"Did you have all my books?"

She shakes her head. "I plead the fifth."

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me? I bet you did have them all, didn't you? Admit it, Beckett. You're a much bigger fan of my books than you've ever let on, aren't you?"

"Alright, fine," she sighs exasperatedly, "I'm a big fan, okay? I was long before I met you, and when you said you were going to base a character on me, I could barely contain my excitement," she lets go of his hand and crosses her arms insecurely. "There, are you happy? You know my embarrassing secret now."

"Kate," he steps closer and wraps his arms around her, "it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm honored that you enjoy my books so much, and trust me, the feeling is mutual," he gives her a long, slow, lazy kiss. "I'm your biggest fan, and I don't care how cheesy that sounds because it's 3:00 in the morning."

She laughs at that, feeling her embarrassment fade away as she does. "I tell you what, Castle," she whispers with a sly grin, "take me back into your bedroom and I'll show you a few more things I'm a fan of."

Castle immediately lets go of her and grabs her hand, making her laugh again as he pulls her behind him towards the waiting room.


End file.
